


Undertale - True Soul

by 80_Kegs85



Series: True Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Canon-Typical Violence, Epic Battles, Epic Bromance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 94,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80_Kegs85/pseuds/80_Kegs85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on neutral ending:<br/>Frisk escaped the Underground world, with the prodding of her friends she made in the Monsters, leaving them all behind; many years later, though not by her own doing, her teenage daughter stumbles into the Underground world, trying to escape from another evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: (A better idea of how the story goes)
> 
> I have seen the good ending, the neutral ending and the bad ending of Undertale. In a way, this story is based off the neutral ending in a different style that somewhat includes the good ending. And I always kind of saw the child as a girl when I played or watched friends play. So Frisk will be a girl in this. 
> 
> In a way, Frisk had not killed any monster in his adventures in the Underground but had no choice but to fight Asgore, in which Flowey killed the King and then was going to kill the human when all of her friends saved her and made her run away, back into the Surface World, leaving them behind. 
> 
> Several, several years later, her daughter was the one to stumble into the Underground to begin her adventure, but not without accidentally bringing her own evil with her. As well facing the evil that had been left behind.

"Mommy, tell me a story." 

"Hmm? All right. Which one would you like? Cinderella? Little Red?" 

"No, tell me a new one. That you haven't told me before."

Pause. 

"All right. I have a one for you. It's not like any story that you have heard before. One that is not told by anyone because of what is in the story." 

"What? What is in the story?" 

"Monsters." 

"Huh? But there's monsters in the other stories too." 

"Not like this one, my darling. This one is very much different. This one is about the monsters." There was a frightened whimper. "But not like the monsters you know about, darling. You see, these monsters.....there are so many monsters but most of them are good monsters. Here is the story.

"Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier. However, this barrier is not a perfect barrier.

Many years after the war, a human child climbs Mount Ebott for their own mysterious reason. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. The child discovers an enormous hole in the mountain and falls in while trying to get a closer look. The child fell into the Underground. 

"The child met a flower who pretended to be a friend but in truth, was not. The flower tricked the child into believing that they would not hurt them and then offered some kind of seeds, stating that they were friendly pellets. But when the child tried to catch the seeds that the flower gave to them, it hurt the child badly. And then flower turned evil. While it did look nice, it was not. It was trying to hurt the child and take their soul." 

"But why? What did the child ever to it?" 

"Let me get to that, dear. Hold on. Be still, love. The flower was going to kill the child and take their soul because he wanted to go to the human world. And stories said that it had to be a human soul that would break the barrier between the Underground and the Surface. 

"That was why the flower wanted to kill the child and steal their soul. He wanted to go to the Surface so he could become a God and take over the human world, bringing death and destruction all across the land. However, before the flower could further hurt the child, a goat like monster showed up and saved the child, using powerful magic to protect the child and to chase the vile flower. The monster, whose name was Toriel, healed the child and then took them to her home. She wanted the child to stay safe and even baked pies for the child. She wanted to adopted the child.

"But the child wanted to go home and even after pleading Toriel to let them go home, sadly, she let the child go but not before making sure that the child could protect their self because the King of the Monsters also wanted the soul of the child so that the monsters could return to the human world and wage a war against humanity." 

"Thats.....scary, mommy! Was he mean to the child?"

"Not exactly, dear. The King was actually a very kind monster and full of love and fatherly. He didn't want to hurt children. He regretted taking any souls of children that Fallen into the Underground. He didn't even want to hurt the child. But, because of the banishment of monsters by humans, his monsters were trapped in the Underground world. He wanted to free them and allow them to be apart of the Human world. He even lost his own son to humans because they saw him and feared him. They killed him when all he was doing was bringing a child back that had fallen. 

"Anyway, the child left Toriel to go see King Asgore and along the way, they met a lot of new friends. A pair of skeleton brothers, whom the child did claim as their best friends, Papyrus and Sans. They were very funny creatures. Papyrus wanted to become a Royal Guard and Sans just wanted to tell jokes and bad puns and be lazy. 

While Papyrus did see the child and did plan on capturing them to take them to the King, he also challenged the child a series of puzzles. But all the same, he became friends with them in the end. Sans was friends with the child at the beginning. 

"And then there was the Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne. She did try and harm the child in the beginning but the child never fought back but always smiled at her. And then it was Papyrus who tricked her into becoming friends with the child. She even tried giving the child cooking lessons once. That turned out to be a mess. They burnt down Undyne ' s house." 

"He, he, he. So they cooked bad, just like you?" 

"Heeeeey, my cooking isn't bad!"

"Tee hee hee! Yes it is! You always burn stuff!"

"Anyway, there was also the Royal scientist and her robot creatuon, Alphys and Mettaton. They were just as funny as the others were. Though Alphys did make a grave mistake in an experiment. She had tried to create a way to break the barrier between the Underground and the Surface world without using the souls of humans. 

However, she created the evil flower. It was her fault that the flower existed. But no one, not even the kind and loving child blamed her when she finally told them what she did. 

"In the end, the child did finally reach the King, even though all of their friends begged her not to go. They knew that if she went to see King Asgore. She would die. 

"She faced the King, though and he looked onto her with sadness, knowing he must fight her and kill her and take her soul so the Monsters could be freed. But before he began to fight her, his long lost Queen returned to the castle and stopped him from trying to hurt the child. It was Toriel." 

"Gasp! Really?!" 

"Yes. Toriel was the Queen, whom had left him when he began his crusade to gather human souls of children. She lectured him and told him off for hurting children and then to support her, all of the child's friends showed up and did the same. They protected the child and promised her a great life in the Underworld. 

"But then.....the evil Flower showed up and hurt all of them in front of the child. He was going to kill the Child and using the stolen friends' souls to come to the Surface World to become a God. He even started hurting the child and she fought back to protect her own friends. 

"And when things turned bad for her, the Flower, who had become the worse kind of monster, her friends stood up and protected her. They blocked the Flower from hurting her any more. 

"The King did fall protecting the child. He took a vicious attack for her and in the end, used his own soul and a stolen child's soul to open the barrier so she could run away, leaving the monsters behind." 

"But did she.....?" 

"Yes. She did. She didn't want to. She wanted to stay and protect her friends. But they begged her to go while holding off the Flower monster. To honor their sacrifice and wishes, she ran through the barrier and was never seen again in the Underworld." 

"Bu-but....what happened to the monsters? Were they okay?! Did they beat the monster Flower?!" 

"I....I actually do not know, sweetheart. But I am sure they did win. Every one of them were strong and powerful monsters. I am sure they are fine. The child, however, returned to the Human world, grew up, had a family and is now telling you a story." 

"Wait.....you, mommy? You were the child?!" 

"Yes. I was. And maybe some day, Alphys will find a way to open the barrier again, so that you can meet my friends. My monster friends who would love you just like they loved me. They would protect you from evil, my dear Ashlee. Now, it's time for bed, sweetheart. Dream of my friends. My adopted goat mother Queen, my kooky skeleton best friends, the sea monster Captain of the Guard, the lizard woman and of the Fallen King. I love you, my child. Good night." 

"Good night, mommy." 

Silence. 

Knock, knock.

There had been a knock on the door of her closet in her room and all she did was knock back softly so not to alert her mother and father in the next room. 

"Not tonight, Sans. I'm sleepy. Mommy told me your story finally. I hope I get to meet you soon. But for now, good night." 

"Good night." Came the muffled reply from behind the door. "Don't let the monsters bite, Bonehead."


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((There will be some chapters that includes musical backgrounds. For a better atmosphere of the story, you can pull up the music prepared for the stories to help see what is going on in the story. If not, read on.))
> 
> Song Best Used::  
> Sweet Dreams - Emily Browning (from the Suckerpunch soundtrack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> It must be warned that there is some sexual content in this story, and it does somewhat imply some attempted non con. There is also some strong language in this. 
> 
> While I do have a really good story planned, I thought I would warn the readers about some of the content now. You have been warned before hand but I do hope you do enjoy this story made from my wild imagination and a dream that I had and would like to share with everyone else.

10 years later.........

She felt cold as she sat in her room, huddled on her bed with her arms wrapped around her. She was waiting g for the news to be brought to her. News she knew that would ruin her entire life. 

Scared. Alone. Heart pounding and yet breaking at the same time. 

The cause of all of these feelings......he was in the other room, his room, her mother's room, while she was left all alone. To suffer alone. 

Ashlee was terrified for a numerous of reasons. She had her reasons of why she was afraid of Him. She was terrified of what was going to happen because of what he usually did when her mother's back had been turned. 

It hadn't always been like this. 

Ashlee and her mother had not always suffered like this. 

They had been happy once.

They had been happy together, with their husband and father. They had not been a wealthy family but middle class. Well off enough, in the suburbs, telling stories of creatures of unimaginable resources. Making memories. 

But then it happened. 

When Ashlee had been ten years old, her father had left her and her mother for a business trip. He did not ever return to them, alive. 

As it had happened, her father had been driving in the city and had been struck by a few teenagers who had been street racing. His car totalled, his life taken away. 

That had been the biggest blow of Ashlee ' s life and even her mother's. It had torn their hearts into two when he had died, leaving them in dispair for his loss. They had each other and did all they could to manage on their own. He had left them a decent inheritance and life insurance policy, but at the cost of a funeral, it had torn a good chunk out of it. 

Therefore, to help them live better, Ashlee ' s mother had remarried to another man a year and a half later since her husband's death. She did not love this man and Ashlee knew that.

She had only married him to keep supporting Ashlee, to be able to put her through college, have a good life. It had all been for Ashlee. 

But if she had known what kind of man he truly was, she would have found someone else. 

In the beginning, it had been a good marriage. He had been kind, loving, and he had treated Ashlee well. He had been rich too. A well off, silver tongue lawyer who was good at what he did. Even if there was a lot of cases that her mother, Frisk, had not approved of. 

But then after he had defended a rapist, a boy who claimed his victim had been willing, even if she had been unconscience, who got off for having three months of being locked up, Frisk had started to see his true face. 

Ashlee had seen his true face. 

And just like the Flower from her mother's stories that she loved every night, he had been decieving. 

After a long argument t about his case, he had started hurting Frisk. He had hit her that one night and the beatings began. He hurt her the most but once in a while, he began hurting Ashlee too. 

Frisk had been the kind of person who took everything with kindness and a smile. Even when she was being hurt. 

But there was just so much a smile and kindness could take. 

Her husband had torn that all apart. He had ripped the smile from her face. He had torn her kindness from her and replaced fear. And when she tried to take her child and run away to protect her, he ripped that from them too. He had them trapped in vines of thorns and spider webs and no matter how much they struggled, they couldn't get out. He had too much power over them and no matter what they did, they just could not get out. 

The stories of the Underground, the ones that Ashlee had loved had been banned and then she began living in fear and loneliness. And pain. 

It only got worse when her mother got so sick. 

The fear, the depression, the pain that her husband caused, it was just too much. It had made her so sick that she couldn't escape. She couldn't free herself. 

There had been so many times that Ashlee saw her mother sobbing, begging in the darkness of her room, talking to shadows, pleading for something to happen. To save her, to save Ashlee. She almost cried every time she saw her mother like this. 

Especially when she heard the whispers to monsters that did not exist in reality but in dreams and stories. 

Ashlee knew that it must have been some kind of desperate delusion that her mother had made for herself to believe that monsters could reach out from the darkness of an imaginary world to protect them. It broke her heart to see her brave, strong mother had become so weak and helpless. 

All because of that evil man, that vile Flower of deception that she was forced to call step-father. 

It had only gotten worse for Ashlee as she grew into her teenage years, becoming quite pretty as she grew. She might have lived in fear and was probably well under fed and taken care of but she had become her own version of a Flower. 

Gifted with long, cinnamon brown hair just like her mother and emerald green eyes of her deceased father, Ashlee was a pretty girl. She was rather thin because of the depressing world she lived in but she did her best to keep up her health and appearence, her strength. 

As she finally turned into her teenage years, her pretty looks starting to appear, it had been a horrible thing for hwr. She hated how pretty she looked because that drew her step-father ' s attention to her. 

The moment she began showing how pretty she had become was the moment that her fear turned desperately ugly. It started off with just brushes of the hand, unwanted looks that made the skin crawl on her body. That brought the shivers of fear up her spine. 

But then the touches grew more bold, terrible. 

And because Frisk was so sick, stuck in a bed from being so weak, she couldn't stop it from happening. She couldn't call out for help because she was so bedridden. 

The molestation grew worse every day. It never grew worse from that, thankfully. Ashlee was such a terrified person, scared of every look, every touch that she had never had friends in school. And even though she was pretty, she was the weird one. People did not know what she went through but they judged her harshly and she hated it all. 

She wished that something would happen. 

That a monster would crawl out of the closet and rip her step father apart for touching her, for hurting her mother. She wished someone would help them, save them. 

But no one came. 

And the night that Frisk's strength and determination finally snuffed out, Ashlee knew it was going to happen. She knew......he would come for her the moment her mother's life would leave her behind. 

So as she sat in her room, huddled in a corner, just waiting........she felt her fear crawling worse upward. She was a shaking mess, tears running down her face, her long hair disheveled from pulling it at the roots. 

And then the door opened. Her eyes flicked upward and she saw the smirk of coldness on his face, the false sadness left when the home doctor left after pronouncing Frisk dead.

Ashlee knew her world was gone. 

Her mother dead, killed by sickness, depression, fear and pain. 

And her nightmare was just about to get worse. 

That was why......when he came at her, in a wrath full of smuggness, poisonous lust, the thrill of controll, Ashlee fought back for the first time in her life. 

She clawed the fuck out of his face, ripping gashes down his left face side, drawing long lines of blood, and then she ran. 

It was a stormy night, as if Mother Nature knew and mourned her mother's death. It was pouring water in floods and lightning streaked across the sky with thunderous drums. Dark clouds of anger blocked any light from showing, making it so difficult to see as she ran into the forest, up the mountain roads from where that deadly house of horrors stood. 

Ashlee ran. 

Dressed in blue jeans and over too large tee shirt with the faded symbol of her favorite rock band on the front, no jacket, too large shoes on her feet, she ran through the storm in desperation and fear. 

Knowing that monster was right behind her. 

She could hear him screaming profanities after her as he gave chase. They were only drowned out by the storm, making no one else but her hear them. 

Ducking through branches, mud caking to her body as she stumbled a few times, Ashlee just ran from that vile man. 

Water soaking her clothes, making them heavier than ever, Ashlee did all she could to just run from the danger behind her. Tears and sobs mixed in the rain, she kept running, stumbling, her jeans tearing g from getting caught on things. 

Ashlee wanted to scream for help but no one would hear her. Not in this storm. She couldn't see anything but ran, darkness, fear. 

She could hear Him. 

Finally, climbing a steep hill, using trees to pull herself up with mud caked to her clothes, only to be washed away again for the next batch by the rain, Ashlee found herself climbing up on a ledge where she froze in alarm of what she saw. 

A gaping hole in the mountain. 

Gasping and crying, her long hair plastered to her soaked skin, Ashlee moved closer to the hole, alarmed by the hole. It was some kind of cave, obviously. 

But there was no signs telling her what cave this was. She hadn't even known there had been a cave here. 

Stepping so close, Ashlee looked into the gaping maw of the mountain tain and only saw darkness......no. 

There was a very dim light, deep inside. 

It made her frown, eyes narrowing in confusion as she looked. What in the hell was this? The cave was so dark and terrifying but......why did she feel.....like there was hope inside of it? 

She knew she should have been scared of it but.....for a reason unknown, she wasn't. It felt....familiar.....warm. It was something she hadn't felt for a long time. 

And then suddenly, a body slammed into hers. 

Screaming, Ashlee had been flung into mud and small rocks, cutting her elbows as she scrambled to escape. She felt those course vile hands on her, grabbing at her wrists and slamming them down beside her head. 

Her step father had her pinned but she fought and screamed, kicked, begged. She cried for help as she fought to get him off of her. 

He laughed viciously at her as he began his molestation of her, reaching for her pants.......

But help came. 

But not in the way that either of them wanted. 

As Ashlee screamed and fought at him, feeling her fear rising up, she felt as if her foot was beginning to entangle in something. Something was wrapping around her ankles. 

Feeling hands starting to tear open her clothes so her nightmare could become worse, Ashlee did try and look to see what was entangling her feet, making it worse to kick at her stepfather, and she frowned in surprise and fear to see vines. 

Writhing, living vines......wrapping around her legs and even his but he hadn't even noticed. 

Not until those vines snapped like a whip, and Ashlee was suddenly yanked out through his legs, making even him yelp as she was suddenly dragged across the muddy ground. He soon followed with shock curses as they were both yanked across the ground and right into the darkness of the cave. 

Ashlee felt herself falling, screaming into darkness as she was pulled into the cavern. She saw her step father falling......

And then even as it had been so dark, a blinding white light also flashed before her eyes, making it all so hard to see. 

And then nothing as she felt herself fall into something......she hit something hard but it also felt like something cushioned her fall. 

The only thing she saw before she fell unconscience was golden flowers and a wickedly smiling face before she was finally out.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Best Used:  
> Bonetrousle-Undertale ((Papyrus theme song))  
> Megalomaniac Remixed-Undertale Holder remixed ((Sans theme))

Darkness. 

Darkness was all she saw. 

"Hello....?" 

Ashlee felt herself just lying there......on something soft and silky but also kind of itchy. 

"Hello? Are you all right?" 

Darkness.......soft, darkness........

"Hey! Wake up! Child, wake up! Human!" 

Ashlee felt herself stirring from her dark unconscience world and she moaned, shifting on the silky bed of.....she didn't know what she was lying on. She just knew that she still felt wet from rain water.....but not soaked any more. 

Groaning, Ashlee felt herself roll onto her back and her eyes started to open. She saw darkness but......also glittering balls of light.....like stars. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you waking up yet?! Human, wake up!" 

What in the hell was that noise? Ashlee thought as she groaned, her eyes still trying to pry open as she shifted on the soft bed of something. 

That voice.....it was so freaking annoying. So high pitched. 

And then something bit her ankle, making her yelp as her eyes shot open and she shot up, scrambling to get away from what ever bit her. 

The first thing she saw was darkness but....those stars.....no. They were.....they were glowing crystals in high black walls of rock. It was a dark cavern of some sort. 

But....underneath her.....she had been lying on a large bed of golden flowers and emerald green grass. 

Surprised, Ashlee looked around her surroundings. She was in some cavern that seemed full of life. Grass, trees.....a small, bubbling stream of pure blue water......

And in front of her......a tall, golden sunflower with a freaking face and reproachfull look on it. 

"It's about time you woke up." The mouth opened and spoke. 

Ashlee gaped in alarm. 

"What......the.....hell......?" She murmured. 

The Flower rolled it's beady eyes at her and even shifted it's stem as if it were propping....wait. There was a small vine actually moving like arms and it was pressed against the side of the stem, almost like a hand on a hip. 

"Nasty words out of your mouth. Hmm. Sure picked a smart one, here." 

Ashlee blinked at the Flower, shocked as she just sat there on the bed of flowers, her legs stretched out with it right there in between her ankles. "Wh-what.....? Who....?" She couldn't even find words to say. 

The Flower suddenly smiled almost kindly and friendly as it straightened. "Hello! I'm Flowey! The Golden Flower of the Underground! Are you okay?! You sure fell a long way! You landed on my bed and almost crushed me!" It said in its high pitched voice. 

Ashlee blinked, still shocked. 

The Flower twitched and made a face as it leaned closer, making her flinch. "Ummm......you can talk, right?" It then made a face and shook it's golden petals. "Wait! Of course you can talk! Hey, it's rude not to talk back to friends, you know? Come on! Answer me! Are you okay?" It asked again now looking g concerned. 

Ashlee blinked again before slowly nodding as she looked herself over. She hissed softly at the bruises she saw on her wrists, her torn, dirty clothes, the dried bloody gashes on her arms.....but she slowly nodded. She slowly shifted her legs carefully as she went to her k ees and bent over the Flower. 

"Who are you? What are you?" Ashlee asked.

The Flower looked annoyed now as it looked at her with drawn eyes. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm Flowey the Golden Flower. And......you are?" He asked almost blankly. 

There was an alarm going off in Ashlee ' s head. She felt as if she should have known that name. But.....how? Where did she know it from? 

"Um......Ashlee......you can call me Ash, if.....if you want." Ashlee slowly said before tilting her head and then looking around. "Where are we? How.....?" She frowned again and looked at the Flower......at Flowey. "How is a flower talking to me? Is this a dream?" 

Flowey raised a line in his face, as if raising a brow. "You're hurting a little, right? Does that *FEEL* like a dream?" He recieved a shake of her head. "You, Ash, fell into a gateway of the Underground. You're from the Surface world. You are now in the world of monsters!" He said now brightly. 

The lightbulb flicked on Ashlee ' s head and she felt it become all too familiar. 

She knew that from somewhere. 

"The......Underground.......? My mother.....she told me stories....." Ashlee said softly before her whole body grew stiff and she slowly backed away from Flowey, who was slowly growing serious. "No....it can't be true....." 

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Flowey asked before slowly starting to smirk. "Or....a monster?" 

"You......you're the evil Flower from my mother's story......." Ashlee said as she slowly stood up and backed away. 

Flowey looked annoyed but his face was changing into something nasty. "Oh, now that's just rude." And then he grinned with now sharp, needle like teeth. "You must be talking g about Frisk then. That little brat is the only one that ever escaped from me."

Ashlee sucked in a breath as she slowly backed away from the bed of flowers. She knew she had to run. She didn't believe in any of this but......she knew if she didn't run soon, she would be in trouble. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Flowey asked suddenly nasty but grinning. 

Suddenly, something snapped forward, wrapping around her legs and arms, making her yelp as she tripped and suddenly fell backwards, hitting the ground hard and knocking the air from her lungs. 

Startled, Ashlee looked and saw vines wrapped around her, trapping her and slowly pulling her back towards the now growing bigger Flowey until he was towering over her. 

"N-no! Let me go! I don't believe in any of this! They were just stories! Mom just told me stories! This isn't real!" Ashlee cried as she struggled and tried to kick at the vines. 

The now large Flowey just grinned nasty at her as he dragged her to the base of his now small tree like stem. "I think it's very real, Asssssshlee." He said drawing out her name. "I am very real. And now that I finally have a human soul, I'm getting out of here. And even better yet, my greatest rival's daughter is going to be the one who let me out. Your soul is mine, little one! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" 

"Let me go! No! Leave me alone!" Ashlee screamed, struggling harder. 

Flowey just grinned before he drew closer to her, sharp teeth and all. And then all around him, glowing white seeds formed in a wide circle, almost like bullets to shoot down at her. "You're mine now!" He sneered before the seed bullets began to shoot forward. 

Only to bounce off of bones that suddenly appeared like a shield above Ashlee, making even her gasp in surprise as she saw them. 

"Wha-.......?!" Flowey shouted now surprised, himself before he whipped around his entire body and then slumped in exasperation. "Oh, no. Not you." 

"Halt! In the name of the Queen!" Came a somewhat high pitched, scratchy voice that seemed to echo off the cavern walls. "Flowey, you vile Flower! I, the Great Captain of the Royal Guard, Papyrus, has finally tracked down your ridiculous....uh.......roots! And now, by the order of the Queen, I shall defeat you in a great battle of.....of.....um.....help me out here, Sans." Came a whisper from the voice. 

Ashlee blinked with a small gasp and even shifted a little in the vines to try and look around Flowey. It just didn't help that he was directly block g her from seeing what or who that was talking. 

She did, however, see tall, bone white.....well boney legs with a blood red boots on and a long equally red cape. 

"Hey. You're the one who is in charge, bro. Not me." Came a slow but deeper voice than the first. "Though if it were up to me......I'd be taking a nap right now." 

"SANS!" The high pitched voice snapped and there was the sound of someone stomping their feet. 

Sighing, the other just made a sound of weariness. "All right. Flowey, by order of the Queen and blah, blah, blah, we are hereby, blah, blah, blah, ordered to kill you. And while we're at it, release the human to us." The deeper voice spoke sounding ever so bored.

"HU-HU-HUMAN!" The higher voice suddenly blurted out and something leaned over to see Ashlee and she froze at what she saw. 

A very tall, thin, skeleton with a long jaw wearing large brawny white armor with a long red cape....well scarf wrapped around with its neck. It's eye sockets had white beads of light in the center and it looked very surprised to even see Ashlee. 

As she was to even see a living skeleton staring at her. 

"WHA-! A HUMAN!!! SANS, A HUMAN HAS FALLEN INTO THE UNDERGROUND!!" The skeleton said now excitedly as it looked at its companion. 

"Yep. Tori felt it come." The deeper voice said before it's owner leaned the other way to see Ashlee, or allow her to see it. 

It was another skeleton. This one so much more shorter than the first, probably about Ashlee ' s height, actually. This one wore baggy black sports shorts and a baggy blue hoodie. One eye socket had a white orb of an eye and the other was glowing blue.

Ashlee felt as if everything clicked. She just couldn't believe it. Her mother's stories......they were real. 

They were freaking real. 

"Huh!!" Flowey growled now sending both skeletons the most acid look as his vines tightened around Ashlee, making her gasp. They were starting to crush her, squeezing her and it made her whimper in pain. ""You two idiots! This humans mine!! I found her first! Go away!" 

"It doesn't look like she wants to be, Flower power." Sans said in a lazy way as he kept his skeletal hands in his hoodie ' s pockets. 

"Hand over that human, Flowey, and we will pull you out by the roots quickly!" Papyrus said now pointing a bony finger at the large flower. 

He, heh. After all, you're the ROOT of our problems." Sans suddenly snorted in laughter, grinning like a crazy skeleton he was. 

Flowey growled, his eye starting to twitch. 

Papyrus snickered, his shoulders starting to quiver as he slowly started to bend over from laughing. "The ROOT of all Evil." He snorted now laughing hard and even bending over to slap his boney knee. 

Even though, she was being squeezed, Ashlee felt herself smile at those bad puns that the two were starting to make. 

Sans was even snorting as he shook his skull. Even took out a hand and slapped his brother on his armor, praising him. "Good one, Paps! Though he is more like a weed than a flower." 

"Then I guess we better WEED out our problems on him!" Papyrus suddenly burst out and both brothers cackled in hysteria. 

Flowey just snarled now turning his full attention onto the two. "Your jokes are not that funny!" He snapped. 

"Heh, guess you need a FUNNY BONE! Wanna borrow Papyrus'?" Sans cracked up and even Papyrus even snorted, both bending over to just laugh. 

"Kn-knock.......kn-knock." Ashlee suddenly choked out as she was still being squeezed. 

All eyes turned onto her, the Flower snarling and tightening his vines on her. 

"Ooooh, she's got a joke! I wanna hear this one!" Sans said now very interested and even leaned forward as if to hear better. "Who's there?" 

Ashlee gasped in pain as Flowey tightened his vines to almost bone crushing now. She looked at the two skeletons in a panic. "Ashy!" She choked out in pain. 

Sans stilled for a second but then narrowed an eye socket at her. "Ashy, who?" He asked now slowly starting to grow wary. 

"As-Ashy to-told y-y-you the st-story yet?" Ashlee choked out as she looked right into Sans' blue eye. 

Sans' shoulders snapped stiff as he straightened as he looked surprised and stared at her. It was like he knew that joke all too well, even if it wasn't a good one at all. 

Papyrus and Flowey both just frowned in confusion. 

"That joke wasn't very good." The tall skeleton said skeptically. 

"It's cause it wasn't a joke." Sans suddenly said kind of seriously now before he looked right at Flowey, frowning darkly at him. "Let. Her. Go. Now." He suddenly spoke in a sinister voice that even Ashlee felt the malicious feeling of it. 

But she was glad. 

He had gotten her joke. He understood it. 

"Sans? Do you know that human then?" Papyrus asked looking at his little brother. 

Sans bobbed his skull now taking both hands out of his pockets and raising a skeletal left hand, which began to glow fiery blue, as did his blue eye, which seemed to enlargen.

Flowey sneered before tightening his vines and making Ashlee cry in pain, her eyes squeezing shut. "Oh, so you've been visiting her through the mirror, too, huh? Lazybones, I've already claimed her soul! She is mine!" He growled. 

"No, she is mine." Sans said now somewhat deadly. "And ya gonna let her go now or I will judge you. Right here and right now." 

Flowey hesistated while Papyrus looked wary. Ashlee just whimpered in pain as the vines remained claustrophobically tight around her. 

Snarling, Flowey whipped out vines at the two brothers, who immediately snapped off to the side to avoid getting hit. 

"Paps, ya go first." Sans said as he retreated back but kept his blue flaming hand up. 

Papyrus nodded sharply as he reached out behind himself and pulled a long sword made of bone from behind him. "Sans, you will explain after we defeated this vile flower and rescue that human." He said as he held it out before turning his attention onto Flowey who began to attack him. 

Ashlee could only watch the fight in her tight prison of vicious vines. 

Papyrus actually moved with surprising speed to dodge the vines and even slashed them with his bone sword, cutting many off. He even had to dodge around seed bullets that the vile flower shot at him before raising a boney hand to shield himself from ones that flew at him from behind. 

Flowey just snarled as he kept attacking viciously as he could, seed bullets flying and vines whipping out to hit the skeleton, who dodged as best as he could. 

Papyrus just moved and slashed at the vines as they kept coming at him. He was doing very well as he dodged around the seeds and vines. 

That is until one of the vines snapped out thorns and caught his long scarf. He was yanked to a halt, yelping as he stopped. 

"Hah! Gotcha!" Flowey barked in triumph before whipping out vines at him to hit him. 

But with a wave of his bony hand, Papyrus summoned up a bone shield and allowed the vines to snap against it. He swung his bone sword and slashed through the vine keeping him trapped and dropped down back to the ground, landing in a crouch.

Growling, Flowey snapped more vines out at him but he missed again and it angered him. "Hold still, you idiot!" He snarled. 

But Papyrus did not. 

He continued to move with speed and agility as well as slashed through the vines. "It'll take more than just your vines to catch me off guard, Vile Flower!" He said smuggly. 

And then he tripped on his own red scarf. 

His bone sword clattering away from him, Papyrus hit the ground and then cursed as he slammed his fist down on the ground, knowing it had been his own foolishness that caused a vine to snap towards him. 

Suddenly, a glowing blue bone shield snapped in between Flowey ' s vine and his brother, protecting him. 

Flowey growled before looking at the somewhat slumped over, lazy bag of bones that was Sans as he now stepped forward. 

"Not gonna tell ya again, Flowey. Let Ashlee go. Now." Sans said somewhat lazy and serious at the same time, his now large blue eye glowing like blue fire. 

Flowey sneered again but raised Ashlee into the air with his vines, as if playing keep away from him. He even tightened his vines until there was a small pop and Ashlee screamed in pain as a rib was probably cracked from the force. . "Ya want her, lazybones. Come and get her." He sneered. 

Sans sighed, shaking his skull before looking at him with a grin. "Guess I gotta work for it this time, huh? Okay." He said lazily. 

And he suddenly vanished in thin air, making Flowey stiffen.

Ashlee even looked surprised as Sans had vanished. She didn't know where he had gone. 

Papyrus just grinned as he shifted himself to sitting cross legged on the ground and folded his arms for the show. "Oh, nice going, Flowey. You pissed him off." He remarked smirking. 

Suddenly, there was a whoosh and the vines that held Ashlee jerked. She gasped as she felt herself now falling. 

Right into boney arms. 

Surprised but in pain, she looked up from where she was being held against a plush blue jacket and saw Sans had her. He had caught her and was now leaping away from the enraged Flower's vines as they whipped after him. 

With surprising speed, Sans began dodging the vines and even waved his flaming blue hand to block them with glowing bones. He even seemed to catch a hold of the vines and sent them whipping back at Flowey, smacking him across the face with them, all the while, keeping Ashlee secured in his boney arm. 

Then with a wave of his blue hand, Sans summoned three large skulls around the two before shooting hot blue flames at the Flower. 

Flowey snarled as he was hit by the blue flames and even retreated backwards to avoid them. "YOU!! I HATE YOU, SANS!" He snarled as he tried his best to avoid the attacks. 

"Eh, the feelings mutual." Sans said lazily as he waved his hand and sent more bones flying at the flower, who was smacked by several of them. He even dodged the vines coming at him and Ashlee, perfectly. None of them could even hit him. 

Flowey snarled again before starting to shrink. "I WILL HAVE THAT HUMAN ' S SOUL OF ITS LAST THING I DO! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM TAKING IT!" He roared. 

"Eh, we'll see about that. Weed." Sans replied bored ly as he just waved his hand again and hit Flowey hard with blue light. 

This time, it sent the large flower flying, ripping roots from the ground. 

And then Flowey was gone. 

Ashlee just stared wide eyed up at the skeleton that held her, still not believing it. She just could not believe this. "Sa-Sans........" she whimpered. 

Sans looked back at her before grinning and winking at her. "Hey, Bonehead. How's it going? About time ya came around." He replied. 

Ashlee just stared at him before sighing in some pain and then slumping in his arms as she fainted. The pain, exhaustion and shock finally catching up to her, she just was out like a light.


	4. Three

Once again, Ashlee was drifting in darkness. She didn't know what was going on or why. She didn't even know where she was. All she knew was, she was warm and on something very soft. She felt content of just staying there. 

She didn't want to ever wake up. 

But it was a mouth watering aroma that made her drift back into reality. She smelled something so heavily next to her. Something so sweet and spicey. 

Her eyes fluttering open, Ashlee first saw the source of the smell, sitting so innocently on a bed side table with a glass of cool milk. 

A piece of pie. 

Ashlee stared at it for only a moment then looked around the room, surprised to see where she was. She was in a cozy looking room, lying on a plushy bed. The room was a gentle blue color with white drapes over windows. 

There was a dresser and a wardrobe, a mirror on the wall. It was the most cozies room she had ever seen. It reminded her of her old room when she was a child. Not her room but.....it was like her room. 

Her clothes were neatly folded on the dresser and they looked clean. 

Ashlee stiffened when she saw them before she slowly peeled back the blanket covering her and saw she was dressed in a pure white, cotton night gown and no under......

Her face heating up brightly, Ashlee curled her legs close to her chest and continued to look around the room before pushing the blanket off of her and looked back at the pie. 

It was still warm from what she could see, as if it had just come out of the oven. 

Her stomach gurgling, Ashlee picked up the plate and a fork and began eating it. She felt as if she was tasting heaven at that very moment. It was Butterscotch and cinnamon pie, definitely made with love and care. She could almost taste it. 

It took her a moment to remember what had happened and when she did, she stalled. 

"No......it had to have been a dream. There's no way......" Ashlee said in alarm before she put down the now empty plate and hurried across the room to her clothes. She dressed quickly, pulling on her under clothes and then jeans and shirt. Her socks had even felt clean. She realized as she dressed that she didn't hurt any more. It didn't even feel like she had a cracked rib any more. It had to have been a dream. 

And then she went to the door, opening it ever so quietly and peering out down a long hall way. 

There was a light in a room far down and voices. They....they were so familiar to her. 

Slowly and quietly she crept down the hall, sticking close to a wall and then to the corner of the hall. And looked in, frozen in surprise. 

There they were. 

The two skeletons and a goat lady. 

"So, you're saying that this human girl, Ashlee, is that one human ' s daughter?" It was Papyrus who was asking as he looked at the short skeleton with a skeptical look. 

Sans nodded, his hands stuffed into his pockets, once again. "Yep. That's her. She's Frisk's kid. Used to look into that one mirror that Asgore made before he kicked it and used to tell her jokes. The joke she made, it was one I told her a long time ago, when I told her to ask Frisk about her story." He stated. 

"Oh, dear. How did this dear child get down here then?" The goat woman said her voice very soft and warm. "And where is Frisk? There is no possible that she would allow her child to come down here by herself." 

"She.....she died." 

Three heads turned at the sound of Ashlee ' s voice and she cringed backwards into the hall. 

The goat monster just smiled warmly and motioned her forward. "Ashlee. Come in, my child. Did you eat the pie I left for you? Oh! I forgot! You haven't even met me yet, have you? I'm....." 

"Toriel." Ashlee spoke softly now in wonder. She slowly walked into the room, looking the three over. She was in complete awe of them. She couldn't believe they were real. "Mom told me all about you in stories. I just.....I thought they were just stories. I.....you're real. You're all really real." 

"Huh. Of course we are real." Papyrus said as if offended she said otherwise. 

"What do you mean she died?" Sans now said gravely and the other two blinked. He obviously had remembered what Ashlee had just said. 

Ashlee wrapped her arms around herself and looked cowed. She didn't want to talk about it. Who knew how they would react. But.....she couldn't hide it. "Mom....got sick. She couldn't get better. She.....just died, I think last night. I don't know how long I've been down here." 

Toriel sighed sadly, her head hanging now and Papyrus looked like was going to start sobbing at any moment. Sans just frowned, clearly not happy by the news. 

"Hm. At least shes with your dad now, huh?" 

Ashlee looked at him but managed to give a small sad smile. She remembered telling him through the closet door after her father died. She had been so sad and he tried to cheer her up by telling lame jokes. It had worked for a little while.

"What was she sick from?" Toriel asked softly, her long ears pressed against her head. 

Ashlee grimaced. She did not want to tell them about her step father. She just knew that they wouldn't take that well. Especially.....of what he had tried to do to her. 

"Um.....I don't know. She just got sick and couldn't get better." 

".........." Sans hummed and it was clear he knew she wasn't being honest. But he wasn't going to push it. He just grinned at her. "Knock, knock." 

Ashlee blinked in surprise and Papyrus groaned now giving his littler brother a look of distain. It still made her smile as she hummed. "Who's there?" She had to ask. And even Toriel was smiling softly. 

"Orange." 

"Orange who?" Ashlee asked now starting to smile at him. 

Grinning and ignoring Papyrus' irritated growl, Sans held up one of his skeletal fist towards Ashlee. "ORANGE you glad you're here with us now?" He then snorted in laughter, right with Toriel and even Ashlee, who reached over and fist bumped his own. "So, ya gonna stay a while or ya gonna want to go home?" 

Ashlee shrugged, somewhat sadly. "I don't have a home. My home is gone now that my mom is gone. She was my home. I have nothing back there." She said before smiling just a little brighter, even if it were forced. "Besides, I always wanted to come the Underground. Mom told me all of the stories about this place. Always wanted to see it." 

Toriel smiled brighter. "Well, you are welcomed to stay as long as you'd like, Ashlee. Oh, you must be hungry. One slice of pie is definitely not filling. Let me get you something from the kitchen!" 

"Ooooh, can we make spaghetti? Can I help?!" Papyrus asked brightly now hurrying after her. 

"Sure, Papyrus. But let's not burn down my kitchen this time." Toriel said laughing softly. 

Now it was just Ashlee and Sans in the living room, the skeleton now looking at her squarely and raising a brow at her. "So wanna tell the truth?" 

"Huh?" Ashlee asked looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

Huffing, Sans shrugged. "Look, ya can definitely fool Papyrus and maybe fool Toriel but ya can't fool me, Bonehead. What really happened that made your mom kick the bucket? And that wasn't a pun." He said shifting his slipper covered bony feet. 

Ashlee looked cowed and began tugging at the ends of her long brown hair. 

"Aw, come on. We're pals, remember? Tell me." Sans whined a little. 

Sighing, Ashlee scratched her head. She wasn't sure if she should tell him. But he did have a point and she did slowly remember that she saw her step father fall with her when those vines.....when Flowey dragged them into the cavern. 

And if there was any possible way that her step father was in the Underground, she knew that the monsters would need to be warned. 

Sighing again, and playing with her long brown hair, Ashlee lowered her eyes. "It was.....it was depression. She got so sick because she had severe depression and stress." She twisted her lips when she heard Sans scoff and mutter, "That care free kid?" She gave him a look for it and then returned to being sad. "After dad died, she was alone, though with me. We were both hurting. Badly. She was.....worried that she couldn't support me all alone. So she remarried. And the guy was jerk. He was just like Flowey. He's the reason why I didn't talk to you any more from the closet. Plus we had moved from that house and went to live with him. He banned all the stories mom used to tell me because, and I quote, 'Bed time stories are for childish fantasies. It's time face reality and make her into a sensible citizen of society.'." 

"Tch, what in the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sans asked skeptically. 

Ashlee shrugged. "I guess it means that bed time stories are just stupid and telling them to kids makes them stupid. He did shove me into my classes at School and made me do my homework. He wanted me to exceed the highest in the class. I guess that was really the only good thing about him. I was top of my class because he forced my education." She then sighed, frowning sadly. "But because of doing all of my school work and all, I never made any friends. No one liked me because I was so quiet and I never had time to do anything."

"He hurt ya?" Sans asked, sounding bored but Ashlee heard the edge in his voice. 

Slowly, reluctantly, Ashlee nodded. "Yes. He hurt mom too. Bad. He hurt her really bad. She became sick when he hurt her. He scared us both and hurt us. But no matter what, we couldn't get away from him. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get us away. She got sick from depression, stress, fear and pain. I also I didn't have any friends because of him. No one liked me because of him." 

Sans grunted before moving over to her and then threw his arm around her shoulders, startling her. He just tugged her into his side, giving her a light squeeze. "Sounds like a real dick. Well, you're here with me now. With all of us. He can't hurt you any more." 

Ashlee cringed a little but into his side, as if feeling comfort from him. And she did. She did feel safe now. For once in eight years. 

Still......

"I don't know about that, Sans. I think.....I think he fell in too. He might......be here." She said uneasily. 

Frowning at her, Sans just crooked a brow at her. "Huh? How in the hell would he be here? What was he doing near the entrance of the Underground? In fact, why were you even there?" He asked and he frowned even more when he felt her tremble. 

Ashlee felt a shiver of fear run up her back as she thought about what happened. She couldn't tell him what her step father had almost did. Would he even understand that vile term of what that son of a bitch tried to do? 

"I......I......tried running away from home. When mom died. I didn't want to stay there with him. He tried to stop me." She lied. "And then we fell in the cavern. He might be here." 

Sans snorted as he finally pulled back his arm and stuffed his hands back into his pockets. "Well, if he is, he won't be leaving. Alive that is. He sounds like a real DEADBEAT." 

Ashlee couldn't help but smile at that one. She still felt uneasy about the thought that her step father was probably there but.....there was just one problem for his sake. 

He was not ever going to touch her again. He'd have to be crazy to try with a pair of skeletons like Sans and Papyrus around. 

Though, the thought of him being here, in a world of monsters, it made her smile. Oh, she just would love to see the look on his face when he saw the monsters. 

"Well, good to see you smiling. Looks good on you." Sans remarked having noticed it. 

Ashlee blushed as she looked back at him, tearing herself from her thoughts. She didn't know what to even say to that. 

Grinning, Sans gave her a wink and then jerked his skull towards the kitchen. "Come on, Bonehead. Let's go make sure they're not burning anything." He said now trudging towards the kitchen and Ashlee followed with a forced smile. She felt much sadness right now because of the loss of her mother but... she also felt hope. 

The hope of starting over and beginning a new, better life. True it was going to be with Monsters but she preferred them over the monster she had been living with for a long time. 

And just maybe.....if he was here, he was going to face her once imaginary, now not so imaginary friend. 

It was almost worth hoping that her step father was here.


	5. Four

"So, Ashlee, tell us all about yourself. And Frisk.....I mean, your mother. How did she....um....how did she do after she left the Underground?" Toriel asked while Ashlee was eating some heavenly spaghetti that she and Papyrus had made for her. 

Ashlee hesistated to saying anything, using the food in her mouth as an excuse to not say anything. She definitely didn't want to go there. But swallowing, she figured that she could start with her mother's story, of what she knew any way. 

"Um.....well.....I don't know too much of what she did before I was born. She met my dad at a Comic Con. She dressed up....*snorting laughter* she showed me pictures of it. She actually dressed up like Sans." 

That made the three monsters freeze for a second before all three snorted with laughter. Papyrus looked like he just wanted to have an outburst but he couldn't help but laugh. Ashlee just snickered. 

"WH-WH-WHAT?! She dressed up like me?!" Sans snorted as he practically rolled in his chair with laughter. 

Ashlee laughed softly and nodded. "She showed me the pictures. She wore a big blue winter jacket, black shorts and even panted her face like a skeleton. She told me that during the whole convention, she always pretended to be asleep or she was telling bad puns and jokes. She was a hit, she said. No one, obviously, knew who she was but she said everyone loved her costume. That was only the third day of the Convention. Her first day, she did dress up as Papyrus." 

Papyrus beamed almost too bright that he practically glowed, literately. 

Sans chuckled as he glanced at his brother before looking at Ashlee. "That's great. A real RIB TICKLER." He joked and everyone snickered, even Papyrus, who ignored the fact that it was a pun. 

Ashlee nodded with a smile. "She did all of you. All of her friends at several Cons. Anyway, when she did you, Sans, she had been lying in the middle of the ground and Dad tripped over her because he hadn't been watching where he was going." She laughed. 

"So he was TRIPPING all over her for the first time." Sans snorted and both Toriel and Ashlee snickered while Papyrus was finally rolling his eye sockets. 

Ashlee just nodded. "Uh-hmm. They got talking and eventually got dating. Sooner or later, they fell in love and got married. Eventually had me." She said now growing a little somber. 

Toriel reached over and took her hand to give it a comforting squeeze. She could see the pain starting to come out. "I am sorry for your losses. What happened to your father?" She asked softly. 

Sans hummed as he leaned back in his chair and shook his skull. "Probably shouldn't ruin the moment with that one." He suggested. 

But Ashlee shook her head, smiling at him. "It's okay, Sans. I don't mind." She looked back at Toriel. "He died in an accident when I was nine. It.....it hurt us pretty bad. Even mom couldn't keep smiling after that." She told her. 

Toriel looked very sad to hear that but gave her hand another squeeze. "I'm so sorry, Ashlee. So you're all alone now. How old are you now? We've missed so much of Frisk's life and even yours. We definitely have a lot to catch up on." She said softly. 

"I'm seventeen and will be eighteen soon. In fact I think my birthday is coming up." Ashlee said grimacing. 

Toriel looked delighted to hear that. "Oh, that's good! We should definitely celebrate your birthday!" She suddenly brightened. "Oh! Even better, we should celebrate all of your other birthdays that we missed! I should get started right away! Seventeen birthdays! Ooh, that is a lot of birthdays to celebrate but I am determined to have it done!" 

Ashlee now looked uneasy as she waved both hands in front of her. "Ah.....that's okay, Toriel. My birthday was never a big deal......" she was saying. 

Toriel stood up immediately and began ushering around her kitchen, looking for a paper and something to write with. "Nonsense, Ashlee! You are special to us because you are Frisk's daughter! You are apart of our family! We must celebrate you!" She said brightly. 

Ashlee groaned a little miserably but also happy that Toriel would feel like that. 

Snorting, Sans reached over and nudged Ashlee ' s side with his elbow. "Give it up, kid. Once she is determined on doing something, there's no stopping her. Let her have this. Kay?" He said grinning at her. 

Ashlee couldn't help but smile a watery smile, as her eyes filled with tears. 

"Eh!" Sans suddenly blurted out now looking uneasy. "Eh, why are you crying?" He asked immediately. 

Toriel gasped and turned around from writing a list and even Papyrus stiffened as they looked at Ashlee, who sniffed. "Oh, dear!" She gasped before hurrying over to her and wrapping her arms around Ashlee, who was now trying so hard to not to cry but was failing. 

"I.....I....I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry. I....I'm happy! I promise." Ashlee said sniffing and wiping her eyes. "I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was twelve." 

Toriel nuzzle Ashlee ' s hair, holding her tightly, comfortingly. "Oh, why not? Frisk surely did not forget.....?" She was saying as she tried to comfort her. 

Ashlee shook her head as she hugged the goat monster back. "No, it wasn't mom." She said into the fabric of Toriel ' s pretty purple dress. 

"It was your step-dad, wasn't it?" Sans asked with a slight edge to his voice. 

Toriel and Papyrus both blinked in surprise at him but Ashlee slowly nodded. 

"What is.....a step-dad?" Papyrus asked in confusion. 

"A jerk." Sans growled slightly, his blue starting to light up a little at the thought. 

Sighing, Ashlee pulled away from Toriel, tears still falling but she held onto Toriel ' s paw......hoof....no, it was a paw. "My....mother.....after my dad died, she remarried a new man. And not a very nice one. He was.....nice in the beginning but he turned pretty nasty in the end." 

Toriel tilted her head looking at her with concern. "Did he ever hurt you?" She asked softly, now understanding. 

Sighing, Ashlee nodded. "He....he hurt both of us. Used to hit us and call us nasty names. Mom tried so hard to love him l, to forgive him for hurting her. But when he started hitting me.....not so much. But you know mom. She wouldn't fight back. She tried running away with me but he.....he had too much power and influence. He made us come back to him." 

Papyrus at this point was now starting to growl, the white specks in his eye sockets growing slightly red. "How dare this miserable human harm our human and you!" He growled. 

"I think he did a lot more than that." Sans said a little darkly, his eyes on the center of Ashlee ' s chest and even she stiffened when she looked wide eyed at him. He looked back at her. "Ashy, your mom didn't know about what I do. I do have the power to look at your soul and see what kind of person you are. Sometimes i can see memories. That bad memory you're trying to hide from us......you're thinking about it really loud." 

Ashlee winced, cringing in her seat. 

Toriel just gently set a paw on her shoulder, even though it made her flinch. "Tell us, Ashlee. What did that nasty, bad human do?" She asked in concern. 

At this point, Ashlee was shaking a little at the thought and tears were free falling now. She knew there was no point in hiding it now. Not if Sans meant what he said and he could see it. 

"He.....he....um....." Her voice quivering. "He used.......he used to touch me inappropriately." 

Toriel gasped softly before pulling Ashlee back into her arms. "Oh, dear, dear child! Oh, my dear child!" She said her own voice quivering. 

Ashlee sniffed before peering out from Toriel ' s arms to look at the two skeletons. One looked rather dark, the other confused. "How do you even know what that means?!" She blurted out somewhat exhausted. 

Sans snorted as he leaned back in his chair. "Eh, give us some credit, Bonehead. We might be monsters and stuck down here in the Underground and that kind of shit don't happen down here in our world, but we do know about some stuff that happens in the surface. Alphys is always keeping tabs on the surface because of her inventions. It's how she knows about that Anime shit and all. We do know about sexual harassment and rape and shit." 

"What a horrible man! How dare he touch our child!" Toriel said roughly for a gentle, loving goat monster. "If we ever get out of here, I am going to find him...."

Sans suddenly grinned wickedly as he shared a look with Ashlee, who looked worried. "You might get your chance then, Tori. He might ' ve fell down right with our Ashy." 

Toriel blinked in surprise at him before slowly smiling, though not such a nice smile for once. 

"Huh, I still do not understand." Papyrus was saying in confusion. 

Sans looked at him. "Let's put it this way, Paps. Ya know how you don't like some of your bones touched because it makes ya feel weird?" He recieved a nod from his brother. "Same diff. This dick that married Frisk hurt Ashlee bad and now he is down here, probably looking for her so he can hurt her some more." 

Papyrus frowned darkly before raising a fist into the air. "That shall not happen then! I, the Great Papyrus, Captain of the Royal Guard, shall find this swine and put an end to his wicked ways before he can hurt our human!" He said loudly. 

Toriel nodded as she finally pulled away from Ashlee, her paw still resting on her shoulder. "I want you to start looking for this human, Papyrus. Get Undyne to help you catch him and bring him to me. He will be given a fair trial, forced to apologize to our Ashlee for hurting her, and if he refuses," she paused looking Sans right in the eye sockets. "You know what to do, Sans. It's your right to judge him, after all. You are the Fate of Judgement."

Sans just nodded with a wicked smirk. "No worries, Tori. I got this." He remarked winking. 

Ashlee just stared bewildered between all three, who were smirking at their own conversation. She had to admit it but they were kind of scary. But at least they were on her side and not against her. 

But....it did bring a smile to her face. She, for once, felt safe. She was safe with these monsters. Her stepfather was not going to even get near her with them in between him and her. 

He was screwed. 

After calming down some and watching Toriel going back to making her list, and Papyrus had left to go gather a group of scouts to find her stepfather, Ashlee looked at Sans. "So what exactly happened here? Mom said that when she left, you guys were fighting Flowey. How is he even still around?" 

Sans shrugged as he leaned back in his chair again. "Flowey ' s pretty tough. He's like a weed. Hard to get rid of because he just grows back. He has been giving us trouble for years. Waiting for a new human to show up. Haven't had a human come down since Frisk left. Which is a relief on our part. You're the first in years." He said to her. 

"How is it that you were to visit me, anyway? With the barrier still up?" Ashlee asked curiously. 

Again, Sans shrugged. "When Asgore died, he created a mirror in between the worlds. It's like a two way mirror. Can't see through it but you can hear stuff. He must have made it to where we could check on Frisk most of the time because it always lead to her. And you. I heard her telling you stories once. That's when I started talking to ya. Couldn't see ya but I could hear you." 

Ashlee just smiled. "I'm glad. In all honestly, you were my only friend, all because of that jerk. When I couldn't hear you any more, it made me think it was all a dream. An imagination." 

"Tch. Well, it wasn't and you're here now. We won't let anything happen to you, Ashy. Promise." Sans said grinning at her. 

Ashlee felt the relief and she knew he meant it. She felt so safe around him and the monsters. "Thank you." She said. 

Sans just winked at her with a wink then pushed himself to his feet. "Well, if you're done, how about I show you around the Underground?" He asked now offering his skeletal hand to her. 

"That's a wonderful idea, Sans." Toriel said brightly as she turned back from her list. "Show Ashlee around her new home. Maybe even take her to see all of her mother's old friends." 

"Thats a great idea." Ashlee said as she took Sans' hand and stood up. "I'd love to see all of mom's old favorite places. And meet everyone." 

"Okay then. Let's head out then." Sans said now dragging her towards the door. 

Ashlee just laughed softly while Toriel just smiled.


	6. Five

It was no secret that Ashlee was amazed by what she saw as Sans lead her down a path. It clearly showed on her face as they went. 

When they had left Toriel ' s home, which a good sized manor, the castle as Sans had said, the first thing she had seen was a beautiful garden of golden flowers. She had been uneasy at first of them. She immediately thought of Flowey when she saw them and had hid behind her friend. 

But Sans reassured her that none of them were Flowey. He told her that it was somewhat easy to tell the normal golden flowers apart from the vile flower. They had no face while Flowey always had his. He could never pretend to be a normal flower because of his face constantly on. He couldn't make it disappear. 

Plus Toriel had a protective barrier up around the castle that Flowey could not break through, no matter how hard he tried. 

Ashlee then took that moment to admire the garden, seeing the beauty of the golden flowers. They really were like gold. And they smelled heavenly. The smell was like honey suckle and distinctively smelled like a sunrise. She didn't know how she thought of a sunrise when she smelled the flowers but it was what she imagined. 

Sans told her that was one thing about the golden flowers. The one thing that that the flowers held was something that one desired the most and treasured in memories. 

Ashlee knew right then it was because of the memory she and her mother always waking up at Dawn to watch the rise. The rise of a new day and a new adventure. She always loved sunrise because of the colors, the moment of peace of watching the sun rise in the mornings.

Through the maze of gardens, Sans lead Ashlee so she couldn't get lost and then to what looked like a transparent wall. He told her it was the barrier that protected the castle, which they stepped through with ease and into what felt like a cool desert. 

It was rather warm here but there was a cool breeze that kept Ashlee from sweating. 

It was the Hotlands, Sans claimed. And it was here thy would soon reach Alphys' labs. She lived here, still conducting experiments and trying to find a way to break the barrier that would allow the monsters to finally escape to the Surface. 

Along the way, Ashlee did see Royal guards, dressed in heavy armor but they did not pay too much mind to her and Sans as they walked. They did greet her with nods, as if having expected her. She just smiled and waved nerovously.

"Ah, don't worry about them. They're actually pushovers." Sans reassured her noticing how nervous she was of the Knights. "The only ones you got to worry about is Paps and Undyne. They are the strongest of the Royal Guards and they're on your side." 

Slowly nodding, Ashlee relaxed but not by much. 

Finally reaching a huge structure in the mountain with big metal doors, Sans lead her right to them before pounding on it hard. His bangs echoed in the large cavern and inside the structure, having made Ashlee jump at the sound. 

Sans had snickered at her before turning to the doors when they heard muffled voices on the other side. "Don't worry so much, Ashy. You're with friends of your mom's. And Alphys was always nice." He told her as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's just Mettaton ya got to worry about. And Undyne." 

Ashlee blinked at his back, tilting her head. She remembered what her mother had said about Mettaton and Undyne but....why should she worry about her mother's friends.......

Suddenly the doors slid open. To reveal a rather tall, completely made out of metal, curvy beautiful, woman.....? 

No. 

Actually. It was a man who looked like a woman. 

A robotic Transgender, perhaps. 

The Transgender robot was quite tall, very thin but curvy but did kind of have a manly face if not colored like a beautiful woman's face. Dark silver colored with black arms and legs, and a brilliant pink painted torsoe, the robot did tower over both Ashlee and Sans. He/She even had black, luscious hair falling around their metal face, looking sleek and every curled perfectly. 

"Oh, it's you." The Transgender robot said now sourly as it laid golden yellow eyes on Sans, not looking to amused to see him. Their voice sounded dual, like a man and a woman speaking at the same time and even had a metallic ring to it. 

"Hey, Mets. How's it BONEING?" Sans asked with a grin. 

"Ugh. You and your ridiculous puns." Mettaton said rolling their lovely eyes before looking at Ashlee, and blinked in surprise. 

Ashlee dipped her head shyly but waved meekly on greeting. "He-hello. I'm......I'm Ashlee........" she was saying. 

Mettaton suddenly just gasped and slapped their hands on their face, shaking their head vigorously. "Oh. My. God! That is just....just despiteful! Terrible!" They exclaimed and Ashlee flinched at their words, feeling confused and somewhat hurt at the same time. 

"Mets, be nice." Sans said warningly his eye sockets narrowing. 

"I am being nice, Sans! Such a pretty human girl should not be looking like a half drowned rat! Look at those clothes! They are so worn and torn! They do not flatter her looks whatsoever!" Mettaton said loudly before whipping g out a thin hand and suddenly grabbed Ashlee ' s wrist, making her gasp as they suddenly pulled her into the building, past a somewhat startled Sans. "Darling, you are SO getting a make over! I cannot be seen with someone who wears such clothing as yours! My public would not approve and the ratings would go down! Come, come, darling! We'll have you fixed up in no time!" 

Ashlee sent a panicked look over her shoulder as she found herself being dragged into the structure. She noticed how Sans just stood there, somewhat taken aback as he watched her get dragged into the lab hall ways and up some stairs. 

Being dragged up the stairs and into a very fancy looking room, Ashlee couldn't help but squeak in alarm as she was practically tossed onto a plushy bed, face first. 

Scrambling to sitting up, Ashlee looked wide eyed at Mettaton as they raced to a huge closet full of colorful looking clothes and many shoes, now tossing things around. 

"Umm......" Ashlee said uneasilt. 

Mettaton just huffed as they kept going through clothes, pausing a few times to look over an outfit then tossing it to the side. "Oh, do not fear, darling! We'll have you looking pretty in no time!" They announced before pulling out more clothes and then tossing them aside. 

"Uh......uh......I-I......I....Wh-what ' s wro-wrong with what I am we-wearing?" Ashlee asked nervously as she sat there on the plushy bed. 

Mettaton tsked loudly as they sent her a look. "EVERYTHING, Sugar! They do not flatter you, whatsoever! You are a pretty face and you must show it off!" They blurted out bluntly before looking back into the closet. And then gasped and giggled delightly. "Ah-ha! Perfect!"

And then Mettaton pulled out an outfit, holding it up. 

Ashlee ' s face immediately flushed as soon as she saw it and shook her head. "AH! N-no! That's......that's......" she was saying. 

"It's about your size, I already took your measurement ts when I saw you. It'll fit you perfectly! And it'll look great on you! Come, come, sweetheart! Put it on! Strip, strip!" Mettaton said as they marched over and shoved the outfit into her hands. 

Ashlee blushed a fiery red as she held the outfit. She was definitely uneasy about this. "It's be-beautiful but I can't wear this!" She stammered heavily over her words. 

Mettaton tsked but narrowed painted eyes at her, folding long arms over their curvy chest. "And why not, darling? It'll look great on you!" They said smirking. 

Ashlee blushed as she held up the outfit before grimacing. "It's beautiful but it's not me. I.....I.....ah....." she was saying. 

Huffing, Mettaton rolled their eyes before snatching the outfit before grabbing Ashlee and pulling her to her feet. "Oh, I do suppose that we can find an outfit that fits your shy demeanor. I suppose a sexy ninja outfit would be too much for you. You are definitely a modest one, aren't you?" They said sounding bored already. 

Ashlee grimaced as she was again dragged behind the robot, towards the closet. 

"Well, go on. Pick something out." Mettaton said impatiently. 

Ashlee still blushing looked at the closet and gaped on how many clothes that were actually in there. The closet was massive, almost a full dressing room with a lot of colorful fabric inside of it. 

"Wow. I've never seen.....never seen so many clothes in my life." She murmured in alarm. 

Mettaton snorted as they looked at her in amusement. "You like them? I designed them myself. And even made them all." They said proudly. 

Ashlee had to smile in awe. She even reached over to touch one of the fine dresses hanging up. "Wow. They're beautiful. You are definitely talented." She said and meant it. 

Mettaton smiled brightly and full of pride. "Why, thank you, darling! I am so glad that someone appreciates my work! Unlike a certain lazybones skeleton and that horrendous fish lady! I even am setting up a designer shop, as well as doing my own shows! The ratings have never been higher and I am proud of it!" They said brightly. "So, you are that human, Frisk's daughter, are you?" 

Ashlee looked at them in surprise. 

Mettaton just smiled coyly. "News travels around quite fast down here, darling. Everyone knows about your arrival now. We were wondering when you were going to come see us." They said warmly. 

Ashlee just smiled before looking back the clothes. She figured it was safe to at least pick out some new clothes, since Mettaton was kind enough to give them to her. Though, most of them were definitely flashy for her. She wasn't one with style. Never had been. 

"Well, see anything you like?" Mettaton asked smiling as they watched her with some impatience but understanding. 

"Well....um.....do you have anything.....sort of.....not so flashy and formal?" Ashlee asked wincing. "They're beautiful but if I am going to be travelling around, I don't want to ruin the outfit." 

Mettaton tsked before reaching into the closet with a very long arm and even stretching it until they grabbed something. "Yes, I suppose we can go with a little plain. But....." they smirked devishly. "You have to at least something that shows off that lovely figure of yours. Put these on." 

Ashlee barely caught the clothes that Mettaton shoved at her but blushed nonetheless when she looked at them. They were quite not what she was comfortable with but she figured why not. 

Looking around for somewhere to change and not seeing anything, she blushed as she looked right at Mettaton. "Um....do you have anywhere I can......?" She was asking. 

"Darling, I am a robot and while I do see that you are very modest in yourself, do not worry. I will leave the room for your privacy." Mettaton said warmly before clapping thwir hands sharply. "Now, quickly change. I would love to see you in those." 

And then like a flash, they were out of the room. 

Ashlee huffed in relief. The energy that Mettaton had.....it was amazing really. But that was how her mother said that Mettaton was. She figured it wouldn't hurt to humor Them and put on the clothes offered. 

A moment later, after getting dressed, Ashlee stepped out from the room in her new attire and Mettaton immediately cooed at the sight of her. 

"Oh, darling! Perfect! Now you are ready to meet new friends! Come, come!" 

Again, snatching Ashlee ' s wrist and dragging her to the stairs, Mettaton took her back down, only to find a scowling Sans just standing there, hands shoved into his pockets. He did not look amused at the sudden treatment t that Ashlee recieved. 

However, before he could voice on it, he froze at the sight of Ashlee. 

Once in somewhat baggy, ripped jeans and overly too large t-shirt, Ashlee now donned almost skin tight black pants that hugged her form very well and an emerald green halter top with a shimmering pattern ivy and golden flowers as the print. She even had a slighter green jacket with a hood. New black, flat sole boots were even on her feet that just above her ankles were on her feet. 

Nonetheless, she did look better in these new clothes of hers. 

"Huh." Sans suddenly just said before smirking and looking at Mettaton. "Not bad, Mets. But don't you think you should have asked her before shoving her into your FLASHY closet?" 

Mettaton rolled their eyes and folded their arms over their curvy chest. "Sans, I will not have such a pretty human go looking like she did. Those clothes were much too large for her and so were those shoes. They were practically falling off her feet!" 

Sans shrugged before turning back to Ashlee, who was blushing bright red and looking uncomfortable. "Eh, ya had a point. Looking good, Ashy. Looks like Mets did good for once." And he was snarled at by the robot Transgender. 

Ashlee just blushed brightly, ducking her head abashed. 

But before any more words could be exchanged, a door opened and two monsters came out into the hall to come greet them. 

One was a very tall, thin but somewhat curvy sea monster looking woman with long, lovely red hair and the other a short, stout yellow, orange lizard woman with thick rimmed glasses. 

Ashlee did step closer to Sans, looking almost too shy and nervous. She knew this must have been Undyne and Alphys but still....it made her nervous. 

Taking one look at Ashlee, however, Undyne was immediately right there, shoving Sans aside, who grunted in irritation and ignoring the now startled look on the human ' s face as she looked at her with scrutiny. 

"So this is Frisk's kid?" Undyne spoke, her voice a little rough and definitely the kind you didn't want to anger. 

Sans huffed but nodded as he steadied himself from being shoved aside like that. "Yep. That's Ashlee. Be nice, Undyne. She's already had a rough first day." He warned. 

Undyne ignored him as she looked Ashlee over, who was cringing nervously. She then just snorted before seizing the huma's arm, ignoring the yelp she made. "She sure is scrawny. What the hell was Frisk feed g this kid? Tch. No matter. We'll beef you up in no time." 

"Huh?" Ashlee asked uneasily. 

Grinning a sharp tooth smirk at her, Undyne nodded sharply before stepping back yo give her more comforting space. "Yeah. That's what I will do. Hey, kid. I'm Undyne, former Captain of the Royal Guard. And in the next few days, your worse nightmare!"

Ashlee now looked terrified. "Wh-what?!" She squeaked. 

Sans huffed again as he slouched. "Undyne, shouldn't you ask her first?" He asked irritably. 

Undyne hissed at him but folded her arms. "No! She is going to be trained how to fight! Like it or not, Sans, we have a problem with Flowey and you know he is going to come after her again! She only got lucky yesterday because you and Papyrus were in the area! You're strong, I will admit that! Probably the strongest out of all of us! If you weren't so freaking lazy, you could be a part of the Royal Guard!" 

"It's too much work." Sans said boredly. "Besides, Ashlee will be with me at all times. Toriel said so. Flowey comes WEEDING for trouble, he will get it." 

"And what if he catches you by surprise just like last time, when he did with all of us when Frisk faced off with Asgore?!" Undyne snapped. "Don't deny it, Sans! You were caught off guard for once! He caught you to get to Frisk! All of us were!" 

"Not gonna happen." Sans huffed irritably again. 

"Yeah, well, if you say so, lazybones! I'm still training her!" Undyne snapped. 

Sans rolled his eye sockets but shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. It's too tiring arguing with you. And too much work. Just don't hurt her. Or ya gonna have a bad time." He said lazily. 

"Don't threaten me, Sans." Undyne growled. 

"It's a promise, Undyne. I'll agree with you that Ashlee should at least know how to defend herself. But don't hurt her, got it?" Sans said just as a warning. 

"Wh-wh-what?!" Ashlee squeaked out in alarm. She had a bad feeling about this.


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Best used:  
> Spear of Justice - Undertale (Undyne ' s Theme song)

"Sa-Sans, I......I don't know about this." Ashlee said uneasily as they stood in a large cavernous room that Alphys introduced to her as Undyne ' s training room. 

Sans stood next to Ashlee, knowing just how scared she was. He understood why she was so nervous and didn't blame her. This would be a real obstacle for her to pass through. But he also knew Undyne. 

"You'll be fine. Undyne might be ruthless but she does know how to control herself. She won't maim you or anything. And if you do get hurt, it won't cripple you or anything. We can get Toriel to heal you if you get seriously hurt." He told her. 

Ashlee looked curiously at him. "Was it Toriel that healed me the first time? After with Flowey?" She asked now remembering how she had woken up without injuries but had remembered that Flowey had hurt her in the first time round. 

Sans just nodded. "Yep. Toriel ' s got a HEALING touch. She had a HAND in it." He joked. 

Ashlee couldn't help but snicker at his puns. She always did like hearing them. She frowned again, however looking worried. "Are you sure I sh-should do this? I don't know how to fight." She said nervously. 

Sans shrugged as he looked at her. "It's a good time to learn. Undyne is kind of right. You should at least know how to defend yourself." He remarked. 

"Yeah, but mom didn't fight you or any of the monsters down here when she was here. She told me so." Ashlee said frowning.

"Well.....the difference was........" Sans paused before shrugging. "Meh. There's no difference. Frisk was a kid. She was zippy. And her smile always made monsters underestimate her. Plus she didn't wanna fight anyone." 

"I don't want to fight anyone." Ashlee said pouting. 

Sans chuckled but there was something about it that did make goosebumps raise. "Flowey ain't gonna give ya that choice, Ashy. And neither is your stepdad. Most monsters do. But not them." He said his tone just a little too serious. 

Ashlee blinked in surprise before sighing. She knew he was right. She knew that Flowey or her stepfather wouldn't give her that choice. And while she did trust what Sans had said, that he would make sure nothing happened to her, there was just some battles she had to learn how to fight on her own. 

And right now, she didn't know how to do it. 

But Undyne was proving the point that she wanted her to learn. She was going to show her how to fight back so she wouldn't going to get hurt any more. 

"Okay. I'll do it then." 

Sans nodded before stepping back from her. "Wanna know what one of my favorite games is?" He suddenly asked. 

Ashlee blinked at him before nodding. Was this one of his jokes? Or one of his puns? 

"Dodgeball." Sans suddenly said. 

"Wha-?" Ashlee asked in confusion. 

Sans nodded before his blue eye flashed. "Yep. DODGE ball." And he was suddenly gone in a flash away from her side and was seen across the room with Alphys and Mettaton. 

Ashlee barely had time to catch on to what he meant because as she turned to face Undyne, she suddenly yelped as she saw glowing blue spears coming at her. She immediately bolted from where she stood, now ducking and diving as the spears slammed into the ground, causing craters. 

"Lesson one. We are going to test your reflexes. Let's see how well you can escape from being attacked." Undyne said with a smirk on her face. She lift her webbed hand high into the air and summoned more spears. "Keep running, human! Or, as Sans would stupidly say, you'll be SPEARED for life." 

Sans scowled from where he stood. 

Ashlee did let out a small shriek as she moved as fast as she could as spears came raining down on her. She barely was able to dodge any of them. She knew if she didn't keep moving, she was going to get hurt. 

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!!" She couldn't help but gasp as she dodged spears. 

"Yup! Probably. Now keep running!" Undyne called over as she sent spears after spears after Ashlee, who was tunning, ducking and dodging as best as she could. 

"Gasp! My ratings! They're going up higher!" Mettaton said happily. 

Sans and Alphys gave the Transgender robot a look, seeing they were bouncing in excitement. "Are you seriously broadcasting this, Mets?" The skeleton asked dryly. 

"Of course! The action! The drama! The excitment! And of course, me in front of it all! My public shall be greatly entertained!" Mettaton said brightly. 

Sans scowled once again before he suddenly clicked his skeletal fingers and every single TV in the Underground that was watching this shut off. He ignored the outraged shriek from the robot other than giving him a look. "Mets, this ain't about you this time. This is about Ashlee. You're not gonna turn this into one of your shows. And if ya try, pal, ya gonna have a bad time."

Mettaton scowled but folded their arms, pouting. 

It ten minutes into just just running and dodging and even swearing at Undyne for this. Ashlee was starting to slow down now as she was finding herself out of breath. 

And eventually, she stumbled to the ground after tripping g on her own feet and crashed with a yelp. 

Spinning around to see spears coming down at her, she shrieked and flinched, covering her head as she expected to get impaled. 

Suddenly there was a flash of blue and pings of something bouncing off of something else. And then nothing. 

It took only a moment for Ashlee to finally look, only to see a bone shield and Sans now standing in between her and Undyne, who actually looked smug. His blue eye glowing brightly and his hand up to hold his shield, which disappeared a second later, he turned and looked down at her before holding out his hand towards her. 

Ashlee stared wide eye at him, trembling a little bit from fear and exhaustion after what she had had to do but then she huffed and took his hand allowing him to pull her up. "Ow. What the hell was that about?" She asked somewhat irritated. 

Sans just grinned shrugging. "Dodging. Undyne was testing your speed and agility." He answered simply before looking at Undyne as she walked over. 

"And you did good. I was taking it easy on you, of course. If I wanted to have hit you, I would have." Undyne said gruffly but grinning. 

Ashlee huffed but understood. She would have liked a warning but she knew if they had, she probably wouldn't have done as well as she had. She had to have been off guard for it to work. "Okay. Thanks for that." She said though a little dryly. 

"No problem. Now we get test out your actual fighting skills." Undyne said now grinning. 

Ashlee just groaned, now slumping but she was ignored again. 

It was about two hours later when they finally broke the training session. Undyne had definitely pushed Ashlee a little bit as she tested how Ashlee could defend herself with spears and mobility. She had given her one of her spears and they fought against each other with them, though Ashlee hadn't done so well with blocking the other's spear from hitting her. It was simple foot work, really. Sword play with spears, swinging, dodging, attacking. 

Of course, Ashlee had been knicked a few times and after warnings from Mettaton to not ruin her nice new clothes, Undyne did go easier on her. 

Sans, of course, had taken a nap during the time. 

Two hours later, Sans was leading Ashlee out of Alphys' lab, who was rubbing at her now really sore arms, trying to rub out the stiffness in them from that training.

"Ya okay?" Sans asked as he lead the way into the Hotlands down a pathway. 

Ashlee huffed but nodded as she followed. "Yeah. I guess the training is necessary but honestly, I just don't know how good it will do. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm kind of a coward. I don't know if I could be able to fight anything. Moreorless Flowey or my stepdad." She remarked. 

Sans hummed before stopping abruptly and standing in her way. She about walked into him if she hadn't skidded to a stop. "You're definitely not a coward." He said firmly. "You're actually a lot stronger than you put yourself as. To be able to put up with that much shit in your life and then finally running away before it got worse. That takes a lot of strength and courage to finally make a stand, even if it means just running for it." He told her. 

Blinking in surprise, Ashlee just stared at him before slowly smiling. "Thank you." She said gratefully. 

Sans gave her a grin and a wink before turning and leading her down some stairs, where they came a river. And a boat with a hooded monster waiting. 

Ashlee had hesistated but then followed Sans' lead as he stepped onto the boat. She immediately sat down while he faced the driver. 

"Snowdin." Sans merely said. 

The Boatmonster just nodded and the boat started moving, glowing a dim white as it went. "Tra la la la. Nothing more better than a nice little boat ride." He suddenly sang out loud as they went. 

It wasn't long before the boat reached a very cold area of the Underground. 

Ashlee noticed the sudden climate change and the chill in the air as they approached now snowy scenery. She couldn't help but look on with awe as they approached a very icy looking place.

It was beautiful, honestly, with sparkling snow and ice. A winter wonderland. 

"Where are we going?" Ashlee had to ask. 

Sans gave her a grin. "Grillbys. They serve some mean bugs there and I'm sure that after that with Undyne, you're hungry." He stated and Ashlee just smiled because she was. 

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

On the far side of the canyon, in the Dump, there was a groan as he slowly woke up. He had no idea where he was. 

Tobias groaned as he opened his eyes, grimacing at a smell in the air. He wasn't sure what happened at all. All he had remembered was he had fallen after trying to take what he believed as his. 

"It's about time you woke up." Came an annoying, high pitched voice. 

Jumping a little, Tobias rolled over from where he laid on a bed of golden flowers and looked to see a tall one with a face looking at him with aggravation. He just blinked in surprise before making a face and rubbing his forehead. "You got to be fucking kidding me. I'm back here?!" 

"Yep." Flowey said with a cruel smirk. "Welcome back, Toby. Ya ready to track down that bitch stepdaughter of yours and get me my human soul?" 

Tobias, or rather Toby frowned darkly at him before sighing and reaching behind his back to pull out a sheathed knife. "Yes. Yes, I am. And this time, we're doing it my way." He remarked darkly smirking.


	8. Seven

It had been a few days now since Ashlee had arrived in the Underground and never had she ever had so much fun in her life, despite being trained by Undyne. She never knew she could have such a good time. 

And it was all thanks to monsters. 

Thanks to Sans. 

She never knew she could have been so happy in this place, surrounded by some of the most creepiest but friendliest monsters that ever existed. 

Travelling around the Underground with Sans, Ashlee got to meet a lot of them. 

From Snowdin, she met the Furries there, the animalistic monsters who made their home in the gorgeous snowy wonderland. She got to meet the Fire Element, Grillby, who she had been uneasy about shaking his hand at first. But Sans reassured her it was all right. Grillby never burned anyone unless he wanted to. 

And shaking his hand finally so not to be rude any more, Ashlee discovered that he was just warm. It was just like touching a hot pad that had been on for a little while. She apologized for her rudeness but Grillby waved her off, saying he understood a lot better than most would think. He was made out of fire, after all. 

After that, Ashlee got to meet many of the Dog folks and she absolutely loved Greater Dog, who refused to let her go any where until she scratched his belly. 

Doggo took a little while to convince to let her pet him but once she did, he became so excited that it was hilarious. 

Dogamy and Doggessa were an awesome pair if they could tear their eyes away from each other for one single second. They were great monsters, Ashlee decided and she had complimented on them being together, saying how cute they were. 

They both loved that very much. 

Moving on to meeting the Snowman, Ashlee had given him a smile, which he returned with with his coals. She hadn't realized he had been a monster before he started talking. She had seen him and cooed about how cute the Snowman was. 

And to her surprise, the white snow of his round head had gone an icy blue in a blush. Sans hadn't stopped laughing during the whole meeting, thinking it hilarious how Ashlee got a Snowman to blush. 

From there on, Sans lead her into the next area, allowing her to see the sights, which she just enjoyed. 

Waterfall had been next and she absolutely loved how beautiful this place was with its running waters and many water drops. The sparkling water shone like a sea of stars but it was due to the sparkling crystals in the high cavern ceiling.

It was a beautiful place. 

Ashlee had never felt so content in her life as she had taken in the surroundings. She knew it was hard on the monsters for being trapped down here, but she just couldn't help but feel like this place was just right for anyone. 

Temmi Village had been next and Sans almost just wanted to skip this place all together. He definitely hadn't wanted to go there but Ashlee did want to see everything. 

There, she met the Cat folk who were so bizarre with the way they talked and everything. She did think them adorable but it was just odd how they acted. And how every one of them but one shared the same name. All but Bob, of course.

And just had been too hilarious meeting Bob. 

After meeting all of the Temmi and then coming to a Temmi named Bob, Ashlee couldn't help but roll around in laughter and even the Temmi laughed with her, though they had no idea what she was laughing about. 

Even Sans chuckled as he watched her interact with the Temmi. 

After Temmi Village, Sans lead Ashlee back to the castle after the long first day. She was content with all that she saw. 

True, there hadn't been a lot she saw but she figured that it was big enough for all of these monsters. She had gotten to meet all of them. 

From the Boss monsters, as they all put it, to Monster Kid, the Temmi, the Furries, the Dogs, everyone. She even got to meet ghosts and lizard folk. She was happy to meet all of them. 

There was just one that she could have been happy not meeting though.

It had been on their way back to the castle when they encountered this particular monster. They were approaching an elevator that would take them right to the castle when Ashlee saw it.

It was an odd looking monster. 

Like a devil monster, only it was gray and black. Just completely gray with the exception of its face painted white. And it was looking at its claw like hands, which Ashlee could make out black rings painted on the center of them. 

Curious, Ashlee turned from Sans and the elevator and slowly made her way over, making her skeleton friend blink in surprise before looking at where she was going. And he made a sound in between hissing and a gasp as he hurried after her. 

"Ashlee, no. Don't go near that one." Sans said catching her wrist and tugging her to a stop. 

Ashlee blinked in surprise at him before looking back at the monster and seeing it's attention was on them now. "What? Why not?" She asked in confusion. 

Sans tugged her towards him as he gave the gray and black monster a glare. "That one is.......weird. Trust me. No good will come from mixing with his lot." He said warningly. And all it did was confuse her more. 

The monster, however, hissed and gave a dark chuckle. "Blasphemous fool. Unbeliever. The Man of black who speaks with Hands will return one day and wipe unbelievers such as yourself away. Soul and all. Never to begin again. No matter how many resets given." It spoke in a sinister voice. 

It couldn't be helped that Ashlee felt a cold chill come over her. Even if it was in the Hotlands, it still felt cold to hear those words. 

Sans scowled darkly, pulling Ashlee behind his back and trying to get her to go back to the elevator. "Idiot. He ain't coming back. Not from The Void. You lot need to give that shit up." He growled his blue eye flashing before he turned and had to steer Ashlee away from the monster. 

"What was that about?" Ashlee asked as they went back to the elevator, still feeling chills running through her. 

Sans just shook his head as the elevator opened and he steered her onto it. "It was nothing important. Don't worry about it." He said as they stepped onto the elevator. 

Ashlee frowned at him but felt concerned. She could tell it did bother him and she wanted to know. "Sans, just tell me. Please? What was that?" She asked in a pleading voice. She really wanted to know. 

"Ash, trust me. There is just some things you don't want to know about. And that is one of them." He said his voice still kind of hard. 

Ashlee sighed and leaned against the wall in a small pout. But she did want to know. She knew it was bugging him. His eye was still glowing blue. But she knew if she pushed......

Sighing, Sans turned towards her and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Do you believe in the Boogie Man?" He suddenly asked gravely. 

Ashlee blinked in surprise at him. "Huh?" 

Sans sighed again and looked somber but not in a good way at all. "He was talking about the Boogie Man of the Underworld. The Man in Black who speaks with Hands. We don't say his name. It's really superstition but a lot of monsters believe if you say his name he will appear." He said his voice very dark. 

Ashlee shivered. "Wh-why not? Who is he?" She asked uneasily. 

Sans shook his head. "Was. He ain't around any more. Not gonna be coming back. Not from where he is now." He said gravely. 

"The Void?" Ashlee asked shivering feeling the cold chills again. 

Shrugging and nodding, Sans just looked her right in the eyes. "I'm only telling you this now so you don't go asking Toriel. It's a really sore subject to her. So don't ask any more about it. But this guy......The Boogie Man......he was a real guy and he was really, really bad. He was hurting a lot of monsters to get what he wanted. This was years and years ago, before your mom came here. Asgore was the one to banish him to the Void. And I was the one who had to fight him to get him there." 

Ashlee blinked in surprise. "You.....fought him? What happened?" She asked now concerned. 

Sans looked away as if it caused him some turmoil to even think about it before he grinned at her, even if forced. "Don't matter any more. He ain't coming back. Asgore saw to that." He said shrugging. 

"Wh-what is The Void?" Ashlee asked uneasily. 

Again Sans frowned slightly before sighing. "Something you won't ever see. It's like a prison, I guess. A really, really dark place. There's no door to it and it's better that way. It's where He is and where he will never get out. Monsters like that one back there, there is a few of them. The Boogie Man's followers, I guess. We don't hold any kind of religion of any sort. But they're close enough to it, I guess. They're just crazy. Believe he is coming back but he won't." 

"Is he.....anything like Flowey?" Ashlee asked with a shudder. 

Again Sans looked grim but shook his head. "No. He was worse. If theories are right.....he's the reason anything bad happened down here. Maybe even the reason why Flowey even exists." He remarked gravely. 

Ashlee frowned, cock in her head to the side. "But....Is thought that was Alphys who created Flowey." She said slowly. 

Sans just blinked before forcing a smile. "Eh, forget it, Ashy. Like its a touchy subject and best not to mention it to anyone again. We shouldn't even talk about it. Don't tell anyone I told you anything, okay? Might get me into trouble." He said grinning but there was some unease to it. 

Ashlee slowly nodded. She still had questions about it but she could tell it bothered Sans to even think about it. So she decided to just leave it alone. She wouldn't push it any more. 

If Sans believed it should be left alone, then she would.


	9. Eight

The next few days passed and Ashlee continued to have training with Undyne. She would end up exhausted by the end of it because the former Captain was relentless and ruthless but she never went full out on the human girl. 

Nonethless, by the end of the day, Undyne was always happy with Ashlee. 

Ashlee didn't see it at first but she began to realize that she was getting better. She was getting faster and better at dodging Undyne ' s attacks. It even started becoming fun with all of it. She was starting to look forward to the training. She even started getting better with her foot work with the spear sparring with Undyne. 

And eventually, during a few breaks, Papyrus stepped in with sword play. 

At first, Ashlee had been uneasy about sparring with him. But then she just began and she found herself loving it. Papyrus was actually a really good teacher. He was much more patient than Undyne was and had no problem pausing several times to correct her stance with a sword. 

It wasn't a real sword, of course. Just a wooden sword. But it worked nonetheless. And even he used one to teach her the hand work of swordplay. 

During one break, while eating lunch with her friends, Ashlee took one look at Papyrus' bone sword and frowned. She remembered something about what her mother had said once. 

"Hey, uh, Paps?" 

Papyrus looked at her from where he had sat eating his very own meal of spaghetti that he had made, himself. "Yes, Human Ashlee? What is it?" He asked smiling warmly. 

Ashlee pointed at his sword. "Hey, um.....where did you get the sword? I remember how mom said when you once fought against her, you didn't have a sword. You just used magic against her." She said curiously. 

Papyrus smiled but nodded as he patted his sword. "Ah. Yes. I did not have this until a few years ago. Sans made it for me. Since I became Captain of the Royal Guard, he figured I should have a weapon of choice just like Undyne had hers. He made this bone sword for me. I am not quite a master with it yet but Undyne assures that I am getting much better with it." He told her.

Ashlee spared a glance with Sans, who was laid back, looking like he was sleeping but he had opened one eye socket to glance back at her. She just smiled before looking back at Papyrus. "It's really nice, Paps. And I know you'll be a master in no time!" She said brightly. 

Papyrus beamed brightly at that and even puffed out his chest. 

"By the way, Papyrus, how is the search going? For that other human?" Undyne asked gruffly as she leaned back on her webbed hands and she did notice how Ashlee had stiffened and how Sans now opened both eyes to listen in. She ignored them though. 

Papyrus scowled now at the ground. "Not as well as I would have hoped. There is no sign that he is even here but we have found strange foot prints near the Dump. They are human but they are much bigger than Human Ashlee ' s footprints. That is the only sign we have found that there is another human in the Underground." He said. 

Ashlee shivered in nervousness at the thought that her stepfather was even here. She didn't like to think he was. 

"Do not fear, Human Ashlee." Papyrus said and it made her grimace that it had been noticed that she had shuddered in fear. "We will find this vile human and he will see justice served upon him. He will not stay hidden for very long." 

"How.....how would he know where to hide anyway? It's obvious he is hiding. You haven't found him yet. And there hasn't been a single trace of him yet. So how would he know where to hide?" Ashlee asked uneasily. 

Sans merely rolled his skull towards her, his arms folded behind it but he shook his head. "Eh, he probably woke up and saw monsters and now he's hiding like a weasel he is. We get the Dogs on him, they'll find him. He won't be hiding any more. He'll be BONED once we find him. TIBIA honest," he grinned when his brother groaned and started glaring at him for his puns. "It's HUMERUS that he is hiding." 

"SANS!! ENOUGH OF THE PUNS!" Papyrus whined glaring at him. 

Ashlee giggled before nudging Sans with her elbow. "Hey, Sans. I got one for you." And she ignored the dry glare she got next from Papyrus but grinned when Sans did. Undyne was already snickering as she watched her best friend's misery. "Okay. So a Skeleton kid started getting sick. So his Skeleton mom took his temperature. What did she say?" 

"I dunno, Ashy. What did she say?" Sans asked grinning. 

Ashlee snorted in laughter but shrugged innocently. "Oh, dear. You're running a FEMUR." She said with a dramatic sigh. 

Sans blinked in surprise before he roared with laughter and even Undyne even burst into laughter. It couldn't be helped but Papyrus even snorted in his own beginning of a laugh but he was trying so hard not to. 

"Okay. Got another one." Ashlee said laughing. 

"Oh, god." Papyrus whined now covering his face but his shoulders were shaking, betraying his own humor in it. 

"Who was the most famous french skeleton?" Ashlee asked grinning. 

Sans still snorting in laughter from the last one wiped his eyes from tears. "Who?" He asked barely able to get himself under control. 

Ashlee grinned the brightest. "Napoleon Bone-Apart." She answered and this just brought up another round of laughter from them all. Papyrus couldn't hide it this time. 

"What do skeletons order at restaurants?" Ashlee said as she began another joke. 

"Wh-wh-what do they, he, he, he.....what do they order?" Sans choked out between laughs. 

"Spare ribs!" Ashlee answered brightly and that had all four of them roaring and rolling around with laughter. 

Undyne then suddenly got bright eyed as she seized Ashlee ' s arm and pulled her over a little so she could whisper into her ear. "Hey, want to see something totally hilarious?" She whispered.

Ashlee blinked at her but nodded while the brothers were still laughing so hard. "Sure. What?" She whispered back. 

Undyne grinned almost evilly but whispered it into her ear. 

The moment she had said it, Ashlee ' s face was a flamed with a blush and she looked at her with wide eyes. "What?! No way! They'll be so mad at me! I can't do that!" She whispered back furiously. 

"Just do it! They won't be mad! Their reactions would be so worth it! Do it! Do it!" Undyne hissed furiously bit grinning. 

Ashlee sighed before she got onto her knees and crawled over to where Papyrus was still laughing so hard. "Hey, Papyrus?" She said her face still so red. 

Papyrus finally contained himself, wiping his eye sockets from laughing tears and looked at her. He ducked down just a little closer so he was more level with her since he was so tall. "Hmm? What is it?" He asked looking right into her eyes with his. 

Ashlee, blushing, rushed forward and kissed him right on the cheekbones. 

Eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, Papyrus' face turned a dusty orange and he slapped his hands over his face. "Oh!" He gasped in embarrassment. 

Ashlee, still blushing furiously, couldn't help but laugh as the talk skeleton swayed from being so flustered. She looked over at Sans next who was snickering right where he sat. 

"Heh, he is so easily flustered." The shorter skeleton said snorting before looking at Ashlee as she tapped his shoulder. "Huh? What, kid......?" 

And then Ashlee swept forward and kissed his cheek next, making him grunt in absolute surprise. 

And just like Papyrus, Sans' face lit up to a brilliant blue blush as he backed away from her, grabbing his hood, flipping on over his head and pulled the strings until the hood was closed tight around his face to hiding the bright glowing blush. 

Both Ashlee and Undyne were roaring with laughter again while the two skeletons were blushing brilliantly. 

After a moment of calming down, Sans freed himself from his hood, still blushing a little and glared. "That was evil." He grumbled. 

Ashlee snickered as she leaned against Undyne but shook her head. "It was Undyne ' s idea! Blame her, not me!" She said snickering. 

Sans glared a little but not harmful. He did not look amused but then slowly, he grinned almost mischievously before he suddenly flashed in blue and was suddenly pulling Ashlee to her feet. She yelped in surprise as she was pulled upward but her face went bright red when he pulled her flush against him, arms trapping her. 

Grinning, Sans ducked forward and suddenly bumped his toothy jaw against her lips before cackling and releasing her as he was suddenly gone in a blue flash, leaving with a quick, "Be at the castle! Tori ' s calling for us to go back!" 

Ashlee, her face bright red, just stood there dazed. Had.....had Sans just......?

Snorting, Undyne and Papyrus stood up, brushing their clothes off. They definitely found so much amusement in all of that. They hardly even noticed how brightly blushing Ashlee was. 

"Well, I suppose we better go back to the castle then. If Queen Toriel is calling, we do need to return." The tall skeleton said before heading off. 

Undyne started to follow but halted when Ashlee hadn't even moved. She blinked in surprise before looking concerned as she lightly patted her shoulder to get her attention, grimacing when the human flinched at the contact. "Hey, ya okay, shrimp?" 

Ashlee blushed deeper red as she ducked her head and fiddled with her fingers as she slowly began walking with the lovely fish woman. "Um.....um.....ye-yeah. That just.....just took me by surprise." She said flustered. 

Undyne snorted as she nudged her. "Oh. Come on. Might ' ve been my idea but you had that coming. You're acting as if that had been your first ki......" she suddenly halted in alarm when Ashlee blushed furiously and looked at her with a wince. She gasped and slapped her webbed hands onto her face. "Oh, my god. That was, wasn't it?!" 

Ashlee swallowed hard but meekly nodded. "Ye-yeah. It wa-was......" she whimpered out. 

Undyne looked in between horrified but amused at the same time. And then she laughed, causing Ashlee to now scowl at her. "I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't laugh! Especially something so serious but still! Oh, shit! Sans is SO dead when I get my hands on him!" She laughed hard. 

Ashlee huffed but folded her arms as she just kept walking on. It was best to forget about it. Even though......her lips felt like they were on fire from the contact but not in a bad way, whatsoever. 

Upon returning to the castle, Ashlee was still slightly blushing because Undyne was teasing her about her first kiss from Bone Boy. 

But as soon as they stepped into the garden with Undyne and Papyrus, the thoughts went away instantly as she gasped at the sight. 

There was a huge banner hung up across the garden with balloons and streamers and so many at less with food on them. A long line of tables held seventeen small cakes with candles on them. Monsters were every where, smiling brightly at her as she stepped into view. A lot of them were ones she had met on her first day travels. 

"Happy Belated birthdays, Ashlee!" A loud, excited roar from the monsters all rang out as they called to her. 

Ashlee stood there for a good moment before tears sprang to her eyes and she smiled brightly at the sight. They were celebrating her birthdays that they had all missed in her life. 

Never had she felt so happy in her life. She knew it had been coming. Toriel had told her that she was planning a party to celebrate her old birthdays but not like this. Not with everyone here. 

It made her heart thru in happiness as she looked around at every monster there. All smiling at her. 

Her eyes fell on Toriel, who smiled warmly to Grillby, who waved and then to the Dogs and Furries, to Sans leaning against a pillar with a grin and a wink, to Undyne and Papyrus who were both grinning at her. 

"Th-thank you, everyone. Thank you so much." Ashlee couldn't help but sob out. 

It was Papyrus who looked concerned first while everyone else just smiled in understanding. He touched her shoulder, bending over her slightly. "Oh, dear. Are you all right, Human Ashlee?" He asked worriedly. 

Ashlee just answered by throwing her arms around his brawny armor and hugged him with tears streaming sown her face. "Yes, Paps! I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry! I'm just so happy right now! Thank you!" She said choking a little. 

Papyrus just hugged her back warmly, smiling before pulling away and taking her hand. "Come now. You should blow out your candles and make your seventeen wishes.! Come now, no more crying!" He said warmly now pulling her towards everyone else. 

Ashlee just laughed and allowed him too. She was suddenly surrounded by all of the monsters, receiving and giving hugs to them, thanking them for this

Undyne, however, went straight over to Sans as he watched warmly from where he stood. And she punched his shoulder. 

Flinching, Sans jerked away and glared at her. "Ow! What was that for?!" He growled now rubbing his now sore arm. 

Undyne just smirked wickedly but there was a glare in her eyes. She looked in between angry but also highly amused. "I hope you know what you did, Sans." She growled at him. 

Sans gave her a narrowed eyed look, still rubbing his arm. "What did I do?" He asked grumpily. 

Undyne just grinned a sharp toothed smile and leaned closer to his face, having to bend down just a little. "That kiss you gave her......that was Ashlee ' s first kiss, moron." She hissed at him. 

Eyes suddenly wide in alarm, Sans froze, halting from rubbing his arm before he suddenly snapped his attention towards Ashlee as she was blowing out the candles on her seventeen cakes. 

"Oh, shit."


	10. Nine

It was a little awkward in between Ashlee and Sans for the next few days, neither one not really speaking to each other with more than a few words. It couldn't be helped that both would end up blushing any time they made eye contact but after a little while, it seemed to slowly return to normal. 

And it was all because Undyne purposely made a remark that Sans could not resist making a bad pun after. 

After laughing hard about it and Papyrus throwing a fit, things were back to normal and the two friends were speaking to each other again without having to blush.

It was odd though. 

A day after Ashlee ' s belated birthdays party, she started having dreams at night. She didn't know where they had come from or what they meant but.....she almost didn't remember them even after she woke up. 

The first dream was of a young girl, her mother. She knew it had been her mother as a child because she had seen the pictures of her as a child. 

The dream had been of her mother running away a dark long hall way. There had been a scary sound, yelling from behind her. A fight had been going on. There had been crashes and roars of a monster that Ashlee recognized being Flowey. She wanted Frisk to turn around to look but she never did. She just kept running down the dark hallway, running towards a light. 

And then, Frisk had halted to a screeching halt as something had appeared before her. 

A broken upside down heart had appeared before her, as well as a transparent monster. 

Ashlee didn't know how she knew but she knew who this was. She knew by the stories that this giant of a goat monster, with such a gentle look in his saddened eyes was King Asgore. 

'Frisk.........take him with you........Please......I managed to pry his soul away from the Darkness......take him with you......so he will not be corrupted again by the Evil......" Asgore had said. 

Frisk had looked confused for a moment before she looked at the broken soul before smiling and reaching for it. 

'He.....he must go. I have transformed him.....He will look very different in the Surface world......he will not know who he is......until he is older......until you tell him......but he will know....in time....."Asgore had said as he handed the soul to Frisk, who took the heart and pressed it close to her chest with a nod.

And the dream ended when Ashlee woke up. She had not remembered it until her second dream. 

A dream where Frisk had been climbing down the large mountain of Mt Ebbott. But she had not been alone.

There was a boy with her. A golden blonde haired boy with a long face and emerald green eyes. She was holding his hand as she lead him down the mountain; he looking so confused as he went down the mountain with her.

The dream changed however before either one of the two children to speak and not in a good way. 

It was so dark. Pitch black dark. 

Ashlee felt sweat immediately on her brow as she looked around. She felt like it was immediate fear surrounding her. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear. But she could feel and the feeling surrounding her was just darkness. 

There had been a sinister giggle all around her. Something that made her skin crawl as she looked around the darkness. She knew something bad was in the darkness. She could almost feel like there was a blade against her throat, ready to slice her throat open.

'.......you.......cannot save......them......they are mine......every one of those souls.....are mine......' she heard a sinister voice most foul. 

Ashlee heard it come from behind her and she turned to look before gasping in fear and alarm when she saw the slice of silver, a knife flying at her face. 

She woke up with a start. 

The dreams got stranger as each night progressed. She would see her mother and the boy in one. Then darkness. The voice speaking to her. Always the same. She felt like there was something she should have known about all of this though. There was something tickling the back of her mind, that was relentless. Trying to push forward so she could see it. 

So she could know. 

But something was holding it back. 

She only caught a glimpse of what it might be in one dream, one nightmare that had sent her reeling from her plushy bed she had in Toriel ' s castle. Crying out in fear. 

She saw a shadow of a child with blood red eyes and an evil smile. But it wasn't that that sent her crying out in fear from her bed. 

It had been the creepy white mask behind her, complete with shadows and a soft but evil looking smile. A very tall, thin monster with a white mask.......strings connected to the child, controlling the child to do bad things. And connected to the strings, acting as the ones controlling them were several white hands with gaping holes in the center of them. 

And it was a flash of Flowey snarling at her, coming at her with needle sharp teeth to devour her that sent her reeling from her nightmare, crying out in fear. 

Ashlee woke up, crying, shaking in absolute fear and she had not been alone when she woke up from those terrible nightmares. 

Toriel must have heard her whimpering in her sleep and came to check on her and she found the human tossing and turning in her bed......crying. So she stayed until Ashlee would wake up. 

Ashlee regretted lying though when Toriel asked her about her nightmares. But she just didn't want to talk about them. She always told the motherly Queen that she didn't remember the dreams. And Toriel never pushed it, giving Ashlee Golden Flower tea to help calm her nerves. 

But nonetheless, life went on. 

It had been two weeks now since Ashlee had arrived in the Underground and she did find such enjoyment in her new life there. She spent so much time with her new friends, her new world. She would spend most of her time with Sans, obviously. Never leaving the castle without him and travelling around with him. 

If he was too busy doing things, however, especially when he still did have multiple jobs he had to take care of, Ashlee stayed at the castle with Toriel if she wasn't training with Undyne. 

And when Sans was busy, Ashlee took the time to start asking Toriel questions she had always had on her mind. 

She asked about the War between Monsters and Humans. 

"What happened that caused that war? Why did.....why did the humans trap you all down here?" Ashlee had asked while Toriel had been in the middle of making her famous Butterscotch Pies. 

Toriel just smiled softly at her as she continued her work but shook her head. "To be honest, I don't even know what happened, Ashlee. There had been disagreements between the humans and Asgore. They made demands of us that we knew we couldn't do." She told her in her soft voice. 

Ashlee, sitting at the table, cocked her head to the side curiously. "Like.....what?" She asked frowning. 

Toriel paused to think as if she was trying to remember, herself. "It was such a long time ago, I almost don't even remember. I believe it was dealing with magic. The humans already had their own magic but they craved more. While Human souls are in deed more powerful that a Monster's soul, our magic is stronger than a huma's." She explained as she continued to work. "I believe it was about our magic. The humans wanted to know more about the powers we held, wanted us to teach them how to use the magic. But Asgore refused. It was his decision that we would not share our magical secrets with the humans, out of concern that humans would misuse the magic."

Toriel paused again and turned to face Ashlee, who listened with bright eyes and awe. "It was not concern for the misuse of magic against us, the monsters, Ashlee. Asgore feared that the humans would misuse the magic against their selves. We had seen what humans do to each other, even without magic. Humans already destroyed each other without the use of magic. They had their own wars, fueds, disagreements ts, the want of power. Asgore was not going to assist humans in destroying each other. He refused and that's how the war started." 

Ashlee looked on Toriel with sadness and understanding. It seemed that humans hadn't really changed at all from that time then. She knew very well that humans still did that. 

"What happened?" 

Toriel slowly shook her head, her paws folded together. "The war. It all happened. The humans were so angry that they began the first attacks. I am not trying to pinpoint t that it was their fault that hundreds of humans and monsters died. Maybe even thousands. But it was greed and power that brought it to that point." She said sadly. 

Ashlee sighed shaking her head. "No, I believe it. Humans haven't really changed, sadly. There is still fighting amongst their selves, wars, deaths, murders. Rapes, violence, stealing. I mean there a lot of good things about our world to but there is still a lot of bad too." She said with a sigh then looked at Toriel. "What ended the war?" 

Toriel sighed but shook her head. "The stubbornness of humans. We, the Monsters, did lose the war after a certain point but it was because Asgore and I made it end. Too many humans and monsters had died. We demanded it to stop after a point. We stopped fighting back. The humans won by default. Because we didn't want to lose any more monsters. Asgore tried making a deal with The humans to keep the war from growing. But he still refused to let them know of magical secrets. The deal was, we either show the humans how to use our magic or we will be driven to the Underground to be trapped. Asgore chose the Underground." 

"And that's how you became trapped in the Underground." Ashlee said softly and sadly. But then she looked confused. "When was this? You said a long time ago but......" 

Toriel smiled softly but shook her head. "It was over a thousand years ago, Ashlee." She giggled softly when Ashlee looked shocked. "Ashlee, when the humans trapped us down here, they had seven of their strongest mages use their magic to create the barrier. But it wasn't just the barrier they created. They created a time loop, in a way. Time does not exactly exist down here. Why do you think Monster Kid is still a child?" 

Ashlee looked shocked but it was starting to dawn on her. "Wait.....so time doesn't exist down here? So that means.....you never age?" She asked in shock. 

Toriel slowly nodded. "Yes. We never age. We stand still in time. Living on but....not really going anywhere with it. True......we do have some point of aging. But it's very, very slow. Children are born here and they do grow up but.....at a certain point in their lives, they just stop aging. It's something about a curse that the seven mages put on the Underground. I do not really understand it myself. But I do know that we will not die in age but killed in malicious intent." She suddenly troubled. 

"What? What's wrong?" Ashlee asked frowning in concern. 

Toriel slowly shook her head as she thought about it. "There is.....also something else about this curse we are under." She said softly as she looked at Ashlee. "As you know......Asgore gathered six souls of humans so we could escape. He just needed one to break the barrier. But he feared of what would happen once we broke the barrier. I......I believe it wasn't just the fear that stopped Asgore from breaking the barrier. It was the curse." 

Ashlee frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked softly. 

Toriel frowned softly but slowly shook her head. "I cannot explain the full details of it all. It is rather hazy to even remember. But......after the six souls of children who had fallen down here.....Asgore stopped from gathering the souls. It was like something clicked for him. The first six human souls were of pure innocence." She then looked grim at Ashlee. "There were.....humans after them. But.....they were contaminated." 

Eyes narrowing in confusion, Ashlee tilted her head. "Contaminated? By what?" She asked slowly. 

Toriel looked grim and very tired at the thought. "Evil. Maliciousness. The souls were so dark that Asgore couldn't use them to break the barrier. The humans that had contaminated souls......they were very, very evil. They killed a lot of monsters when they were here." She dipped down her head, looking at Ashlee grimly. "I have been killed six times in between the souls of good souls and bad souls." 

Ashlee halted, looking stunned as if she had been slapped. "Wait......what?" She asked stunned. "You....died? How is that even.....possible?" 

Toriel slowly shook her head. "I do not know. With each of the bad souls......monsters died several times those souls, the vile ones.....they managed to escape the Underground with killing all of us. And then there was some kind of......" she sighed in frustration as she tried to think of it. 

It dawned on Ashlee of what she was trying to say, her mind immediately going back to what happened over a week ago when she had met a very odd, sinister monster. "A reset?" She asked in stunned stupor. 

Toriel looked at her but nodded. "Yes. A reset of some sort. Almost like.....a game of some sort. Every time a bad soul killed a monster and escaped the Underground, it would reset and we would end up alive again, doing it all over again. One after the other. Every monster but one has died over and over again." 

"Wh-who didn't die?" Ashlee asked. 

Toriel smiled softly but dipped her head. "Sans. He is the only one who hasn't died from the bad souls. He has....watched a bad soul kill Papyrus many times and it hurt him to see it happen. But every time there was a reset, Papyrus would come back. It was like a bad dream for him. He remembered everything. We, the other monsters, didn't remember exactly how we died but I believe we saw our deaths in nightmares. It's how I even know about the resets. Sans remembers it all. It's almost why he is so guarded most of the time. And I believe the resets are another reason why we don't age, either." 

Ashlee looked confused as she took it all in. She didn't understand it. How could this be possible? 

"So....bad souls came and killed the monsters, time would reset and it would happen all over again? And Sans is the only one who saw it all happen? And the bad souls escaped?" Her eyes slowly widened as she thought about it. 

It just clicked with her and made her suck in her breath. She didn't know how she thought about it but....it just came to her. 

"Toriel......do you.....do you think.....?" 

"What, my child? What is it?" Toriel asked now concerned. 

Ashlee ' s eyes slowly widened as horror grew inside of her. It might explain why Papyrus and the Royal Guard couldn't find him. "Do you think....one of the bad souls that escaped......might have......what if.....what if one of the bad souls that escaped.....what if if one of them had been my stepfather?" She asked horrified. 

Toriel looked alarmed at that thought. She looked as if she had been slapped for no reason. "Wha-what?! What made you think that, Ashlee?" She asked horrified. 

"Think about it! My stepfather is down here! Somewhere, hiding! Papyrus can't find him! Anywhere! There hasn't been a single trace of him! What if.....what if he knows where to hide because he has been here before?!" Ashlee asked now in a panic. 

Toriel looked highly alarmed at that before she whipped around and slapped a paw down on the counter. "Sans! Sans!" She suddenly blurted out and her voice did sound a little off. Almost echoed. It was like she was calling out into the cavern. "Sans, come here to me, now!" 

Ashlee just frowned in confusion but watched. 

There was only a moment of nothing happening before there was a flash of blue and Sans was now standing in the kitchen with the two. 

"S'up, Tori, Ashy." The skeleton greeted them with agrin. 

Toriel spun to face him with a grave look, which did make him falter bit she then looked at Ashlee. "Ashlee, what is your stepfather ' s name?" She asked. 

"Eh?" Sans asked now alarmed, stiffening. 

Ashlee just grimaced but looked right at Sans. She knew what Toriel was trying to do. "His name is Tobias Foxworthy. People call him Tobi." She said hurriedly. 

Sans blinked in surprise, now looking at her. "What the......hell?!" He asked in alarm. 

Toriel looked at him now, looking worried. "Sans, was Tobi one of the bad children who escaped the Underground after killing us?!" She asked in a rush. 

Sans blinked in alarm before it dawned on him and he removed his hands from his pockets. "Wait....you told her about the resets, Tori?!" He asked his voice almost high pitched at a point. Then he blinked as it hit him and he looked at Ashlee in alarm. "Wa-wait! TOBI? As in Tobi the Torturer?! That son of a bitch who tortured monsters before killing them?! He's your stepdad?!" He exclaimed in some shock and rage. 

Ashlee flinched a little but shrugged meekly. "I.....I, uh....think so?" She said uneasily. 

Sans blinked several times before his already white skull went completely white. "Shit. Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! He repeated now balling up a fist and touching his toothy jaw as he looked away from Ashlee and Toriel. 

"Sans, what's going on?! What?!" Ashlee asked now feeling her fear growing. 

Sans looked at her, his blue eye now blazing before he turned sharply towards Toriel. "Call back Papyrus and the Royal Guard! Do not let them go near Tobi! They can't go after him! He will hurt them badly! I'm taking care of this asshole, myself!" He growled and he made a move as if he was going to leave. 

But Toriel hurried over and grabbed his jacket, holding him in place. "Sans! No! Tell us now! What is Tobi capable of?!" She demanded. 

Sans halted with a shudder but he turned back towards her, sparing a glance at the horrified Ashlee. He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Tobi was thirteen when he came down here. He was bad, Tori. Really, really bad. He tortured monsters before killing them. He tortured you before slitting your throat and then moving on to the others." He said, his voice very tense. 

"Wh-what did he do to Papyrus, Sans?" Ashlee asked shakily. 

Sans looked at her with a grim, death like stare but he slowly shook his head. "Scared the fucking shit out of me, he did. It's why I didn't stop him when he escaped. I wanted him gone, the only reset I ever wanted. He tore Papyrus apart, bone from bone. Tore tendons from him until Paps was screaming. I just thank God Paps don't remember any of it. He doesn't even have nightmares about it and I am really glad for it. Tobi was really, really bad. He even......" he grimaced with a pale blue sweat drop on his skull. "Tobi was a sick, mother fucker. He even went as far as......hooking Undyne in a trap. Used fishing hooks to get her. And he assaulted her before killing her." 

Ashlee and Toriel both looked horrified at all of this. 

"A thirteen year old boy.....?!" The Queen asked in alarm. 

"He was a big kid. And a very twisted one. I'm not surprised now that I think about it that it's him. The things he did to Ashlee......" Sans said now looking at his human friend with worry. "Should have realized it was him. He was sick little shit. Twisted in the head and soul. His soul is very gray with red. Had been when he first showed up. Almost black. If your stepdad is Tobi, we got to put a curfew down for all monsters until this little shit is found. No monsters outside after dark. Get the Dogs out to patrol and be ready to bite immediately when they see him. Greater Dog is definitely out of the question. He is easily fooled, no matter how strong he is. Doggo can be on guard duty. He is always suspicious of everyone. I need to be on this, Tori. Everyone will get hurt or killed and we cannot afford a reset any more if monsters get killed." 

Toriel slowly nodded shakily as she glanced at Ashlee in concern. "I understand." She said softly. 

Ashlee looked confused. "What will happen if there is another reset?" She asked shakily. 

Sans looked at her dead in the eyes but he shook his head. "If we have a reset while you're down here, Ashlee, and if Tobi is down here.......I will at least remember you. But everyone else......no. They won't remember you and will come after you just like they did with all of the other souls."

Ashlee looked horrified to hear that. "Wait.....what?!" She asked stunned. 

Sans nodded, his hands shoved into his pockets again. "You won't even remember, Ashlee. Everything you know might be erased. You'll probably have an idea of what's going on, maybe. But you will be down here, trapped with monsters who won't even remember who you are or that you're friends with all of them. They will come after you to kill you and take your soul so we can escape the Underground. Asgore will come after you." He said grimly. 

Ashlee blinked in surprise before frowning. "Wait a minute! Asgore?! Asgore will come back to life?! Why......why is that a bad thing?! Why didn't the Underground reset when mom left anyway?! How is it that you remember and life went on without her?!" She asked in confusion. 

Sans frowned as if confused, himself. He looked down at the ground as he tried to think. "Actually.....I'm not even sure. When Frisk left......I think something went missing with her. It didn't reset because something went missing." He said frowning. 

Ashlee immediately remembered her first dream. "I.....think she took something with her. It might be the reason we are looking for." She said softly. 

Sans and Toriel looked at her with surprise. "What?" Both asked. 

Ashlee frowned in frustration as she balled up a fist and pressed it against her temple. "I had this dream......" she started carefully. "I barely remember it but I kind of do. It's a little hazy. But I had a dream where mom was a kid and she was leaving. You were fighting Flowey. She was about to leave when Asgore appeared. He had....he had a broken heart thing and he told her that she had to take it with her. He begged her to take it with her." She said sounding very confused. 

Sans and Toriel looked confused but it was slowly dawning on them. 

"She took a monster soul with her?! Who?! Did you see who it was?!" The skeleton asked in alatm. 

Ashlee slowly shook her head as she scrunched up her face. It was too hazy. "I can't remember. I saw the face but I can't see it in my memory. I don't think....I don't think Asgore said a name but....she took it. She left with it. And that's it. I can't remember anything else." She said now looking apologetic. 

Sans just frowned now looking confused and frustrated. He even cupped his jaw, looking very thoughtful. "Well, who ever it was, she wasn't suppose to take it. Even if Asgore gave it to her. That soul.....it wasn't suppose to leave and it might be the reason why the Underground didn't reset after she left." He said frowning. 

Toriel sighed softly before looking seriously at Sans. "We can try and think more on it later. Right now we need to find Tobi and stop him hurting anyone. Sans, I must stress that you be careful. You are our strongest Monster in the Underground but you know very well what will happen if you are hit even once." She said firmly. 

Ashlee looked concerned at her skeleton friend. "What will happen? If you are hurt?" She asked worriedly. 

Sans just forced a grin as he looked back at her. "I die. And because there are no resets right now, I won't be coming back. Might be the strongest monster here, but I am also the weakest. One hit to my soul, poof! I'm gone." He said not sounding worried. 

Ashlee just looked scared now. "Sa-Sans......." 

"Ah, don't you worry your pretty head, Ashy. Why do you think I'm the fastest son of a BONE in the Underground. I don't get hit by anything." Sans said shrugging it off. 

Ashlee still looked very worried. She didn't like this at all. It scared her to think something might happen to Sans if he went after Tobias. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him but.......she couldn't imagine what would happen if something were to happen to Sans. 

It scared her to death to even think about it.


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bad things happen.......

It had an unsettling few days since Ashlee, Toriel and Sans figured out that Tobi was in the Underground. It had been announced that there was a curfew in the kingdom now and it did have monsters uneasy. They didn't know what was going on but if Queen Toriel was uneasy about it, the whole kingdom of monsters were.

There were Dog Guards everywhere and they had been strictly told that if they see a human other than Ashlee, attack without hesitation and bring them down. Not kill but injure if they had to. 

Even other Royal Guards were warned to do the same and to make sure their souls were well protected from any harm. 

Papyrus had not been happy that he had been pulled from search duty. He made a very loud ruckus about it and even turned onto Sans when he found out it had been his idea in the first place. He had a shouting match with his brother for a good ten minutes before Toriel was the one to shush them both. 

It had been scaring Ashlee a little to see the fight between the brothers that she hid behind Undyne, who was scowling at them both. 

Once calmed down, though still quite sour, Papyrus sat and listened to what Toriel had to say. And she requested that Sans reveal what happened in one of the timelines. 

That had been the most unsettling moment of Sans' life. He hadn't wanted to say anything about that timeline. But Toriel insisted it necessary so that everyone would understand exactly what they were dealing with. 

So with a heavy feeling in his very soul, he told them. 

And to see the horror on every one of his friends' face was haunting enough. 

"He......he did......that to me?" Undyne asked in the most horrified way. 

Sans slowly nodded as he looked at her with his own haunted look. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets as he looked at all of them with guarded looks but his eyes kept flickering to Papyrus, hoping it wouldn't stir up any memories from that timeline. He really hope it didn't. 

Undyne gave a sharp scoff and growled. "For once, thank god for resets. I don't want to know what would happen if I remembered that at all. That fucking dickbag!" She snarled. 

"What makes it good for us is we don't ever remember those things unless they're nightmares." Toriel said softly but looking at Sans at in concern. "What is worse, Sans does. He saw it all happen and he does remember it." 

Everyone now looked at Sans, who dropped his gaze and looked away from everyone. The pain was there. He was trying to hide it but they could see it. 

It was Ashlee who reacted first. 

Taking one look at her best friend, seeing his guarded pained look, she walked over to him and hugged him, much to his surprise. He looked at her in surprise and even more when Papyrus walked up to join their group hug. He held onto both Ashlee and Sans tightly, knocking his skull against the smaller's. 

"I am sorry, Sans. I should have not yelled at you. Forgive me, younger brother." Papyrus said regretfuly. 

Sans hesistated before forcing a grin and hugging both of them back. "Nah, forget it, Paps. I don't blame ya for getting mad. I know you want to look for that jackass but I can't let ya. I can't let him hurt you again." He said hugging him back.

"An-and to ma-ma-make it worse.......he tried to do it to you, di-didn't he?" Alphys asked looking at Ashlee with pain. 

Ashlee cringed when all eyes were on her but she slowly nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Ye-yes. He......never....got far to his molestation. It was.....was all touching. But the night I came here......he...." she flinched when a hand dropped onto her head and she was suddenly pulled into a blue jacket and held close to a warm side. She looked up into the darkened eye sockets of Sans as he held her close. 

"And he ain't gonna do it to you. Not while I'm around." Sans said grinning at her before winking at her with his blue eye. 

Undyne nodded grinning her own sharp toothed smile. "Yeah! He'll have to get past us first!" She said sharply. 

And every one of her friends nodded in agreement. All of them were Determined. 

Ashlee, once again, sniffed as tears threatened to show and her face flushed with happiness but also fear. "That's what.....I'm afraid of. If anything happens to any of you because of me.....I will never forgive myself." She said shakily. 

Everyone smiled at her but Sans shook his skull at her, still holding her close into his side. "Ain't nothing gonna happen to us, sweetheart. But Tobi.....he is too bad to live. He is pure evil. He ain't gonna be leaving the Underground." He told her. 

Ashlee sniffed back some tears before burying her face into his shoulder. She felt too comfortable right now. Very secure and safe. It felt....right to be here with Sans and the monsters. 

And neither one saw the wicked smirks on everyone else's faces as they watched Sans comfort Ashlee. 

After calming down and making some plans about how to catch Tobi, everyone went off back home or headed to the castle. 

Undyne, however, couldn't resist but nudging Sans' side as he watched Ashlee go with Toriel. But he turned towards her only to stiffen to see the wicked grin on her face. He had a bad feeling about that smirk. 

"Sweetheart, Sans? Awww. Do you *like* Ashlee?" Undyne asked teasingly. 

Sans blinked in surprise before his face suddenly flushed a blue hue as he glared at her. "Shut up. It's not like that, Undyne!" He growled at her. 

Undyne just snickered as she folded her arms and shifted her weight. "Uh-hum. Sans. Admit it. You like her, don't you?" She asked still in a teasing tone and even Alphys snickered from behind them. 

Sans glared harder at her. "She is my friend, Undyne. Of course I like her. But not in the way you're thinking." He said dryly. 

Undyne just cocked an brow at him but continues to smirk wickedly at him. "We shall see, Sans. But a fair warning now. You know I trust you and you're one of my best friends. But if you upset her in any way," she lashed out and grabbed him by the jacket, lifting him a little since she was much taller than him. She raised a fist up near his skull and shook it threatening. "YOU'RE in for a bad time." She then let him drop down and she turned to leave. "See ya, Bone Boy." 

Sans glared at Undyne ' s back but then sighed, shoulders slumped as he felt tired. "Shit." He grumbled to himself, shaking his head. 

"Oh, do not worry, dear brother. I know you will not upset Ashlee. You will do well with her." 

Sans stiffened, snapping straight up to whirl around to look right at his brother. He had forgotten Papyrus was still right there. And he was grinning. "Pa-Papyrus!" 

Papyrus just snickered and placed his fists on his thin hip bone. "I must say, Sans, I do approve of who you may perhaps have chosen. Ashlee is a wonderful girl! Even for a human! I like her and would be greatly honored to call her sister! And I, the Great Papyrus, will be a great brother to her!" He said boastfully. 

Sans groaned and slapped a hand to his face, rubbing it down hard. "I hate you and Undyne so much right now." He grumbled. 

"Nhyehehehe heh. And we love you, Sans. Take care of how you woo Ashlee. Because as your older brother, I will kick your BONEY ass if you mess this up." Papyrus said proudly before marching off, humming merrily. 

Sans just sank his skull into his hands and shook it, even though there was a chuckle deep inside trying to break out. "Oh, I am so dead." He moaned not helping but laugh weakly. 

Ashlee ' s training picked up greatly the day after. She was glad for a distraction though. She needed the distraction from thinking about her stepfather. She was so afraid right now because of him. And it wasn't just for herself that made her so afraid. 

It was the fear for the monsters in the Underground. She really hoped that nothing would happen to a single one of them. She would never forgive herself for bringing her vile stepfather here if he hurt a single monster. 

Getting better with the spears and even with sword play with Papyrus, Ashlee was feeling satisfied that she was able to dodge them now. She could stand her own and she was happy that she at least was a quick study with Undyne and Papyrus. 

She still didn't understand why Sans hardly ever said anything or he always seemed distracted when he was with her. Nor why Undyne was constantly watching his every move when he was around her. And always scowling and having glaring contests in between the two monsters. 

What the hell was going on with that?

Ashlee wanted to ask but thought better of it. If it had something to do with her, they would tell her. She wouldn't bug them about why they were always glaring at one another. 

The first sign of Tobi, however, did finally show up after a day of talking with everyone. It was like Tobi had known he had been talked about. And he was finally coming out of the shadows to taunt the monsters. 

It all started when a report came in during breakfast in Toriel ' s kitchen. She had made Ashlee, the brothers, Undyne and Alphys breakfast when the Royal scientist's phone rang. 

Apologizing for the interruption, Alphys answered. "Hello, this is Alphys." She paused then perked up. "Oh, hello, Mettaton. How are......? Huh? What's wrong?" 

Everyone stiffened at that. They hadn't liked hearing the tone of her voice and they could definitely hear Mettaton speaking loud and frantically on his line. Something had definitely upset him.

Nonetheless, Alphys grew paler by the second and her eyes grew wide under her thick rimmed glasses. She looked terrified now. 

"Ah.....ah...ho-ho-hold on, Mettaton! I'm pu-pu-putting yo-yo on sp-sp-speaker!" Alphys said quickly before she pulled her phone away and pushed a button. "N-no say th-th-that again!"

"I am the MTT Hotel! Burger pants is frantic right now and very, very upset!" Mettaton said frantically. "I came here to see what was happening because of how upset he was, as well as many other monsters! Catty and Bratty! They have been Dusted!" 

Everyone in Toriel ' s kitchen stiffened in horror and Ashlee confused but even she had stiffened. She had to take a moment of remember what that meant and when she did, her heart nearly seized. 

"Oh, no." Toriel had said with growing tears in her eyes, her paws on her mouth. 

"Shit. What happened?" Undyne asked horrified. 

"What do you think happened, Undyne?! That horrendous human you have been warning everyone about has killed them!" Mettaton exclaimed on his end of the line. "They must have been ignoring the curfew because no one else saw what happened! And there is a message painted on the wall! Here! I will send pictures!" 

There was a pause and then the pictures came through. Alphys immediately pulled them up so they could see them. And both Toriel and Ashlee gasped, tears in their eyes. Everyone else just hissed in pain and anger. 

On the pictures, it was of a somewhat darkened alley, where a shop had been set up. It was a mess. There had definitely been a struggle there. Things had been thrown every where and broken. The table itself was on its side. And beyond it was two piles of ashy dust, forming two bodies. There was some blood of the victims but mostly dust. And it looked like Catty and Bratty had been killed while holding hands. The dust piles connected at the hands. 

Another picture was of the wall. It looked like it was written in blood. And it haunted Ashlee, made her feel so terrified as she saw it. 

*Give me Ashlee or more Monsters will die* 

Ashlee felt dread just swell right through her and she sank back down, trembling as the tears came. She knew it had to be her stepfather. He had murdered two innocent monsters because of her. 

Immediately, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she flinched at the touch but looked up at Sans as he glanced at her before glaring at the pictures. 

"Monsters are becoming quite afraid now. Some has already suggested that maybe we should give this vile human what he wants to avoid more dustings." Mettaton said sounding in between angry and afraid. 

As one, there were several growls from all of the monsters in the kitchen. Even Toriel had growled and that was really the first time Ashlee had ever heard her growl. 

"That is not going to happen!" It surprised Ashlee that it had been Papyrus who spoke first, his fists balled up tightly. 

Ashlee looked up at him and saw that his usual white pin pricked eyes were flaming red now and it definitely surprised her. She had realized that his eyes could change just like Sans'. 

"I know, Pappy. I have been trying to reassure the monsters that have even dared suggest we do such a thing that the Royal Guard will stop this fiend. But there is just too much fear right now. And even Burgerpants wants to give Ashlee to this horrible human!" Mettaton said now sounding tired. 

"Burgerpants was in love with Bratty and Catty. I kind of understand why he is so upset. But we won't be sacrificing Ashlee to this jackass!" Undyne growled as she spared the trembling human a glance. "He is gonna die!" 

Ashlee started shaking heavily in her chair, her arms wrapped around herself. "Ma-Maybe you should. That way no more monsters will die." She said her voice trembling in pain and fear as she curled into herself. 

Everyone looked at her in surprise but it was Sans who immediately wrapped his arms around her, as if shielding her from all of this. He held her tightly, shaking his head. 

"Not gonna happen, Ashlee! We will find this Bonebag and kill him for what he has done!" He growled as he held her tightly, allowing to bury her face into his shoulder as she cried. 

"Bu-But, Sans, he......he.....he is killing monsters now! All because of me!" Ashlee so bed as she clutched onto his jacket. 

"And he won't just stop with you, Ashlee." Undyne said, her long red hair being flung back. Her one revealed eye was narrowed dangerously but not at her. "He is a killer! Even if we give him what he wants, he won't just stop! He will keep killing! We're not giving you to him! But we will find him and kill him!" 

Toriel sighed softly, rubbing at tears in her eyes but nodded. "He does not deserve a fair trial then. Find him and terminate him. He will be executed on sight." She said sounding very tired. She didn't like giving that order but she knew it necessary. 

Tobi was just too vile for capture. He was already making his move and to have moved against two innocent monsters like Bratty and Catty, that was unforgivable. 

"I am placing myself on duty again then." Papyrus suddenly spoke up and everyone looked at him in alarm. 

"Paps, no! No, you're not.....!" Sans was saying as he slightly pulled away from Ashlee, who looked just as worried. 

Papyrus just puffed up his chest, holding his skull up high. "Yes, I am, Sans. And make no mistake, I will not underestimate this vile human, Tobi. I will attack on sight and he will be on the end of my sword. We need our best Royal Guards on this. And I am the Best." He said proudly.

Undyne nodded as she placed her fist on her waist. "He's right, Sans. Papyrus is one of the best. And right now we need all Royal Guards on this. Everyone will be warned to be on their guard at all times with Tobi. We will hunt him down. I will partner up with Papyrus to keep an eye out for him. Don't worry. I will watch his back." She said with determination. 

Ashlee was immediately standing up and brushing Sans off a little as she hurried over to Papyrus and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Please, Paps! Be very careful!" She pulled away and looked at Undyne too, who grinned at her. "Both of you! Please!" She begged. 

Papyrus gave her a little hug back before pulling away. "We shall be very cautious with this human, Ashlee. I promise. Cross my Bones. Hope to dust. I will give my all or my soul will bust." He told her. 

Ashlee couldn't help but laugh weakly as she listened to that promise. It was just like that little nursery rhyme that dealt with promises. She was still terrified at the thought of something happening to her friends but.....they were big monsters. 

If anything, Tobi was more than likely going to die. She just hoped that none of her friends would die with him. 

After a little while, Alphys ended the call with Mettaton and the skeleton brothers were joining Undyne to hunt down Tobi. Sans had to be in on this hunt, even if it worried Ashlee. She knew he could more than likely take down Tobi. He didn't even have to get close to him to kill him unlike most of the others. 

Being left with Toriel in the castle and forbade to leaving the castle at all, Ashlee watched as everyone left to begin the search once again. 

Still rather shaky on what had happened, Ashlee looked at Toriel as she was cleaning up. "Toriel......do you ne-need help?" She asked shakily. 

Toriel glanced at her before smiling and shaking her head. "You're very shaken ed up, Ashlee. It's all right. I can handle all of this. You look like you need some air. Why don't you go out to the garden for now? Just do not leave the gardens. Okay?" She said softly. 

Smiling gratefully, Ashlee nodded as she started to go. She felt in between guilty and relieved for leaving clean up to Toriel. But she really did need some air.

Going outside into the gorgeous gardens, she sucked in fresh, cool air as she began her walk. She felt so tired right now. She was so tried of being afraid of her stepfather. She hated this. He was so vile and cruel. And taking the lives of two monsters because of her?! 

She really did hope......

'Ash.......lee.......' 

Startled, Ashlee looked around in alarm. She knew she had heard something. She knew she had heard someone say her name. 

Frantically and fearfully looking around, she looked around but didn't see anyone. She couldn't see who might have said her name at all. There was no one there but her. 

Slowlt, relaxing, Ashlee stuffed her hands into her pockets and began walking again, her head tilted downward as she stared at the grass below her feet. She was sure she had......

'Ashlee........' 

Again, Ashlee halted with a start and looked around with fear. She knew she heard it that time! She wrapped her arms around herself and just looked around. "He-hello?! Who's there?!" She asked her voice trembling. 

There was no answer.........

'Ashlee.........unlock........your......soul.......power......' 

Ashlee blinked in surprise as she heard the whispers again. It was the same voice but.....there was something very familiar about that voice. She knew she had heard it before. 

"He-hello?! Who is that?! Show yourself!" Ashlee called again, her head swiveling from left to right and even down and up before looking behind herself. She couldn't see who owned that voice. But she knew she had heard it. 

'Ashlee........' she once again heard that voice and this time.....it sounded frantic unlike how calm it had been before. 'Ashlee.......look...... out.......behind......you......' 

Blinking, Ashlee knew she heard how worried that voice had sounded but hearing that warning, she couldn't help but spin around to see what that voice meant. 

But......before she could even see what it was, a cloud of yellow dust had been blown into her face, making her gasp and choke on it as she inhaled it. She began coughing violently as she staggered backwards, stumbling over her feet and hitting the ground. 

Gasping, choking, Ashlee felt dizzy as something came over her. The darkness was slowly coming over her now......tired......

Her darkening vision was quite hazy now as she found herself so tired but she did see a large from standing over her, grinning wicked as he dusted his hands off. 

"Sleeping pollen......in courtesy of my old friend, Flowey. Did you really think you could get away from me, Ashlee?" She heard that vile voice of her stepfather.

"N.....n........n-no......." Ashlee whimpered as she tried to drag herself away from him now but she felt so heavy, her eyes starting to close. 

"That's right, you little brat. You can't get away from me. And by the time I'm done with you......it'll be too late for your pathetic monsters to getting to you." Tobi said grinning viciously before he bent down and grabbed her, swinging her up onto his large brawny shoulders like a sack of potatoes. 

Ashlee tried to fight the affects of what even Tobi had blown into her face but it was no use. 

She was unconscience before she even knew it. Being carried away from the castle in her dark slumber now.


	12. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: attempted non/con, violence and strong language, and gore........
> 
> Song Best Used:  
> The Bad Time-Radiarc (Megalovania Remix)

It wasn't even a few hours after the search for Tobi before Sans even got a call from Toriel. He had been with the others at the MTT Hotel, investigating the crime scene where two monsters had been murdered. 

It had been a horrible scene and it did make all of them sick to see such violence against two harmless, innocent monsters like Bratty and Catty. The Dogs were sniffing around, trying to catch the scent of Tobi and they were just happy enough that they had they found it. 

Problem was, the scent lead them to the Core and that was where the scent became very hard to track. The machinary in the Core made it hard for the Dogs to sniff out and follow. It was too loud with the machinary running and the smells of oils and heat rock made it difficult on the Dogs' noses. 

By that time, Sans got the call from Toriel. 

Having to step away from the noise, though it was still very difficult for him to hear, Sans did have to put his hood up and press the fabric against his ear holes o hear what Toriel had been saying. 

"Tori, say that again! I'm at the Core and I can't hear you......!" Sans had to shout over the noise. 

"SANS! I CAN'T FIND ASHLEE!" Toriel shouted rather frantic. 

And Sans stiffened in horror as he finally heard her. 

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND ASHLEE?!" 

That seemed to have caught some attention from the hunting parties and both Papyrus and Undyne had rushed over to him, looking alarmed. 

"I CAN'T FIND HER, SANS!!" Toriel yelled her voice trembling in fear. "SHE WAS VERY UPSET AFTER YOU ALL LEFT! I TOLD HER TO GO OUT INTO THE GARDENS AND DON'T LEAVE! BUT WHEN I WENT OUT THERE, LOOKING FOR HER, SHE WAS GONE!!" 

Sans felt dread wash over him as he looked at his brother and Undyne, who were watching and waiting with alarm. "Ashlee is gone! Toriel can't find her!" He said loudly for them to hear. 

Both monsters paled, looking horrified to even hear that. They all felt their souls just freeze to think that Ashlee was now missing. 

"Where did she.....?! Did she leave?!" Undyne asked loudly.

Sans just shook his head before he snapped his attention back to the phone. "Toriel! We're coming back with the Dogs! Just hold on! We will find her!" He shouted before snapping his phone shut and whistling loudly through his somewhat large teeth to get the Dogs' attention. 

Immediately, the Dogs were there, all barking and growling but they quieted down as Sans looked at Undyne and Papyrus. "We need to get back to the castle! Now! We have to find Ashlee! And if a certain Bonebag even touched her, he's gonna get D U N K E D O N." He growled, his voice taking on a very dark tone indeed. 

Both Undyne and Papyrus nodded, seriously, definitely agreeing with Sans on that. They both knew that if Tobi had somehow snuck onto the castle grounds and attacked Ashlee, there was going to be no mercy from any of them for him. 

Giving the other parties a call to keep searching, the three monsters and the Dog Guards pretty much ran the entire way back to the castle. They did not stop, nor slow down for any reason unless it was getting on the elevator. 

Sans, of course, was the first one through the protective barrier and in the gardens, meeting a terrified and frantic Toriel. 

"What happened?!" Sans asked as he rushed over to the Queen. 

Crying hard, Toriel shook her head as she looked at him. "I don't know, Sans! I told Ashlee to just stay in the gardens! It should have been safe for her! Flowey can't come here! The protective barrier......!" She was sobbing with her paws on her face. 

"The protective barrier is to keep Flowey out, not Tobi! It couldn't be Flowey ' s doing that Ashlee is missing! It has to be that fucking human, Tobi!" Undyne growled before snapping her attention to the Dogs. "Find her scent! Now!" 

The Dogs all barked before they spread out and began sniffing around the gardens quickly. 

"Oh, dear! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have let her out of my sight!" Toriel said now sobbing into her paws. 

It was Papyrus who went to comfort her while watching the Dogs do their work. "It was not your fault, my Queen! The gardens are suppose to be a safe haven! We have not ever had problems on the castle grounds before! This just took us off guard!" He reassured her. 

Sans just glared around the area, completely on his guard as he watched the Dogs sniff the ground. He could feel his soul pounding in his rib cage. There was a burning rage swelling up inside of him, roaring to be let out. He was itching to give Tobi a bad time now! If he so much as laid a hand on Ashlee, there would be no sparing him! 

Suddenly, it was Doggo who whined loudly and barked once before his eyes widened and then rolled up into his head as he suddenly dropped like a log. 

Everyone else tensed before hurrying over to where he now laid, dead asleep and snoring. 

"What the hell?! Doggo! Wake up! This is not the time to take a nap! I swear you are as bad as Sans!" Papyrus grumbled as he shook the black dog hard to wake him up. 

Sans frowned as he looked down before seeing the yellow powder on the grass. He bent down and touched it, rubbing in between his fingers before his eyes hardened. "Sleeping pollen. From Flowey. Ashlee was attacked with sleeping pollen." He growled before looking sharply at Dogamy and Doggessa. "Find Tobi ' s scent. It has to be here!" 

Both the Dogs sniffed once before growling and nodding sharply at Sans. "It's here! It's him!" They both chimed in at the same time. 

Sans looked sharply at Papyrus and Undyne, who both looked hardened at the thought that it had been Tobi. They were in agreement. He turned back to the Dog couple. "Track the scent! We're right behind you! Tori, Doggo isn't going to wake up for a few hours but when he does, he'll have a nasty headache." 

Toriel nodded as she bent down beside Doggo and picked up his head to make him more comfortable. "Go! Find Ashlee before that nasty human hurts her! I will take care of Doggo." She told them. And her eyes hardened. "Punish him, Sans. If he hurts her, Judge him harshly. He will not be allowed to get away with this!" 

"Got it!" Sans said just as harshly before turning towards his brother and the Former Captain. "Let's go get Ashlee back!" 

Without even a command, both Dogamy and Doggessa took off, howling with the three Boss Monsters running after them. They needed to get to Ashlee before she ended up hurt badly. Or dead. 

 

Waking up for herself was very hard to do but once Ashlee did, she almost regretted it immediately. Her head was pounding as if a jackhammer was going off in it. She felt so thirsty that her throat was swollen from the lack of hydration. 

'Ashlee......' 

Ashlee moaned as she let her head roll as she heard that voice again. She didn't know who that was but.....it was driving her insane, trying to think of how......

'Ashlee......awaken........you......must......get away.....he will......hurt you......'

Her eyes snapped open and she saw a dark ceiling high above her. She suddenly remembered it all. She remembered it all. 

The voice.

The garden.

Tobi.  
Her heart nearly stopped as she looked around. She was in some very dark, musky room. She didn't recognize it at all. She could barely see where it was but.....

What scared her even more wasn't that she didn't know where she was, it was the fact that she was lying on a hard, cold bed, wearing nothing but her underclothes. And she was tied down to the bed. To the medical berth she laid upon. 

 

"No......no......no......" Ashlee whimpered as she began tugging at her bonds, trying to pull them free. It was simple rope.....no, vines. 

Fucking Flowey! 

It was his vines that trapped her on the bed! 

Ashlee felt her breath growing rapidly as she began pulling and tugging at the vines and even tried kicking her bare feet, trying to free her legs. She couldn't move. She could barely breath because of the fear she felt. 

The door suddenly opened and her breath caught in her chest, almost choking her with fear. 

Tobias Foxworthy was a big man. He had always been kind of big as he grew. He had been big as a kid and now even bigger as a full grown man. He stood above six feet tall, towering over Ashlee ' s 5'5". He had always been into physical fit as well, always working out when he could. So he did have a great athletic body. 

And while he was a very handsome man, those who knew his true colors knew how ugly he really was. 

With black cropped hair and thin eyebrows, he did have a chiseled face and dark brown eyes, which sparkled in cruelty. 

He still wore what he had been that night when Ashlee came to the Underground. A white muscle shirt, that was now dirty from dirt, dust and even blood stained now and Ashlee knew it had to have been the monsters' ;blood from when he killed Bratty and Catty. 

He wore a cruel smile as he looked at Ashlee, making her skin crawl with disgust and fear. 

"Good, girl. You're awake now. Very good. Seems that I won't have to mess with you while you're asleep. I'd rather hear your screams anyway." Tobi had said as he approached. 

Tears of fright filled Ashlee ' s eyes as she cringed away from him as he stood beside her now. She tried to struggle against her bonds, trying to pull free before he could touch her but it was no use. The vines just weren't breaking. 

"Do-do-don't touch me......please, please, don't do this." Ashlee begged now shaking violently on the bed that it rattled. 

Tobi just grinned and from where Ashlee could see a bump was starting to rise in his black slacks. She knew her pleas were just egging him on. 

"I used to make your mother beg too." Tobi said in a sinister voice as he reached over and touched her face. He laughed when she flinched hard, making the whole bed jerk. "Cry. Beg. Scream. It just fucking turned me on even more." 

Ashlee gritted her teeth as she glared at him. She was still so terrified but anger was starting to boil up as well. "You fucker!" She suddenly snarled at him. Her arms yanked hard against the vines and the bed jerked. "I HATE YOU! LET ME GO!!" 

Tobi blinked in surprise before he grinned maliciously before snapping out a hand and slapping her hard across the face, making her cry out in pain. He roughly grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze, which made her sob and choke on air. "Oooooh, you are a fighter after all! I like it when they fight!" He laughed harshly. 

Ashlee began sobbing hard as she jerked and struggled, even growing stiff when Tobi started to climb up onto the bed, on top of her. His now hardened hips jabbed in between her legs, making her scream in fear and anger. 

"St-stop! The Monsters will kill you for this! Get off of me!" She screamed at him. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Scream all you want, baby girl." Tobi said as he reached up and captured her already trapped wrists into his big hands and he grinded his hips into her still covered waist. "This place has been forgotten for a long time. Ever since that fucking fat lizard closed it off after your mom left." 

Ashlee stilled as she looked up at him fearfully, her heart pounding hard. 'Alphys' lab!' She thought in a panic. She felt her body growing cold, numb as Tobi began rubbing himself against her. "No, no, no, no." She whimpered, her eyes closing tight to squeeze tears out. 

She felt his hands leave her wrists, trailing down her bare skin to her hops, grabbing her underwear. 

'Nonononononononono!!!!' 

'ASHLEE! WAKE UP YOUR POWER! NOW!!' That voice she heard from before practically screamed into her head. 

Ashlee ' s eyes flew open and she glared right at Tobi as he started pulling down her panties, liking his disgusting lips. She didn't know what just happened but something clicked inside of her. It was like a switch. 

Her rage. Her fear. Her Determination to get this sicko off of her. It just blew up inside of her chest. 

There was a sudden flash of light at the center of her chest, something snapped out from within, making both Ashlee and Tobi gasp as they were blinded by a brilliant light. 

And something flashed again, this time hitting Tobi directly in the chest as it flew from her into him. 

Whatever it had been, it sent Tobi flying across the room and slamming into the opposite wall of the long room. He hit the wall with a sickening thud and then slid down to the floor, unconscience. 

With a shaky breath, Ashlee stared at what was hovering above her now, shocked by what she saw. She did not know what that was.....but.....

There was an upside down heart, hovering right above her chest, gleaming like a glowing crystal. It was almost pure white but........there were also different colors flashing within it. It was like a diamond with light sparkling intonit, making it almost crystalline. It was glowing a brilliant rainbow of colors, shining against the dark walls of the room. 

Ashlee stared up at the heart, shocked to even see it. She didn't know what that was. But.....was that.....was that her soul? 

There was a dull crack and Ashlee started when she felt her bindings suddenly just fall apart. She gasped, looking at the vines and saw that they had dried immensely, making them grow brittle and dry. It made it easy for her to just tug herself free and scamper off the bed. The heart had slowly sank back into her chest, making her grow still in surprise but she chose not to think more on it. 

Fixing her underwear, Ashlee looked frantically at the still Tobi and then search for her clothes. She found them just tossed to the side and scurried to get them on. Her eyes constantly flicking back to Tobi and seeing him slowly starting to move again. He was still alive but Ashlee could see blood on the back of his head from where it had slammed into the wall. 

Dressed again, Ashlee frantically looked around for a mean to escape and her eyes landed on the door that Tobi had came in through.

Except, it was sure close to where Tobi was slowly regaining consciousness. 

Shaking like a leaf, Ashlee slowly began creeping towards the door, her eyes flicking from it to Tobi as he groaned and moved. She knew she had to hurry. She had to get away. She had to get back to Sans. 

Her heart thumping hard, she crept past Tobi and she reached for the door to open it. 

"Don't you fucking dare!" 

Ashlee flinched when she heard Tobi ' s voice but she chose to not listen. She grabbed the door quickly and tried to throw it open. 

To her dismay and horror, it was locked. 

"Heh, heh, heh......did you really think that I wouldn't have taken precautions?" Tobi groaned as he slowly began pushing himself to his feet. He groaned and winced, now touching the back of his head and then pulling his hand to see the blood on his finger tips. He looked bewildered before angry. "What the fuck did you just do to me?!" 

Ashlee pressed herself against the door, whimpering in fear as she looked at him as he began to approach her again. "D-d-do not touch me!" She snapped, trying to be as brave as she could. 

Tobi bared his teeth at her angrily before his face twisted in ugly rage as he lunged at her, his fist raising. 

Shrieking, Ashlee ducked away, bolting from the door as fast as she could, running away from him as he slammed a fist into the door. She knew she didn't have a lot of space to run but she couldn't let him touch her again. She was trapped in a room with him and knew eventually he would..... 

Before she got too fair, she felt his hand snatching her long hair and yank her back. 

Screaming in pain as she stumbled backwards until his arms were wrapped around her waist, Ashlee began kicking and punching to get away from him. "NO! LET ME GO! OW!" She screamed as he yanked on her hair again to bring her that much more pain. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you little......!" Tobi snarled as he let go of her waist and grabbed her around the neck again, begging to squeeze the air out of her. 

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!! 

There was a loud explosion that rang throughout the entire room and making both Ashlee and Tobi yelp in shock as they stumbled from the noise. 

Ashlee, released, stumbled to the ground but used her new freedom to scamper away from Tobi as he spun around to face the noise. She went straight to a wall and curled into the corner, her hands rubbing at her sore head and throat. 

The door of the room had literately been blown off the hinges and slammed into the opposite wall, causing quite a mess out of it. 

A deep, fiery blue glow filled the room as Death came stepping into view, eyes blazing with fiery blue fury. 

Ashlee felt relief flood her as soon as she saw Sans come in, looking very much like Death in a blue jacket and without a scythe. She, however, did feel a tremble pass through her as her face fell in alarm to even feel the power coming off of her best friend. 

Oooh, he was mad. She could feel his dark fury through the air, crackling like electricity. 

From behind him, Undyne a d Papyrus squeezed into the room together, glaring at Tobi but then seeing her in a corner, both rushed over to her side, wrapping their arms around her. 

"Papyrus! Und-Undyne!" Ashlee sobbed as she held onto them both tightly. 

"Shit. So you found us." Tobi said chuckling g darkly but there was a fear in his eyes as he couldn't tear them off of the enraged Sans. "So what now, Sans? What are you going to do......?!" He was sneering. 

"I'm just going to fucking kill you and not waste words on you." Sans growled before lashing out his glowing fire hand. 

Suddenly sharp bones just burst from the ground from under Tobi. 

A hand slapped over Ashlee ' s eyes, blocking her from the now gruesome sight as she heard Tobi just scream in pain and agony as the sound of sharp bones sliced through his body.

Ashlee flinched at the sound of gore but her eyes were being covered by both Undyne and Papyrus' hand. She was shaking violently against them. She could smell heavy copper and she didn't have to see to know that there was blood everywhere. She knew that Sans had brutalized Tobi. 

Still keeping her eyes covered, both Undyne and Papyrus helped Ashlee to her feet and guided her out. She didn't mind. She didn't want to see what became of her stepfather. 

Feeling a change in the area, Ashlee knew they were out of the room before she struggled to get the hands off of her eyes. She immediately spun away from the two and looked right at Sans, who still looked like Death and it was going to take a moment for him to calm down. 

She ignored the hard look in his eyes as she threw herself at him and buried her face into his boney chest. He seemed taken by surprise but did wrap his arms around her as she began to sob heavily, clutching to his jacket. 

"Ash........ya......ya okay?" Sans asked after a moment as he held her close. "Sorry you had to hear what...." 

"Sh-shut up, Sans and just hold me!" Ashlee sobbed heavily as she shook violently in his arms. 

Sans zipped it and did what he was told. He held her tightly, feeling her shaking hard but he did not mind whatsoever. He didn't even care for the smiles on Papyrus or Undyne ' s or the Dog couple's face as he just held the shaking girl.


	13. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Best used:  
> Hopes and Dreams - Undertale (Piano cover mix)

The nightmares came back after a short hiatus of actually being happy and then that happiness was stripped away from her because of her vile but now dead stepfather. 

The weird dreams about her mother too. 

It started with the weird dreams of her mother. Ashlee dreamed of Frisk as a child, coming down the mountain with the golden haired boy and being taken into custody by child services when they were discovered. 

Not a whole lot had been known about Frisk before her adventures in the Underground. But before she had gone to see the monsters, she had been a foster child. Her parents had been very poor and lived in poverty. They couldn't take care of her because of low income and because of the poor conditions that they lived in, the Government had taken Frisk away from her parents and she had been fostered. 

The foster family she lived with were nice enough people but their own children had not been. Having two of their own and then four other foster kids, it had been difficult for Frisk to fit in with them. She had been the youngest of the kids and constantly picked on. 

Bullied. 

Although Frisk did always take the bullying with a smile on her face, it was still rather hard on her. And her older brothers always tried scaring her about monsters being on the mountain, that they would eat her for being so small. 

However, she became curiouser and curiouser about the monsters and to bite back at the bullying, she swore that if there was monsters on the mountain, she could make friends out of them instead of them eating her. 

She had been teased and bullied badly for that remark and even dared to prove it. 

So she did. 

During a little family outing, Frisk went up the mountain to go find monsters like her bullying foster brothers dared her to and she did not come back for a month. 

She had been gone for a month and there had been search parties for her. The search gave up two weeks since she had been missing. She had been presumed dead after so long. 

The foster family had been in so much trouble after that. They had investigated for her "murder" suspicions and the child services did find out about the bullying from the original children. They had fined for it and the foster kids had been taken away as punishment for not stopping the bullying. 

The foster parents had been upset about it but they were more upset at their own kids for this because they had not realized what had been going on. They even went as far as to sending their boys to boot camp for what they had cost them. To learn how to be more respectful towards other people. 

A month later, Frisk had been found and so had the boy she brought with her. 

Because of the situation, Frisk was not to be returned to that foster family and there had not been any records of who the boy was. He had no identity. There was nothing on him. 

But Frisk did call him Azzy. She claimed that was his name. 

Still, because of no where else to go, Frisk and Azzy were placed into the foster system again and they had, even though both had protested greatly, been seperated. 

Frisk went to a new foster family and Azzy to another. They had been allowed to keep Co tact with each other, due to he having anxiety attacks without her. He did not cope well being away from her. Even with the kind and caring foster family he now lived with. He would have panic attacks if he couldn't talk to Frisk. It sometimes got so bad that he would end up in the hospital for lack of breathing from having these panic attacks.

But one call from Frisk would calm him down. 

He eventually grew out of it and their contact did fade in time. 

Frisk grew up, always thinking about Azzy, worrying about him. But she was happy with the family she had now. They even adopted her after shortly finding out that during her missing time in Mt Ebbott, her parents had died. They had found out about her missing and out of grief at the thought of her being dead, they took their own lives.

There had been time for Frisk to mourn their deaths and she had been upset about them. But she also didn't know them that well, seeing that she had been a baby when she was taken from them. She didn't know them that well other than the few visitations she had with them before. They had been allowed to visit her once in a while with her foster family from before. 

But she never did call them mom and dad, even if it had upset them a little. She never even called her new adopted mother and father such either. And they didn't seem to mind as long as it made her happy. 

She did, however, tell everyone that her mother had been a monster. 

That brought up some pretty wild stories and she did get teased for it and eventually tested for a mental disability for believing that her mother really was a monster. A real live goat monster. 

No one took her seriously and they did believe she had been deluded with that notion. It had worried most people but the parents who adopted her didn't mind. They believed it was just a wild imagination and they were highly into such things. Stating that imaginations are what would change the world for the good. It was better to be creative in mind than be deluded in reality, they believed. 

So they hadn't minded. 

Years later, after going to her first comic con and dressing up as a skeleton that didn't seem to exist in any media of entertainment but of imagination, Frisk ran into Azzy again. 

He had been dressed up as Doctor Who. 

And he had tripped over her when she had been pretending to be sleeping in the middle of the floor.

Ashlee only knew of her mother's story but not her father's. She never really did find out because he had died when she was young. She did eventually ask her mother once and Frisk had told her only about the time she met her husband at Comic Con. 

But this dream.......seeing it as if she was there, seeing how her father, Asher as he had been renamed when he had been adopted so to in a way keep his nickname.....it did make her wonder. 

She did remember something strange her mother had said some time after her father's death. She had told Ashlee, in comforting her grieving child, that her father might have died. But he was still with them. 

In soul. 

Inside of Ashlee ' s soul. 

He might have died but Frisk claimed that he was still there, within Ashlee ' s heart. She always thought it was just a metaphor of some sort. Some......some way of recovering from such a huge loss.

But before she could even remember that dream, she had the nightmares next. 

It was more like a memory she had long forgotten though. She hadn't remembered it until it came to her. She remembered it had been years after her father's death. 

After Frisk had married Tobias. 

When Frisk started getting sick from her depression, Ashlee remembered coming home from a terrible day at school, she remembered seeing Tobias in the kitchen, claiming to make tea for her mother. He had been squashing black, round berries to put in the blender and then in the tea he made for his wife. 

Problem was, the tea just made her sicker and sicker. 

Ashlee had remembered that. But she didn't understand it. Wasn't herbs suppose to make her mother feel better?

'Not if it wasn't the right herbs, Ashlee.' The calm, soothing voice spoke to her in her dreams. 

Ashlee, deep in sleep, saw herself in a dark area. She couldn't see the owner of the voice but she could feel it. She looked around in the darkness, feeling terrified but something seemed to soothe her. A warmth wrapped around her, as if protecting her. 

"Who are you?" Ashlee had called to that voice. 

As if she felt the warm smile, she felt it. 'I am your Guardian, Ashlee. Your protector. I promised to protect you when you were born. To love you as my own. And I do. I am always with you, Ashlee.' The voice spoke to her. 

And then it grew darker.

Something......dreadful came over her, as if tearing into the protective warmth around her and she felt cold. She felt as if a knife was at her throat. She felt fear deep within. 

'Ashlee.......wake up now. She's coming......she will hurt you......' The voice, her so called Guardian spoke and it did sound afraid for her. 

Ashlee felt the fear inside the voice and even in herself. "Who is she?" She asked feeling the terror growing more and more. She gasped softly, seeing blood red eyes now in the dark distance. Someone was coming. 

'Fear. Evil. Sickness. Death. She has been corrupted by Him.......He is the reason, Ashlee. Wake up before she brings him to you. He cannot touch your soul.....it will allow him to escape.......you must reset it......to stop him......from......' The voice was now sounding like an echo as if it was being shoved away. 'No, stop! Don't hurt her!'

'Oh, shut up, you idiot! Her soul......the true soul is mine!' Came a high pitched voice, slicing the air like a knife. It came from behind Ashlee. 

Gasping, Ashlee turned in the darkness and then screamed when she saw that......that thing! 

Blackness........dripping black ink coming at her......knife flashing. 

The dream flashed and became a nightmare. 

Ashlee felt the grip on her throat as a bloody Tobias grabbed her and began choking her. He was snarling like a nightmarish animal killing her.

'Just like I killed your mother!' Tobi had snarled as he began ripping into her throat. 

Ashlee screamed as she bolted upward on her bed, only to collide with a boney chest. She flinched and sobbed as she tried to escape but arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. 

"Ashlee! It's me! Open your eyes!" 

Ashlee flinched from the voice but did as she was told as she looked into the darkness of her room and saw the concerned glowing eyes peering at her . She felt her fear slowly draining away as she saw her best friend, holding her. 

Comforting her. 

"Sa-Sans......." Ashlee whispered before she curled into his chest again and just sobbed, clutching onto him. She was shaking badly as she clutched onto his jacket and he held onto her. 

His skull resting on top of hers, Sans just held her as she cried, feeling her terror. He had heard her crying, screaming and came to her immediately, prepared for her to shy away from him after what she had been through. 

It was two days after he, his brother and Undyne rescued her and not one night had passed since Ashlee had been waking up screaming from nightmares. The first night he hadn't been there. Toriel had. But the Queen told him that Ashlee was suffering from nightmares, terror. She hardly left her room after what had happened. 

So he would be there for the second night. He promised he would comfort her. 

Ashlee was glad though that he was there when she woke up from her nightmares. She felt so safe with him being with her. She felt like he would protect her no matter what. 

Finally, calming, Ashlee just sat on her bed, across from where he also sat, slippers kicked off so not to soil her bed sheets and blankets. 

"What was this one about?" Sans asked after giving her some Golden Flower tea to calm her nerves. 

Ashlee, still trembling, sipped her tea and shook her head. "I......I don't know. I can't remember......" she then stilled. She did remember. "Sans......who would be the child with red eyes, who looks my mom?" She asked afraid of the answer. 

Sans stiffened, looking at her with wide eye sockets. He definitely looked uneasy hearing that one. "You've.....you've been seeing Chara?" He asked stiffly.

Ashlee frowned at the name, not recognizing it at all. She had never heard that name before. Not even from her mother. "I......don't know that name. Who is that?" She asked confused. 

Sans just frowned seriously as he glanced away. He looked like he wasn't going to answer but then he looked back at her. "She.....was Toriel ' s adopted daughter." He recieved a surprised look but he shook his head. "A long time ago, before Asgore began gathering souls of children, a child fell onto the Underground and was hurt very badly. Asriel, the son of Toriel and Asgore, found her and brought her back to them. Toriel healed her and they nursed her back to health because she was very weak from her injuries. Because there was no way for her to return to the Surface, they took her in as their own. Her name was Chara." 

Ashlee looked surprised by all of this. She hadn't known that Toriel and Asgore had kids. Her mother had never said anything. "What happened to them? Why aren't they around any more? Did they.....?" She was asking in dread. 

Sans just slowly nodded. "They both died. Chara was....a strange kid. She was a trickster. I would have gotten along with her if she didn't......" he paused, grimacing. 

"If she didn't what?" Ashlee asked after sipping her tea.

"There......there was something wrong with her. I saw it it in her soul. She had a darkness inside of her. Something.....not nice at all." Sans said as he looked right at her. "She and Asriel were very close. But she got him into a lot of trouble with things she did. She liked to play tricks on people. Kind of like me but the pranks or jokes I do are never to be mean. She was mean with a lot of what she did. Alot of monsters didn't like her because of her pranks" 

Ashlee looked concerned. "What would she do? Did she hurt anyone?" She asked worriedly. 

Sans nodded his skull. "Yeah. She did. MK, for one, she would push him pretty roughly and he would fall and get hurt. She would say it was accident and would get out of it but I knew better. She tripped monsters with string pranks. She once lit a Monster's hair on fire and said it was an accident. She was not very nice. And she once 'accidentally' made Asgore sick by giving him Deadly Nightshade berries. She said it was accident but I know better." 

"Deadly Nightshade berries?" Ashlee asked her eyes widening a little. She knew of the plant, having of heard of it before. But she didn't know a lot about it. 

The skeleton just nodded. "Poisonous blackberries. Small, black berries with dark purple flowers. Very deadly when consumed. Asriel hadn't realized what berries she had used but.......what?" He asked when he saw the horrified look on Ashlee ' s face. 

Ashlee ' s eyes were filling with tears as she slowly reached up and pressed her hand to her mouth. Her memory reeling of what Tobias had......"Tobi killed my mother." She said her voice trembling. 

Sans froze now looking at her. "What?" He asked slowly. 

"When mom started getting sick, Tobi would give her some tea to try and help her get better. But....those berries......those flowers.....he was giving them to her. He put it in her medicinal tea. He.....he poisoned her. It wasn't depression, Sans." Ashlee said now sobbing as tears fell from her eyes and she covered her face. 

Sans' eye sockets narrowed as a growl escaped from him before he sighed and scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her to once again comfort her. She leaned into him, clutching onto his jacket. "M' sorry, Ashlee. M' so sorry. He's dead now. Punished for what he did." He said softly as he held her. 

Ashlee cried softly into his chest and not before long, she pulled away, wiping her eyes. "God, I'm such a fucking baby. All I ever been doing is crying since I got here. I'm so pathetic." She mumbled as she wiped her eyes. 

Sans, however, reached up and took her hands, pulling them away. "Not you're not. You've had way too much shit dumped onto you, Ashlee. It's only understandable that you would cry like this. That's a lot of pain to have dumped on you. You're not pathetic." He told her as he held her hands. 

Slowly, Ashlee smiled, even though tears were still running down her face and she did feel her face flush when he reached up to wipe them away for her. "Th-thank you, Sans. Once again..... you're just being awesome. What else did......did Chara do? What happened to her?" She said sniffing as he wiped her cheeks free from the tears. 

Sans just grinned at her as he finally pulled his boney fingers away. "Of course I'm awesome. I'm the PUN-ISHER." He cracked the pun. 

Ashlee couldn't help it but giggle at his joke before wiping one more tear away from her reddened eyes. 

"Anyway, Chara got really sick none day. Deathly sick." Sans went on to explain to her. "She eventually died because of her illness. It hurt Asriel pretty bad. And before she had died, she had asked to be taken back to her village on the Surface, so she could see the golden flowers ther." 

Ashlee looked surprised as he had explained. It had to be the golden flowers that were in the Underground. 

Just nodding to confirm it, Sans went on. "When Chara died, Asriel absorbed her soul and crossed the barrier that keeps us here. It's how we even found out that human souls even let's us out. He took Chara ' s bodyback to the Surface and placed her in the center of the village where the golden flowers were." He told her. "Humans saw him and her and they thought he had killed her. So they attacked him and hurt him bad. He never fought back. He just took the blows with a smile on his face before bringing Chara ' s body back here. Hurt really bad, he collapsed in the courtyard of Toriel and Asgore ' s castle. And together, he turned to Dust with Chara ' s body. Toriel and Asgore both lost their kids in one night." 

Ashlee felt tears in her eyes again as she listened to that story. She felt her heart go out to the two, Toriel and Ashore. To have lost both children they loved dearly, even if one had been a little troubled. 

"That's so sad." 

Sans just nodded as he looked softly at her. "Asgore was so angry at the humans for what they did. It's why he started collecting the souls. So we could escape and go.....take revenge on humans for what they had did. It didn't work so well when Frisk came here and changed all of our hearts. Because of her, we saw the true love that humans could show. As long as they tried, we all knew that humans could be good. It's why we don't hurt humans if they come here. Just in case they ended up being like Frisk." He told her. 

Ashlee just smiled rather sleepily before yawning and she grumaced. "God, I'm so tired." She said definitely sounding such.

"Ah, you should probably get some sleep. It is in the middle of the night." Sans said now shifting to get off of her bed. 

Ashlee felt a bolt of fear strike through her and she reached out quickly, catching him by the sleeve. "Sans!" She said now looking g embarrassed as he looked back at her. "I......I......I'm really scared to be alone ri-right now. I know I sh-shouldn't to be. I'm suppose to be an adult now. But.....the nightmares......I'm so scared they will just keep coming back." She said trembling. 

Sans sank back down nonbelievers mattress before sighing and nodding. "I'll stay with you then." He said before looking at the floor. He had slept in weirder places before. The floor wouldn't matter......

Ashlee glanced at the floor with him before grimacing. She didn't want to make it uncomfortable for him. The floor must have been too......hard for his bones. "Um......you......you can sleep on the bed with me, if you want." She told him nervously. 

Sans' eyes snapped back to her as he stiffened. A mild blush starting to heat on his face before he forced it away. He cursed inwardly at himself, for starting to come up with some inappropriate images in his thick skull of his. 

It wasn't like that! He knew that! 

Ashlee was just too scared to sleep by herself! And he didn't blame her! She had been through a lot and with these nightmares haunting her, she needed someone she trusted to be there to comfort her when she woke. 

Sans huffed before he nodded and scooted across her bed to lay right beside her, laying on top of the bed sheets while she laid back down, pulling the them back over her. 

"Th-thanks, Sans." Ashlee said smiling at him as she laid down next to him. 

Sans smiled back at her as he rest his skull on one of her other pillows and then clicked his fingers so the lights went out. "Goodnight, Bonehead. Get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." He told her. 

Ashlee nodded as she let her eyes drift shut. She was asleep in no time, with him laying next to her. Watching her sleep. 

But even then, Sans sighed softly but smiled. He couldn't deny it any more. Even after only two weeks of her being there with him and the Underground. He was falling for her.


	14. Thirteen

It took just a few more days for Ashlee to recover from the trauma she had been through and by that time, she almost felt like herself again. 

No. 

Actually, not like herself. She felt better. She felt like she was a new person. She didn't want to be afraid any more. She didn't want to cry any more. She wanted to be brave like Undyne. Daring like Papyrus. Smart like Alphys. Kind and loving like Toriel. And cunning like Sans. She wanted to be better than she already was. 

So that was the reason why when she left her room after hiding in it for a few days, she asked to go back to training. 

And not just how to fight. 

How to use magic. 

Just like she had apparently did with Tobi to get him off of her before he could rape her. She told her monsters what happened,though not without unease. 

And they stared at her in surprise. 

"You......you used magic against Tobi?" Toriel asked in alarm. 

Ashlee shrugged and nodded. "I think so. I mean.....he was going to......um.....and I heard this voice say I had to unlock my soul power and I did. Something came out of my chest. An upside down heart and it hit Tobi with something. It sent him flying into the wall. I don't know what it did but it helped." She told them. 

There was a blank pause as the monsters looked at each other before Toriel slowly nodded as she turned her eyes onto Sans. 

"Ashlee, I am going to ask you to do something a little impersonal. It might make you feel a little uncomfortable but I think in this case, it's necessary." The Queen said grimacing apologetically. 

Ashlee had stiffened but slowly nodded. "Um....okay. What is it?" She asked curious though. 

Toriel looked at Sans, who did shift uncomfortably himself. "I want to see your soul. Would it be all right with you if I have Sans draw it out?" She asked and even the others shifted uncomfortably at the sound of that.

Ashlee now looked bewildered. She didn't understand that one. "Um....okay. How can you see my soul? Wouldn't it......be kind of hard to do that?" She asked.

Smiling, Toriel shook her head. "No, it's actually quite easy. Once you learn how to control your own soul, you can actually dispel it outside your own body. Like this." She paused as she pressed her paw against her chest and a glow began to form there. She looked she was pulling something out from her chest. 

An upside down heart floated outside of Toriel. It was a beautiful shade of purple and it gleamed with white around it. 

Ashlee couldn't help but stare in awe at it. It was amazing. But it hadn't been like hers, though. If that had been her soul she saw that night. "Wow. Pretty." She couldn't help but breathe out. 

Toriel laughed softly before pushing the heart back inside of her. "Thank you. That is sweet of you to say. That is what a soul looks like. Yours is the same. Probably a different color though." She told her. 

Grimacing, Ashlee shook her head. "Actually, that heart I saw the night Tobi attacked me, it looks different. Like......like a crystal." 

Everyone stiffened as they stared at her. 

"Wh-what?" Alphys asked sounding very facinated but surprised. 

"Mine looks like a diamond heart or something. It had different colors too." Ashlee said frowning, surprised by their reaction. 

Toriel immediately looked at Sans, who met her eyes and then nodded as he stepped forward. He stood right in front of Ashlee, raising a hand but pausing as he looked right at her. 

"This is going to feel weird at first, okay, sweetheart? So just brace yourself but relax." The skeleton told her before he pressed his hand against her chest, despite her stiffening at his touch. "Just relax. I won't hurt you.".

Ashlee just nodded slowly. She trusted him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. "I know." She said softly. 

Giving her a light grin, Sans turned his eyes back down to her chest as his hand began glowing a dim blue. He did pause when Ashlee drew a breath as he knew what she felt now. But then he slowly began pulling his hand back away from her. 

It was like Sans had a hold of something inside of her chest. It did feel weird, as if something was being drawn out of her. Almost like a breath being pulled. It didn't hurt but it was a little uncomfortable at first. 

But slowly and surely, the same crystalline upside down heart was drawn out of her and now hovered between Ashlee and Sans. And everyone gaped in surprise as it did glow a dim rainbow color. Just like light hitting a crystal. 

"Whoa!" Undyne said breathlessly as she stepped a little closer to get a better look. "Why does it look like that? I've never seen a soul look like that before!" 

That made Ashlee blink in surprise. She noticed how all of them were looking quite bewildered. Even Sans stared at her soul with surprise. "Huh? What? What....what does that mean?" She asked taken aback. 

"I......I......I know I've seen this before! But i cannot recall where!" Alphys said excitedly as she stared at Ashlee ' s soul. She definitely was fainted with this. 

"We've never seen a soul like that, Ashlee." Sans spoke up looking at her. "You have a different kind of soul. We've never seen this kind before. But it does seem familiar." 

Ashlee felt uncomfortable with her soul out like this and even she was taken back by what they were saying. Had they truly never seen a soul like hers? Alphys seemed to know something but she was struggling to remember what this meant.

"So, my soul is something different than yours. Is it because I'm human?" Ashlee asked confused. 

"No. A human's soul looks just like ours, Ashlee. Your soul.....it's something different. But there is something familiar about this. I just cannot remember where I have seen this or perhaps heard of it." Toriel said now rubbing her horns in thought.

"I'll head back to my lab and begin researching this! There has to be something in the archives!" Alphys said excitedly as she turned to leave. She paused when Toriel reached out and patted her back to halt her. "My Queen?" 

"Um.....Alphys, also.....pull out the old documents. The ones made long before you became the Royal Scientist. This might be something long before you. And I think only one could answer this. But he......he is not around to answer those questions." Toriel said though she did sound uneasy about mentioning it. 

Ashlee noticed right away of how withdrawn Sans and Papyrus looked now at the mention of that. Both of them looked forlorn to it, actually. There was definitely something there. 

"Who are you talking about? Wasn't Alphys always the.....?" 

"No." Sans said a little shortly, his eyes still on Ashlee ' s soul. He did receive a surprised look from her but also weary looks from the other monsters. "We don't need to talk about that one. It's better if we don't even talk about Him." He added a little bitterly. 

Ashlee blinked in surprise. 

Toriel sighed softly as she looked at him. "Sans, despite suspicions, mentioning his name is not going to free him and you know that." She said softly. 

Sans just looked away, his hand drawing away from Ashlee ' s soul and stuffing back into his pocket. It allowed Ashlee ' s heart to slowly drift right back into her chest and out of view. "Ashlee don't need to know about that asshole, Tori. She's better off." He grumbled. 

"Sans," It was Papyrus who spoke up just as forlorn as his younger brother and he went to place his gloved hand onto his shoulder. "I feel the same, brother. But perhaps.....he might have the answers about why Ashlee ' s soul is different. I feel the same as you for what He did but whether we like it or not, we might have to mention him to her. She does need to know about him for if we shall find the answers about her soul." 

Sans grumbled, but slumped a little, still looking very grumpy. "Fine. But I'm not saying it. I'd rather not talk about that asshole." He growled. 

"Who are you talking about? Is it about.....?" Ashlee was asking as it kind of clicked for her. She remembered a conversation she had with Sans the same week she arrived. Something she hadn't thought about since Sans suggested that she didn't. 

"Yeah, Ash. We're talking about The Boogie Man." Sans grump ed but more softly than before as he had with everyone else. 

Ashlee and the others blinked in surprise. 

"So you did say something to her!" Undyne growled out but she seemed more entertained with how uncomfortable Sans was. Though, she almost looked just like he did. 

"The Boogie Man? But I thought......" Ashlee was saying in confusion. 

"His name was W.D. Gaster. He was the Royal Scientist before Alphys was." Toriel spoke up immediately as she looked apologetically to Sans who just looked away moodily. "He was.....not a very nice monster. I mean, he was very polite and professional acting towards any one he interacted with but some of his experiments....they were very, very wrong to do."

Ashlee blinked in surprise before looking back as Sans, who lowered his gaze, looking soured. She was definitely concerned with how this was going. "What did he do to you, Sans?" She immediately asked, knowing something had to have been done. 

Sans merely glanced at her but shook his head not saying anything. He didn't look comfortable talking about it. 

"He did nothing to us, exactly. Though there was one fact that he was....or rather, is our father." Papyrus spoke up grimly. 

Ashlee blinked in total surprise as she looked at the tall skeleton then back at Sans. 

"Paps." Sans grump ed out giving his brother a look. 

Papyrus just shook his head, looking softly back at him. "I am not going g to deny it, Sans, even if you do. I am in agreement with you that what he did was horrendous and enough to make me want to disown him as you did. No, I do not claim him as father. But whether we like it or not, he is our father. He was a horrible monster in literal and so to speak. The things he did were unforgivable to all monster kind. And to you. I will never forgive him for what he tried to do to you, Sans. But he is still our father." 

Ashlee looked very concerned now. Something definitely happened and she did want to know. But seeing how uncomfortable her best friend was.....she wasn't sure it was worth it. 

"Wha-wha-what did he do?" She found herself still asking, despite the growing unease. 

"He tried taking over Sans' soul when he found how exactly how strong he was." Toriel said grimly as she looked at Sans with a gentle look. But her eyes hardened as she thought more about it and she looked at Ashlee, who was looking stunned. "Sans is unique in a certain way. Very strong in soul and physical ability. Gaster wanted to use Sans in an experiment, to take over his soul and become the strongest, more powerful than any monster. He was planning on overthrowing Asgore as king and he believed Sans' power would help him do that." 

Again Sans looked away, moodily. 

Ashlee just looked concerned. This monster they were talking about, he sounded like a real jerk. He had hurt Sans, hadn't it? 

As if hearing the question, Toriel nodded. "Yes, Ashlee. He did many bad things to him. But it took a great amount of strength and Determination for Sans to beat him. Gaster is in The Void and he is not allowed to leave because of the things he did." She said gravely. "He may seem polite and kind but is far from it." 

"So what would he know about my soul?" Ashlee asked still concerned for the mood that Sans was in but also curious of what to know. 

"Gaster did a lot of experimentations on Souls. He used to study them, monsters and humans. He might have been another reason that the humans turned against us for he was hurting humans before the war. We didn't find out about it until many years since our banishment." Alphys spoke up a little excited but nervous at the same. "We keep his work locked up in archives where no one can get into them. We do not want to repeat what he did with those experiments." 

"Gaster might have done some experiments on monsters and human souls, trying to create a hybrid of some sort. He was very curious if it could be done." Toriel said as she looked at Ashlee. "It was another reason why Asgore forbade that kind of experiments that he did. We were concerned of how he was doing it. It was hurting monsters and humans and that is something we cannot condone. To hurt innocents for the sake of science. It wasn't right. His crimes against monster kind and humankind just could not go on." 

Ashlee slowly nodded as she took it all in. She understood that just fine. If this Gaster was hurting people and monsters, and had hurt Sans for the sake of his own curiosity, it wasn't right. 

She smiled faintly as she looked at Sans. "Well, I'm glad that he is gone then. If he hurt Sans, that is unforgivable. After all, he is one of the most amazing monsters I know." She said fondly. 

A blue hue formed on said skeleton ' s face and everyone laughed. 

"Well, if we're done here then. I'm taking Ashlee to train some more. If she really does have magic of some sort, we need her to use it. Especially with Flowey still on the loose. Tobi is gone but Flowey isn't. And he is still a problem even though he has been really quiet lately." Undyne said her fists on her waist. 

Toriel nodded, as did Ashlee. "Yes, we do need to find out what Ashlee is capable of now that we know she can fight with magic. We need to find out just what kind of power she might have. And be ready to use it for when Flowey decides to attack her again." She said. 

"I'm looking g forward to it. I want to see what I can do." Ashlee said smiling. 

"Well, let's get to it then." Undyne said grinning.


	15. Fourteen

Training started back up and this time, Ashlee knew it was going to be intense. She knew she was going to have to push herself to recreating whatever magic she might have had. 

Even if that meant tapping into some feelings that she didn't want to.

After all, as far as she knew, the only way she could get it to work was if she was under pressure like she had been. She would test it out if it didn't work first hand though. 

For starters, Undyne made sure she was still on her toes with physical fighting. She started off with Ashlee dodging her spears and then moved in with close combat, having shown her hand to hand before all of this had started. 

And eventually Papyrus stepped in with the sword play, testing her to make sure she remembered how to fight with blades. 

As for the magic, Toriel joined in this time for it. 

After making sure she was still fit and ready to move, the Queen had everyone stop so she could take over to teach magic. 

"It will be difficult at first. You must learn how to control it, to caste your magic willingly. You must be focused and precise with it. But we must first see what kind of magic you actually have. Most monsters have a certain ability to their power. An element, if you will. We must discover what yours is." Toriel said softly as she stood before Ashlee. 

Ashlee just nodded and listened carefully. She wanted to get this right so she would pay absolute attention to everything said. 

"For starters, close your eyes and concentrate on your soul." Toriel instructed. 

Ashlee nodded as she did what she was yold. She tried focusing on her soul from within. She could almost picture it immediately. 

Nodding in satisfaction, Toriel began circling her carefully and slowly. "Imagine your soul. See it with your mind. Do you see it?" She asked gently. And she recieved a nod. "All right. For starters, I want you to try and dispel it outside of yourself. Let it come out willingly." 

Again, Ashlee tried. 

It didn't work at first. She grew frustrated when she couldn't get her soul to come out but Toriel reassured her that she was trying too hard. She told her to relax and focus on it. Allow herself to become more in tune with her soul. 

It took a little while but after only a little patience, Ashlee felt herself becoming more focused with her soul. She could almost feel herself inside of it. She could feel it beating just like an actual heart. And then she felt herself become one with it. 

"Now dispel it. Gently push it out." Toriel spoke softly. 

Ashlee breathed out softly, slowly before imagining it leaving her body to hover in front of her. And this time, it worked. She smiled brightly when Toriel told her to open her eyes to look at it. 

"Good, Ashlee! You're doing great! Now what I want you to do is move it. When you're being attacked, you must guard your soul at all times. That even means having your soul avoid being attacked. Now I am not going to attack you but I will be flipping pebbles at your soul. I need you to move your soul to avoid it getting hit." Toriel said softly as she scoped up a hand full of pebbles from the ground. 

Ashlee nodded before trying to control her soul to move at first. It did make her frustrated a little when it refused to move at first but she fought with herself to keep focused. 

And after an hour of practicing, she finally got it to start moving. She moved it side to side, up and down, move right with her own body. It was pretty tiring at first but she got the hang of it. 

So therefore, Toriel stepped up to the next part. She began flicking pebbles at her soul. 

The first time a pebble struck her soul, Ashlee yelped and then scowled at Toriel and the other monsters as theysnickered. It had stung just a little, like someone flicking her with a rubberband. But the more that Toriel kept doing it, the soul seemed to blend in right with her and began dodging the small bits of stone. 

"Good, Ashlee! You're doing so well!" Toriel said proudly. "Now, focus on your soul again. And ask it to show its power to us." 

Ashlee just nodded before she turned her focus onto her soul. She didn't know how to ask it to show her it's power again. How would she even do that? The soul was her, right? 

For a long moment, nothing happened. Even when she outright asked it, thought of the question. She couldn't get it to work. She was disappointed that it wouldn't respond to her. It moved when she willed it to but she couldn't get it show her the power. 

"It's not working! Why is it not doing anything?!" Ashlee asked in frustration. 

Toriel sighed in sympathy, knowing how it was just stressing out after the few attempts she kept doing. "It's all right. You just need to figure it out. I think we should take a break. You're starting to look tired." She said softly. 

Ashlee did feel pretty tired after all of these lessons. And kind of hungry. She figured it wouldn't hurt to have a break. 

"Ashlee," Sans said grimly and he did look like he was regretting speaking up. "What did Tobi do to you?" 

Ashlee looked at him in surprise. "What?" She asked. 

Sans sighed softly before wandering over to her and Toriel, looking apologetic. "Tori, I'm taking over from here. I think I know how to get her soul to unleash it's power. It ain't gonna be pleasant though. So I'm saying sorry right now, Ash. Know I'm not doing this to hurt you. Kay?" He said to her. 

Toriel looked concerned but she nodded as she moved back away from them. She knew he was going to do and while it did make her uncomfortable, she knew Ashlee would forgive him for the circumstances. 

Sans turned to face Ashlee. "I want you to imagine I am Tobi, Ashlee. Picture me as him." He said grimly. 

Ashlee frowned, growing stiff. She didn't really want to. She couldn't do that. "I don't think i could, Sans....." she was saying. 

Sans sighed softly before his entire stance changed. He now glared at her, smirking as if he was cruel. "I'm not Sans, Ashlee. I never was." He growled as his blue eye flashed and he was no longer there. He was gone.

And Tobi was standing there. It was like one of her nightmares right in front of her. 

Ashlee immediately stiffened in sudden fear as she looked at her stepfather. She felt her soul even seize up a little from the fear of even seeing him. She couldn't even see the other monsters. It was just her and Tobi in the courtyard where they had been training. It was like one of her nightmares just flaring up out of nowhere. And it was sure convincing her that it was real. 

"I've killed your mother, baby girl. What are you going to do about it?" Tobi sneered at her as he grinned wickedly. He even started walking towards her, creeping like a preditor. 

Immediately, Ashlee backed away, feeling her body tremble in fear. "Sa-Sans......" she whimpered now backing away. 

"That God damned skeleton isn't here to stop me this time, Ashlee." Tobi sneered as he moved closer to her, liking his lips. "I killed him. Him and your monsters. They're dead. I tortured them and killed them as they tried to keep me away from you." 

Ashlee shook with fear as she continued to back away, shaking her head. "N-noo, you didn't. This isn't real. Sans, this isn't funny." She said trembling. 

Tobi sneered as he moved even closer to her, lifting a hand to grab at her. "I killed him, Ashlee. This is real. And I'm going to finish what I started!" He snarled as he lashed out and caught her tightly by the wrist. 

"No!" Ashlee screamed in fear and tried to pull away but he had an iron grip on her. She found herself tugged hard right into his arms, where his hands immediately started wandering. "Stop! Let me go!" 

Tobi sneered at her, one arm tight around her waist and holding her against his body. The other hand slapped on to her chest and groped her breast. It squeezed her, making her cry in fear before trailing down her side until it was on her hip. 

Moving to the inside of her leg and slowly cupping her crotch. 

Ashlee screamed as she struggled against him, now thrashing to get away. Even as she felt that unwanted hand starting to rub at her. "Get off of me! Stop touching me!" She begged and screamed as she thrashed harder. 

"I'm not going to stop, Ashlee! I'm going to fuck you and hurt you. Just like your mother! She isn't here to protect you! Neither is your little bone boy either! You're mine!" Tobi sneered as he moved his hand towards her pants waistline and started to dip in. 

Eyes suddenly flashing in rage and fear, Ashlee gritted her teeth. She saw her soul flash in between her chest and Tobi ' s as well before she let out a scream of rage at him. 

There was a flash of brilliant light from her soul and it snapped out like a whip. Whips of light snapped out from the crystalline heart and slapped against Tobi ' s chest, smacking him hard as white flames burst out all around her. 

Tobi yelled out as he went flying backwards, releasing her as he sailed backwards and hit the ground, rolling. 

But nonetheless, surrounding Ashlee were white flames and white vines.......like......just Flowey ' s vines, actually. They writhed and moved threateningly at Tobi. Almost daring him to come near her again. They moved with her, wrapping around her like they were protecting her. 

Ashlee glared at Tobi as he groaned on the ground, pushing himself up. She blinked once, her teeth bared into a snarl. 

Before gasping as soon as she had seen it all disappear before, melting like a vision. She saw where Tobi had been was now Sans, groaning as he held his arm across his chest. It was bent awkwardly, clearly having been dislocated from being thrown like that. 

"Ow. Okay. That definitely has a bite to it." The skeleton remarked as he rolled over to sit down on his boney ass. He grinned at Ashlee though, with only a little pain. "Good girl, Ashlee. It's working." 

Ashlee blinked but looked around her surroundings. The white flames and white vines were still there, protecting her. She saw the startled looking monsters she claimed as friends off to the side, having looked uncomfortable by what they had just seen but now shocked by what they were seeing now.

Gasping softly, Ashlee realized just what happened. She had attacked Sans, not Tobi. "Wha-what?! What just.....?!" She was asking. 

Sans, still just sitting there, touching his dislocated shoulder and arm, just grinned painfully at her. "Sorry, Ash. Had to bring up those memories from your soul. Turn them into a physical illusion. Some.....sometimes to make some soul powers work is bringing up some unsettling feelings. Most powers are tied to emotions. Yours......obviously fear and anger. Damn, you hit me good with that. Thank god you didn't hit my soul or I'd be a goner." He remarked groaning as he rubbed at his shoulder. 

Ashlee just blinked as she felt her heart seize a little. It had been Sans. He used whatever power he had to change what she saw into some kind of illusion and then used it against her so she could unleash her powers. 

"Oh, my god!" Ashlee gasped before she rushed forward, the flames and vines suddenly vanishing. Her soul sucked back into her chest as she rushed over to Sans' side, dropping quickly next to him. "Sans, I am so sorry! You're hurt! I hurt you! I.....oh, god! You.... you.....you asshole! You scared the shit out of me with that!" She growled at him but placed her hand onto his uninjured arm. 

Sans grimaced apologetically at her. "Sorry. It was the only way." He looked up when Toriel came hurrying over next with everyone else. 

Toriel bent down beside him before he tly touching his jacket. "Sans, we have to move your jacket out of the way. Let me see the damage." She told him though there was some scorn to her voice. "Papyrus, help him move his jacket off that shoulder." 

Papyrus nodded as he bent down beside his brother and carefully began helping Sans remove his jacket from that arm. He grimaced when the smaller skeleton grunted in pain but he kept moving the jacket down off his arm. 

Ashlee just watched with pain and regret but did still herself as she saw what Sans actually looked like without his jacket on. 

Just like any skeleton, he was just bones. He was also a little big boned, which formed his actual build but not by much. And strange as it may have been, Ashlee realized something else. 

Sans was......strangely attractive as a skeleton. 

There was just something about the way he looked without his jacket that brought heat to her face. He was actually quite handsome now that she was paying full attention to him. And it made her blush a little. 

The jacket out of the way, it was clear that it was just dislocated. The ball joint was rolled out of place from where it should have been and there was a crack down the humerus. There was also a couple of cracks on Sans' ribs. It was like the force of the vines had just been a little too much. 

And in the center of his rib cage, there was a very light blue glow that Ashlee could see. It was almost blurry, though. As if Sans had invisible skin and muscle keeping her from seeing what she knew to be his soul hidden. 

"Oh, dear. She did hit you a little hard. You're just lucky you were bracing your soul, Sans! That actually could have killed you!" Toriel said now scowling at him before she placed her paws on his ribs and a lovely green shade of light began to emit from them. 

Ashlee watched in facination as the bones of Sans' ribs began molding back together, healing right before her very eyes. 

"Papyrus, roll his ball joint back into place. I'll heal that next." Toriel instructed. 

Papyrus nodded as he placed his gloved hands over Sans' shoulder, pausing to meet his eyes. "Brace yourself, brother." He told him. 

Sans just nodded as as he he sucked in air into unseen lungs that wasn't even there and he grew very, very still. He even had to turn his head to the side away from his injuries, eyes locking onto Ashlee ' s as she looked on with guilt. "Ashlee, this isn't your fault. M' actually pro.......Ow!" He suddenly belted out when Papyrus snapped his dislocated shoulder back into place where it should be. 

Ashlee flinched at the sight of the ball joint rolling back into place but then looked back at Sans. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you......" she was saying with worry. "I thought you were......" 

"That was the point." Sans grunted stiffly in dull pain as he felt Toriel healing his shoulder now. "I made you see me as Tobi. Sorry I had to do that to you. But I was trying to get you to use your power. So we could....." he did sound regretful. 

But Ashlee reached over and lightly touched his jaw to get him to shut up. She just smiled softly at him, nodding. "I know. I understand. I know.....I know you would never do that to me. I know you were just trying to help me. That sure felt real though. For a second there I really did think it was Tobi." She said before she reached down and took his other hand. "Thank you, Sans." 

Sans just gave her a light grin, while the other monsters shared grins or smiles. 

"Was it me or was those flames just like Toriel's?" Undyne asked once everything settled down. 

Sans was healed after a good period of time and now that things settled down, they were going to discuss what they saw Ashlee do. They couldn't help but wonder about the elements they saw her show. 

"Yes. They sure did look like Toriel's fire." Papyrus said as he offered Sans and Ashlee both some monster candy to help them recover with what just happened. 

Toriel slowly nodded as she looked right at Ashlee, who did seem pretty surprised by what her own soul had done. "That is strange. Your magic, Ashlee, is Earth and Fire. The flames and vines. It is strange that your soul would show a likeness to mine." She said softly. 

"So what does that mean?" Ashlee asked as she sat beside Sans, who was eating the monster candy and drinking sea tea.

"I'm not sure, actually. Your showing traits that only Dreemurr's have. The magical traits possessed only by my family." Toriel said thoughtfully. "It is very strange that you have such magic. And those vines......I think you may have a lot more to your genetic make up. You're human but the magic you just showed is of monster magic." 

Ashlee frowned at the thought. She was definitely a little confused on that. She couldn't possibly have magic like this. She was human. 

Right? 

"Well, I think it best if we do work more with your magic. But in the mean time, with your permission, I think we should let Alphys run some tests. That way we can uncover this mystery." Toriel said softly, looking at Ashlee. She frowned for a moment then nodded. "Ashlee, tell me about your father." 

Ashlee paused in surprise as she looked at the goat monster. "My.....father? What about him?" She asked in confusion. 

Toriel shrugged. "We know about your mother but what of your father. Who was he? Would it..... be possible he could have been......no, that's silly. No monster could have been....." she said now shaking her head. 

"What? What is it?" Ashlee asked tilting her head and even playing with her hair nervously. 

Toriel paused as she shared a glance with the other monsters. "Well......it's really silly but.....you're showing traits of monster magic. It just makes me wonder if there was any possibility that your family tree might have had monsters. As if.....as if you might have some monster genetics. Now do not get me wrong. You are human. And humans do have magic but the magic has been long forgotten. Humans do not know how to use magic any more. But the magic you've just showed....it is of monster magic." She explained sounding just a little frustrated, herself. 

"There can't be a way she's part monster, Tori." Sans said shaking his head as he looked squarely. "I know it's possible but no monster exists outside of the Underground. We were all banished. And if there had been monsters still on the Surface, they can't still be around. There had been those monster hunters from so many years ago. They killed whatever monster still up there." 

"I know that, Sans. But it's just.....there is something about Ashlee ' s magic. I feel like I should know it." Toriel said with a sigh. 

"My father was a human. His name had been Asher. He was adopted just like my mom was. But there couldn't have been a way he was a monster." Ashlee spoke up frowning. "Monsters don't look human, right?" 

Toriel looked at her but shrugged. "Well......yes and no. Most monsters don't look human. But there is a possibility of transfiguration. Transforming a monster into a human takes a great deal of soul magic. Strong soul magic that can transform the physical form but the soul would still be....." she suddenly cut herself off with a gasp. 

And even Sans stiffened at that. 

"Oh, shit." 

Ashlee, Papyrus, and Undyne looked at the two with confusion but alarm. They knew something must have came to their attention. "What?!" They all asked as one. 

Toriel and Sans just looked right at one another, both alarmed then at Ashlee. 

"Ashlee.......your dream of your mother leaving with a monster soul........" Sans was saying stiffly. 

Ashlee gasped softly as she clapped a hand over her lips as she remembered telling them about that. She had almost forgotten about that. "Oh! Do you think.......do you think that soul could have been.....?!" 

"You've got to be, Ash. That's the only explanation. You're half human and half monster. Your father must have been a monster but transformed by great magic to look human." Sans said hurriedly. 

Papyrus and Undyne just stiffened in surprise. Ashlee just gaped as she felt as if something was right with that. If that was true....... 

"Oh, my god." Toriel suddenly whispered as she looked as if something occurred to her. "She is half human, half monster.......she has a True Soul." 

Everyone looked at her in surprise when she said that, all vonfused. "A what?" They all asked at the same time. 

"A True Soul."


	16. Fifteen

"A what?" Ashlee and the three monsters asked in confusion and bewilderment. 

Toriel sighed softly, shaking her head. "A True Soul. Her soul is half human, half monster. Her parents were a human and a monster. It is possible for humans and monsters to.....erm.....interact on a romantic basis. Such things were not really allowed because of what becomes of them. A True Soul is the product of what happens when monsters....er....mate with humans. True Souls are powerful in magic but kind of weak in physical senses. They can easily be hurt badly and killed. Far back in the past, such relationships were forbidden between humans and monsters because of True Souls." She explained. 

"Okay. But why?" Undyne asked frowning in confusion. 

Toriel shook her head as she sighed softly. "A lot of things could go wrong with True Souls, Undyne. Like I said, True Souls are strong in magic but weak in physical traits. They are easily hurt and killed. In the past, there had been a few True Souls created. But some.......monsters and humans did not like the idea of their mixed heritages. The True Souls who lived were hunted and brutally killed, because of biased ideas of them existing. Because so many of them were brutalized, Asgore couldn't allow relationships between Monsters and humans. It just hurt the parents badly for having their mixed race children being slaughter by the fools who wouldn't allow it to happen." 

"Racism." Ashlee said in understanding sadly. 

Toriel nodded as she looked at her. "Sadly, yes. Because of the terrible acts done on the children created from mixed races, Asgore banned romantic relationships. It was to keep people and monsters from getting hurt terribly. To have that kind of strain on a soul......it truly does break a heart. To lose one's children." She said sadly. 

Ashlee ' s heart felt weak with sadness and grief for Toriel. She knew fairly well that the lovely goat monster had lost two of her children. The strain of that loss must have been so painful. And to have it in her soul......excruciatingly painful.

"That also means that Ashlee can leave the Underground any time she would like." Toriel said smiling and everyone looked surprised. "She has a human/monster soul. She can break the barrier." 

Ashlee and the monsters brightened at that notion. They realized what they could mean. 

"I can break the barrier?! I can free you from here?!" The girl asked brightly. 

Toriel nodded smiling at her. "Yes. You can! And we wouldn't even need to take your soul to do it! You're like.....a key in a way. You can break the barrier as yourself!" She said brightly. 

Sans suddenly stiffened as all excitement died away and he grew serious. "It can also free Flowey from here." He said gravely. And everyone looked at him in surprise. He was looking at Ashlee with a guarded look. "It's no wonder Flowey wants her. He must know that she has a True Soul. He wants her soul to break the barrier and get out. To escape out into the Surface world." 

That was dread on a stick as they all realized what that entailed. Their freedom would also mean Flowey could be free. And that.....would be bad. They knew he would stop at nothing to escape and cause all kinds of chaos and devastation amongst the humans. 

He would be the reason a new war with humans would happen. 

It would mean death all over again. Hate. Fear. Total chaos. 

"We have to keep Ashlee safe then. She is more valuable than we all realized." Undyne said gravely. 

Toriel nodded as she looked softly at Ashlee. "Ashlee, at no circumstances are you to ever be alone. You must be with one of us at all times. If Flowey gets a hold of your soul, it will be all over. We must get rid of him before we can be free. No one else must know of this. The monsters of the Underground likes her and respects her. But if they find out what she is capable of, there will be a desperation of getting her soul to be freed." She said firmly. 

"There'd be a blood bath for her soul." Sans said seriously. "Monsters we love and care for will be so desperate for their freedom. It'll just hurt her if they find out about her soul." 

Everyone nodded in agreement. They knew they had to keep Ashlee ' s soul a secret. For the sake of their own safety, her safety and their future. 

"We keep quiet about her soul then." Papyrus confirmed even serious to a fault for himself. 

"Until then, we must keep training her, teaching her how to use her magic. Until we be rid of Flowey, we will have to stay in the Underground and keep her safe." Toriel said firmly. 

Again, everyone agreed.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

Training picked up again the next day so that Ashlee could rest after such a tiring first day of magic training. She had never been so worn out before in her life. She felt so tired from using her soul's power. It was a great strain on her but she at least felt somewhat satisfied with what she learned. 

Now there was only one question she wanted to ask but no one could answer that. No one but...the voice she had been hearing. 

So when she fell asleep, with Sans in her room, sleeping beside her because she was still too afraid to be alone, she expected to find the voice again. She wanted to talk to her so called Guardian. Ask it questions that she knew it had to know how to answer. 

Problem was, when she fell asleep next to Sans, it wasn't the voice who answered. 

In sleep, Ashlee opened her mind's eyes, looking around the darkness for the voice. But she gasped softly when she saw the tall, moody looking flower instead. 

"So you've figured it out, huh? You're a True Soul." Flowey said grinning wickedly. 

Ashlee glared at Flowey as she backed away from him. She did not want to be asleep now. Not when he was here, haunting her dreams. "You stay the fuck away from me." She growled, her heart and soul now throbbing with fear and anger. 

Flowey just sneered as he leaned closer to her and she backed away from him again. "Don't you get it, Ashlee? You're an idiot. You're already mine! I will have the True Soul and no one is going to stop me! I am getting out of this dump and you are not going to take away my freedom!" He snarled at her, vines lashing out at her. 

Ashlee yelped in fear as she backed away, her hands raising to protect herself. But as soon as she did, there was a brilliant flash and the white fire was in between them, protecting her. 

Flowey halted from attacking her and growled. "Argh. Damn your magic. You're not strong enough to stop me, Ashlee! I will have your soul!" He snapped but did not move to attack her. 

Swallowing hard, Ashlee glared at him, her hands still raised as well as the flames. "Oh ye-yeah? If you want my soul, come and get it!" She challenged him. 

Flowey growled, his beady black eyes turning blood red. He did not move though to attack her. "Oooooh, clever girl. Very clever. You know I can't attack you here. Your mind is protected. But once you wake up, it's over for you. I will stop at nothing to get that soul. Make no mistake about......" he was saying wickedly. 

"¤《☆■^×€';#¥$@*÷." Something suddenly rang out through the darkness, making Flowey stiffen with a horrified look and even he whirled away from Ashlee to look into the darkness. 

Ashlee had even started at the sound of what seemed to be a computer clicking and clacking. It was like the old fashioned dial tones of a computer connecting with the old fashioned internet. 

There was something there. Something.....very bad. She could feel it. There was a dark feeling just in the air that made her skin crawl.

Ultimate fear and dread came over her as she peered into the darkness with Flowey. And even he seemed nervous as he looked. 

"Aw, shit. He's here." Flowey growled, his petals shaking in his own fear. "Hey! You stay away! She's mine! You're not taking the True Soul from me! Ya hear?!" 

Ashlee trembled as she watched the golden flower yelling into the darkness. She wasn't sure if she wanted to meet whatever this feeling was coming from. She had a feeling she knew what it was and it terrified her. 

"@$●■^•□●{^◇♧■(#*\\\×£."

Suddenly, from the darkness, something black lashed out and slapped Flowey across the face, making him squawk shrill before fading out of view. It left Ashlee alone with whatever was there, in the darkness. 

Terrified, Ashlee drew the white flames closer around her, eyes flicking back and forth to find whatever was in the dark with her. She couldn't see it but she sure could feel it. It was like suffocating darkness. She felt like she couldn't breath because of it.

"He-hell-hello?" Ashlee found herself call out, jumping at the sound of her own voice. 

"•□●◇^}□♧$&×€%₩(/*." The dial tone replied before something began shifting in the darkness. Something was rising right out of the ground, pushing upward and forming something. 

Ashlee felt her fear wash over her as that black bubble pushed upward and then burst as two white hands pushed against the ground. She watched in horror as she saw something climbing out of the black tar like substance and stood straight up. 

A white gleaming mask looked straight at her with black eyes and white pin print pupils. On the mask, there was one crack connecting to the right eye hole and one crack connecting to the thin smiling mouth. 

Shaking in pure terror, she saw it.....no.

Him. 

He was very tall, almost seven feet with a skeletal thin body. He was dressed in fine black clothes, a suit. A black cloak of the same black tar surrounded him and even seemed to move like living nightmares. He looked straight at her with his eyes.

"○□♡|[>♤°●♤." Came that dial tone right from him. 

Ashlee trembled in fear, staring wide eyed at him as he slowly began walking towards her. "P.....pl.....please." she whimpered, shaking violently. 

The tall thin monster stopped from moving towards her, as if listening to what she was saying. 

'Do not fear, young one.' A voice suddenly spike out, smooth but dark. It had made her jump. 'I don't want to kill you. I will not even harm you. You do not have to fear me.' 

Shaking, Ashlee wasn't sure about that. "Wh-who are you?" She asked shakily. 

The monster just stood there, smiling like a demon before raising his white hands to show perfectly round holes in the center. 

Ashlee sucked in a terrified breath. "Ga-Gaster." She whispered in terror.

The smile widened on his mask and he dipped his head into confirming that. 'I am Gaster. I will not hurt you, True Soul. I need you alive and well. You are the one to free me, after all.' He spoke again. 

Shaking her head, Ashlee stepped back, trembling. "No. I won't. You hurt Sans. And that.....that I won't let happen again." She said her voice trembling but trying to stay brave.

Gaster seemed taken back by that before the smile widened before he suddenly snapped forward, flying right at Her at an alarming speed. He was instantly right in front of her, seeming to phase right through her white flames with ease. 

Not helping it, Ashlee shrieked in alarm as she back peddled, only to slam her back against a wall that had not been there before. She looked at it quickly, seeing that she was trapped before looking back at Gaster who was practically right there in her face. 

'You don't have a choice, my dear child. I will be freed and I will take is mine. I will go to the Surface and humans......humans will bow down before me as a God. You......my dear, will help me and perhaps,' Gaster said softly, dangerously soft as he slowly reached up one of his hands and almost touched her face. 'I'll think I'll take you as my Queen. Willingly or not.' 

Ashlee was hyperventilating at this point. She backed up as far as she could, pressed tightly against the wall before she glared at him and swung a hand at his mask. 

Her hand phased right through his face, however. 

Stunned, she backed up even more even as he smiled sinisterly at her then started reaching for her chest, for her soul. She knew he couldn't touch her soul. She just had that feeling if he touched her, it was over. 

"SANS!" Ashlee screamed now thrashing to get away from Gaster. 

It seemed to have startled him to back away from her for a second before he started to lash out to catch her. To touch her. 

But Ashlee felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her now and heard a voice she knew as Sans'. He was trying to wake her up. And she let him. 

Immediately, like a whoosh of speed, Ashlee felt herself snap back out of her dream before Gaster could even lay a finger on her. She woke up, gasping and colliding with a blue padded chest, arms wrapping around her to calm her. 

"Ash! It was just a dream! It's all right!" 

Ashlee gasping and panting looked right up into those concerned eyes that stared back at her. She took several breaths, trying to calm herself. "I.....Sans.....I don't think they are dreams. I think they're real." She said her voice trembling. 

Sans just frowned at her as he kept his arms around her, waiting g for her to calm. "What was it this time?" He asked in concern. 

"Gaster. I saw Gaster." Ashlee told him and felt him stiffen at the very name, his blue eye flashing. She clutched onto his jacket, resting her head on his sternum. "He knows about my soul, Sans. He talked to me." 

Sans now pulled back to look at her, forcing her to look back at him. He was stiff as ever, a light growl inn his chest. "What did he say to you?" He couldn't help but growl. 

"He.....he wants my soul. He wants out of The Void. He wants to be free and he wants to dominate the Surface. He wants to be a God, Sans." Ashlee said her voice trembling. 

Sans growled softly before pulling her back against him so he could hold her and she once again rest her head on him. "Over my boney body." He growled. "He is not gonna touch you. I'll not have it." 

Ashlee couldn't help but curve her lips into a smile as she rest her head against him, feeling how warm he really was. She k ew he wouldn't allow it. "I know. You're my best friend, Sans. I know you'll keep me safe. Won't you?" She asked pulling back from him so she could look at him. 

Looking back, Sans grinned and nodded. "I'll fight for ya, Bonehead." He told her as he reached up and brushed some of her long bangs out of her face. 

Ashlee paused for a second, feeling her face heating up at the contact before she reached up and caught his hand, pressing it against her cheek. She knew fairly well he was surprised by how he stiffened, looking at her. She ignored it other than looking back into his own eyes. 

"Sans......." Ashlee said softly as she felt how warm his hand actually was. Even without skin or muscle or blood. He was so warm. And her heart fluttered when she saw his eyes flick downward, a light blush forming on his own face. 

It hit her right there and then. She knew where he was looking. 

"Kiss me." Ashlee found herself blurt out in an almost whisper, even as her face flushed pink. 

Sans blink in surprise and his eyes snapped back to hers. "What?" He asked. 

Ashlee bit her lip, her head dipping down almost shyly. She couldn't believe she had said that. Out freaking loud! She had thought it not meant to say it! She couldn't deny that she did feel.....a little attracted to him. He was sweet, funny, protective. And he might have been a skeleton but he was not terrible looking and...

Sans growled softly, having repeated her words in his own mind before he dipped down without really thinking about it and pressed his jaw against her lips, startling her for a moment. But nonetheless, he couldn't fight it any more. 

He had to at least do it once! Even if it pissed her off or something! And that first time, his little revenge prank of taking her first kiss did not count! 

He kissed her somewhat hard and when she gasped softly, he couldn't help but take the plunge. He just had to taste her just once. 

And to his surprise, Ashlee did not fight him. 

She kissed him back, her mouth opening up just for his tongue she didn't know he had to mingle with her own. She felt his surprise for responding but she didn't stop there. She just grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer, kissing him back. She felt instant heat pool at the pit of her stomach, drifting down ward. 

Growling, Sans kissed her fiercely, tasting her everywhere, his arms wrapping around her waist until he pushed her back until she was laying down again. He was above her, kissing her hard and even having a domination fight with her as his hands began wandering. 

Rubbing her waist and hip and down over her pajama shorts, touching bare skin before trailing his hand back up until he had it resting on the skin of her neck. 

Finally he pulled back, looking into her eyes. She looked dazed by his kiss to her but he couldn't help but grin at her. She was breathing slight hard from their kiss, as if he had sucked the air out of her. "Shit. Ashlee.......knock, knock." He said almost breathlessly. 

Ashlee smiled with a light laugh as she wrapped her arms around his vertibrae and pulled him slightly closer to her, holding him there. "Who's there?" She asked him. 

"Imma." Sans answered grinning back at her. 

"Imma who?" 

Sans paused for a moment before he slowly dipped back closer to her, hand resting on her hip again and the other still touching her neck, sliding until he was bracing her. "Imma falling for you. Hard. And fast." He said as he practically covered her with his own body. 

Ashlee just smiled as she gave him a light tug to pull him back down until her lips pressed against his teeth. "So kiss me again then." She whispered as she kissed him. 

Gladly, Sans did this time soft and tender. He gladly kissed her again and again that night before both of them fell asleep, wrapped around each other but not going farther than that. 

Not tonight at least.


	17. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: not quite smut but getting there......hand jobs though.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Best Used:  
> Napstarock-Groundbreaking (Napstablook's theme remixed)

Leaning against his chest, head just using his nonexistent but seemed to be there belly, Ashlee smiled as she looked up at the twinkling crystals in the cavern ceiling with Sans. 

She was happy more than ever. It had been many days since they made out on her bed, never going farther than that. She didn't feel comfortable with going further than making out, nor realized she could until she asked him if he......if even had.....

And Sans made a dick joke about it, which earned him a punch in the gut from her. 

But nonetheless, she was happy to be lying against him, counting 'stars' with him. He was leaning against a small tree, hands playing with her long brown hair as he listened to her tell him about the Surface world. He was just as happy. And while he wouldn't mind going further into his newfound relationship with her, he was going to move at her pace. 

When or if she ever wanted to go further than making out, he would let her decide. He was content with just kissing her. 

Of course, the morning after their first make out had been hilariously embarrassing that earned both of them furious teasing and a scornful lecture from Toriel. She had caught them in bed together. 

That morning, she had realized Ashlee hadn't woken up for breakfast yet so she had gone to the girl's room to wake her. She, however, found both of them in Ashlee ' s bed, under the sheets and entangled with one another. He had been using her breast as a pillow. Her arms had been wrapped around his head, using him as a teddy bear. 

So therefore, Toriel woke them both up by giggling miethlessly, ignoring the burning blushes on their faces, and then gave them a lecture about safe sex. 

The looks on their faces had been priceless and Toriel wished she had had her camera to snap a picture.

But nonetheless, it was official and they decided to make it do, they were dating. 

It started off with a candle light dinner at the MTT Resort, which had been embarrassing because Mettaton found out and refused to let Ashlee go on her very first date dressed in casual wear. He dragged her off back to his room and made her change, threatening if she didn't wear one of his outfits, he would shove her outside butt freaking naked. 

So she chose to wear a lovely blue dress that fell just above her knees, with noodle straps and a silver scarf wrapped around her neck and shoulders. And of course, Mettaton also refused to let her leave without doing her hair. 

The look on Sans' face had been priceless when he saw her so dolled up with brown curls spilling around her face. He literately had hearts in his eye sockets as soon as he saw her.

The first date had gone very well, with them eating together, holding hands and laughing at jokes and puns both made. 

The second date had been Sans taking her to see the mirror that allowed him to meet her as a child. It was in the lower floors of the castle, in the Hall of Judgement, set up on a rise plateform. It was a gorgeous mirror of pure silver and the reflection was perfect. 

Sans admitted that when they found out about the mirror after Frisk left, he practiced some of his jokes and puns to himself and that made Ashlee laugh. 

And as he had said, she could hear what was happening on the other side, in the surface world. 

From what it sounded like, however, it was of police officers talking to people. They were investigating the disappearence of Tobias Foxworthy and Ashlee, as well as the disappearence of the body of Frisk. Her body seemed to have vanished and that definitely had Ashlee wondering. 

They couldn't find anything else on it through the mirror, no matter much they tried. 

It was nice, though. 

To know that the police were looking for her. She heard the police saying that Tobias was in a lot of trouble because he apparently had made some bad choices. His client.....the one that he defended for rape had done it again and it had been discovered, confessed really by the rapist that Tobias had put him up to it. 

Tobias was in a lot of trouble and was now suspected for Ashlee ' s disappearence. Too bad he had already been punished by someone more unforgiving for such a crime. 

The third date was now. 

Sans had brought Ashlee to Waterfall and they were pretend stargazing together while making up new jokes and puns to torture Papyrus with.

Sighing softly, Ashlee just rubbed her head against Sans' belly before she rolled over until she rest her chin on his stomach and looked at him, which he looked back at her with a smile. "What would you want to do when you get out of here? When you leave the Underground?" She asked as she looked up at him. 

Resting his hands on her back, still playing with her hair, Sans shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't really thought about it. I didn't think it would be happening for us. Too many humans have come and go and we still haven't gotten out. I guess I gave up thinking about it." He remarked as he looked at her. 

Ashlee frowned softly before picking at fuzzies on his jacket. "Well.....now there is a way. So what is the first thing you'd like to do when you do get out?" She asked softly. 

Sans frowned, thinking before his eyes flicked upward at the crystals in the cavern. He sighed softly as he just looked up. "I wanna see real stars. The night sky. I wanna stay up all night, looking for wishing stars. See planets drift by. Clouds. Rain. The moon." He said after a little while. 

Ashlee couldn't help but smile softly as she listened to him. It probably had been a very long time since he had seen the sky. A very long time. And if she had to be honest, it sounded like a romantic dream. 

She rolled over a little onto her side, still using him as a pillow. "Yeah. I would like to see that too. I'd like to do the same, stay up all night watching the night go by and then.....see the greatest treasure." She said softly, biting her lip. 

"Yeah? What's the greatest treasure?" Sans asked now slowly grinning. 

Ashlee turned her eyes back to him and smiled. "Sunrise. The golden sun, slowly coming up to announce a new day. A new adventure. You'd love it, Sans. Dark night slowly turning gold with red fire and orange and yellow. Silver lining on white clouds." She said softly. 

Slowly grinning, Sans nodded as he tried to imagine it. "Sounds beautiful. And I'd love to see it with you. My first sunrise, with you." He said as he touched her chin. 

Ashlee ' s face flushed a little but she smiled before pushing herself up and then scooting in closer in between his legs until she was almost flush against him. She bit her lip a little, looking almost shy at first before leaning in and kissing him. 

Sans placed his hands on her waist, pulling her ever so closer until she was completely against him. She had to rearrange her own legs until she was sitting directly on his lap as she kissed him, hands on his chest. His hands on the small of her back, bringing her tightly against him. 

Passionate kisses first before Ashlee slowly pulled away and began kissing trails down his jaw to his vertibrae, where she kissed each plate she found in his spine. 

Sans breathed heavily, his entire soul into this one. He was starting to really warm up as she left trails of kisses on him. He even felt warmth starting to form around his hip bones as his skull leaned back to allow her more access to his neck bones. 

"Ash........Ashlee, if you keep doing that......I might not be able to stop myself...... later." Sans moaned softly, and hissed softly as he felt her flick her tongue on one of his bones. 

Ashlee didn't stop for a moment as she trailed her hands from his jacket, now sliding into the opening until her fingers touched his ribs where she began fingering some of them. 

Wrapping her hand around one rib, she began stroking it, which caused Sans to groan as he leaned back against the tree. 

A blue glow began to form deeper down in his shorts and Ashlee paused when she saw it. She frowned curiously before reaching down and touching his waist band. 

Sans immediately jerked softly before reaching up and catching her hand from pulling back his shorts to see why there was a glow down there. "Ashlee, if you don't want to take it that far, I don't think you want to look down there. I won't be able to stop if you do that." He warned her but there was a mischievous grin on his face, his eyes almost glazed a little from arousal. 

Ashlee met his eyes for a second before looking down again, her face flushing. "What is that?" She asked way too innocent for such a question and it did make her feel slightly dirty but......she liked the feeling it gave her. 

A wicked grin formed on Sans' face before he took her hand into his, pausing it at his shorts waistline. "How far do you want to go, Ash? All the way or just to experiment?" He asked devishly.

Ashlee bit her lip, wondering how to answer that. She was very curious now. She didn't want to go too far yet but.....she also wanted to know just what Sans had down there. He couldn't possibly have one of THOSE, could he? He was a skeleton for God's sake. What kind of skeleton had a dick? 

But to answer, she extended her fingers until they were under his waistline and she slowly slid her hand downward. "Experiment." She whispered to him. 

Sans gave a somewhat unsteady breath that was clearly arousal before he slowly slid Ashlee ' s hand down his shorts until she felt something there. 

Her fingers, her hand was on a long, hard appendage that clearly was what she thought and it made her gasp softly. She could feel it as if it just formed there. 

Her eyes dipped down, she shifted her arm so she could pull back his shorts to look and see in there and felt heat explode within her as she saw a glowing blue shaft just right there, connected to his hip bones. It was definitely magic that formed it but it was there. 

"Oh, my god. You really.....do have one." She couldn't help but snicker. 

Sans chuckled as he controlled her hand until she was wrapped around his shaft, his breathing catching as he felt her give an experimental squeeze. "Urgh......Ash, you're killing me here, babe. Don't stop what you've started. It's cruel if you do." He groaned softly. 

Biting her lip shyly, Ashlee slowly began running her hand along his shaft, feeling the length. It was very hard and long and it did make her whole body heat up as she began slowly exploring it. 

Sans sucked in a breath, his eyes closing as he leaned his head back against the tree, his hips raising a little as he felt her slowly pumping him. His breathing kept catching as he felt electric pulses starting to flare up his shaft and hitting every nerve he felt in his bones. 

Ashlee continued to bite her lip as she continued her ministrations, feeling g it and even giving it light squeezes that caused Sans to groan and hiss as his hips slowly began rocking with her hand. 

The sounds he made, it made her feel liquid heat pool in her belly and even......heated her core in between her own legs. She could feel herself getting wet by listening to him groan and moan as she pumped him slowly. 

"Ugh......" Sans hissed, his head moving back more until it looked like his skull would fall right off. 

To experiment more, Ashlee tightened her grip and began pumping him faster which made him groan louder, his skeletal hand wrapping around her wrist to just hold.

So much pleasure just by her touch brought more delicious sounds from him and his hips picked up on rocking with her hand. It even made her shift on his lap, rocking into her. 

The hidden shaft in the shorts poked her between the legs, tapping her own core and making her gasp softly as she felt a jolt of pleasure shoot right through her just by that one contact. 

Immediately Sans reacted, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around until he was on top of her, making her yelp softly. Her hand was still down his shorts, pumping him, making him hiss as he moved his hips in time with her. 

However, his own hand found its way into her own pants, sliding against her skin and into her panties where the tips immediately found her core, making her gasp and lean her head back into the dark grass. 

She felt him slid his hard fingers against her center, slowly rubbing until they dipped into wet warmth. Her hips snapped upward, legs spreading wide to give him more access and he slid his fingers inside of her, slowly rubbing in and out. 

"Ugh......Sa-Sans......" Ashlee whimpered in pleasure as she felt him slowly thrusting in his fingers, in and out of her. Her own pumps around his shaft joined the speed he went. 

And then he rubbed her bud, deep inside of her, making her gasp out as her back arched at the intense pleasure it gave her of him touching her. "Oh, oh." She moaned softly as she found her own hips slowly rocking into his hand. 

"Ashlee......." Sans growled out as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out, touching the bud that proved her a virgin. "We......we have to stop, sugar. Or I'm gonna....I'm gonna lose control here." 

Ashlee panted softly but nodded as she sped up her pumps, squeezing softly that made his skull snap back and his hips snapped forward. She felt something hot spray into her hand, making her curious but before she could try to figure it out, he flicked his finger tips against her bud making her gasp out as she felt pure white energy strike through her entire body like lightning. 

It took her a moment to realize what just happened but she did figure it out. They had cum together, just by their hands. They hit their limit together. 

Panting softly together, him dropping his right a little on top of her and panting, he slowly slid his hand out of her pants and placed his fists against the ground beside her head as she slowly released his now fading shaft and slid her hand out. 

"Uh.....muh.....Ash......God damn it. I almost.....don't want to.....stop right now....." Sans groaned, still finding himself aroused at the mere thought of wanting to be inside of her. 

Ashlee just smiled dazedly at him, raising her hand to see glowing blue liquid in her palms. Magic cum, she giggled to herself before looking g back at Sans, whose eyes were half lidded and he was grinning at her. 

"Soon, Sans. I think I'll be ready soon. Just not.....just not now." Ashlee said breathlessly. 

Sans bent down and kissed her softly as he pushed himself off of her and laid down beside her. "I can wait. I will wait for you, babe. And in promise ya, when you decide your ready, I'm gonna love ya all fucking night." He told her. 

Ashlee just giggled.

Suddenly, Sans' phone jingled and he reached into his jacket pocket to pull it out and look at the screen. "Huh. It's Mets. He wants to know if we want to go to Blooky's. Apparently they're throwing a party." He told her now pushing himself to sit up. 

Ashlee sat up with him, looking curious. "Blooky's? What's that? Or.....who?" She asked tilting her head. 

Sans glanced at her almost surprised before grinning widely. "Oh, yeah! Ya haven't met Blooky, yet! He's been so busy running his new club we haven't introduced you to him yet!" He said before standing up and offering his hand to her, which she took and he helped her stand. 

"Who is he?" Ashlee asked now smiling. 

"Napstablook. He's a ghost monster. Sweet guy. Used to have major depression issues until your mom made friends with him. He was so depressing not many monsters wanted to be around him. He SKULL-KED alot, always moped around but when she made friends with him, he lightened up big time." Sans told her now leading her over to the water's edge so they could just wash their hands there. "She convinced him to become a DJ because he loved music so much. He's pretty good if I have to say so." 

Ashlee just smiled brightly and nodded. She would love to make a new friend, even if it was a ghost. And if Blooky had been one of her mother's friends, she had to meet him. "Okay. Let's go to Blooky's." She said as soon as she washed her hands from the blue substance. 

Sans nodded as he took her hand and lead the way with a grin on his face. He just knew she was going to love this.

The first thing about Blooky's that Ashlee noticed was of how big his place actually was. He had a big building and it wasn't a house. It looked more like a flashy building with neon lights flashing. It was a night club, obviously and there were quite a few monsters there. 

The second thing she noticed was the pounding music emitting from the music. Club music, electronic music. Exciting, fun was definitely what came to her mind when she was lead towards the building.

The flashing sign outside of the building said Blooky's and it had cartoon-ish ghosts floating upward from behind the name. 

Nonetheless, Ashlee grinned as her eyes lit up brightly. She was already impressed with just the outside. She couldn't wait to see the inside. 

Hand in hand, Sans lead her straight to the door where a tall devil monster was posing as the bouncer. He gave the monster a wink, who returned it with his own grin and a thumbs up as he let both of them in. 

The inside was more impressive than the outside. It was a very large room with flashing lights and magic lights floating around. It was only a little dark on the inside, though lit up with ghostly lights all over the entire club. Decorations were almost Halloween themed. There were tombstones painted on the walls, as well as glow in the dark ghost murals and there was a mist spread out on a large dance floor, where a lot of dancing monsters were. 

Rocking music was playing loudly throughout the entire building and on a large stage on a far side of the room, there was a DJ stand where a ghost was mixing the music. 

Blooky was literately like a bed sheet made ghost with big round eyes that gleamed with excitement as he worked and a small smile of enjoyment. He was adorable, Ashlee decided when she saw him. 

He was definitely enjoying his work of entertainment. And the cheers from monsters made it all the more worth while. 

"There you are!" 

Ashlee and Sans both heard Mettaton ' s voice over the loud music and they turned to see him coming with a big grin on his face. He had a date with him. A female bunny monster, who was dressed prettily in a sparkly pink dress. 

"It's about time you brought her, Lazybones! Hello, datling! Welcome to Blooky's! Isn't it terrific?!" Mettaton asked happily as he bent over her and kissed both of her cheeks, which she laughed and returned his greeting. 

"Yeah! This is amazing!" Ashlee had to shout. 

Mettaton just stepped back and wrapped his long arm around the bunny monster, who was somewhat dancing to the music. "Well, Blooky has definitely came a long way from where he used to be! Lazybones, you make sure to take her up to meet Blooky! And then take her for a spin on the dance floor!" He ordered him. 

Sans rolled his eyes but grinned and nodded. He took Ashlee ' s hand and started pulling her through the dancing mass of monsters. "Come on, Ash. Let's go say hi to Blooky first." He told her. 

It took a moment to finally reach the DJ stand but when they did, the Ghost monster saw them and smiled brightly before putting the music on automatic play and moved over to the edge of his stage. 

"Hello, Sans." The ghost spoke with a somewhat dreary voice but there was friendliness to it. 

Sans just grinned at Blooky as he wrapped his arm around Ashlee ' s waist. "Hey, Blooks. Wanted to introduce ya to my GHOULFRIEND. This is Ashlee, Frisk's daughter. Ash, this is Blooky." He introduced them. 

Ashlee blushed at the new title that Sans gave her but she was happy about it. She figured she was his GHOULFRIEND since they were dating and slowly beginning to explore their relationship more. She smiled up at the Ghost, whose eyes brightened. 

"Oh, hello!" Blooky said to her as he bowed slightly to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you. What do you think of my club? Do you like it?" He almost sounded worried about her answer. 

Ashlee just smiled brightly but nodded. "It's great! Amazing! The music is awesome! Great choice for dancing! You're amazing for this!" She said brightly. 

Blooky literately blushed with almost stars in his eyes. "Thank you. I've worked pretty hard getting it set up. Please, do enjoy yourselves. Drinks are free, if you want. Just tell Grillby that you can have whatever you would like." He said looking towards the bar where, yes, the Fire Element bartender was mixing drinks for monsters. 

Sans just nodded as he lightly tugged on Ashlee ' s waist, pulling her back. "Thanks, Blooks. Have fun! I'm gonna take my girl on the floor for a bit!" He told the ghost. 

Blooky just nodded as he floated back to his DJ stand and began playing a new rocking song. Monsters cheered loudly at the new song and even more when Blooky actually began singing as he mixed his music. 

Sans and Ashlee made their way on the dance floor to a good spot before they began dancing together. Both just smiled at one another as they danced very close to each other, chest to chest until Ashlee turned and pressed her back to his chest, moving her hips to the music and wrapping her arms back around his vertibrae, pulling tightly against her back. 

Letting the music take them, the two just danced, their hips moving in sync and even grinded againist each other to the energetic music. 

It did stir up some arousing feelings again, but they didn't pay too much attention as they danced. 

Hands resting on her hips, Sans did grind himself against her a little, dancing but grinned when she smiled back at him, moving energetically to the excellent music that Blooky played and sang. 

Pressing back into his hips, however, Ashlee couldn't help but flush with heat when she felt a hardness starting to push against her rear as she danced a little seductively into him. 

And she felt no shame in it at all. 

It just brought more feelings to her that made her heart and soul throb in her chest as she felt his hands slid further from her hips, to the front. She moaned softly at the electric heat she felt strike through her as she felt Sans' finger tips dip a little too close to her inner thighs but not quite touching her. 

Either way, she had never had more fun in her life. She never felt more happier than now. 

With her Bonefriend.

And they just danced the night away, together. And no one paid much attention to their almost sex with clothes still on dance they did with each other the whole night through until the party ended very late. 

All but one grinning slyly Transgender robot, who felt very happy for his two friends that they were becoming closer and closer than ever. 

It was just a matter of time, Mettaton knew, before the chemistry his two friends held for one another turned into something a whole lot more.


	18. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, smut finally happens......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Gaster ' s Theme - Undertale OST  
> Megalovania - Undertale (piano arrangement-no lyrics version)

Ashlee ' s relationship with Sans was growing stronger every day when she was with him, and that was most of the time. She hardly went anywhere without him and no one seemed to mind. Everyone thought it was just great that Sans finally found someone he was happy with. 

Papyrus was extraordinary happy with them being together and was already calling Ashlee his little sister, much to her deep red blushing. 

Everyone knew that this was a good thing and we're welcoming to the idea that one day, things might grow serious between Ashlee and Sans. They were just waiting for the day to happen. 

Although, Ashlee and Sans had yet to move on from their constant kissing and touching experiments, they still had yet to actually do the serious deed of sleeping together. It was most touching, sending each other into mind blowing orgasims. 

Ashlee was still having some nightmares about Flowey, Chara and even Gaster. And even of what Tobi had put her through. She would wake up, crying and terrified from seeing those monsters, but it was always Sans to pull her free from those terrifying dreams and would make them go away when he sent her panting and crying out his name from his mere touch. 

And as it was, it had been weeks since Ashlee had heard the voice of her Guardian. 

The voice was very quiet and it did worry her. She wondered if she would ever find out the true identity of the Voice. She wondered if she would ever hear it again. To find out who it was, what it was and more importantly, if it was who she was starting to think it was. 

She hoped that one night, she would to meet the Voice again. 

But it never came. 

It was like something was blocking it from reaching her. It could have been Gaster, maybe. Or Flowey when they tortured her with their very presence. They taunted her almost every night now. 

So she taunted them back, or rather just Flowey. 

"So why the fuck are you being quiet, huh?" Ashlee asked the large golden flower sourly when he decided to make another visit to her dreams. "Why haven't you come to get me yet?" 

Flowey glowered at her with blood red glares but kept back away from her in the darkness. "You know very well why! That stupid skeleton is always around you! I'd rather not get DUNKED ON by him!" He snarled at her. 

Ashlee couldn't help but smirk at that. She had a distinctive feeling that Flowey was scared of Sans and it made her want to laugh. "It's cause he's stronger than you, isn't it? You're actually scared of him, aren't you?" She asked almost teasingly. 

Flowey snarled at her but turned his back to her in an almost pout.

Ashlee now growing somber, just watched him before she sighed and moved over to him, despite him growing stiff as if he knew she was moving towards him. She was next to him, ignoring the growls he made as he spun around to glare at her. And she bent down, sitting on her knees to face him. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Flowey growled as he glared at her. "Why are you next to me?! Don't you know I will kill you!" 

"Why are you so bitter, Chara?" Ashlee asked softly, looking into those beady eyes. 

Flowey immediately froze, now looking wide eyed up at her. He looked stunned that she would even say that. "Wha-?! I'm not......!" He exclaimed at her. 

"Yes, you are. You're Chara. You're inside the flower, aren't you? You're not a boy flower. You're a little girl." Ashlee said softly as she tilted her head as she looked at him. "Aren't you?" 

Flowey gaped at her before his face fell and there was a flash right before her. It was a little girl. The little girl who looked just like her mother, but with a green and yellow sweater. Blood red eyes, darkness surrounding her. 

And Chara glared at her, raising a knife in hand. 

But Ashlee didn't flinch as she just looked back at her. 

Chara halted from slashing at her and then dropped the knife, tears in her eyes now as she tried so hard to glare at her. "Wh-why are you being so nice to me?! I'm Evil, damn it! You figured it out! I'm Flowey! I'm Hate! I'm Pain! I'm Death! And I want to kill you and take your soul! So I can just go home! So why are you being so fucking nice?!" She snarled at her. 

Ashlee just stared at the little girl before she offered her hand to her, despite Chara backing away in surprise. "It's because you're sad, isn't it? You're alone. Why, Chara? Why are you so full of hate, sadness, fear and desperate for devastation?" She asked softly. 

For a long moment t, Chara stared at her, glared at her. But then her face fell and her head lowered. She didn't answer for a moment and Ashlee waited. 

"It's cause that's all I knew." Chara finally said after a long time, sniffing as if she was going to start crying. And there were tears now running down her face as she looked back at Ashlee. "Before my life in the Underground.......I was just like you. Like Frisk. My life sucked ass. My parents were mean. They hated each other. They hated me. They didn't even want me. They would hurt me. And when they couldn't get rid of me because I was mean back, they dumped me on the mountain. Threw me into a cave to die." 

Ashlee felt her heart go out to Chara, instantly. She realized just how broken this girl really was. No matter how hard she had tried, she had suffered so badly. 

"You fell into the Underground. And met Asriel and Toriel and Asgore." Ashlee said softly. 

Chara looked at her with teary eyes but nodded. "I.....I didn't understand it why they were so nice to me. Why they loved me. My own parents didn't like me. Why would a bunch of goody two shoe monsters like me? It's why I was so bad. I tried so hard to make them hate me. Just like my parents. Nothing ever worked. Made everyone else hate me but not them." She choked out in sobs. 

Ashlee slowly smiled before she reached up and touched the girl's face, making her gasp and step back from her. So she dropped her hand again. "That's why you want to go back. To the Surface. You want to start over." She said in dawning. 

Chara sniffed and wiped her eyes but nodded. "I....I want a reset. I want to try again. But I can't because I became a monster down here. The only ones who can reset are humans. And.....and Gaster." She said slowly. 

That hit like a bolt of surprise. 

Ashlee gasped softly as she peered at her in her surprise. "What? Gaster can....?!" She asked in alarm. 

Chara nodded now looking very serious. "Gaster can reset the Underground, Ashlee. And you do not want him to be the one to reset it. He will twist this world into his own likening. Everyone you know, everything you love. Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, everyone will be different. Darker, hateful. That's a timeline he wants to make." She told her. 

Ashlee just stared at her in alarm. "But Sans can't change. All of the other children......the timelines, he has never changed. He always remembers......" she was saying. 

"Not if Gaster does it, Ashlee." Chara said darkly, her red eyes flaring. "Gaster knows how to change Sans. And if he gets his way, if he gets out, he will take your soul or he will change this world into something darker than I could ever make it. If he gets his way, and you are down here when he resets the Underground, you will have no choice but to fight back. It's kill or be killed down here, Ashlee. Trust me on this. I hate you because you're everything I'm not. But I'm not going to lie to you. You have to kill Gaster before he resets the Underground. You have to have at least one LOVE." She remarked darkly. 

Ashlee just frowned, feeling dread filling inside of her. She didn't like the sound of this at all. "LOVE?" She asked frowning. 

"Level of Violence. There are two types of love down here, Ashlee. Level of Violence and true love. You have true love. I have LOVE." Chara said smirking darkly but a tear did manage to slide down her face. Her head suddenly jerked when that suffocating darkness came over them both. "Shit, he's coming! Go! Get out of here!" 

Ashlee immediately stood up, looking around and seeing the blackness forming in the distance.she saw Gaster coming. "Chara, the voice! Do you know who.....?!" She was saying. 

"It's your fucking dad, Ashlee! Now get the fuck out of here!" Chara snarled in desperation as Gaster came closer, swiping at her with the knife to force her to waking up with a start.

But not before she felt something wrap around her wrist and burn her. 

Ashlee jolted up with a gasp and it even sent Sans reeling out of his own sleep with a start. 

Gasping and panting, Ashlee trembled as she sat up in her bed until she felt Sans touch her shoulder. She flinched hard and backed away only to see him look concerned. 

"Ash, ya okay? Another a nightmare?" Sans asked as he reached out to touch her but stopped himself out of worry of making her flinch again. 

Ashlee shakily nodded as she slowly calmed down, now leaning towards him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I.....ye-yeah. Gaster again. But....." she frowned as she cut herself off again as she remembered before that. "Sans.......Flowey......he's...." she was saying. 

Sans growled at the name and he made her look at him. "What did he do this time?" He growled softly. 

Ashlee shook her head as she looked into his eyes. "She saved me this time, Sans. She woke me up before Gaster could touch me." She told him. 

Blinking in surprise, Sans drew back. "She?" He asked alarmed. 

"Flowey......he is a girl. He is Chara. She.....she protected me this time. She's......she is more than you thought." Ashlee told him and he did look bewildered. "She had.....she had a very bad life before this, Sans. She wanted everyone to hate her because her own parents did. I don't think Flowey will be a problem any more. She might be on our side now." 

"I don't believe that. I've seen her soul, Ash. She is bad." Sans said frowning.

Ashlee felt a little frustrated that she couldn't get him to understand but she knew it would be no use arguing with him. There was just so much bad that he had seen from Chara. She knew what she saw and felt. She knew that just by having that conversation with Chara, understanding her, she knew that the dark little girl would help her if she asked her to.

Suddenly, she felt her wrist burn and she yelped now grabbing her wrist in pain. 

Sans jerked away from her in alarm before clicking his fingers and the lights turned on. He saw Ashlee hissing in pain and clutching onto her wrist. "Babe, what happened?!" He asked now grabbing her hand and prying her other off so he could see what hurt her. 

And both froze to see the hand print burned into her skin. A perfect hand print was there, wrapped around her wrist. 

"Ow, ow, ow." Ashlee hissed as it burned.

"Shit! Ashlee, what happened?! Who did this?! Did that fucking little brat do this?!" Sans growled as he raised her arm so he could see it better. 

Ashlee with tears of pain in her eyes, shook her head as she looked at the burn. "No! I mean.....I don't think so! Maybe!. I don't think it was Gaster! He wasn't near me when she made me wake up! Ow!" She cried painfully. 

Sans threw the blankets off of them and carefully pulled her out with him. "Come on! Let's get you to Toriel! She can take care of this!" He said now guiding her towards the door, his arm around her waist.

Ashlee winced as she held her arm close to her chest but allowed him to pull her out of her room. She didn't understand why she had a burn right now. Gaster hadn't even touched her. Chara had slashed at her with the knife but she didn't think that the girl had actually hit her. And why was there a hand print as if something had grabbed her? 

It was in deed puzzling. 

Though, as soon as Ashlee and Sans exited the room, something......something crawled out from under Ashlee ' s bed. 

A white hand. 

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

"Well, it's just a burn. Easy to heal. But what I don't understand is how did you get this burn? Sans, did you accidentally burn her?" Toriel asked as she healed Ashlee ' s wrist. 

Sans gave Toriel quite the scornful look for that. "Come on, Tori! You know I'd never do that! I have more control than that!" He grumbled. 

"I said accidentally, Sans!" Toriel scowled right back at him as she finished healing Ashlee. 

"No. I didn't burn her. I didn't even use any magic." Sans growled softly but huffed as he looked at Ashlee, who smacked his arm to tell him to cool his skull. "What happened in the dream, babe?" 

"I already told you, Sans. I'm not going to repeat myself." Ashlee scowled though another reason why she didn't want to repeat herself was because of Toriel. She wasn't sure how the motherly Queen would take it that Flowey was Chara, her adopted daughter. 

Sighing, Sans scratched the back of his skull before looking at Toriel. "Sorry for waking ya like that, Toriel. I guess it kind of freaked me out." He told her. 

Toriel just smiled but shook her head as she backed away from both of them. "It's all right, Sans. I don't understand how this happened but for now, we should just go back to bed. It's still very early for us to be up." She told them. 

Sans and Ashlee nodded as they stood up to make their way back out of the kitchen where Toriel had healed Ashlee ' s wrist. 

Heading back into the room, Sans did pause with a frown as he zeroed in on an open window. "Hey, Ash. Did you leave the window open?" He asked suspiciously. 

Ashlee glanced at the open window but shrugged. "I can't remember if I did. But maybe. It sometimes gets hot in here and I have to open the window to let it air out." She sighed as she watched Sans go close the window but not before pausing to look outside with suspicion. "Sans, are you all right?" 

Sans didn't answer for a moment as he peered outside, his eyes searching the yard before he closed the window and locked it. He turned back to Ashlee as she was climbing back into her bed. "Yeah. I guess I'm just a little freaked out about what happened. What in the hell burned you like that?" He asked as he removed his jacket, deciding that it was just in the way. 

Ashlee felt her face flush a little as his bare bones and already heat was pooling inside of her to see him almost half naked. 

"I don't know. Maybe it was Chara. Maybe she accidentally burned me while I was waking up." She said as she leaned against her pillows, only sitting back up when Sans slid his arm behind her and pulled her close to his side. 

Sans paused, glancing at her before he slowly grinned, seeing her reddened face. He could feel the heat coming off of her and even saw how she was looking at him a little dazed. "You're gorgeous when you're blushing." He said before leaning in to kiss her. 

Ashlee blushed again but returned the kiss and leaned into his side. She felt her heart pounding as she thought about something. She felt.....her arousal, of course. But she also felt anticipation. 

Ready. 

"Sans......" 

"Hmmm? Wanna make out?" Sans asked smirking devilishly. 

Ashlee bit her lip shyly and glanced side wards at him as she shook her head. "It's my 18th birthday tomorrow. I just realized it. Or.....rather today." She said shyly. 

Sans' eyes brightened as he looked at her before grinning. "Oh, really? Well, we're definitely going to have to tell Toriel in the morning. She's gonna want to throw a party for you!" He said grinning at her and kissing her softly. 

"Sans......that's not just it." Ashlee whispered softly as she dipped her head and peered up at him with shy eyes. 

"What? What's wrong?" Sans asked now concerned. 

Ashlee shrugged half heartedly. "We've been kind of dating for a month now. I can't believe how much time has passed already. It's moved so fast. But.....it's my birthday today." She said and her heart sped up. 

"Yeah? And?" Sans asked as his eyes slowly lit up and a smug grin formed on his face. He had a feeling he knew where this was going now and it did strike up electric heat in his gut, making a dim blue glow starting to form under his shorts. 

Closing her eyes for a moment, Ashlee inhaled softly before turning into his side, pressing herself against his side. "I......I.....um......I want to......." 

Sans cut her off with a heated kiss immediately as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her thighs against his so she could feel the bulge starting to grow. "Don' need to say it, Ashlee. I getch'a. We ain't doing it here, though. It'll wake Toriel up and we don't need her lecturing us about it. We're going to my place." He whispered against her lips. 

And there was a suddenly flash of blue and Ashlee yelped softly as she felt herself falling. She buried her face into Sans' chest, who chuckled as it felt like they both just dropped down on a lumpy bed. 

Pulling away, Ashlee looked around the room and stalled to see they were now in a very dark room, on an unfamiliar bed. There were posters up on the wall of old movies from the Surface and a pile of clothes thrown to the side. It was a mess but it was no doubt Sans' room. 

On Sans' bed. 

"Wha-what?" Ashlee asked bewildered as she looked at Sans as he rolled slightly on top of her, touching her waist with a grin. 

"Sorry. I kind of teleported us both to my place in Snowdin. It was faster." Sans said softly before his hand began wandering up and down her side, pushing her shirt up to touch her skin. "Ya sure ya want to do this, Ash? It's your first time and it'll probably hurt at first." 

"Don't you live with Papyrus?" Ashlee asked skeptically but felt the burning in her gut increase as her arousal starting to flare. 

"Trust me, he sleeps like the DEAD. We can be as loud as we want and he won't wake up." Sans said before clicking his fingers and Ashlee heard the door lock. 

Just in case. 

Ashlee slowly exhaled shakily before she pushed Sans back to lay down. She sat up on her knees and began removing her shirt.

But Sans reached up and stopped her as he sat up and grabbed the hem. "Let me, sweetheart." He whispered to her before slowly pulling her shirt up over her head. 

A cool breeze hit her now burning skin, making Ashlee gasp softly but she now sat there, in front of Sans with no shirt. 

Just bare skin, exposed. 

Feeling shy, Ashlee crossed her arms over her breast but once again was stopped by him as he slowly pried her arms back down and looked right at her exposure. She was blushing from head to toe and he couldn't help but smile at her. 

"Damn you're beautiful, Ashy." 

Ashlee smiled before she took his hands and placed them on her pajama shorts. She slowly sank back down so she could lay down on Sans' bed, her hands now moving up above her head and lifting her waist so he could slide her shorts off of her. 

Sans grinned softly as he did just that before tossing them to the side and then moved to straddle her waist. He looked her over, admiring her naked beauty before bending over her and began kissing her skin, blue tongue sliding out to lick every inch he could find. 

Ashlee gasped softly and moaned as she felt her arousal sky rocket from his kisses and tasting of her. And she hissed when his mouth found one of her breast where he liked and nipped at, which sent a jolt through her.

Her breathing picked up heavily as she felt him suck on her nipple before moving on downward. Her eyes glazed over as she leaned her head back hard against his bed. She felt him drift downward until he blew cool hair on her very hot, now very wet nether regions. 

A sharp gasp of pleasure broke out of her when she felt him kiss her core and slide his tongue deep inside of her. She writhed softly, her knees coming up around his skull as he slid his hot appendage in and out of her, tasting as much of her as he could. 

"Sa-Sans......." Ashlee whimpered as she rocked her hips into his tasting. 

Slowly, pulling back out of her, Sans moved back up to cover her with his body, his hands now starting to push down his shorts and he smiled when he felt himself now sliding in between her legs but not entering just yet. His hands moving to prop himself above her, he looked right into her glazed eyes. 

"Ashlee.......make sure you want this. Once I start, I can't stop." Sans said softly, his own breathing heavy. 

Ashlee just twisted her hips until she felt that hard piece pressed against her. "I want......I want this, Sans. I want you. Now." She whispered breathlessly. 

Sans exhaled before reaching down between their bodies and wrapped around himself, guiding his tip to her entrance. He pushed slowly in but not far enough to hurt her. "This is going to hurt for a second, sweetheart. But I promise, I'll make ya feel better. Okay?" He asked her. 

Ashlee, trembling from arousal, nervousness and need, just nodded as she lift her hips a little more so she could be closer to him. So he could sink deeper inside of her. 

Inhaling deeply, and making sure he was propped up properly, he drew back his hips before either a swift thrust, he buried himself deep into Ashlee. 

Ashlee let out a cry of pain and pleasure, her back arching up and pressing her front into him. She even started to reach up as if to push at him but his hands stopped hers and linked with her fingers, which she held tight. She felt her virgin bud snap and she could feel herself leaking blood now but it was nothing compared to what happened next when he slowly began moving in and out. 

Gasping, her eyes opening so she could look right into his, seeing his lust and compassion as he began thrusting. He was smiling as he moaned, moving in and out but also looking concerned for her. 

It couldn't helped, Ashlee smiled as she held his boney hands tightly in hers before wrapping her legs around his waist so he could have a better angle. 

Groaning, Sans just kept up a slow, gentle pace as he moved in and out, heightening up her pleasure. His own eyes closed and his skull rolled back as he sank in and out of her heavenly heat. 

"Uh......uh.....Sa-Sans......" Ashlee gasped softly as she rocked back into him, feeling pleasure just wash through her as she felt him move inside of her. 

The slow and gentle movement soon sped up and it caused both of them to just groan in unison and writhe into one another. 

Soon, after a gentle love making start, Sans began to speed up, gasping as he slowly began pounding into her, making her gasp and sob in pleasure, her hands tightening around his. His bed rocked hard from their movement but he did not slow down for one second. 

"Argh! SANS!" Ashlee suddenly gasped out as she felt pure white flames just burst through her entire body. 

Sans growled almost like a preditor as he felt his own cum burst and his hips snapped deep inside of her, spraying her insides with magic. His vision even seemed to white out as he finally hit his limit and bones suddenly appeared all around them as did white flames, just hovering there as they hit their high together. 

Finallt, Sans collapsed on top of Ashlee, his breathing heaving just like hers. Both of them were covered in sweat and fluids but they felt the satisfaction of what they had just done together. 

"Huff.....huff......Sa-Sans........I......I love......" Ashlee panted her chest heaving but she cut herself off, wincing as she realized what she almost said. 

Propping himself up a little so he could look into her eyes and he grinned. "No worries, sweets. I love you too." He said grinning before kissing her. "Go again?" 

Ashlee just grinned back, somewhat tired but she definitely wanted another round. She even began rocking into his still hardened member that was buried deep inside of her. "Go again." She whispered. 

And therefore, Sans propped himself up and began moving once more of thrusting softly and gently in and out of her.


	19. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, it is discovered that not all monsters likes the human.........and there is a lot of pain and angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:  
> Gaster ' s Theme - Undertale (remixed)

The morning after their first time together, Ashlee did have to admit it. She hurt pretty badly but still felt amazing. She was so sore in her hips but happiness swelled inside of her when she woke up, entangled with Sans, still bare as ever. 

She found him sleeping on her chest and it did make her blush that he had one of her tits in his mouth and he was suckling on it. 

Her laughter was what woke him up and even he had to laugh when he realized what he had been doing. 

Giving her another kiss, he rolled off of her, pushing his blankets to the side but pausing to see the blood on them. 

"Whoops." Sans said grimacing before laughing softly when she winced. "Damn, that'll take forever to get out. Eh, maybe I can convince Paps that I was eating his spaghetti in bed and spilled sauce on it." 

Ashlee rolled her eyes before looking herself over, grimacing to see the mess on both herself and Sans. "You have a shower, right?" She asked looking at him. 

Sans just nodded as he offered his hand. He took her and lead her to the bathroom in his room. "Better get washed up quick. Paps will probably be up right now and if he knows I'm here, he will break down my door." He warned her as he lead her naked into his bathroom and started up the shower head. He paused when he saw her wincing slightly in pain. "Ya okay?" 

Ashlee smiled as she held her tummy, feeling the ache there. "Yeah. I think that's normal for my first time. I'm just going to be a little sore for a bit." She said as she stepped towards the shower stall. 

Sans smiled faintly before placing his hand on her stomache, haltingnher. "Here. Let me try this. I'm not as good as Toriel but I do know some healing magic." He said and his hand gave a dim blue-green glow. 

The ache in Ashlee ' s lower regions faded a bit but not completely. But it was enough to get her to walk straight without limping. 

"Thank you. Join me in the shower?" Ashlee asked almost seductively. 

Sans grinned before he pushed the shower curtain back and they both stepped inside the Luke warm water to wash off all of the blood, sweat and dried fluids that had remained on them.

Nonetheless, standing together, under the spray, Ashlee was pressed close to Sans as they washed each other off and ended up doing something so much more with one another. 

Making love in the shower was definitely a lot cleaner than doing it on a bed and there was just something about the warm water spilling on them that just made their senses going wild. 

After one round in the shower, they finally climbed out and dried off before heading into Sans' room to get their clothes back on. 

Only, Sans halted in the doorway, hand reaching back to push Ashlee back into the bathroom. He was frozen with a deep blue blush on his face as soon as he saw a scowling Papyrus in his room, arms folded and tapping his foot impatiently. 

"SANS!! YOU LAZYBONES! LOOK AT THE STATE OF THIS ROOM!! IT'S SUCH A MESS!! AND LOOK AT THAT BED! THERE'S STAINS ALL OVER IT!"

"Uh......h-hi, Paps. Um......didn't I tell you to knock before coming in?" Sans asked nervoisly. 

Papyrus sighed in exasperation as he threw his hands up in the air. "I DID! BUT YOU WERE IN THE SHOWER! Since when do you take a shower, anyway?" He asked suspiciously before spinning around and motioning to the bed. "AND LOOK AT THAT!! WHAT DID YOU DO, EAT MY SPAGHETTI IN BED?! YOU GOT SAUCE ALL OVER IT!"

In the bathroom, behind Sans, Ashlee had to press her hand over her mouth hard to keep herself from laughing so hard. 

Sans, however, couldn't help but snicker as he eyed the bed, a blush still on his face. "Uh.....ye-yeah. Sorry, bro. I guess I.....uh....did get a little," he paused with a sly grin. 

"Don't you dare." Papyrus growled now glaring at him. 

"SAUCY in the bed." Sans burst out laughing, bending over a little. 

"YOU AND YOUR PUNS, SANS!! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!" Papyrus growled now storming around the room and began picking up random clothes. He even paused to throw some of Sans' shorts into his younger brother's face. "AND GET SOME CLOTHES ON!! DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY DECENCY!! LIKE I WANT TO BE SEEING YOUR BONES!" He growled as he picked another piece of clothing up to throw at Sans. 

Only to halt as his eyes snapped open wide as soon as he saw what it was. 

Ashlee ' s underwear. 

Sans couldn't help but snort hard with laughter as soon as he saw the look on Papyrus' face when he realized what he was holding. He bent over, laughing so hard that his bones rattled. 

"Um......uh.....Sans, aren't these....uh......girl underwear? Are you.....um.....trying to be uh.....funny.....by wearing....." Papyrus was asking as an orange blush suddenly graced his skull. 

Sans just laughed harder, holding his ribcage. 

It couldn't be helped. She couldn't resist it. 

Ashlee, pressing her naked body against the wall to stay hidden, she popped her head out of the bathroom and waved at Papyrus with a grin. "Those are mine, Paps. Can you toss them over here so I can get dressed?" She asked ever so innocently. 

Sans hit the ground laughing so hard while Papyrus was now bright reddish orange as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. 

Ashlee just grinned mischievously. 

For a long moment, there was just an awkward silence before Papyrus tossed the underwear over to Ashlee, who caught it and he turned around, walking out without a single word.

Sans was still laughing so hard as Ashlee blushed and rushed to get dressed. She couldn't stop her own giggles from bursting out as she rushed to get her clothes back on.

"Oh, the look on his face! I wished I had my camera!" Sans said snorting as he rolled over onto his back, still on the ground. 

Ashlee snorted, herself before she placed her hands on her now covered hips. "He is never going to look at me the same now. That was just a little too naughty of me." She said grinning. 

Grinning back at her, Sans just winked at her in a steamy, sexy way. "I like the naughty you." He remarked. 

Ashlee laughed but rolled her eyes as she shook her head at him. "Get up, you lazyass. Get dressed. I need back to the castle before Toriel is missing me next." She remarked. 

Huffing but still chortling, Sans climbed off the floor and began pulling on his clothes.

As soon as he was dressed, Sans nodded towards his door. "Let's go say sorry to Paps before we head on back to Toriel's. This'll be bugging him all day if we don't." He said with his hands shoved into his pockets. 

Ashlee blushed but nodded as she followed him out of his room and down some stairs. 

Papyrus was at the front door, looking outside when they spotted him. He wasn't moving or turning to look at them as they approached, but just staring at something. 

"Hey, Paps. We wanna say sorry for that. It was just a......" Sans had been saying. 

"Sans." Papyrus said, his tone rather serious as he didn't even bother to turn around to look at them. He did have quite a serious look on his face from what they could see. 

"Paps, it was.....well.....it was a joke. What's with the long face? Don't you like Ash.....?" Sans asked now frowning as he glanced back at Ashlee as she now frowned. 

Papyrus finally turned around and looked seriously at them before pointing outside. "You better come see this, Sans." He said frowning sternly. 

Frowning, Sans moved over to the door with Ashlee and looked outside, only to freeze in alarm at what they saw. 

Grillby was standing right outside the door, seeming to be blocking the path from the group of monsters that now stood around in the front, looking like an angry mob. The Fire Element had his fiery hands up and there was flames up, blocking the mob of monsters while they shouted at him to move. 

"Oh, shit. What's going on here?" Sans asked as he placed a hand against Ashlee ' s belly when she tried looking around him to see the mob. 

Furry monsters saw her and pointed at her. 

"THERE SHE IS! SANS! PAPYRUS!! GIVE HER TO US!! SHE HAS A TRUE SOUL!! SHE CAN FREE US!!" A big bear monster shouted. 

Ashlee grew very stiff as did Sans, his arm tightening around her. This didn't look good at all.

"Beary, we don't know what you're talking about. What's this about?" Sans asked tensed up as he kept his arm around Ashlee, who was now clutching onto his replacement hoodie. 

"Don't lie to us, Sans! We know what she is! We know about the True Soul! We know she can free us from the Underground! Give her to us! We want to leave!" A bunny monster roared from behind everyone. 

Even the Dogs were amongst them, looking torn from protecting Ashlee and also joining the mob. 

Sans shared a tense glance with Papyrus, whose hand now had his bone sword out and ready to serve as protection to Ashlee. He looked back shaking his skull. "Bunster, I don't know where you got that idea. But even if it were true, we can't give you Ashlee! If we do, Flowey gets out too and guess what will happen?! The war with humans again!" 

"You're lying, Sans!" Came a familiar voice and the cat monster, Burgerpants pushed through. He looked horrible. His eyes were red, his fur stood up in many aces and he was snarling and hissing. "And even if you weren't, so what?! We're Monsters! We have magic! Humans don't! We should be ruling the Surface! It's our turn to live up there and the humans down here!" 

Sans growled, his blue eye flashing as he just tightened his grip on Ashlee. "Burgerpants, don't do this, pal. I'm not giving you Ashlee." He warned. 

Burgerpants snarled and hissed, making both Sans, Papyrus and Ashlee tense up more, backing away into the house but not quite shutting the door. 

"IT'S HER FUCKING FALUT, SANS!! CATTY AND BRATTY!!! THEY ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF HER!! IT WASN'T FAIR TO THEM!! TO ME!! ESPECIALLY WHEN I FINALLY ASKED THEM OUT AND THEY SAID YES!!" Burgerpants toared, tears in his eyes and dripping onto his whiskers. 

Ashlee felt her breath catch and tears filled her eyes as she felt the guilt now striking at her. "I.....I'm sorry, Burgerpants, that they died. Bu-but it wasn't my fault....." she said shakily. 

Burgerpants snarled at her, making her flinch back behind Sans, who growled back. "LYING BITCH!! YES IT WAS YOU'RE FAULT! YOU CAME HERE!! YOU BROUGHT THAT FUCKING HUMAN HERE THAT KILLED BRATTY AND CATTY!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!" He snarled, hair standing up. "AND NOW!! YOU'RE GOING TO FIX IT!! GIVE US YOUR TRUE SOUL!! LET US GO!!" 

"Burgerpants, I will not tell you again. Calm down. We will not give you Ashlee." Papyrus spoke up, his bone sword raised in protecting Ashlee. 

"WHY?! BECAUSE SANS IS FUCKING HER?!" Burgerpants snarled his red eyes now glaring at the tall skeleton, who stiffened but still remained firm. 

Ashlee clutched tighter onto Sans, whose arm was now wrapped completely around her waist, his hand raising up to use his magic if he had to. 

Papyrus just stood in front of them both, bone sword raised. "Everyone, as Captain of the Royal Guard, I am telling you to go home and calm down. We are not going to the Surface until we be rid of Flowey.... " he was saying seriously. 

"FUCK FLOWEY!! HE HAS IT IN THE RIGHT MIND OF WHAT TO DO TO THE HUMANS!! AND I AM NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND LET US STAY TRAPPED FOR ANY LONGER!! I WANT MY FREEDOM!! I WANT THAT BITCH DEAD!! FOR BRATTY AND CATTY!!" Burgerpants snarled now lunging forward, claws raised to slash down across Papyrus if he stayed in the way. 

Ashlee screamed and clutched tightly onto Sans, whose hand flickered with blue....but the magic didn't come. He blinked in surprise as he looked at his hand before snapping his attention back to Burgerpants as he lunged at Papyrus. "PAPS!" He shouted starting forward. 

But someone else jumped in the way as Burgerpants slashed at the skeleton with his deadly claws. 

Everyone gasped or shrieked in alarm as they watched Burgerpants slash Grillby across the neck, who hissed like fire before flickering. 

Burgerpants even looked alarmed as he stepped back as they watched smoke burst from Grillby ' s neck and he began flickering violently, like fire being blown in the wind. 

And then......he burst into ashes......into dust, falling into the snow. 

Ashlee gasped, right with several others as they stared in shock of what Burgerpants had just done. She felt Sans trembling in shock, pain and rage as he watched one of his longest time friends turn into dust. 

Burgerpants just stepped back, just as shocked but then he snarled and turned a glare onto Papyrus next. "Give me that fucking human or you're next." He growled, now starting to inch towards the tall skeleton. 

"Burgerpants, calm down. I will handle this." Came a smooth, dark voice that Ashlee gasped in growing horror as dread washed over her. She even felt and saw Sans grow stiff in alarm; Papyrus too as they looked back behind the entire group of monsters to see Him coming down the path. 

Dressed in a perfectly black suit, black tar like cloak surrounding him, smiling white mask, Gaster was walking towards them. 

"Oh, fuck." Sans whispered his eyes widening and he looked sharply down at his hand trying to summon his magic. 

It never came. 

Even Papyrus raised a hand, his jaw clasped tight and eyes wide, trying to summon bones but his magic didn't work either. "What has happened to our magic?!" He gasped now looking wide eyed at Gaster as he stopped mere feet away. 

A dark chuckle emitted from Gaster as he raised his now glowing hands and pressed them together at the finger tips. "Have you forgotten what I am capable of, my sons?" He asked in a dark tone that reeked of amusement.

Sans glared hard but there was unease as he moved his arm from Ashlee and then grabbed her wrist. "How the fuck did you get out of the Void?!" He demanded tensely. 

Gaster merely smiled at him before motioning towards Ashlee. "She let me out just like I said she would." He said sinisterly. 

Sans and Papyrus both looked at Ashlee in surprise, who also looked stunned by what he had said. And then it clicked to her as she raised her arm, the wrist that had been burned. "Sa-Sans......he did grab me. It was him." She said her voice trembling as she looked fearfully back at him. 

Sans growled before turning to glare at Gaster. "And he's sealing our magic; absorbing it. We can't fight him, Ashlee." He growled between his teeth. 

"Yes, you cannot. Now, my youngest son, give her to me. It's not like I want to kill her. I want her alive, safe and well." Gaster said in his dark voice. 

"WAIT, WHAT?! BUT YOU SAID......!" Burgerpants exclaimed in shock as he looked at the tall thin monster. 

Sighing warily, Gaster raised a hand and suddenly, several hands appeared all around him. They just hovered like they had invisible arms; one turning towards Burgerpants before glowing bright red. 

Ashlee squeaked in alarm as she clutched onto Sans, who pulled her behind him just as a blast of fire burst from the hole in the hand and roasted Burgerpants alive. 

There were screams of shock and fear as monsters watched the cat monster burst into dust before they began running and screaming away from this monster. 

Gaster turned his pinprick eyes back onto Sans, now raising the hands towards him. "Give me my True Soul, Sans. I will not warn you again." He said his voice now dark but still full of amusement. 

Suddenly, Papyrus leapt forward now swinging his bone sword at Gaster, who moved with incredible speed to dodge the blade. 

"Papyrus!" Both Sans and Ashlee screamed in alarm. 

Papyrus ignored them as he began swinging his sword, slashing at the thin monster that was his father. "Run, Sans! Take Ashlee and go! Get to Toriel's castle! NOW!!" He merely yelled over his armor as he continued to attack the monster. 

Sans didn't move for a second but watched in horror as his older brother attacked Gaster, who merely smiled a sinister grin. "Paps, no!" He yelled out at him. 

"GO, SANS!! NOW!! YOU MUST PROTECT HER!! YOU MUST.....!!" Papyrus yelled before he suddenly choked as something sliced through his armor, straight through his back. 

Ashlee screamed, her hand slapping over her mouth as she watched in horror as it had been a glowing blue blade that sliced right through the tall skeleton. She felt Sans jerk in his own shock and alarm as they watched Papyrus jerk backwards, his entire body starting flake as he turned pained eyes onto them. 

"R......r......ru-run........Brother......." Papyrus choked out before he fell apart and turned to dust. 

Sans just stared for a second, before he turned, gripping Ashlee ' s wrist tightly and bolted as fast as he could, pulling her with. 

Gaster, with the glowing hands just turned to watch them with his sinister smile. "A chase then." He said softly before starting to follow at a decent speed. 

Ashlee was being dragged behind Sans as she tried to run after him. She had tears running down her face as she choked and cried but ran as fast as she could after Sans. She couldn't believe it. 

Papyrus.....he was dead. 

Sans, still gripping Ashlee ' s wrist, ran towards the bridge that would lead to Waterfall. He knew he had to get her to safety, even as blue tears started blinding his vision. His brother.....Papyrus was gone, dusted by that monster he once called father. 

"Sans!" Ashlee cried as she ran as quick as she could. 

Never lightening his grip, Sans shook his head as he choked on his own tears, running faster with her. "Run, Ash! Just run! Don't say anything! He is right behind us! And if we slow down for one second, he will catch us! So just ru-run!" He choked out. 

Ashlee just nodded, tears streaming g down her cheeks as she tried to keep up, stumbling only a little but never being given a second to steady herself. She used her stumbling to her advantage to just press forward. 

Running into Waterfall, Sans yanked Ashlee closer to him, scoop g her up as they approached a water way that was in the path. He lift her up and made an impressive jump across the water before just running again, not stopping to put her down. 

Ashlee clutched tightly onto Sans as he ran as fast as he could. She sobbed hard into his shoulder, the death of Papyrus replaying in her mind over and over again.

"Ashlee! My phone! My left pocket! Call Undyne, right now!" Sans shouted as he kept running. 

Ashlee nodded as she bounced in his arms but quickly scrambled for his pocket, grabbing into it and getting his phone out. She had grip it tightly to keep a hold of it and flipped it open. She found Undyne ' s number quickly and sped dialed her, holding it up to her ear. 

"Hello, this is Undy......." Undyne finally answered after three rings. 

"Undyne!" Ashlee sobbed out, still clutching tightly to Sans as he ran. "Undyne! We need help! Sans and I......! Papyrus is dead!! Gaster has escaped from the Void! HE KILLED PAPYRUS!!" Ashlee sobbed out. 

"WHAT?!" Undyne shrieked in shock through her line. ""PAPS IS........?! ASHLEE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

"I.....I.....I....Do-do-don't know! Sans! Where are we.....?!" Ashlee choked out looking at him. 

"We're entering Waterfall now!" Sans shouted as he ran hard and fast. 

"GOT IT!! I'M COMING NOW!!" Undyne yelled before hanging up quickly. 

Sans just ran with Ashlee tight in his arms and she was crying hard, choking on her tears and grief. He knew how she felt. Though his feelings.....were worse. His brother......Papyrus......he sacrificed himself so they could get away! 

Ashlee choked and sobbed as she looked back, only to gasp. She could see Gaster closing in fast on them. "Sa-Sans! He's coming!" She gasped now holding tight to him. 

Sans swore inwardly as he tried to push himself only to kick something on the ground. He yelled out as he and Ashlee went flying to the ground but he managed to ighten his hold on her and spin around onto his back so he would take the blunt of the fall. 

Skidding on his back and ripping his hoodie, Sans slid to a halt, his whole body curled around Ashlee ' s to ensure her saftey. She had screamed. He had yelled. 

And they saw Gaster coming down on them fast. 

Suddnely, blue spears came slamming down on the ground in between them and Gaster, forcing him to stop.

Undyne slammed down on the ground, her mouth twisted into an ugly snarl as she glared hatefully at Gaster, her spears forming all around her as she stood to face Gaster. 

Sans, gasping, quickly stood up with Ashlee, his hand wrapping around her wrist again, looked wide eyed at Undyne. "Un-Undyne......." he managed to pant out. 

"Get the fuck out of here, Sans! Get Ashlee to safety! I'll handle this asshole!" Undyne snarled as she raised her hand. 

"Undyne, no! He can.....he can absorb magic.......!" Ashlee sobbed as she clutched onto Sans' ripped hoodie. 

And just as she said it, Undyne ' s spears flickered and vanished. 

Undyne snarled in shock but then glared at Gaster as he smiled at her in his sinister way. She balled up her fists and stood in a stance. "No magic then! I'll kill him with my bare webbed hands!" She snapped. 

"Undyne.......!" Sans choked out, as he slowly backed away, pulling Ashlee with him. 

"RUN, YOU LAZYASS SKELETON!!" Undyne snapped from over her shoulder before she turned to face Gaster as he stepped forward, towards her. 

Sans inhaled sharply before swinging around and scooping up Ashlee again into his arms and bolted. He just ran, knowing he needed the distraction. He knew that Undyne couldn't beat Gaster. She probably knew that too. But it was giving him the opportunity to get away. 

"U-U-Un-Undyne!" Ashlee sobbed as she buried her face into his shoulder, crying harder than before. 

"THIS IS FOR PAPYRUS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Undyne had screamed as she charged at Gaster, who just kept on smiling as he faced her. 

A few moments later, they heard Undyne ' s last scream of pain and agony. 

Running through Waterfall as fast as they could, Sans and Ashlee just kept going, running past shocked monsters. Never stopping, even as they ran straight into the Hotlands, straight for Alphys' lab. 

Running towards the big metal doors, Sans swung Ashlee down and slammed a fist onto the doors as hard as he could. The bangs echoed through the lab, loud and clear. He banged again and again. 

Until the doors whooshed open and they were met by an aggravated Mettaton and shocked Alphys. 

"Oh for the love of Asgore, Sans! You don't need to......!" The Transgender robot was yelling. 

Grabbing Ashlee ' s hand, Sans yanked her inside and quickly closed the door, seeing Gaster coming in the distance. 

"Papyrus and Undyne are dead!" Sans snapped out, his voice trembling as he quickly dragged Ashlee across the room as fast as he could. 

Both Alphys and Mettaton gasped sharply as they looked at them in shock. "Wh-what?!" They yelped in pain and shock. 

Sans, with tears running down his face, right with Ashlee, was hurrying towards the other doors that would lead right back to the castle. "You need to hide! Gaster escaped the Void and he is after Ashlee! I need to get her to safety!" He said sharply as he pulled the still sobbing Ashlee after him. 

"Oh, my Asgore! Un-Un-Undyne!" Alphys sobbed, her glasses fogging up from growing tears. 

Sans looked painfully at her, knowing fully well that she was feeling immense pain right now. "Alphys, do you know how to stop Gaster?! We have to stop him! But he is absorbing our magic! He can't touch Ashlee!" He said as he paused from reaching the door. 

Suddenly there was a loud bang as something hit the front lab doors, making all of them jump in shock and alarm. Something was now banging hard against the doors, trying to break in. 

They knew it was Gaster. 

Alphys just shook her spikey head as she turned back to Sans. "N-no.......I do-do-don't, Sans! Gaster......he was always a ve-ve-very powerful mon-monster! Asgore......he wa-was the only one......and yo-you......! You two were the only o-o-ones who could fight him! Bea-beat him! If you ca-can't fight him.......no one can!" She stumbled over her words. 

Sans swore painfully, flinching when they heard more bangs. "Shit!" He turned back to the back doors, ready to bolt again with Ashlee. "Hide, Alphys, Mettaton! He will kill you if you get in the way......!" 

"No." Mettaton said coldly and everyone looked at him in surprise as he turned from them with a stone cold look on his face. "Alphys, please go hide in the basement. Do not come out, no matter what. Sans, protect Ashlee. Get her to safety." 

"Mets, he will KILL YOU!" Sans said and even Ashlee looked painfully at the robot's back. 

Mettaton just smiled his pretty smile and flipped his hair back. "Every star needs to have a grand finale, Sans. Mine......will be facing off a monster worse than any monster that has ever existed." He said before growing cold and now walking towards the doors as they began to bend and break.

All three watched as Mettaton walked towards his known doom, pain in their eyes. They knew he would do what Papyrus and Undyne did. He would gladly sacrifice himself to keep Ashlee safe. 

"N-n-no......" Ashlee sobbed her hand over her mouth and she cried harder. 

Alphys looked at Sans, her whole body shaking. "I.....it's because of Ashlee ' s True Soul, isn't it?" She asked painfully. 

Sans and Ashlee looked at her in surprise, having forgotten that she had never been there when they talked about the True Soul. 

"You figured it out then?" Sans asked his grip still tight on Ashlee ' s wrist. 

Alphys nodded shakily, flinching as there was another bang and a crunch. It was a matter of time now for Gaster to break down those metal doors. "Ye-ye-yes! And there is something yo-you must know!" She looked at Ashlee. "I kn-know who your father was, Ashlee! I figured it out!" 

"Okay, Alphys, we don't have time......" Sans said impatiently. 

"It's Asriel, Sans!" Alphys blurted out. 

Both Sans and Ashlee gaped at her in shock, their hearts nearly stopping. "Wh-what?!" They blurted out. 

Alphys nodded quickly, flinching at another bang. "Asriel Dreemurr is Ashlee ' s father! That is why she has the same powers as the Dreemurr's! He was the soul inside of Flowey!" She said quickly. 

Ashlee gaped at her, her heart pounding. She couldn't believe that at all! She thought....."Wait! But it was Chara! Chara was Flowey! I saw her myself! I asked her!" She exclaimed in shock. 

Alphys nodded quickly, cringing as there came another bang and a crunch of metal. The door was not going to last. "Asriel absorbed Chara ' s soul when she died! And then he died! I helped Gaster put their combined souls into the golden flower, creating Flowey!" She explained as quick as she could, knowing they wouldn't have more time soon. 

"You what?!" Sans growled his blue eye flashing. 

Alphys shook her head as she looked back at him. "Asgore gave Frisk Asriel ' s soul! That was the soul that she took! It was Asriel! Leaving Chara behind! Asriel became human, married Frisk and they had Ashlee together! We need to find that soul, Sans! Only a powerful Dreemurr can stop Gaster, if you can't!" She drew out long but quickly. 

Ashlee froze, taking it all in before she gasped and grabbed Sans' arm. "Chara! She knows where Asriel is! He was the Voice, Sans! He's my father! He's my Guardian! I have to find him! He is here, in the Underground! I know he is!" She said quickly. 

Sans flinched when there was the sound of twisting metal and all of them looked across the room to see Gaster now ripping the doors apart and stepping in, only to face Mettaton. "Shit! Shit! That means we gotta fucking find Flowey! If he is Chara and she knows where Asriel is, we need to find the fucking flower!" The skeleton growled. 

"First, get her to Toriel, Sans! Get Ashlee to safety!" Alphys yelled as she spun around and ran for her basement door. 

Sans nodded, scooping up Ashlee into his arms again and running out the back door as Mettaton began fighting Gaster.

They were running out of time!


	20. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Dark, Darker, Yet Darker - Undertale (Gaster ' s Pacifist battle theme)

Running down the long path way, leading to the castle, both Ashlee and Sans knew it wouldn't be long before Gaster would be on them again. They just had to get through the protective barrier. 

They knew it was meant for Flowey, but perhaps it would keep Gaster back? 

They didn't know if it would or not but it was worth a shot! It was the only hope they had at the moment. 

Running up a long flight of stairs, they saw the barrier just ahead and it gave them both hope. They also saw Toriel there, looking confused as she looked around but when she saw them, she gasped and hurried towards them as they ran right through the barrier, gasping and panting. 

"Oh, dear! Why are you running?! What has happened?! I'm sensing something unsettling happening......!" Toriel was saying. 

Ashlee burst into tears again before running to her and throwing her arms around the Queen, who caught her with a gasp. 

"T.....T.....Tor.......Toriel! We have a huge problem!" Sans gasped as he bent over and just gasped from exhaustion. "Gas......Gaster escaped!" 

Toriel gasped in horror, looking at him as she held the sobbing girl in her arms. She felt as if everything bad had just dumped right on her head, and truth was, it had. "Oh, no! What happened?! How did he get out of The Void?!" She asked in alarm. 

Ashlee cried harder, tears streaming down her face as she pulled back and looked at her with flooded eyes. "It was him who burned me, Toriel! He grabbed me in my dream! I accidentally let him out!" She sobbed. 

Toriel felt her own eyes flood with teas before she saw the tear stains on Sans' face as he sank down to his knees and clutched his skull. "Sans......what is it? Are you.....?" She was asking in pain and concern. 

"He.....he killed Paps, Tori." Sans said the dreadful words and he bent over, clutching his chest now. He felt as if his heart was just breaking. His soul.....pain. 

Toriel felt her own dam of tears just break as her heart throbbed in pain for him. "Oh........oh, no. Sa-Sans......oh, my dear one. I'm so.....I'm so sorry." She cried softly as she clutched onto Ashlee who buried her face into her shoulder. 

Sans shook in pain and grief before he whipped around, growling as he felt the dread starting to fall over them. He immediately stood up and glared as Gaster finally approached the courtyard, stopping short just of the barrier. 

Toriel grew firm as she pulled away from Ashlee and gently pushed her towards Sans, who immediately grabbed her and pushed her behind him. The Queen stepped forward and raised her paws, which began to glow brightly. "Leave now, Gaster! You are not welcomed here! Return to the Void!" She snapped as the barrier grew brighter and brighter around the castle. 

Gaster just smiled sinisterly as he looked up at the transparent wall before reaching out and touching it, only to hiss softly when it sizzles and burned his hand. He jerked back his hand and turned his eyes back o to Toriel, bowing only slightly. 

"Queen Toriel," he spoke, his voice smooth and dark as ever. "I will give you a fair warning now. Give me the True Soul and I will allow you to remain living. Unlike the rest of your Boss monsters. I even took the liberty of collecting these." he said as he lift his hand and dropped something on the grass under his feet. 

Alphys' cracked glasses with yellow blood and dust on them. 

Ashlee gasped painfully as she clutched onto Sans, who just glared painfully at the monster. She felt her heart just breaking over and over to know that even so innocently and helpless Alphys suffered at this monster. 

Toriel with tears now running down her face, kept her paws in the air to hold the barrier as strong as she could. "You.......! You're a monster, Gaster! Alphys was your student once! She wasn't a fighter! And you slaughtered her!" She snarled angrily, painfully. 

"Yes, such a pity. She was definitely the brightest I ever had under my hands. Her death was but a warning to you." Gaster said smoothly as he just smiled, tilting his head. "I'm only going to say this once more. Give me the True Soul and you will live. If not," he paused sighing dramatically. 

Ashlee was shaking hard in fear and anger and pain. She just could not believe this monster! He was exactly how she had been warned. He was cruel and ruthless. He killed whoever he wanted, even if they were the most innocent. 

Toriel just glared as she lift her head up high. "Never, Gaster. Leave now! Go back to the Void or I will make you go back!" She demanded harshly. 

Gaster merely smiled before his mystical hands suddenly formed all around him and pressed against the batrier, despite the sizzling their touch made. He pushed hard against it with his hands and it made Toriel hiss as a sweat broke out on her fur, her body starting to tremble violently as she felt the strain on her power. 

The barrier....it was starting to crack. 

"HEY, FUCKTARD! GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" 

Everyone jumped at the sound of that voice and Gaster tilted his head back before turning around to see who had dared to speak to him like that. 

Ashlee gasped whrn she saw the glaring holden flower now raising out of the ground, growing tall and bigger. She felt Sans stiffen under her hands and even Toriel looked surprised to see Flowey. 

Facing Flowey, Gaster merely smiled. "Ah, hello, Flowey. Or would you prefer your real name, Chara?" 

Toriel gasped sharply, her hands now slapping to her face. 

Flowey glared harder at him as he grew larger than ever, beginning to take a different for, vines raising and lashing out like whips. But nonetheless, he flashed and there stood the little girl with a knife tight innhand. 

"Ch.....Ch.....Chara?!" Toriel asked in dawning horror. 

Chara didn't spare her a glance at all but glared at Gaster, her eyes gleaming bright red. "You stay the fuck away from the True Soul, old man! You're not getting her soul!" She snapped raising the knife threateningly.

Ashlee still clutching onto Sans' hoodie, just gaped at her in alarm and worry. "Chara! Don't! He's too strong!" She called over to her. 

Chara just flicked her red eyes over to her before looking back at Gaster, who merely smiled. "Yeah, no fucking duh, Ashlee! Don't you fucking get it?! GO FUCKING RESET THE UNDERGROUND, DUMBASS!!" She snarled. 

Ashlee blinked in surprise and she saw even Sans and Toriel had stiffened as they looked at the dark little girl in alarm. Even Gaster had grown stiff in his own surprise before he turned sharply to look at Ashlee. 

"Wh-what?" Ashlee asked her voice trembling. 

Chara just glared over at her. "LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND AND THEN COME BACK!! ONCE YOU STEP OUTSIDE, IT RESETS!" She snarled. 

Ashlee felt hope suddenly swell inside of her as she took it in before her face fell again. "But it didn't work when my mom......" she was saying. 

"That's because she fucking took your dad's soul, idiot! He wasn't suppose to leave with her! It didn't reset because he wasn't here! He's here now! Fuckface, here, has him locked up in the Void! He caught him last time when he talked to you! If you want to save the Underground, go outside of the Barrier and then come back in! Everyone who wasnt suppose yo die will come back to life and asshole, here, will be forced back into the Void!" Chara snapped at her. 

Ashlee just stared at her before quickly looking at Sans, who was frowning but his eyes lit up and he nodded shatply. 

"It should work, Ashlee! It should reset everything!" 

Ashlee looked painfully at Toriel, who slowly nodded with a smile. "But you'll forget me." She said painfully. 

Toriel slowly shook her head as she smiled softly at her. "Yes, we will. But Sans won't. We'll just have to become friends again, Ashlee. I love you, sweetheart. But you have to do this." She said softly as she gazed at her. She looked at Sans. "Hurry, Sans! Take her to the door!" 

Sans nodded as he grabbed Ashlee ' s hand and tugged her after him. 

"No!" Gaster growled, no longer looking amused or smiling. His smiling mask finally changed into something datker, more sinister. An angry snarl on his face. "I will not let you take this from me, Sans!" He growled now pressing his hands against the barrer, while the other multiple hands spun around and faced Chara when she let out an inhuman growl and charged him with the knife. 

Without a single effort at all, the hands began glowing brightly before blasting the little girl head on. 

Chara screamed, her eyes widening in pain and agony before she was vaporized. 

Toriel lift her paws again and gritted her teeth tightly as she tried to hold up the barrier that Gaster was now attacking mirthlessly, trying to break free. 

"Hurry, Sans! Ashlee! I can't hold him back any longer!" She shouted as she felt the strain again. 

Sans and Ashlee ran through the front door, running as fast as they could, trying to get to the end as fast as they could. They didn't have much time left. 

"Sans! What if I can't come back?!" Ashlee asked worried as they ran. 

Sans had a twisted pained look on his face but he forced the grin back on as he tugged and pulled Ashlee after him. "Then you don't come back! You'll at least be safe out there!" He said as he ran with her. 

Ashlee looked at him painfully. She couldn't imagine herself not coming back. If she couldn't come back.....why would she want to leave......? 

To bring everyone back to life, she realized. Everyone who died that shouldn't have died......they would have been reseted. They would come back. 

Sans would have his brother back. 

Alphys would have Undyne and Mettaton. 

Maybe Toriel would have Asgore back. And Asriel......

She would be alone on the Surface but if all of her friends could sacrifice their lives for her, she could sacrifice her happiness of being with them. Even if it meant her heart would break if she couldn't be with Sans. 

There was a glass shattering crash and both of them heard Toriel scream in pain and agony. It twisted their hearts in to know that Gaster probably had just killed her. 

And he was probably coming now. 

Sans growled before running harder with Ashlee right behind him. He lead her down a hall way and into the throne room, into the Hall of Judgement and beyond that. 

A large white room with darkness pulsing shadows all around the area. It was like a little tunnel, leading into the uknown. 

Ashlee gasped and panted from running so hard, standing there with Sans, hand in hand. This was it. This would help her leave and reset the world. She looked at Sans as he looked back at her, both looking worried. 

If this didn't work the way they needed it to, it was all over. 

"Sans.......I don't want to go alone! I want you to come with me!" 

"I can't, Ash. I have to stay. You need to do this. You're the only one who can." Sans said before he pulled her close, his hand touching her face, drawing her close to kiss her. "I love ya, Bonehead." He said as he kissed her tenderly, painfully. 

Ashlee trembled in fear and pain but kissed him back. "See you on the otherside, Lazybones." She said, her voice trembling as she started to take that step. 

'ASHLEE, NO! DO NOT LEAVE! YOU WILL JUST BREAK THE BARRIER AND LET THEM OUT!' Came the familiar voice she had grown to know the identity to finally. 

Nonetheless, Ashlee halted, her eyes widening in surprise. "Dad?" She called out loud and she heard Sans make a confused sound from behind her. 

'Yes, it's me, Ashlee! Do not step outside of the Underground! Do not leave! Back away now!' The voice called through her. 

Ashlee frowned before looking off in the direction she thought she heard the voice. "I don't believe you. This has to be a trick." She spoke out. 

"Ashlee?" Sans asked, sounding confused. 

Ashlee turned to look at him before stiffening in alarm. She saw Gaster just standing there, in the entrance way of the tunnel. She gasped softly and Sans spun around, growling at him. He moved to stand in between his father and his lover. To protect her. 

"You're not getting out, Gaster! And you won't touch Ashlee!" Sans growled darkly as he stood in the way.

'Ashlee, please do not step outside! Look at Gaster!' 

Ashlee blinked and turned to look and she sucked in air. The Voice....her father was right. Gaster wasn't even moving to stop her from leaving. He was facing Sans, though. Moving with his hands raised, glowing to attack him. 

He was going to kill Sans. 

"Wh.....wh......Wha-what do I do?!" Ashlee asked desperately. 

There was a short pause. 

Gaster was raising his hands, glowing brightly. Sans was just standing there, looking shaky but not moving out of the way. He knew he was going to die as soon as he was hit. 

'The Reset is right next to you, Ashlee! Look!' 

Ashlee looked but couldn't see what it was. She was hyperventilating now as she looked back at Gaster as the glow got brighter in his hands. "I......I.ca-can't......" she said choking on sobs. 

'Ashlee.' Came a new voice that made her shoulders jerk and she looked around sharply for that voice. She knew it all too well. It had spent more time listening to that voice at night, listening to stories. "M......Mo-mom?" She choked painfully. 

'Frisk, what are you.....?' Her father's voice. 

'Ashlee, let Gaster reset the Underground.' Her mother's voice spoke up calmly. 

Ashlee stilled in growing horror. She couldn't believe it now. Why would her mother.....?!

The glow grew brighter and brighter; magic was about to shoot forward and hit Sans. 

'Fr-Frisk?!' Her father cried out in alarm. 

'Trust me, both of you. Ashlee, get in the way of Gaster ' s attack now or Sans will die. He cannot die or it will be all over!' Her mother said now desperate. 

Ashlee stood there for only a second and then as if something just came over her. It was like something took control of her body. 

She ran forward as fast as she could, not running for the tunnel. For Sans. She could not let him die. She wouldn't let him die. She refused. She didn't if it was actually her mother who was speaking but she didn't care right now. She had to save Sans. 

It all happened in slow motion. She saw it. 

The magic exploded from Gaster ' s hands, speeding towards Sans, who closed his eyes, ready to die. 

Gaster saw Ashlee coming and his slitted eyes widened in alarm. 

Ashlee reached Sans' side and shoved him with all her might, sending him reeling off to the side just as the magic slammed into her. She screamed in pain and agony as it felt like her entire body just lit up on fire. 

"NO!" Gaster shouted now jerking in alarm, his hands snapping back away from the now screaming girl. 

Sans went crashing and rolling against the ground before he whipped up in shock to see what happened before his entire soul seized when he saw Ashlee in the middle of the magic, burning, dying. 

"N-No!" 

Ashlee screamed as she collapsed to her knees, her hands on her head as she felt her soul starting to break apart. She was dying. She could feel it. That magic.....it was killing her. 

'ASHLEE! FRISK, WHY?!' Her father. 

'Just trust me. It's for the better. I know what to do, Azzy. Gaster has to be the one to reset.' Her mother. 

Snarling in rage now, Gaster stared at Ashlee as she started breaking down, her soul starting to break apart. He growled angrily before looking frantically around just as something formed right there in the air. It was like a button had just appeared out of nowhere. 

Reset. 

"You stupid, foolish girl!" Gaster snarled before he whipped away from the dying Ashlee and reached for the reset. Ashlee gasped in pain but did manage to look at Sans, who just looked horrified as he watched her starting to fade. 

She smiled softly, tears running from her eyes. 

"S........Sa.........Sans......." she whispered as it began to get so dark for her. She was breaking apart. Dusting. Dying. 

Sans just watched in horror, blue tears running down his face. "Ashlee.......no......what did you do?" He whispered in pain. 

And then Gaster slammed his hand down on the Reset. 

There was a metallic vibrating noise, darkness exploded from the Reset, spreading fast and lethal. Engulfing everything until it was completely black. 

Ashlee ' s last sight was of Sans being swallowed up by the darkness. But she smiled. She at least saved him.

And the Underground reset.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"What exactly was that suppose to prove?! Do you know what you just did?! You killed our daughter?!"

"No, I didn't. Gaster did. And then he reset the world." 

"Frisk! You know what is going to happen now! You know what he is capable of! Ashlee will be trapped down there! She will be stuck there with murderous monsters! They're going to kill her the very second they see her!" 

"Not if you're there to help her, Asriel."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"What?"

"Come on, sweetheart. You know this is the only way of beating Gaster. It's time to play it at his own game. He wants to be evil because of what was taken away from him. It's time to let good become evil and then evil become good. Ashlee can do it. She is our daughter. She is strong. If she can put up with years of Tobias, watching me being poisoned and dying before her own eyes, she can face all of her friends turned bad and turn them back into good. She can save the Underground. It's time for the Undertale to become the Underfell." 

"Frisk, this is really risky. What if it doesn't work?" 

"It will. Trust me. I know this is the only way." 

Sighs. 

"Then I guess it's back into the flower I go. See ya at the end, Frisk." 

"Good luck. Now go get our daughter out of The Void, Asriel."


	21. Twenty

Dark.

It was so dark. 

Endless nothing.

Darker and darker. 

Blackness nothing. 

Nothing. 

The Void of Black. 

Nothing but endless black darkness all around her. 

Terror. 

Pain. 

Suffering. 

That was all she saw as she opened her eyes, drifting as if on water but she felt nothing. She didn't feel wet. She was just......drifting. 

Where was she?

Who.......who was she? 

She couldn't remember. 

She just laid there, drifting into nothing, stating at darkness. A blank look upon her face as she just stared, trying so hard to remember anything. To feel something other than the confusion. She looked around herself, only seeing blackness. 

"He-hello?" Her voice echoed into the nothing. 

She tried to stand and she did shift to an upright position, looking around. She felt fear and suffering as she saw nothing. Her terror grew as she breathed heavily, her eyes starting to water. 

Why couldn't she remember where she was, who she was, what she was, what this was?! All of this nothing?! This Void of Black?! 

Why couldn't she remember.......?!

"Calm down! You're just in The Void!" 

A voice made her jump and look around when she heard it. She felt her fear just grow as she searched for it. 

"Wh-who ' s there?!" She called out, her voice just echoing off of nothing. 

"Look for the light, young one. Come to it." 

She looked and looked and saw nothing but black. "I....I.....can't see........" 

And then she saw a dim glow in the distance. 

Frowning, she started walking, but even that was hard. She felt like she was wading in water but still felt nothing but emptiness. She sucked in air and tried pushing through the blackness, trying to reach the light. She pushed with all her might, swimming in nothing. 

The light grew bigger and closer. 

It took so much effort to reach it and she was met by a square......light......a television screen?! 

"What the......hell?" She asked bewildered as she looked at the glowing static on the screen. She slowly reached up......carefully and touched it. 

Brilliant white light blinded her, making her gasp as she covered her face to protect her eyes from the brilliance of the light. She felt as if she was being sucked through a tiny hole and it made her scream, but she couldn't hear herself doing it. She just heard the screams of air whooshing past her ears. 

And then......wind blew across her face, light shone down on her face. 

She was on her back, on something soft and velvety. 

Lowering her arm, she saw a big white hole above her. She was in some kind of cavern, laying on a bed of golden flowers. Stone pillars stood high above her, as if supporting the cavern from collapsing on top of her. Green vines hung from the stone, like ropes of hope but she couldn't reach them. 

Slowly, she sat up, looking around in confusion. She still felt the helplessness of nothing but she was freed from the darkness. 

Still, where was she? Who was she? 

"You're Ashlee." Came a somewhat high pitched but friendly voice from beside her and she jumped and spun around on the bed of flowers to see a tall, golden flower with a friendly face smiling at her with kind eyes. 

Gasping, she scampered away from it, her hands skidding on rocky ground as she moved away from the flower in fear. 

The flower looked regretful now for scaring her like that. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, Ashlee! I won't hurt you!" It spoke quickly. 

She just stared at it in alarm, her breath quickened with fear and confusion. "Ash........Ashlee?" She asked softly. 

The flower smiled brightly and bobbed it's head as it just remained in its patch of ground among the flowers. "Howdy, Ashlee! I'm Flowey, the Golden Flower!" It spoke energetically.

"Who.....is Ashlee?" 

"You are! You are Ashlee! That is your name!" Flowey answered her brightly, as he waved back and forth. "Now, I k ow you don't remember anything but I am here to help you! I am your friend! I'm going to teach you all of the ropes of being in the Underground!" 

She......no, Ashlee just frowned, still feeling uneasy. "Why.....why should I believe you? I have a feeling I shouldn't believe you or trust you." She said uneasily.

Flowey ' s smile faded a little but he did look at her softly. "It's cause of your forgotten memories, Ashlee. You've been here before, in the Underground. I know this is going to confuse you but I promise you. I am here to help you. I want you to stay safe. I need you to listen to me very carefully. And trust me." 

Ashlee drew back a little, uneasy. She didn't know if she should trust this flower. But.. she didn't know what was going on. He did. He knew where she was, who she was, what was going on.

Sighing, Ashlee slowly nodded as she moved just a little closer. "O-okay. I......I will trust you." She said shakily. 

Flowey looked at her with a soft frown, looking concerned before his face softened and he reached out a leaf towards her. "Let me see your hand, Ashlee." He just smiled softly when she looked at him nervously. "It's all right. I won't hurt you. I'm gonna prove it that I'm on your side. I want to protect you." 

Ashlee sat there for a moment, looking terrified but slowly, she reached out a hand towards him and touched his leaf. 

A warmth filled her body, bringing her peace that it made her gasp softly. She felt it. She felt that she could trust Flowey. She knew right then and there, he was on her side. 

On her side for what though?

"Ashlee, do you know where you are?" Flowey asked softly as he held her hand in two leaves now. 

Ashlee slowly shook her head, looking confused. She didn't. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know anything. 

Flowey bobbed his head and drew back his leaves from her. "You're in the Underground. It's a world full of monsters." He shook his head when she looked terrified. "Ashlee, trust me. You've been here before. You just don't remember. Listen carefully. All right? The Underground is full of monsters that were once your friends. Your loved ones. You loved every single one of them. But something bad tore them away from you. A monster named Gaster killed your friends. Because of your soul. You have what is called a True Soul." He explained softly. 

"A Tr-True Soul?" Ashlee asked shakily. 

Flowey nodded softly smiling. "A True Soul is created when a human and a monster love one another and have kids together. You're half human and half monster. Your mother was a human named Frisk. Your father was a monster named Asriel. They loved you so much, Ashlee." He told her softly. 

Ashlee looked bewildered but she felt the truth of his words. She felt as if she had heard this before. There was something so familiar about it. But she couldn't remember it. 

"Gaster wanted your soul because it would free him from the Underground. There is a barrier that is keeping all of us trapped here. Long ago, humans and monsters lived in the same world. On the Surface." Flowey told her as he looked up at the gaping hole and she looked up before looking back at him. "A war broke out because of differences and the humans banished monsters to the Underground. Creating a magical barrier to keep us trapped. Your soul, the True Soul can break the barrier. Gaster wanted it so he could be free. He wants to rule the world as a God." 

"Okay." Ashlee said as she took it in. 

"Because of Gaster, you can't remember anything. The monsters down here, they can't remember you either. That is why, you have to MAKE them remember you." Flowey told her now firmly. 

Ashlee swallowed hard as she shook her head. "How am I suppose to do that if I can't remember?" She asked frantic. 

Flowey held up his leaves as if to calm her. "It's all right. Don't panic. You might not remember them but your soul will. You have to trust your soul to do all of the work. And I will help you. You will see these monsters. And they will try to kill you. But you have to get them to remember." He told her. 

Ashlee shivered in growing fear and she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt so afraid right now. "I.....I don't know if I can." She said shakily. 

Flowey smiled softly. "Yes, you can. I will be with every step of the way. I'm coming with you. But you can't leave until they remember. You have face Gaster. Make things right that he made wrong. Trust me. You'll thank me at the end of this." He told her softly. 

Ashlee sighed shakily but she felt like he was right. She had to do this. Her soul....she felt it egging her on. She wanted to remember everything. And if this was the way, then so be it. 

"Okay. Let's do this then." 

Flowey smiled brightly before he shifted and groaned as he literately pulled his roots out of the ground and stood up on them. "Lift me up and put me on your shoulder. We need to get moving. The sooner we move, the sooner you remember. And the sooner we can make things right." He said smiling. 

Ashlee nodded as she carefully picked up the flower and carefully put him on her shoulder. She felt him entangle his roots into her hair. He, however, did pause. 

"Oh, golly. You're not properly dressed for such an adventure." 

Ashlee blinked and looked down at herself and blushed whrn she saw that she was wear pajamas. A large t-shirt and short shorts. She was even just wearing socks. "Oh." Was all she could think of saying. 

"Okay, let's try this." Flowey said before he literately started glowing. And as he glowed, so did Ashlee. 

Gasping in surprise, Ashlee felt her body just warm as her whole body glowed too bright to see before the light faded. She gaped in surprise to see that she was now wearing blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt and a very warm green jacket. Even her hair had changed a little, being pulled back into a long pony tail with green vines used as a hair tie. She wore black tennis shoes now, keeping her feet protected from the terrain. 

"Oky-dokey! That works! Now let's go!" Flowey said brightly as he rest against her head. 

She blinked at him in surprise, slowly standing up. "How did you do that?" She asked as she stood and started walking. 

"Magic, of course!"


	22. Twenty One

"Okay. So I see where we are at. We're in the Ruins." Flowey said as he looked around at all of the stone walls around them. 

The Ruins was like a stone castle or something. Or sewers. It sure smelled like a sewer, actually. There was vegetation all around them. Stone pathways lead the way of where they needed to go. There was dripping water and patches of grass and flowers everywhere. It hauntingly beautiful but scary at the same time. It was so dark here. 

It made Ashlee ' s skin crawl as she looked around as she walked. She didn't feel like this familiar. She hadn't been here before, right? It didn't feel like it. 

"Okay. We will have to be really careful. If my own memory serves me well, this is where she is." Flowey said softly as he pressed close to Ashlee ' s hair. 

"Who?" Ashlee asked as she went down the stone path, her hands clutching at her hair and wringing it nervously as she went. 

"Toriel. She was the Queen of the Underground and of all monsters. But Gaster took that all away. You loved her like a mother. But since Gaster did his darkness thing, she is going to be trouble for you. You have to be careful. She is going to be completely opposite of what she used to be." Flowey warned her. 

Ashlee swallowed hard as she found a corner and carefully peered down it to see more darkness and water training down slopes. She took a deep breath and just kept walking, her eyes shifting back and forth. 

This was completely creepy and it scared her. 

"Flowey, who were you to me? Before I forgot? Why do I.....feel like I should know you but.....feel worried about you?" Ashlee asked as she glanced up at him. 

Flowey ' s face fell a little as he took on a saddened look but he forced a smile as he looked back at her. "I....um...I wasn't always Flowey, Ashlee. I mean, I was. But.....I wasn't myself when you knew me. When I was made, and yes, I was created by science, there was my soul and another soul in this body. The other soul.....they were the one you met. Not me. I wasn't in this body when you met me. The Flowey that you knew.....it was mean to you. They tried to kill you for the same reason that Gaster wanted you." He told her softly. 

Ashlee looked up at him with curiosity but also concern. "The Flowey I knew tried to kill me? But why? And....and how should I know if I can trust you now that you said that?" She asked now trembling. 

Flowey looked at her softly. "Because if you couldn't trust me, I wouldn't have told you the truth, Ashlee. The Flowey that you knew was being controlled by an evil spirit. She wasn't always bad. You started to change her. But she was still bad." His eyes narrowed slightly as if searching for something. "She's.....she's gone. I can't see her or feel her. Something happened to her. Gaster did something to her." 

"Chara?" Ashlee found herself ask in realization as it hit her. 

Looking at her in surprise, Flowey brightened. "You remember her?!" He asked brightly. 

Ashlee slowly nodded as she pictured a little girl in a green and yellow sweater and with a knife. Brown hair to her shoulders.....red eyes. It was slowly coming back. She remembered the girl not being nice to her. Not until the end. 

"She.....she was mean but....I fell like there was something more to her. It.....it was all she knew how to be. I think she was trying to help me in the end." 

Flowey grew grim but shook his head. "She wasn't trying to help you, Ashlee. She was helping herself. She didn't care about you. Not really. I mean, I think there might have been something in there that she cared but....she cared more about herself." He told her with a sigh. 

Ashlee frowned at him. She got the feeling he knew it all. "Why can't you just tell me everything? Wouldn't I remember if you just told me?" She asked a little inpatiently. 

Flowey frowned at her but shook his head. "No. You wouldn't. It would just confuse you if I told you everything, Ashlee. And you need to have a clear head. Please. Just trust me." He begged softly. 

Sighing, Ashlee nodded. She felt like she didn't have a choice in the matter either way. He was the only friend she had right now. She needed to trust him to get through this. 

Walking on, Ashlee and Flowey traveled through the quiet Ruins, soon growing bored of nothing happening. They didn't see anything or hear anything. No monsters. No anything. 

"You said this place was full of monsters. Where are they?" Ashlee asked after a long time. 

Flowey looked around as he frowned. He seemed to be searching for the answer, himself. "I think it was Toriel. She might have scared them all away. If I am guessing right, she is opposite of what she used to be. She used to be very motherly and loving." He said gravely. 

Ashlee frowned as she walked. She felt as if she should have known. She thought of the name, Toriel and she did feel something. Loving, caring, motherly, kind......if she was opposite now, then who knows what she was now. 

Coming to a large stone hallway with pillars along the walls, Ashlee felt something now. It made her halt as her eyes widened. She felt dread washing over her. Something was here. She could feel it. 

There was something there, watching her. 

"What? What is it?" Flowey asked now looking worried. 

Ashlee slowly shook her head as she began looking around the darkness. She knew it was there. She could almost feel a knife at her gut. Something very bad. "Someone is watching us, Flowey." She whispered. 

Flowey stiffened and began looking around, pressing further into her hair as if hiding from whatever it was. He didn't like this any more than she did. 

"Be careful." He whispered. 

Ashlee just nodded and began walking carefully, her eyes still looking around as she went. She knew she had to tread carefully here. She would keep up her guard. She had to. She had to stay on guard as she went. 

"Well, hello there. What do we have here?" 

Ashlee gasped, Flowey squeaked as she came to a sudden halt and her attention snapped forward as the shadows moved. She saw it coming out from behind a pillar of stone and walk into the pathway, facing her. 

She gaped in alarm. 

It was a very tall, goat monster. Pure white fur, small horns on the head. Gleaming red eyes looking at her, hungrily and a maw of sharp teeth grinned at her. The goat monster was female and she was wearing a black dress with red stains on it. 

Blood. 

Flowey sucked in a breath as he pressed into Ashlee ' s head, who was frozen in fear. "It's her......." he had whispered. 

Toriel. 

Ashlee swallowed hard as she looked at Toriel with fear. She didn't like this at all. She knew this was ever so wrong with all of that blood staining her dress. She saw darkness in this monster. So much hate. Fear. Evil. It was so wrong. 

Toriel smiled at her with sharp teeth, eyes gleaming. "I go out to find the source of that heavenly smell and what do I find? A little girl, lost and helpless. And a weed. Oh, dear. Are you lost?" She spoke, her voice so dark and hungry. 

A wolf in sheep's clothing, Ashlee realized. 

Her breathing picked up rapidly, Ashlee backed away, her face ashen white as she gazed at the monster with fear. 

The evil grin on Toriel's face spread wider as she inhaled deeply as if she was smelling the most delicious smell. "Oh, dear. You're scared of me." She cooed cruelly before growling in amusement. "Good. I love the smell of Fear in the mornings. Makes my meal taste so much better." She sneered before growling as she charged forward. 

Ashlee shrieked as she bolted to run. She knew if Toriel caught her, it was over. She knew that the monster had intentions to eat her. "Shit! Flowey!" She gasped as she ran back the way they had come. 

Flowey clutched tightly onto Ashlee, looking quite fearful, himself. "Just run, Ashlee! Get around her! We need to go to her house!" He cried out. 

"What?!" Ashlee shrieked. 

"Just do it! I know how to fix this!" Flowey cried as he clung to her. 

Ashlee swore as she spun around to run back at Toriel, who grinned evilly as she ran at her. She had to do this right! 

"Ooh, are you going to fight back, my delicious child?!" Toriel sneered as she lunged. 

Using the momentum of her running, Ashlee dived towards the ground and slid right under Toriel as she sailed right over her and went crashing into the wall behind her. She was up on her feet immediately and running as fast and hard as she could.

There was a snarl of rage from behind her as Toriel righted herself and gave chase. 

"Shitshotshitshitshotshitshitshitshit!" Ashlee found herself screaming as she ran as fast as her legs would pump down stone hallways. She knew the monster was right behind her. She could almost feel the hot breath right on her neck. 

"ASHLEE, LANGUAGE!" Flowey managed to cry out but clung tightly onto her hair with his roots. 

"SHUT UP, DAD!! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO LECTURE ME ON MY MOUTH!!" Ashlee screamed as she ran fast, never minding how Flowey froze when she called him that. 

"GET BACK HERE AND FEED ME, CHILD!!" Toriel roared as she chased after her. 

Ashlee didn't slow down for a second as she just pushed herself a hallway that curved and there were blood red leaves and grass on the ground. She saw a sign but didn't stop to read it. She just kept......

WHOOOOOMPH!! 

Ashlee screamed as she suddenly felt the ground give out from under her feet and she slipped into a black hole, falling until she hit a big pile of leaves, thankfully that cushioned her fall. 

Nonetheless, Toriel roared as she lost her. 

Sitting on the pile of leaves and staring straight up at the hole, leaves falling into the hole after her, Ashlee just laid there for a good solid minute, gasping and panting for the lack of air she had lost from running so hard. 

She took that moment to just catch her breath before sitting up and looking around. She had fallen into a dark room. It was too dark to see anything. 

"Fl-Flowey......are you still alive?" Ashlee panted as she looked over shoulder to see him still holding onto her hair but looking just a little flat. 

"Ow." Was the only thing he said. 

Ashlee winced as she reached behind her and helped him back up onto her shoulder. "Oh, shit. Did I land on you?! I'm sorry!" She said now looking him over. 

Flowey was a little flat but he still seemed alive. One of his petals had fallen off and....was that.....was that a string of white hair connected to his head? 

"Ow. Ye-yeah. Ya kind of did land on me. But I'm okay." Flowey said as he rubbed his head and petals with am leaf before looking at her in concern. "Are you all right?" 

Ashlee nodded as she turned from him and looked around the dark room. She couldn't see anything in there but......she believed they were safe for now. "Yeah. This leaf pile we landed on........" she was saying as she turned over onto her knees to push herself up. 

But she froze in shock and alarm. 

It wasn't just a leaf pile they landed on! 

Gleaming, wide red eyes was looking back at her with shock, and an opened mouth in a perfect shocked "O" was the first thing she saw before she yelped and scampered off of it, backing away with fear and shock. 

"Whoa!" Flowey yelped as he saw it too and stiffened in alarm. 

It was a black ghost. A literately bed sheet black ghost that had been lying on the leaf pile that they had landed on. 

It sat up and stared at Ashlee in its own alarm. 

Ashlee stared. 

It stared back. 

"Holy. Shit." Ashlee said. 

"I......I.....uh......I'm sorry. Was this your leaf pile I was napping on? I didn't mean to take it. Please don't kill me. Oh. Wait. You can't kill me. I'm already a ghost." The ghost spoke in the most dreary voice Ashlee had ever heard.

Blinking, Ashlee stared at the Ghost as she backed up from it. She felt as if she knew this ghost. Or had met it before. "Um.....no. No. It's not mine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you. I.....uh...fell through that hole." She said now pointing up at the hole above. 

The ghost looked up at the hole before looking back. "Oh." He said dreary like. "Well......are you okay then?" 

Ashlee slowly nodded before squinting her eyes. She knew this ghost. But from where?

"Hey. That's Blooky." Flowey suddenly spoke up in surprise. 

Ashlee and the ghost looked at him in surprise before back at each other. She gasped softly as she saw a flash before her eyes. She saw a white ghost with headphones on and he was mixing music in a club, looking so happy, so unlike this one. 

So adorably innocent. 

The flash was gone and the black ghost was there. 

Ashlee blinked several times before she slowly smiled. "Blooky." She whispered softly. 

The ghost tilted his entire body, looking confused. "Do.....I know you?" He asked in his dreary voice. 

Ashlee just slowly smiled and then stepped forward, even though he tensed up. As if he was afraid of her. "Blooky. I do know you. You.....you love music. You had a nightclub." She said slowly. 

Flowey slowly began to brighten as he looked at her. 

Blooky, however, just frowned. "I'm afraid you're wrong. I do love music. But I don't have a club. I would like one. But......no one would want to be in it. It would just be me because no one likes me." He said and his eyes began to fill with ghostly tears and he sniffed heavily as if he was going to start crying. 

Ashlee frowned in sympathy before she moved closer and bent down in front of him. She had the sudden urge to touch him. To comfort him. 

"I love your music, Blooky. You're a wonderful DJ." 

Blooky gasped softly and looked at her with shimmering eyes and tears. "You do?" He asked before his face fell. "No. You're just saying that to be nice. Thank you though." 

Ashlee shook her head smiling before she reached out and touched him. Her fingers kind of went through him but she still touched him. 

But just like that, there was a brilliant flash of white and the blackness of the ghost faded away; Blooky gasped softly and he looked right at her with wide eyes. He was no longer black with red eyes. But white with black eyes; so innocent just sitting there. 

Ashlee had flinched back a little when there had been the flash of light but she stayed next to him. Smiling kindly at him. "Hey, Blooky." She said softly. 

Blooky blinked several times at her before he literately lit up with a big smile. "Ashlee! I remember you! You came into my nightclub with.....with....uh....." he suddenly frowned as if he couldn't remember. 

Ashlee even frowned. She was drawing a blank too. She couldn't remember who she had been with when she went to Blooky's night club. 

Flowey, however, was grinning, looking so happy right at the moment. "Hey, Blooky! Can you help us? We're in trouble here. There is a monster up there who is trying to kill us! We need to trap her and make her remember Ashlee! Just like you!" He said brightly. 

Blooky blinked a few times before he hovered upward until he was upright. He waited for Ashlee to even stand up with him before he slowly began to brighten. His very body was emitting light so they could see in the room. 

"I remember. I was hiding down here because of her. She was so scary. She wanted to eat me but I am a ghost. You can't eat ghosts." Blooky said, his voice still dreary but not as bad as before. "I was hiding down here from her. She has been eating anything that moves. Monsters. Mostly Froggits. You must be careful, Ashlee. She will eat you if she catches you." 

Ashlee nodded in agreement. "I'm starting to get that idea, Blooky. She was chasing us when we fell into that hole. Do you have any idea how we can help her remember me?" She asked tilting her head. 

Blooky shook his entire body. "No. I'm sorry. I don't. But....if you touch her like you did to me.....maybe that will make her remember." He told her.

"I don't think it will be that simple. But it's worth a shot. Problem is, how do I get close enough to her to try it? She will kill me if she sees me." Ashlee said in frustration. 

Suddenly there was a loud whoosh in the room and all three spun around in alarm to see something big fall from the ceiling and hit the ground. There was a loud crash as whatever it had been and a groan. 

It was freaking Toriel. 

She must have been still searching for Ashlee and fell into another hole. 

However, the fall.....it knocked her clean out. 

"Well." Flowey said with wide eyes and alarm. "That was easy." 

Ashlee sighed as she slowly approached Toriel, lightly touching her unconscience form with her foot and when she didn't respond, she relaxed. "She's knocked completely out. She must have hit her head in that fall. Okay. So.....we just need to tie her up and figure out how to make her remember me." She said. 

Grinning, Flowey placed his leaves together and bent them as if cracking his knuckles. "I got this one. Stand back." He said before vines began sliding right out of the ground and wrapping around her, tying her up tightly. 

Ashlee glared at Flowey. 

Flowey blinked innocently back. "What?" He asked innocently. 

"You could have done that at any time? Use your vines and tied her up?" Ashlee asked blankly. 

Flowey cringed with a meek smile. "Eh......yes?" He said as if a question. 

Ashlee shook her head before sighing. "God damn it, Flowey. That would have been easier than running through the god damned Ruins and falling into a God damned hole." She growled at him before moving to grab Toriel to shift her onto her back. 

"Hey, language." Flowey pouted at her. 

"Shut up. I'm 17 years old and you're not my dad, Flowey." Ashlee remarked dryly. 

"18." 

Ashlee blinked at the flower. "Huh?" She asked. 

Flowey smiled faintly at her. "You're 18 years old. You turned 18......um........a week ago? Yeah. A week ago. That was how long you were in the Void." Flowey said offhandedly. 

Ashlee blinked several times as a light bulb turned on in her head. She gasped as she stood straight up and clapped a hand over her mouth as another.....memory hit her. She remembered Toriel now! 

"What?" Both Flowey and Blooky asked at the same time. 

Ashlee grinned slowly at them and then looked at Toriel. "I know how to get Toriel to remember me. Help me get her to her house! We need her in the kitchen!" She said as she began grabbing the unconscious monster and tried to lift her up. 

Sharing a glance, flower and ghost shrugged before moving to help her.

Toriel was pissed. 

She was snarling at the young girl as she moved around the kitchen of HER FUCKING HOUSE IN THE RUINS!! BAKING CAKES!!!

"When I get out of these pathetic vines, I am going to shove you into the stove and cook you alive, child." Toriel snarled as she glared at Ashlee. She was tied to a chair by strong vines, not able to move. The fucking flower was sitting on the table, smirking at her. A dreary ghost was actually helping the girl bake fucking cakes! 

"What are you doing to my kitchen anyway?! Why are you baking cakes?!" Toriel snarled. 

"It's my birthday. Or it was. I missed my 18th birthday so we are going to celebrate it together!" Ashlee said brightly as she pulled the cake out of the hot steaming oven. It smelled of butterscotch and cinnamon though. 

Like.....like a pie but.....it was a cake. 

Something stirred in the back of Toriel's mind and she blinked several times, feeling it but she growled. "Well happy birthday to you, brat! Now untie me so I can eat you!" She snapped. 

Ashlee put on a hurt look on her face as she walked over to her. She looked into her red eyes. "But, Tori. You love Butterscotch and cinnamon! You used to make it for me all the time!" She said with an innocent pout. 

Toriel's eyes flashed and flickered but remained red. "I'd like to make you into a pie!" She snapped. 

Ashlee huffed irritably as she folded her arms and looked right at Flowey, who seemed disappointed too. "Flowey, it isn't working! Why isn't it working?" She asked in a small whine. 

Flowey shook his head as he looked up at her weakly. "I dunno, Ashlee. This should have worked. Baking Butterscotch and cinnamon pies was always her favorite memory. Something is blocking her memory!" He said in concern. 

Ashlee huffed and looked back at the glaring Toriel before her eyes suddenly lit up. She had caught sight of something on the back of her neck. 

Tilting her head to behind Toriel, Ashlee looked before stiffening. She saw something on the goat monster's back. She carefully pulled back the fabric, ignoring the snarls from Toriel and she saw an imprint of a hand. 

No.

A hand was partially glued to Toriel's back. A hand with a hole in the center. 

Feeling angry boiling up inside of her, Ashlee glared at it. She didn't know what it was about that hand but.....she needed to get it off. "You......asshole, Gaster." She growled before raising a hand. 

She didn't even think about what she was doing. She just glared hatefully at the hand, raising her own and touched something deep inside of her.

"Ashlee, what are you doing?" Flowey asked now concerned. He couldn't see the hand on Toriel's back since he was in front of her. 

Gritting her teeth, Ashlee mindlessly summoned white fire in her hand and slammed it down on the hand. 

Toriel's eyes snapped wide open and she screamed in pain, making Flowey and Blooky cringe from the sound as Ashlee burned her and the hand. 

The hand itself, flinched as if alive and jumped right off of Toriel, now crawling away as quickly as it could. 

Ashlee snarled in anger as she lashed out a hand and summoned vines to catch it, wrap around it, to stop it from escaping. It was caught and she raised her hand, summoning more white flames from within. Flames surrounded her before flying at the hand, engulfing it. 

There was a very distant scream within the room but muffled as the hand burned, glowing bright red before bursting into dust. 

Ashlee stood there, panting and glaring at where the hand had disappeared, had dusted before she stood up and looked at Toriel. 

Toriel was bent over, gasping, whimpering in pain from being burned like that. But slowly, her black clothes were fading into pale purple. She was changing. 

Concerned, Ashlee touched the goat monster's shoulder to help her sit up. 

She was met by teary deep blue eyes that gleamed with happiness and kindness. A gentle smile on her face as she looked lovingly at Ashlee. 

"Ash-Ashlee.......you saved me." Toriel said softly. She was back to normal. She remembered Ashlee. 

Smiling brightly, Ashlee threw her arms around Toriel and hugged her tightly, who did her best to hug her back with her being tied up. Both crying hard as they just embraced. 

And Flowey smiled in awe, as did Blooky. 

"Holy Asgore. It's working. Frisk, you were right. She can do it." The flower whispered happily.


	23. Twenty Two

"So you don't remember anything?" Toriel asked as she was healing the burn on her own back. 

Ashlee shook her head as she sat there, eating the cake she had baked. She had just finished telling the Queen what had happened when she woke up in the Underground and meeting Flowey, whom Toriel had glared at first. She finished telling her all that she knew and what happened when they faced her. 

"No. I don't remember anything. Just bits and pieces. It's like a nightmare I am waking up from." Ashlee told her with a sigh. 

Toriel looked worriedly at her before she smiled softly. "You can do it, Ashlee. I have faith in you. If you can make me remember, you can make everyone else remember. But you must be very careful. Gaster is not one you want to underestimate. Now that one of his mystical hands hand been destroyed, he may very well know you're out of the Void." She said softly as she took the girl's hand in her paw. 

Ashlee sighed as she shared a glance with Flowey and Blooky before looking at Toriel. "Do you have any idea what we can do? I'm way over my head here, Tori." She said warily. 

Toriel just frowned before glancing across the room at the smoldering pile of ash. "His source of power......" she said softly before her eyes lit up. "Ashlee, his hands. All of them.....they're his source of power. By destroying one of the hands, I think you might have weakened him. But only just a little. You have to destroy his hands." She told her. 

Swallowing hard, Ashlee glanced at the ash pile before looking at her. "This is going to be very hard, isn't it?" She asked softly. 

"I'm afraid so. I would just say stay here with me. We can lock up the Ruins and never let anyone in or out but....." Toriel was saying smiling softly. 

Ashlee shook her head. "It wouldn't solve the problems we're facing. Gaster will know someone, something destroyed one of his hands. He will come looking, won't he?" She asked. 

Toriel nodded sadly. "There is nowhere safe for you, Ashlee. You have to keep moving. Free as many monsters as you can from his control. But tread very carefully, Ashlee. He is dangerous and if he is controlling the other Boss Monsters, you will be in so much trouble." She said sounding afraid for her.

"She'll be fine. She will be with me." Flowey said brightly before wilting when Toriel glared at him. 

"I'm not even sure about you, Flowey. I don't trust you at all." Toriel said her voice now hardening as she now stood over the flower, who cringed until he was practically lying on the table. 

"Toriel, he is helping me. I promise. He kept me as safe as he could when you were after me." Ashlee said coming to the flower's defense.

Toriel glowered at the plant before sighing and backing away to sit back down in the chair. "Fine. I will trust him for now." She said gravely before pointing sharply at him, which made him yelp. "But if you so much as betray Ashlee or hurt her, or you're using her, I will make you into a new batch of Golden Flower tea!" 

Flowey swallowed hard but bobbed his petals in understanding. "G-G-Got it......." he whimpered. 

Ashlee snickered a little before smiling at Toriel, who smiled back. "I'm so glad your back, Toriel. I.....I was worried you were going to eat me." She said weakly. 

Toriel sighed sadly but smiled. "I am so sorry, Ashlee. I....I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I felt the burn upon my back. It was like.....a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from." She said in grief. 

Ashlee reached over and touched her paw, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm going to fix this, Tori. I'm going to make it all right again. Gaster will go back to the Void." She said softly. 

There was a pause as Toriel thought about something then looked at her. "Do you want to know why he is so angry?" She asked gently. 

Ashlee blinked in surprise at her, so did Flowey and Blooky. 

"Ashlee......." Toriel began carefully before folding her paws together. "Gaster was not always like this. He was.....very much like......oh. I can't even remember the names. I know they are there but I can't remember them." She sighed in frustration. "Anyway, before the war between Monsters and humans, Gaster was a very hardworking scientist. He did his work happily, some times he would procrastinate. He would make up funny jokes but he always worked hard to improve life for us and humans." 

There was a pause. 

"Before the war happened, Gaster fell in love with another monster. The Captain of the Royal Guard. Her name......her name was......um......Oh! Bonessa! She was a lovely skeleton monster! Very hard skulled. But kind and caring when she didn't have her duty to worry about." Toriel said to her. "Bonessa was an extrordinary soldier of Asgore ' s army. She lead the Royal Guard with an iron fist but was always protective of those who were weak and helpess." 

"Wh-what happened to her?" Ashlee asked feeling dread touching her soul. She had a feeling she knew what happened. 

Toriel looked at her with sad eyes. "Humans happened to her. Humans who didn't like monsters, despite the peace between us. Bonessa was leading a convoy of monsters and humans across the country to deal with a natural disaster and they were ambushed by what we called Monster Hunters. Bonessa.......she was killed in action, protecting the monsters and humans. And it had been Asgore who sent on that mission, knowing fully well that there were monster hunters in the area." She said softly. 

Ashlee, Flowey and Blooky listened with pained looks on their faces. They could only imagine what had happened. 

"Gaster was devastated that his mate had been murdered like she had been. He was so furious at humans and Asgore. He blamed them both for Bonessa 's dusting." Toriel said softly. "That is why he is so hateful. Why he wishes to destroy humanity and monsters alike. To become a God. He even turned onto his own sons.......oh. What were their names?" She asked in frustration. 

"It's the reset." Flowey said softly as he looked at her in sympathy. 

Toriel slowly nodded with a sigh. "Yes, I know. How we are even remembering Ashlee in the first place, it is indeed a mystery. But that is why, Ashlee. Gaster lost the one he loved and it destroyed whatever goodness and light that was inside of him. Bonessa meant everything to him. And he lost her." She told her. 

"He caused the war, didn't he?" Ashlee asked softly. 

Toriel slowly nodded. "I think he did. He used what already hatred there was for monsters and lashed out with it. He made humans more afraid of us and the war happened. Gaster......I wished there was something we could do to ease his pain but.....it's probably no use any more. He has become too dark, too full of hate. He wishes to make all suffer like he suffered. We have no choice but to be rid of him." 

Ashlee sighed as she reached up and touched her head. She wished it didn't have to be this way either. But it was a choice that Gaster had made, was making. 

"Well, why don't you get some rest and I will make sure there is a pack waiting g for you in the morning. You must be exhausted from all of that running." Toriel said softly. 

Ashlee smiled at her and nodded. She truly was. She would need all the rest she could get before setting out to face more monsters and then Gaster. 

But why was it that she should have known the names of Gaster ' s sons? She felt like she should know them. There was just something about them that made her heart light and flutter. 

Or maybe.....it was just one of them?

The next morning after sleeping wonderfully, Ashlee ate breakfast with Toriel, Flowey and Blooky, who would staying with in the Ruins while the other two were sorting out the mess. 

And giving her a bag of supplies, Toriel hugged Ashlee tightly after leading her to the door to the Ruins. She did not want the girl to go but knew she had to. 

"Be very careful, Ashlee." Toriel begged her softly as she held her tight, tears in her eyes. "Stay safe. Come back to me, alive." 

Ashlee nodded softly as she wiped her own tears away and stepped back from her. She sniffed a few times as she just gazed at Toriel, who looked so worried about her. 

Eyes turning to Flowey next, Toriel gave him a firm look but then sighed softly as she nodded to him. "Keep her safe, Flowey. Protect her. And make sure she succeeds." 

"She can do it all on her own. But I will do what I can. I promise, m......Ms Toriel." Flowey said pausing as if he was swallowing hard. 

Ashlee sighed and turned towards the big doors before her before she steeled herself. She knew she had to do this. She had to go out there, find her friends and save them from evil. 

"Let's go, Flowey." 

Flowey clutched tightly onto her hair and nodded as he waved his leaf to the door. "After you, madam." He said smoothly and Ashlee snickered at his words before pushing the door open. They were met by an instant chilly breeze as they stepped out of the warm Ruins into a beautiful but terrifying winter wonderland. 

Ashlee paused to look back at Toriel who looked so worried, gave her a smile and then stepped out into the cold. 

"You do.....realize who Flowey is, correct?" Blooky asked Toriel as they closed and locked the doors after them. 

Toriel smiled and nodded. "Yes. I do know who he is. And I know he will keep his daughter safe. If he doesn't, he's getting a spanking." She remarked and even Blooky had to laugh at that. 

Snow crunched under foot as Ashlee walked down the icy path. She felt so nervous as she went. She knew this was so risky. So dangerous. But it was something she had to do. She had to make things right. She didn't know how she was going to do it but she knew she had to stop Gaster.

"Brrrrr! It's so cold!" Flowey whined as he buried himself deeper into Ashlee ' s hair. 

Ashlee paused as she looked at him before reaching for him. "Come on. I'll put you in my jacket so you can stay warmer." She said softly. 

Flowey smiled brightly and untangled his roots from her hair so she could take him and slid him into the front of her jacket. She kept walking with him, the pack on her shoulder bouncing a litte as she went. 

"How's that?" Ashlee asked as she zipped up her jacket just below her chin, Flowey ' s head just poking out. 

"Better. Thanks, Ash." The flower said happily looking up at her then looked forward again. 

It was so quiet here. Only the sound of crunching snow under Ashlee ' s feet could be heard. It seemed to echo off the trees, though. Bits of snow could be heard falling from trees and landing with whumps and it did make both jump in alarm before relaxing again. 

The air was just so cold and it practically burned Ashlee ' s cheeks but she did what she could. She grimaced as her hands began to ache from the chill but she stuffed them into her pockets to keep warm. 

SNAP!

Gasping, Ashlee jerked around when she heard a branch snap and she looked wildly for the source. She couldn't see it, though. Even Flowey was tensed up. 

She felt cold. And not just by the temperature. She was getting that feeling again. Like there were eyes on her. It made her shiver and exhale a long breath. She turned and kept walking, though more alert this time. 

"Someone is here, isn't there?" Ashlee whispered to Flowey who was gazing around her and even looking back behind her. 

"Ye-yeah, someone's there all right. I just saw a shadow behind one of those trees. They know we're here." Flowey whispered back as he ducked down into her jacket. "Might need to run for it." 

"If it's one of my friends, Flowey, I can't." Ashlee whispered back as she felt the chill growing thicker. She could definitely hear another set of footprints now behind her. Someone was following her. 

"They're not your friends until you make them remember, Ashlee. And I think I know who it is. And you really, really do not want him catching you." Flowey whimpered as he began shivering and not from the cold. 

Exhaling, Ashlee kept walking until she came to a bridge. She stopped there, reaching up to grab and icicle and some snow. She began packing the snow around the ice with her barehands, ignoring the biting chill it gave her. 

"Ash-Ashlee, Wh-what are you doing?" Flowey asked now nervously as he watched what she was doing. 

"Making a snowball." Ashlee answered as she just stood there, packing the ball as tight as she could and even grabbed more snow to do that. 

"Ash......" Flowey said as he whipped back out and looked behind her. He grew very stiff in fear before ducking back into her jacket. "Oh, Asgore. He's coming." 

Ashlee grew stiffer but kept at doing what she was. She could hear those heavy foot prints now coming directly behind her. She didn't move until they stopped right behind her. 

"You're just in time." Ashlee said now lifting her head as she forced a smile and slowly began turning, readying the snowball in hand. 

"In time for what?" Came a deep, smokey growl from behind her. That voice sent more than what she thought right up her spine. She stiffened at the sound of it, the feeling it gave her. 

Why the hell did that voice just sent heat shooting right through her belly? As if.....as if she was......? 

Spinning around, Ashlee raised her arm to throw the snow ball right at whoever was behind her. She was even forcing a smile on her face, trying to look cheerful and playful. 

Only to freeze when a hand lashed out and wrapped very, painfully tight around her wrist, stopping her from throwing the ball into their face. 

The first thing Ashlee saw was the row of pointy sharp teeth grinning at her and a gold tooth in the front. They looked ready to bite her if she so much as dared throw the snow ball at the owner of them. The second thing she saw was the grinning skull of the skeleton. The third, the fiery red eye in the left eye socket flaring up and literately smoking as it glared at her. 

The skeleton she saw seemed way too familiar to her. She knew that face all too well. She couldn't put a name to it but she knew it. 

The skeleton gripping her wrist bruisingly tight was wearing a big black leather jacket with white furry lining around the opening. A deep, bloody red shirt was under it, covering the rib cage and he also wore black baggy shorts with yellow stripes running down the sides. He wore big black shoes and red socks as well. 

Nonetheless, Ashlee did not understand why her very soul was fluttering wildly at the sight of this monster. It felt so happy to even see him and there had been a heat flaring up inside of her, making her gasp as she looked right into that burning red eye. 

She knew him. 

He did not know her. 

"Well, well, well. Look what we caught here. Hello, Dollface. What's a pretty thing like you wandering the icy cold place like this?" Sans asked, grinning at her wickedly.

Ashlee just stared at him, her eyes wide as she gazed at him. She was frozen as she did. 

Red eye glancing up at her hand, the skeleton raised a brow at the snowball before looking back at her. "Were you about to throw a snowball at me?" He growled at her. 

Ashlee stared at him, her heart still going wild. She couldn't find anything to say. She didn't know what to say. Her tongue felt glued to the top of her mouth as she just gaped at him. 

"Drop it." Sans growled at her, narrowing his single red eye. 

Swallowing hard, Ashlee opened her hand and dropped the snowball, letting it splat against the bridge floor. It broke and revealed the icicle in the middle. 

Glancing down at it, Sans hummed before looking back at her, still holding her wrist tight in his bony hand. He grinned a second later before moving quickly, shoving her hard backwards until she hit a wooden post. 

Ashlee gasped and cried out in pain as her back collided hard with the post, her head smacking against it but she still didn't move to fight him off but stared wide eyed at him as he pinned her to the post. 

"What's the matter? Cat got yer tongue?" Sans growled as he kept her pinned tightly. His body was even pressed tightly against her, keeping her trapped. 

Breathing hard, and feeling unnaturally warm, Ashlee just stared at him, trembling in fear. She still couldn't find anything to say. 

Growling, Sans now frowned as he pulled his other hand out of his pocket and reached up to touch her face with his finger tips. 

Ashlee didn't know why she was reacting like this. She felt her eyes flutter shut at his touch, as if she was enjoying this too much. She was definitely feeling.....something. 

"Don't talk much, do ya, Dollface? Yer human, ain't ya?" Sans asked as he brushed his fingers against her face, tilting his head in curiosity when he saw her eyes flutter. He suddenly sneered as he looked her over. "Are you seriously getting off on me manhandling ya?" 

Ashlee ' s eyes flashed open as she felt Flowey wriggling in her jacket before biting her side to get her to finally react. She hissed at him but covered it up by glaring at Sans. "Let go of me." She growled out now trying to break her wrist out of his grip. 

Sans grinned again, wide and wicked. "Ohh, ya got fire then. How about.....no? You're a human, ain't ya? Fall into the Underground, did you? That's too bad. For you anyway. Ya see, I'm a sentry for this part of the Underground. And I have orders that if I see a human, I either.......kill it or catch it to take to King Asshole. Lucky for you, however," his eye roamed over her and grinned quite lecherously. "You're kind of pretty. Unlucky for you, I might just keep ya instead." 

Ashlee felt her body heat up more and she felt an unusal ache inside of her. It was like she wouldn't mind that whatsoever and it sure confused the hell out of her. 

However, she had to do something. She couldn't become.....some plaything for this skeleton, even if her body was aching for it and confusing the shit out of her. She needed to save her friends. 

She had a feeling this was one of them. That he might have been something more to her. But....she couldn't afford the distraction. 

"I'm going to tell you only one more time. Let. Me. Go." Ashlee hissed at him. 

"Or what?" Sans growled, grinning at her. 

Ashlee grimaced. There was one thing she could do and she knew it was probably just going to piss him off. But she had to get away from him. 

"Oh, for Asgore ' s sake!" Flowey just snapped as he suddenly shoved himself up and out of her jacket to glare at her. "Ashlee, just get him off of you! Kick him in between the legs or something! He'll forgive you later! We don't have time for your googly eye session with him!" 

Sans blinked in surprise, Ashlee winced but looked at him. "Sorry, Sans. Please forgive me." She remarked before bringing her knee hard upward to kick him. 

Thankfully, she actually him in the stomache. 

But it had the right affect. 

"Ooof!" Sans yelped as he had been hit, releasing her and backing away from her to wrap his arms around his belly. 

Ashlee bolted as fast as she could across the bridge. She had to get away from him to figure out how she was going to make him remember her. 

Hell! 

She needed to remember him! She didn't remember everything! She just knew his name and that was it! She knew he made her body react in a way that should have been scandalous! She had wanted him to fucking kiss her! But there was just something that told her no! 

And it wasn't just Flowey! 

He had a really nasty look in his eye that scared her to freaking death. He looked like he had wanted to hurt her! Make her scream! Cry! That was a look that scared her in more ways that she thought she might like. 

Problem was, it seemed like her body sure as hell wanted it. 

Running through the snow, Ashlee just kept going as fast as she could, swearing like a freaking sailor as she went. 

"Why did I react like that?! What the hell is wrong with me?!" She swore at herself as she ran. 

"It's cause you love him, Ashlee! That's why!! But right now, you can't let him get a hold of you!" Flowey shouted up at her. 

Ashlee gave him an incredulous look as she kept running down the snowy path. She could hear a quite angry skeleton giving chase now. "What do you mean I love him?!" 

"Oh, puh-lease, Ashlee! I saw that look! You wanted him to jump your bones! You were getting hotter by the second! It was embarrassingly disturbing with me in this jacket!" Flowey shouted. 

Ashlee blushed but kept running. She felt embarrassed by that but.....somehow, it was kind of true. 

Suddenly there was a flash of red and Sans was right there in front of her, spinning around to growl at her and catch her. 

Gasping, Ashlee skidded to a halt, slid on ice in the process and went right under him between his legs. She yelped as she scrambled to keep going, running. She yelped again when a burning red bone went flying her head, almost hitting her. 

"Shit!" Ashlee swore and ducked as another came flying at her. 

Running and ducking, she had to watch where she was........

Suddenly, the ground jerked and she felt her leg just fly upward as she went flying through the air with a scream. She found herself flying into the air by her legs and then came back down near the ground but not quite touching it. 

Alarmed she looked at her legs and saw that a rope was tied around it. She had fucking stepped into a trap.

There came a dark chuckle and she looked upside down to see Sans walking up to her. And he wasn't alone. He had another skeleton with him. This one really tall and thin wearing black armor and a blood red cape with gloves and boots on. He was grinning sharp teeth at her as he tilted his head to the side. 

"Look, Sans. One of my traps actually worked." This one speaking g with a slightly deep scratchy voice. 

"Good job, Paps. Hello there, Dollface. Thought you could get away? Heh, not a fat luck of chance. You're lucky though. I don't hit girls." Sans said grinning at her before tossing his head towards the thin one. "You're unlucky 'cause he does." 

Ashlee gasped and looked wide eyed at the thin skeleton just raised a fist and brought it straight for her face. 

It went black very quickly, even with Flowey shouting at them to stop.


	24. Twenty Three

Ashlee regretted the very second she woke up from a dream less slumber. 

She woke up to a pounding headache, a puffy right eye and being tied to a chair. She was sitting in the middle of what looked like a living room with two skeletons just sitting there, watching her as she struggled to wake up. 

The smaller one was lounging on a couch, his legs spread as one was up on the back and the other just dangling over the edge of an arm. He had his arms folded behind his skull and his eyes on her.

The other.....he was sitting stiffly in a chair directly in front of her, watching her carefully as if she would do something like escape. 

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty." Sans said grinning wickedly at her. "How's yer head?" 

Ashlee glowered at him with one eye, seeing how the other was kind of swollen from being punched in the god damned face. She closed her other eye for a second before reopening it and looking at her situation. She saw the ropes around her wrists, tied to the arms. Her legs were even tied and she did have a rope around her chest to keep her from struggling.

Glancing around the room, she felt worry strike up through her when she saw that Flowey was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where is my flower?" Ashlee asked now looking worriedly at Sans. 

Sans snorted before clicking his fingers, letting them glow as he used his magic. He looked over her shoulder and seemed to beckon something. 

From behind her, a muffled yelling flower was trapped in a jar, banging against the glass as he obviously was saying some pretty nasty things as he glared at the two skeletons. He did look a little beaten around the leaves and he was missing another petal. Another string of white hair was in its place and it made Ashlee frown.

"That Flower child has a colorful mouth when he's pissed off. Even tried fighting us. Didn't work out so well in his favor." Sans said chuckling darkly. 

Ashlee looked worriedly at Flowey, who looked back and winced at the sight of her eye. She just watched as the jar dropped onto the coffee table that was in the room, tipping over as it had dropped. She winced as Flowey crashed down on his side and struggled to get back up. He couldn't go very far. 

"Please, be careful with him." Ashlee said now looking back at Sans who snorted. 

"And why would I wanna do that, Dollface? He's annoying." Sans asked raising a brow. 

"Sans, why are we bothering with this? We should call Undyne here! Right now! You know very well we are suppose to take the human to King Gas......" Papyrus was asking in annoyance as he sent a glare at his brother. 

Sans growled right back as he swung his leg down and he sat up on the couch. "Shut up, Paps. I might ve let ya boss me around before but I ain't having it anymore. Do I have to remind ya?!" He growled darkly at him. 

Papyrus shut up but glared at him. 

Ashlee frowned at them both, not liking it. She cleared her throat to get their attention. "Please let us go. I need to be somewhere." She said almost desperately. 

Sans chuckled darkly as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Oh yeah? Where?" He grinned darkly when Ashlee dipped her head down, not saying anything. "Ya ain't gonna go anywhere, Doll. Not until ya answer some questions?" 

"What questions?" Ashlee asked worriedly.

Sans just grinned at her before standing up and moving around Papyrus as he moved towards her. He bent down to be more eye level with her, his face awfully close that it made her flush. "Why does Gaster want ya so bad?"He asked darkly. 

Ashlee blinked at him in surprise. "Wh-what?" She asked in confusion. 

"Ya heard me. I wanna know why he wants ya, Assssssshleeee." Sans said drawing her name out very long. He stood up and folded his arms. "We got orders a while ago that if we ever find a human named Ashlee, we're to take ya straight to King Gaster right away. Unharmed, alive. So why does he want ya?" He asked smirking at her. 

For a moment, Ashlee didn't say anything but thought hard about what to say. She knew this Sans wasn't like the one.....her eyes lit up as it slowly came to her. 

Sans. 

He wasn't like the Sans she knew. 

She was starting to remember him and it made her face go red as she saw some......very......interesting memories coming to her. 

He noticed her blush and frowned.

Clearing her throat, Ashlee shook her head as she looked him right in the burning red eye. "I....don't know why he....." she was saying. 

"Think very hard about lying to me, Dollface." Sans growled warningly as he leaned in close again until he was just a short hair away from her. "I won't hit ya. But Paps will. Tell me the truth. Why. The hell. Does. Gaster. Want you?" 

Ashlee drew back a little, her skin crawling a little with the heat but also a little fear. She never wanted to be afraid of Sans. But she sure was right now. "Sans, he wants me because I can undo what he did to the Underground. What he did to you and everyone here." She said slowly. 

Sans now frowned backing away from her to let her have more room. "And what did he do to us, Doll?" He asked seriously. 

"He made you into this! Mean! You're not mean, Sans! You're not suppose to be like this! You don't even remember me, do you?" Ashlee asked harshly. 

Sans just frowned before sparing a glance back at Papyrus, who glanced back at him. Then they both looked at her. "How the hell would you know would you know.......?" 

"Gaster is your father, Sans." Ashlee interupted him impatiently. 

There was a pause and then Sans snorted. "Everyone knows that. Try again." He growled at her. 

Ashlee grimaced as she tried to search for any way to convince him. She couldn't think of a single thing. She couldn't bring up the memories she was seeing! That was......was way too intimate for Papyrus being right there. 

She froze as it hit her. 

She knew how to convince them. To make them remember her. 

"Your mother was Bonessa." 

Now that had their attention and they stared at her with growing wide red eyes. They both stood up and backed away from her. 

"How did you know that one.....?" 

"Papyrus had a bone sword that you made him, Sans. He also enjoys warm hugs." Ashlee spoke up as her eyes brightened. She looked at Papyrus, who looked disgusted. 

"Oh, please. Do not even insult me, human." He growled at her. 

"I'm half human, Paps!" Ashlee snapped impatiently and again the brothers froze in alarm. "My mother, Frisk was human. My father.......he was a monster." 

"Ew. A monster actually mated with......" Papyrus groaned making a disgusted sound. 

"Bingo!" Sans interupted now grinning and folding his arms, surprising both Ashlee and Papyrus. He nodded sharply. "She's a True Soul." 

"What?" Papyrus asked in confusion. 

"A True Soul. Half human, half monster. She has the soul we need to break the barrier and get the hell outta here." Sans said as he now clicked his fingers and the chair that Ashlee was on began glowing, lifting into the air. He wriggled his fingers and maneuvered it towards the stairs. "In the morning, we take her the castle and give her to King Dickface and see if he won't answer our demands. He don't listen, we kill her." 

Ashlee felt dread wash over her as she looked around her shoulder at Sans as she was floating up the stairs. He was following after her, his bright red eye glowing brightly. 

"Sans! You cannot be serious about that! King Gaster will not......!" Papyrus was growling as he followed his brother up the stairs. 

"Paps, I don't want to fucking hear it! Ever since Pops overthrew Asgore, he has been nothing but an ass to us! For hell, he threw us out, remember?! With this chicky here, we can demand him of anything we want! If he wants her so bad, we will get what we want or he doesn't get what he wants!" Sans snapped over his shoulder. "Ya want in the Royal Guard?! Well, she's ya ticket! Moron!" 

Papyrus just growled at Sans' back as they stepped up onto the second floor landing. "Fine. We will try this your way, Sans! But what if it doesn't work?!" He demanded. 

"Since when do any of my plans not work?" Sans growled turning to face the taller brother. 

"I can think of a couple, Sans." Papyrus growled dryly. He glanced at the hovering girl before looking back at Sans. "What are you going to do with her? Certainly you're not going to be your perverse self, are you?" 

Rolling his eye, Sans shook his skull and huffed at him. "Of course not, idiot! She's just gonna be in my room for the night. Gotta make sure she doesn't escape or anything!" He suddenly grinned wickedly and looked over at Ashlee in a lecherous way. "Though I wouldn't mind it. She looks like she'd be fun in the bed." 

Ashlee blushed hot red as she glared at him. Oh yeah. She definitely did not like this Sans. 

"Argh! Disgusting, Sans! Well, if you do it, keep quiet about it for once! I'm tired of listening to you all night!" Papyrus growled before he stormed to one door on the second floor, went in and slammed the door shut. 

Sans huffed but went to the other door, shoving it open and controlled the chair to go inside the dark room. He waited until she was in the middle of his room before slamming his door shut and began removing his jacket. 

Trembling, Ashlee watched him carefully. She felt her growing terror striking through her as she watched him removing clothes from his body and tossing them half hearted across the room. 

"Pl - please don't......" 

"Fucking relax, all right, Dollface?" Sans growled as he glanced at her before going to flop down on his lumpy bed. He propped himself up with one fist and looked right at her. "I don't fucking do that shit. Despite what I say to Paps. If I wanna girl, I get one willing. But because, as if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of an asshole and no one likes me. I prefer it that way. I don't need some clingy broad getting up in my business." 

Ashlee was still trembling as she watched him watch her. She wasn't sure of she believed him. But despite his brutish attitude, he wasn't moving to take advantage of her or anything. 

"Sans, please. You've got to let me go. I can fix everything....." Ashlee said softly, lightly tugging at her bonds. 

"Shuddup. Time for sleep. Don't make me gag ya, Doll. Cause I will." Sans said as he rolled onto his back and folded his hands together on his stomach. His eyes closed as he looked like he was just going to fall asleep. 

Ashlee stared at him for a moment before she sighed softly and then hissed as she felt another pounding heachache coming on. Her face hurt so badly right now. She was definitely going to be feeling it in the morning, since it seemed the day had passed so quickly. 

Sans, however, heard her his and opened his eye again to look at her before he growled and shoved himself off his bed. His movement had startled Ashlee to watching him again but he ignored her as he moved across the room and threw open a door into the bathroom. 

Rifleing in a cabinet for a moment, he soon returned with what looked like an apsrin bottle and a can of Sea Tea. "Here. Eat some Monster candy and drink this." He growled at her as he opened the bottle and popped out a piece of candy. 

Ashlee looked at him skeptically. 

Sans growled at her, narrowing his red eye at her. "Wanna have a damn headache all night or what? Be lucky I'm being nice at all. Ya about kicked me in the BONER earlier today." He said crudely. 

Blushing at such a crude pun, Ashlee dipped her head again before she sighed and opened her mouth so he could stick it in. It wasn't like she could do it herself since she was tied up to a chair. 

Pretty much just tossing the candy into her mouth and then cracking open the can of Sea Tea, Sans helped her drink it all and then just crushed it when it was empty, tossing it across the room. 

Once that was done, and Ashlee ' s swollen eye started healing instantly from the monster food, he went back to flop down on his bed and get some sleep.

"Th-thank you." Ashlee said as she watched him starting to fall asleep. 

Sans just grunted and rolled over to fall asleep. 

For a good long moment, Ashlee just watched him as he drifted off before she started pulling her wrists, trying to loosen the ropes. She just had to get out of here. She she had to escape. 

She would not deny it. She was starting to remember Sans but right now, she didn't like him very much. He was definitely a little too mean for her likening and he was planning on taking her to Gaster. She couldn't allow that to happen. 

She just couldn't. 

A small snore made her halt from trying to break the ropes and she looked at Sans with alarm. 

He was still dead asleep, now snoring. 

It couldn't helped that Ashlee smiled as she watched him sleep. He almost looked like himself when he was sleeping. He looked more.....relaxed, not so gruff and mean. 

It really made her want to go join him in the bed and cuddle up next to him. But she knew that this Sans was probably not much of a cuddler. 

Sighing, she began again trying to pull her wrists free from the ropes when......

Suddenly there was a sound of shattering glass from somewhere in the house. 

Ashlee froze with alarm as she looked right at the door of the room with her heart pounding before she quickly looked at Sans to see if that sound had woken him up. And she was surprised. 

He was still dead asleep. 

"Looks like someone else sleeps like the DEAD." She whispered now smiling to herself before she jerked when she heard a small creak in the hallway outside the house.

For the longest most unsettling moment, Ashlee just stared and listened hard. She could hear something moving around. But.....what was it.......? 

The door slowly opened, very quietly and her heart nearly stopped as she watched with fear. Who.....?!

Flowey ' s head popped in and looked around the darkness. 

Ashlee felt a flood of relief just wash over her as soon as she saw him. She realized what just happened. The jar that Flowey was in.....it had been on its side. Her flower friend must have rolled it off the table and smashed the glass to get free. 

"Flowey......" Ashlee whispered so quietly that she almost didn't say anything. 

Flowey winced but held up a leaf to his mouth to shush her as he glanced over at Sans. He was still for a moment before hurrying over to Ashlee and began tugging at the ropes. He even started biting at them, wearing them down. 

All Ashlee could do was watch him and even tug lightly to help him get it done faster, all the while, her eyes kept flipping back to Sans, waiting for him to just wake up. 

He didn't, thankfully. He just kept snoring away. 

It was a good long time before the ropes finally snapped and allowed Ashlee to pull herself free. She tried to stay as quiet as she could, pulling the ropes off and then stood up. She once again glanced at Sans and saw he was still asleep, snoring away. 

It tore her heart in two to see this happen to him. She knew fairly well he should have been the only one who shouldn't have changed. But he had. 

All because of Gaster. 

'I'm going to make it right, Sans. I promise. I.....I.....love...' Ashlee was thinking but she scrunched up her face in pain as she couldn't remember the words she wanted to say. She knew she wanted to say them but she just couldn't. 

Flowey was tugging at her pants now, trying to get her to move. He wasn't saying anything but his movements were enough. 

Sighing ever so quietly, Ashlee nodded as she spared Sans another glance before quietly following the flower as he lead her out. 

It took a good moment to moving around the house, trying to stay quiet. 

Ashlee and Flowey said not a single word as they found their stuff and prepared for the biting cold outside. They were just glad that Sans and Papyrus seemed to be such heavy sleepers that they never woke up to one of two occasionally creaks of their house. 

Once they had things together, Ashlee stuck Flowey back into her jacket, slowly and quietly opened the front door and slipped out into the night. 

As soon as they were outside, she bolted as fast as she could down the dark paths of Snowdin. She knew she had to get away as far and fast as she could. She wanted to make the two skeletons remember her but she just wasn't so sure how to yet. 

"Jeez, that was so close!" Flowey finally spoke up as they ran to the end of Snowdin town and started to go over the bridge. "We better save those two for......" he cut off in alarm when he looked forward again

Ashlee gasped as she skidded to a halt when she saw something through a night mist, blocking the way. 

A tall thin figure. 

For a good moment t, her heart nearly stopped as she imagined it being Gaster. He might have found out that Sans and Papyrus.......

It was Papyrus. 

A glaring Papyrus was blocking their way, a bone sword in gloved hand and hot red bones hovering behind him. His red eyes were smoldering as he glared right at Ashlee. 

"Where do you think you are going, human?" He growled out. 

Ashlee shivered as she stepped back, curling into herself a little. She didn't like this at all. She knew this was not good. 

She was going to have to fight Papyrus if she wanted to get away.


	25. Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Bonetrousle-Sayanora Maxwell feat. Egor Lappo (Undertale Papyrus' Theme remix)
> 
> Hopes and Dreams - Undertale (Asriel's Theme piano arrangement)

"Papyrus, please." Ashlee begged as she backed away from him and he was moving forward towards her. "Please, please, Paps, let us go. I have to stop all of this. Please, I don't want to fight you." 

Papyrus just glared harder at her as he continued to back her up, as if corralling her back towards town. "You, human, are my only way of getting into the Royal Guard. I am not going to let you take that away from me. I've worked way too hard for it." He growled at her.

Ashlee, trembling, raised her hands as if trying to ward him off. To hold him back. "Papyrus, please! I am begging you! I really do not want to fight you!" She said shakily. 

"Why?! Because you know you cannot defeat the Magnificent Papyrus in battle?!" The tall, thin skeleton growled his bone sword starting to raise and the bones behind him began glowing brighter red, shaking like they were going to start flying. 

"Because I love you like a brother!" Ashlee burst out as she tensed up her entire body, cringing away. 

That made Papyrus halt, blinking in surprise. 

"Papyrus, you're like the brother I've never had! I love you! I don't want to hurt you! I......I......can't fight you because of how I feel about you!" Ashlee said, tears filling her eyes as she kept her hands raised. 

Papyrus blinked once before growling at her as he continued to walk forward. "Lies. You're trying to confuse me. Good try though. Now you either go back to my house willingly or I will drag you by the hair, screaming." He growled at her as he stepped closer and she backed up. 

"Ashlee," Flowey said painfully as he looked up at her from her jacket. "You don't have a choice. You have to fight him. He is not going to let you go willingly." 

Ashlee sniffed hard as tears streamed down her face before she exhaled a shaky breath and grew firm. She raised her hands higher and then clenched them into fists. White flames burst all around her, making Papyrus step back in surprise now. 

"I'm so sorry, Paps. I am so sorry but I can't go back to your house." Ashlee said in her shaking voice but took a step forward, which caused the skeleton to step back, still looking stunned that she even had magic. She took another step towards him and he stepped back. 

Snarling, Papyrus lashed out a hand and sent his bones flying at her. They sped at her like bullets and she barely had a chance to gasp and thrust out her own hand. 

The white fire lashed out and struck the flying bones, burning them with pops like crackling fiery wood. 

The battle had began. 

Ashlee had to stay on her guard ad she continued throwing white flames at any bones that came flying at her. She was still crying softly as she had to dodge some that was missed by her flames. 

She hated this. 

She hated Gaster for making her do this. 

She was going to make him pay for doing this to Papyrus. 

Papyrus was growing angrier that he kept missing or his bones were burned to crisp by her flames. His temper was flaring. His red eyes growing brighter like furious flames. He even had a snarl on his face as he charged forward, swinging his sword at her. 

Gasping in alarm, Ashlee had to barrel roll under the swinging blade and run for it away from him as he started swinging his sword, trying to slash her. 

"HOLD STILL!! I'M GOING TO END YOU!!" Papyrus snarled as he swung the sword again, which made him angrier when she ducked under his blade, making him stagger behind her. 

Swinging around with wide eyes, Ashlee stood up quickly, to back away. And her eyes grew wider when she saw it! 

The white hand was on Papyrus' back, under his red cape! 

Papyrus snarled as he whirled around, twisting the sword in hand to back slash at her. He was getting so pissed off now. He kept missing and......

In a moment of distraction of seeing the hand, Ashlee felt the bite of the blade slash against her arm, making her scream in pain as she staggered backwards, now clutching her arm as it began to bleed. 

Papyrus seemed surprised for a moment as he looked at her and then grinned wickedly. "I HIT YOU!! YES!! NOW YOU WILL SEE MY WRAITH!!" HE exclaimed now raising the sword again to bring down on her. 

Ashlee, clutching on her bleeding arm, stared up at him with horror before closing her eyes. She just couldn't do it! She just couldn't fight back! And she was going to die for it!

"No, Ashlee!" Flowey shouted before shoving himself out of her jacket, lunging at Papyrus. 

Ashlee gasped as she felt him free himself from her jacket and she opened her eyes, crying out in alarm. Only to close them again when there was a brilliant white flash of light, blinding her and Papyrus. She flinched from the brilliance, covering up her eyes from the sight. 

CLANG!!

The sound of metal and bone crashing against each other met her ears and she dropped her arm to see what happened. 

Only to freeze in shock. 

There was someone else standing in between her and Papyrus, two large swords in hand, blocking the bone sword. 

A goat monster stood there, protecting her. He wore a green and yellow sweater, much like Chara ' s and blue jeans. His fur was pure white like snow and his horns grew long, curving around behind his head. He was glaring furious blue eyes at Papyrus, who also looked stunned to see him. 

"I will not let you hurt her, Papyrus!" The goat monster growled as he pressed his swords against Papyrus'. 

Ashlee stared in shock at the monster's back, her hand returning to the slash in her arm. She couldn't believe this! 

Flowey! 

He had transformed into a goat monster! 

He transformed into......

"Asriel?!" Papyrus asked in shock as he slid his bone sword away from the other blades and stepped back. 

Ashlee gasped softly as she gazed up at Asriel ' s back, feeling the shock overwhelming her. She couldn't believe this! Was this really......?! 

"Ashlee, get up and fight back!" Asriel demanded as he raised his swords, not even looking back at her as he just glared at Papyrus. 

Ashlee slowly stood as she just stared at him. She still couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe....."Dad?" She whispered in shock. 

Asriel dipped his head down bit still did not look back at her as he just looked sternly at Papyrus who was now snarling and charging. He moved to block the sword again with his own and then began a deadly dance with the skeleton as Ashlee just watched.

Papyrus and Asriel slashed at one another with their blades, dancing deadly around each other, growling. They kept at it. The clans echoing off of trees. 

Lights in the town were starting to turn on as Furry folk began waking up to the noise. The door to Papyrus' house flung open and Sans came running out, growling and snarling, his burning red eye flaring up. He was pissed! 

The girl had escaped somehow! 

Running towards the sound, with many others, Sans rushed towards the sounds, only to skid to a stop in surprise to see who Papyrus was even fighting. He couldn't believe it and his mouth fell open to see Asriel, of all monsters! 

Ashlee just watched with tears in her eyes as Papyrus and Asriel fought, slashing g each other, missing but clanging their swords hard against one another. She watched and felt her soul just flaring up. She had to stop this! She knew one or the other was going to die if they didn't stop! 

A slash caught Papyrus' arm, making him snarl as bone splintered but it did not stop him from attacking back. 

Ashlee felt her heart seize as she saw Asriel raising hos swords to hit the tall thin skeleton again, whose back was to her now. She felt herself move before she even thought about it. 

"NO! DAD! STOP!!" Ashlee screamed as she ran forward and threw her arms around the first thing she saw. 

Papyrus. 

Startled, the skeleton whipped around to glare at her while Asriel had frozen, looking at her with panic. 

"Ashlee! Get away from him! He's going to.....!" 

"He won't!" Ashlee sobbed as she hugged onto Papyrus tighter, despite he was now trying to shove her off of him. She just clung tighter onto him before releasing one arm to raise with hot white fire in her palm and slapped it hard against the hand that was glued to the back of Papyrus' back. 

The skeleton jerked with a cry of pain as he felt himself being burned, his skull thrown back with a shout. The hand on his back jerked and tried to fling itself off but Ashlee dug her finger tips into it, trapping it against the black armor. 

It burned and burned. 

There was a distant scream throughout the entire cavern before the hand turned into dust. 

Ashlee just continued to cry hard and hold onto Papyrus as tight as she could. She didn't want to let go! She just sobbed harder, pouring her heart out in her grief that things were so bad. 

And then slowly, arms wrapped around her, hugging her back. 

"Ashlee......" she heard the familiar voice. 

Jerking away, Ashlee looked up at the smiling skull of Papyrus. He no longer looked like the evil skeleton she had seen before. He looked just like himself. The one she loved so much. His black armor now white, his eyes just black on white and filled with orange tears as he looked back down at her. 

"Paps!" Ashlee cried out happily before hugging him tightly and he hugged her back, sinking down to his knees, clutching onto her as tight as he could. 

"Ashlee! I am so sorry! I hurt you! I am so, so very sorry!" Papyrus cried right back as he buried his face into her hair. He jerked away from her, prying her off of him and placed his hands over the cut on her arm, despite her hiss of pain. 

His hands glowed an orange-ish green as he let healing magic flow from them into the cut in her arm. He was sobbing as he tried to heal her. It was working though as he pushed as much healing power as he could, trying to undo what he had done. 

Ashlee smiled through her tears, reaching up to brush his away. "You're back.......Yo-you remember me.....!" She said through her tears. 

Papyrus nodded as he reached up with one hand and covered hers, pressing it against his skull but looked back at her. "Yes. Yes, I am. I am so sorry, Ashlee. I didn't mean to....." 

"I know. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You were being controlled." Ashlee said before she looked past him and saw Asriel still standing there, smiling at her. She pulled away from Papyrus and stood up to face him, her eyes wide again. "Dad?" 

Asriel just smiled before he flashed white and transformed back into Flowey, who was smiling sheepishly. "H-hi, honey." He said in his own voice. 

"Sans....." Papyrus spoke up and Ashlee looked at him, seeing him looking back behind her.

Turning sharply, Ashlee gasped softly to see the shocked Sans just standing there with the other villagers. He was just standing there, shocked, horrified. 

And then he was gone in a red flash, teleporting away. 

Ashlee swallowed hard as she looked at Papyrus and Flowey. "We need to go! Gaster is going to know now that I am out of the Void. He is going to come looking for me." She said quickly. 

Both Papyrus and Flowey nodded; the tall skeleton standing up and grabbing Ashlee ' s hand. "We do need to move. And quickly. I believe Undyne is next." He said now dragging her towards the bridge into Waterfall. He paused long enough for her to scoop up Flowey and then dragged her on. 

"You're coming with......?" Ashlee asked in surprise. 

"Of course I am!" Papyrus said firmly. "I will not allow you to wander the Underground unprotected." He paused smiling at her. "Though I think you are getting better at fighting back. I am very proud of you, Ashlee." 

Ashlee smiled back and allowed him to pull her after him as quickly as they could.


	26. Twenty Five

"So......you're my father?" Ashlee asked as the three companions walked into Waterfall, not hurrying as much as before. They had to slow down because of how exhausted the young girl was from all of the fighting and running. 

Flowey blushed as he sank a little onto her shoulder, no longer needing to be in her jacket. It was still slightly chilly but not biting cold as it had been in the snowy regions. 

And now that he was sitting on her shoulder, roots entangled in her hair again, he looked meekly up at her. "Yes. Yes I am. I am Asriel in the form of Flowey. You should probably keep calling me Flowey though " He said softly in his slightly high pitched voice.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why hide?" Ashlee asked as she walked beside Papyrus, who was watching and listening carefully as well. 

Flowey sighed as he drooped a little. "Because I was hiding from Gaster too, Ashlee. If he ever found out that I am around, he will stop at nothing to destroy me. And I cannot allow him to do that. Not when I need to protect you. I promised your mother that I would look after you." He told her smiling faintly. 

"Mom?" Ashlee asked tilting her head. 

Flowey nodded as he looked into her eyes. "She....she is here in the Underground. She's doing something but she wouldn't tell me." He told her. 

Ashlee ' s eyes brightened as had Papyrus'. She felt her heart swell with hope to hear that. "Mom is alive?!" She asked with excitement. 

"Uh......sort of. I mean she did die, Ashlee. Don't get me wrong. That son of a bitch, Tobias had killed her, poisoned her. She fought tooth and nail trying to recover from her sickness that he was forcing onto her. Fighting for you because she knew what he wanted to do to you. But he force fed her the Nightshade berries. When she died, her soul didn't go. It.....it did what mine did." Flowey said as he looked at her. "Our souls combined and joined yours. Even as you fled to come here. To the Underground. Why do you think you ran up the mountain to get away from him?" 

Ashlee stared at him in surprise, it all coming together now. She hadn't realized it at all. It hadn't dawned on her of why she had ran for the mountain in the beginning, I stead of running for help, for the police. 

"You.....you were guiding me." 

Flowey nodded as he smiled. "Yes. We guided you straight for the mountain. To go get help that we knew that would help you instead of ignoring wealth and greed. The human laws wouldn't have believed you, Ashlee. If you had gone to the police, they would have brushed it off because of Tobias' reputation as a lawyer. He would have got away with it just like how he got his one client out of it. He would have hurt you." He said, his voice hardening into a growl. "So your mother and I knew you had to come to the Underground. Where you would be safe." 

"It was you." Ashlee said softly, her eyes widening. "It wasn't Flowey......er......Chara. It was you who pulled me into the cavern. And Tobi. You grabbed us and pulled us in." 

Flowey smiled sadly but nodded. "It was me. I wasn't exactly.....Flowey at the time. Chara was. But I do have some control over the vines. That's why you have the Dreemurr power and control over the vines. Because of me. It's my power." He told her. 

Ashlee sighed in relief, feeling all of the understanding now. It made so much more sense. Everything was coming together. 

Smiling, Ashlee reached up and cupped a hand around Flowey, hugging him close. "You were really with me the entire time. Since you died in the accident." She said softly. 

Flowey pressed his head against hers and nuzzle her, his leaves pressing against her neck in an embrace. "Always. Always with you, no matter what." He told her. 

"So, your Highness," Papyrus spoke up from beside Ashlee. "So if Chara was Flowey the whole time, what has blhappened to her? Where is she?" 

Flowey and Ashlee pulled away from each other and looked up at him but the flower shook his heaf. "I don't know, Papyrus. Something happened to her when Gaster blew her up. He.....I believe he might have absorbed her soul. She.....she is inside of him, trapped. She can't get out. But I think at thisnpoint, she doesn't care any more. She is exactly where she wants to be. In power. Right with him." He told them both. 

"So if mom is here too, where is she?" Ashlee asked frowning. 

"I......I think she is in the Void. She went in there willingly. I think she is looking for something. I don't know what she has planned but whatever it is, we have to trust her." Flowey told her. 

Ashlee just nodded as she looked forward again. She knew it was all coming together now. It was making sense. Her memories.....they were coming back. She could almost remember everything now. There were still bits and pieces that were hidden from her but they were slowly coming back. 

"Any idea of how to get Undyne to remember me?" She asked worriedly as she looked up at Papyrus. 

Papyrus grimaced as he glanced back but shrugged. "Challenge her. She always liked challenges. I think it would be unwise but at this point, we do not have much of a choice." He told her. 

Ashlee sighed but nodded. She knew far ly well that Undyne was going to be extremely hard to get to remember her. 

"Or you can just simply walk up to her and just fucking say hi, shrimp." 

Ashlee squeaked in alarm and ducked behind Papyrus, who yanked out his bone sword and pointed it at the source of the voice. 

From the shadows, Undyne stepped out, smirking at them with a spear in hand. She looked......she didn't look any different at all, actually. She looked the same with a wicked grin on her face as if she found great amusement in having scared all of them. 

Ashlee, clutching onto Papyrus' cape just swallowed hard, looking terrified. She really..... 

"Oh, fucking relax, shrimp! It's me!" Undyne said rolling her eye before shifting her feet and turning her back onto them, pulling back her long red hair. 

To their surprise, there was a burn on her back of a perfect hand print. As if.....someone else had burned Gaster ' s hand right off of her. 

"Un-Undyne?!" Ashlee asked her face slowly brightening up. 

Undyne turned around and grinned. "Hey, Ashy. Yup! It's me!" She said giving her a thumbs up. "Now get over here and give me a fucking hug!"

Ashlee brightened and hurried past Papyrus to throw her arms around Undyne, hugging her tightly. She couldn't believe it. She didn't even have to fight Undyne, who was tough all on her own. "Bu-but how?!" She asked after hugging her fishy friend, who just stepped back. 

Even Papyrus and Flowey looked shocked. 

Undyne snorted as she starred walking with them. "Frisk. She fucking burned me good." She chuckled when they all gaped at her in alarm. "Yeah, shocked the shit out of me too once she got Gaster ' s damn hand off of me. I couldn't believe it. Frisk. Alive. Walking around with that fucking smile of hers." She laughed, shaking her head. 

"But......but....but...." Flowey was saying in shock. 

"Tch. Hi, Azzy. She told me to say that to you so I can prove it." Undyne told him and his jaw fell wider. "Frisk told me what was going on. The only reason why she got a hold of me was because I caught her freeing the Temmi from Gaster ' s control. Why the fuck do you think you lot don't have a shit ton of monsters up your ass right about now? She is freeing everyone else while Ashlee is dealing with Boss Monsters." 

Ashlee felt relieved. She hadn't wanted to face so many monsters, anyway. The Boss monsters were too much of a challenge for her right now as it was.

"So my mom is helping us? Where is she now?" Ashlee asked happier than ever now that things were getting easier. 

"Probably went back the Void. She's been multitasking." Undyne said with a grin. "Ya don't have to worry about Alphys and Mettaton either. I kicked their asses before I started heading to Snowdin to do it to Papyrus and Sans. But looks like ya got Paps. So I'm glad." 

"Did she tell she tell you what she was looking for?" Flowey asked frowning. 

Undyne glanced at him and nodded. "Yep. She did. She is looking for the one monster that can knock the shit out of Gaster and put him back in his place." She said and recieved bewildered looms and she grinned. "His fucking wife, idiots." 

Eyes nearly popped out of everyone's heads as their jaws dropped. All of them stopped right there to gape at the former Captain. 

"WHAT?!" All three exclaimed in shock. 

"Wait! Bonessa?! She is looking for Bonessa?! Bit she died! Before all of this hapened! How can she.....?!" Ashlee was asking in shock. 

Undyne shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe because when we, monsters, die we go to the Void. We don't just disappear like everyone thinks. Even souls who died before the Underground. We stay there until we're......I dunno, reborn or something. Reincarnated. Whatever the fuck the word is. She's looking for Bonessa ' s soul because that's what Gaster wants the most. He's after the True Soul because it can open the Void. He wants to open the Void to let all monster souls out so he can find her" 

Ashlee just stared bewildered. "But why would he say he wanted me as his Queen then?" She asked and everyone looked at her in surprise. 

"What?" Flowey asked dryly. 

Ashlee slowly shook her head as she scrunched up her brow in confusion. "Before he got out, I remember it. When he first talked to me. He said he wanted to get out, become a God and even offered to make me his Queen. His mate." She told them as it came back to her. 

No one said a word for a moment before Flowey stiffened. "Oh. I think it was because Bonessa ' s body had been utterly destroyed by the monster hunters before the war." He said in dawning. 

Everyone looked at him in surprise and confusion. 

"Okay. But.....wouldn't it.....?" Ashlee was asking. 

"Not if the monster hunters had been mages." Flowey said seriously. "The human mages who banished us and created the barrier. They're the ones who killed Bonessa and her caravan. They utterly destroyed her body. They couldn't get her soul but they destroyed her with magic. So if there is no body for Bonessa if he could find her," he paused looking at Ashlee. "He wants to make one." 

"Me? He wants to use my body for Bonessa?" Ashlee asked horrified. 

Papyrus suddenly growled and shook his head. "My mother would never agree to that. She would be so furious if she knew what Gaster was doing." He growled. 

"Yeah. She would. But she wouldn't be able to do anything about it once it was fone." Flowey said looking at the tall thin skeleton. "We have to make sure it doesn't happen. If Frisk can find Bonessa in time, and bring her out of the Void, then it will be all over for Gaster. We just have to make sure he doesn't get Ashlee in the process."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They knew they would have to keep Ashlee safe as could be. 

"There is just one left then." Ashlee said as it dawned on her and everyone looked at her in confusion. "Sans. He's the only one left under Gaster ' s control. I have to find him and free him." 

"Ashlee, Sans is dangerous right now." Flowey said now looking worried. 

"I can't let Gaster keep doing this, Dad! Not to him! Sans has been through more shit than any of us! All of us put together!" Ashlee said fiercely as she looked firmly at the flower. "All of the resets, all of those losses he had to watch! You don't remember them! But he does! He doesn't remember them now but he has been hurt over and over and over. I cannot let this keep happening to him. He had to watch me die! Right in front of him! I love him, Dad!" 

And it hit her right then and there like a jolt. 

Ashlee gasped softly now covering her mouth and slowly, everyone started to smile. They understood it just like her. They knew how she could help Sans. 

She knew how to help Sans. 

"I love him." She whispered now slowly smiling and growing warm at the thought. 

"True love. That's how to do it." Undyne said grinning now. "Welp, we better find Sans then. He is the strongest monster that we do not want Gaster controlling. Ashlee ' s gotta give him True Love's kiss and boom! The spell is broken!" 

"And then we will have one seriously angry skeleton on our hands." Papyrus said chuckling in mirth. "Because if I know Sans the most, therefore I do, he is going to be very angry with Gaster with what he has done and is trying to do. He might Gaster Blaster Gaster ' s ass." 

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the mere thought of that. It seemed that Sans was finally rubbing off on Papyrus after all. 

"Well, I guess we better......" Ashlee was saying as she turned and started walking. 

Suddenly there was a red flash right behind Ashlee and she heard everyone gasp or yell in surprise, making her turn around only to get arms wrapped around her tightly and pulled against a ribcage. A hand lashed out and grabbed Flowey, yanking him from her shoulder and throwing him to the side. 

"ASHLEE!" All of her friends cried out in alarm and even Flowey shoved himself up, looking horrified as he turned to look at her. 

"Sorry, Dollface. Ya and I gotta talk. Alone." Came the familiar growl of a very peeved skeleton from behind her before there was another red flash and everything went black, with everyone yelling in alarm for Sans to stop.


	27. Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Starts off with non/con rough sex material but grows into pure smut........

There was a red flash as Ashlee felt herself jerk in the arms of the skeleton before she was shoved hard from behind, sending her hitting the ground hard. She cried out in pain as her knee banged hard against a tiled floor but she paid no mind as she spun around onto her back to look at the furious skeleton standing over her. 

Sans was one pissed off skeleton by the looks of it. He was not happy whatsoever with her at all.

His fists clenched tightly, he just glared down at her, moving a step and making her cringe. She could feel his pure rage emitting off of him that it tingles her skin like electricity. But also.....it heated up her body to see him. 

"What the fuck did you do to my brother?!" Sans snarled at her, his eye smoldering red. 

Ashlee slowly crawled back a little, trying to get away from him but she flinched when he snarled and bent down grabbing her ankle and yanked her back towards him. She cried out in fear as she struggled to get away, trying to crawl away from him. 

But he was on top of her, pinning her down to the ground, grabbing her wrists and slamming them down beside her head. 

"Sa-Sans, please!" Ashlee cried fearfully as she struggled with him, thrashing to get loose but he refused to let her go. 

His body pinning hers, he tightened his grip bruisingly tight and held them down as he bent over her, his face near hers. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO PAPYRUS, YOU BITCH!!" 

Ashlee flinched, cringing hard into the hard ground as he snarled at her but she fearfully looked up into his burning eye. "I......I.....I ma-made him remember me, Sans." She whimpered wincing when his finger tips dug into her wrist. "Ow. Ow. Sa-Sans, you're hurting me. Ple-please, stop".

Sans growled as he glared at her but didn't. He tightened his grip until her bones creaked in protest. 

"Ow!" Ashlee cried out in pain before glaring up at him. "STOP IT! SANS! STOP HURTING ME! THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU'D NVER HURT ME!!" 

Sans just growled at her, his eye flashing brilliantly. "How do you know how I am?!" He snarled at her. 

"Because I fucking love you and you love me, that's why!!" Ashlee screamed into his face, her voice echoing off of stone walls. 

That stopped Sans. 

He stared at her with a wide eye, surprised that she would scream at him. And judging how the red flickered blue for one second, Ashlee knew she was getting through to him.

"You're my Bonefriend, Sans. I'm your Ghoulfriend. We love each other." Ashlee said in a trembling voice. "You.....you would never hurt me. You didn't even hurt me when......" she cut off blushing, her body growing so hot. 

Sans narrowed his eye at her before he slowly grinned at her. "When I what? When I fucked you?! Is that why you're turning red?! Why you're getting hot?!" He growled before he slowly jerked his hips against hers and sneered when she gasped, her head tossing back against the ground of the Hall of Judgement. He could feel himself getting hot at the very sound she made. He could feel his arousal skyrocketing. 

"Sa-Sans.....please......don't......" Ashlee whimpered, even though her eyes fluttered and she felt liquid heat pooling between her legs. 

Sans grinned wickedly before he did it again, now rubbing himself against her. He hissed softly when the sounds she made made him harder than ever. "Oh, fucking hell, Dollface. I think you made a liar out of me." 

Ashlee opened her fluttering eyes and looked at him confusion. "H-huh?" She asked weakly, breathing heavily. 

"I guess I am THAT kind of guy." Sans growled before he quickly shifted her hands together, forcing them together so he could wrap one hand around them to trap them before using the other to scramble for her pants. 

Ashlee yelped, her body growing cold with fear and she struggled to stop him. She couldn't let him do this. Not when he was like this! 

"Sans, no! Stop! Please, don't!" She begged now thrashing to get loose. 

His red eye flashed and a red glow formed around her wrists. Magic held her down so he could use both hands to undo her pants and start pulling them down to reveal her to him. 

"Oh, come on, Doll! Like you said! I'm your Bonefriend! Right?! And Bonefriend fuck their Ghoulfriends, right?!" Sans sneered as he yanked her pants off and shoved her legs apart so he could settle in between them. He pressed his hips hard against hers, which made her hiss in pure arousal when she felt a huge bulge there. 

Ashlee felt rears welling up in her eyes and she tried to thrash away from him. But his magic kept her pinned as he slowly began rocking his still covered hips into her. 

"Sans......ple-please......stop.. " she begged even though she trembled in arousal. "You......will never forgive yourself.....even if I do......" 

"Oh, I don't think so, Doll. I think I'm going to enjoy this." Sans growled as he now grabbed at his shorts and started shoving them down to free himself. 

"Sans......" Ashlee whimpered her breathing picking up rapidly. 

'Ashlee.......' She started when she heard the voice inside her head. She heard her mother. She knew she had. 'Let him do it. It'll be okay. You know this is how it's suppose to go.' 

'But.......' Ashlee thought frantically now looking frantically for the source of her mother's voice but she couldn't see her. 

'Ashlee, trust yourself. What is the one memory do you think he treasures the most?' 

It hit Ashlee hard and made her gasp, even as she felt him pressing into her, slowly starting to push forward. 'When he was with me! When we were......for the first time!' She thought before she slowly smiled and then kicked out her barelegs to wrap around his waist. 

Her movements startled Sans and he looked at her with surprise. 

Heavy lidded eyes, Ashlee gave him a smoldering look as she slowly lift her hips against him. "I'm willing." She whispered softly, seductively. 

Sans blinked a few times before he suddenly grinned and he slammed his hips forward, hard. 

Ashlee screamed as she felt him enter her hard and fast but her back arched into him, her legs spreading wider to accommodate him. 

He pulled out hard and fast before thrusting back in, a deep gutteral groan escaped him as he felt his member being squeezed tightly but oh, it felt so good to him. He placed his hands beside her head and began pounding in and out of her, groaning hard as he moved. 

Ashlee moaned and hissed as she felt him slide in and out hard and fast. It had been painful at first but it spiraled quickly into hot pleasure. Her hands still trapped by magic, she couldn't touch him like she wanted to but she sure could rock her hips in time with his. 

"Oh, oh, oh..... Sans!" Ashlee cried tears in her eyes from the stinging pleasure. 

Grunting softly, Sans went at it hard and fast, his hips piston in against hers. His eyes closed tight as he threw back his head and groaned. 

"Sans....mm.....please....I have to touch you......mmmm!" Ashlee begged as she felt him hitting sensitive spots deep inside of her. 

"Wh.....why.......so you can....ugh.....stab me or something.....?!" Sans growled as he continued to thrust into her. 

"I want to feel you......please.......!" Ashlee gasped as her back arched off the ground again so she could change an angle. 

"F.....f....fuck!" Sans growled but his eye flashed and he released her. 

Immediately, Ashlee slapped her hands around him and onto his back, bringing him directly against her. Pulling him tightly to her so she could dig her nails into his back. 

Hissing in pleasure, Sans arched into her biting nails, his pleasure tenfold now. He did not slow down but sped up his thrusts. 

Ashlee nearly stopped from moving though as she felt it with her hands. 

Not one but two hands were on Sans' back. She could feel them through his leather jacket. She gritted her teeth, almost lost in pleasure but not far enough to find the magic within herself. She summoned the fire in one hand and found something else there. Healing. She could feel it righ there, deep inside of her. She could heal him as she burned him.

So she burned the shit out of the hands on his back, making him scream as his eye flashed open with rage and pleasure, burning the hands on his back. It did not stop him from his pounding into her, forcing both of them to rock across the ground until they were next to a stone pillar. 

Ashlee felt the hands writhe under her flamed hands before suddenly bursting into dust right from under her very fingers. 

Sans stopped, growing so still, his body bent down until his skull was pressed into the valley of her breasts. He was shaking, not moving. 

Ashlee, gasping and panting, looked at him and watched as the black jacket faded until it was blue. She felt something drip onto her and she had to twist herself a little bit to see blue tears falling onto her. 

Slowly, Sans looked up at her, still buried deep inside of her but still not moving other than looking at her with bright blue eyes. He was crying. 

"Ash.......oh, god." Sans spoke, his voice back to normal. He was shaking so hard as he just laid across her, inside of her. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry......" 

Ashlee slowly smiled before she tightened her hold on him, drawing him closer until she kissed him. He hesistated before returning the kiss. 

And then hissed when she rocked her own hips into him, forcing him in and out of her. 

"If you fucking stop now, I'm going to kill you, Sans." She whispered against his skull, her breathing still husky innpleasure. 

Sans stilled for a moment to look at her in surprise before he slowly grinned a watery grin before sliding out and then thrust back in, making them both cry out in throes of pleasure.

Arms wrapping around her, Sans brought her ever so closer before he stood up, with her legs wrapped around his waist. He moved over, pressing her gently against the pillar behind her and just thrust in and out of her. "Oh, oh!" Ashlee gasped and panted as she pressed her head back against stone. She clung onto him as he moved in and out. 

"Ash......Ashlee........" Sans groaned his skull resting on her shoulder. He was still crying she could feel but he kept moving in and out. Passionately, no longer rough as he had before. 

Ashlee dug her nails into his blue jacket, rocking hard into him as he did to her. She leaned her head back against the stone, feeling him licking her neck, washing her off from the tears he spilled. 

Continued love making, they writhed and moved against one another. 

"Kn-knock knock......." Ashlee choked out between pants. 

Sans gave a shaky chuckle as he kept moving in and out of her, his ribcage heaving as he moved. "Wh-who there?" He managed to pant out. 

"O-O-Olive." Ashlee said softly as she moaned. 

"Ol-Olive who?" Sans groaned as he buried himself deep into her. 

Ashlee pulled back and even made him pull back so she could kiss him deeply. "Olive you." She whispered. 

Sans froze for a second, looking at her with wide eyes before he grinned and kissed her back. "I love you too." He whispered before his eyes snapped shut and he let out a cry as he suddenly climaxed, sending her into her own. White heat just burned through both of them as they hit their limit at the same time.

Legs a little shaky but still supporting them both, Sans held Ashlee tight to her, his whole shaking from their love making session, arms still around her. She was trembling too, clinging onto him. 

"Huff, huff.....god......that was....." Sans said shakily. 

"I th-thought it was pretty good. A little rough at first but that ending.....OLIVE'D it." Ashlee had to crack the joke. 

Sans burst into laughter, his eyes shut tight as he threw his head back and just laughed as he slowly set her down on her feet, though having to keep his arms around her because she was shaking. They both laughed and laughed for a good long moment. 

And then cried together, heads pressed against one another. 

And kissed passionately. 

"I......I'm so sorry......." Sans whispered as he looked into her eyes. 

Ashlee just smiled as she kissed him again. "I'm not. I'm just glad to have you back." She said softly before sighing and pushing him lightly back. "But if you don't mind, I want my pants back." 

Sans chuckled before he looked over his shoulder and his eye flashed blue, bringing both of their clothes back over to the so they could pull them back on. 

"Oh, please, do not stop on my account, my son. That was highly entertaining. And arousing. Can I have a turn?" 

Both Ashlee and Sans froze before a snarl erupted on his face as he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her behind him to protect her from who was in the room. 

Neither of them had even noticed him come in. 

But there he was, standing in the door way of the Hall, smiling his sinister smile at them, hands pressed against each other at the tips. 

Gaster.


	28. Twenty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Ultra Sans' Theme - Undertale OST (Megalovania)

Keeping Ashlee directly behind him, his hands on her hips as he moved them both slightly to face Gaster, Sans growled at Gaster, his eyes glowing bright blue. He felt her pressed against him, ignoring the fact that neither of them had had put on their pants or shorts yet. 

They hadn't had time yet with Gaster showing up like this. 

"Oh, do go on. Get dressed, Sans. Do not worry. I am decent enough to allow you to face me fully clothed." Gaster said as he tilted his head in his sly, sinister way. 

Glaring at him, Sans backed up a step, pushing Ashlee to do the same until she was behind the pillar. He didn't even glance at her but kept his eyes on the threat before them. "Ash, quick. Put your pants on." He growled over at her, still taking his eyes off of Gaster. 

Ashlee nodded as she snatched her pants and rushed to do just that. She watched as Sans did the same but never tearing his eyes off of Gaster. 

Gaster just stood there, smiling as always. His eyes had flickered towards the pillar and then he pouted playfully as he couldn't see Ashlee. He only looked back at Sans when the skeleton growled at him. 

Once dressed and again pressing herself against Sans' back, Ashlee stared at the tall thin monster just standing there.

"Now then. I was starting to wonder why my mystic hands were starting to drop out of my reach. Someone was destroying them. Destroying my control on my puppets. Tsk, tsk. Ashlee, you naughty girl." Gaster finally spoke. 

Ashlee cringed a little into Sans' back, whose hands tightened on her waist, a deep growl growing g from his ribs. She, however, found enough courage to glare at the monster across the room. "Fuck you, Gaster. They're not your playthings! I wasn't going to let you get away with doing that to them." She growled at him. 

"Ashlee, don't try and provoke him." Sans growled over his shoulder at her but still kept a glare onto Gaster. 

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Ashlee. They are my playthings. My puppets. And you went and cut the strings on them. Naughty, Naughty. Do you know what happens to naughty girls who don't do what they are told?" Gaster said smiling ever so friendly but she knew it was a lie. 

"They get punished." Suddenly Gaster ' s voice spoke directly behind Ashlee ' s ear. As if he was right there behind her. 

Ashlee stiffened with a gasp as she whipped around and did find the thin monster right there. She didn't even have time to warn Sans.......

Who whipped around throwing out his fiery blue glowing hand and sent Gaster flying backwards a hard against the wall, where he burst into a cloud of black wispy smike, moving around until he formed again righting front of them. 

Neither of them had seen him move. It was like he had been there one second and then behind them the next. 

"Oh, so violent, my son." Gaster said with dark chuckle. 

"Quit calling me that. I'm not your son. Not any more." Sans growled as he raised his glowing hand. "And don't you dare touch Ashlee." 

"Do you not remember the last time we fought, Sans?" Gaster said still smiling at him in his sinister way. 

Sans tensed up bit a deep growl rumbled from the pit of his ribcage and just rose. "That was last time. And if I remember right, I still beat you." He said harshly. 

Gaster merely tilted his head as he rose his own hands and the blackness of his cloak began to move and writh.e like it was alive. "Yes. But not in the beginning. You had help, Sans. You needed help. And Papyrus is not here to help you this time. Nor is Asgore." He said as the black moved. 

"No, but I am." Ashlee said firmly as she stepped forward until she was right next to Sans. 

"Ashlee, no. He's too strong." Sans looking at her with only a slight look of worry. He was definitely concerned about her fighting Gaster at all. He knew what this monster was capable of. She had only a small fraction of an idea. 

Ashlee looked at him, smiling softly. She knew he was worried. And she loved him for it. But she knew he couldn't do this alone. "Sans, just trust me. I'm not going to let you fight him alone. You're the Judge, Sans. I'm the Jury. We do this together." She told him as she offered her hand to him. 

For a.good long moment, Sans stared at her before he slowly smiled and then took her hand, despite that the hand he used was glowing with blue magic. 

And as their hands linked together, the blue grew brighter, as did a sheen of white surrounding it. Their magic mixing together, as if one. 

"Together then." Sans said now grinning before he let go of her hand and shoved his other into his pocket, somewhat slouching but standing up straight. His skull held up high as he grinned right at Gaster.

Gaster just smiled back as he lift his hands high at his sides, as if preparing to fight back. The shadows seemed to even start moving, preparing to attack. 

"It's a beautiful day outside. The flowers are blooming. The birds are singing. On days like this, guys like you," Sans paused from saying as his blue eye lit up brightly, like living blue fire. "Should be burning in Hell." 

And he lashed out his hand, sending blue fire lit bones flying at Gaster, who immediately dodged with such speed, avoiding the bones easily. But the sudden huge four animal skulls appeared and tried to blast him with hot blue fire, which he barely dodged by the skin of his black cloak. 

"Let's get this started, Gaster. I cannot afford to care about you any more. For Ashlee ' s sake." Sans said as he just grinned at his father. 

"All right then." Gaster said as he raised his hand and sent dark shadows flying at Sans and Ashlee. 

Immediately, Sans whipped up his hand to form a bone shield in between them and Gaster, allowing the shadows to hit them and shatter them into pieces. 

It was Ashlee ' s turn to raise her hands and start throwing white fire at Gaster. She threw one after the other at him, trying to burn him. 

Like a living black tornado, Gaster moved, dodging the fire and now bones flying at him. He moved in a black blur, escaping them and flying all over the Hall to avoid getting hit by both of them. And while he was flying around to avoid the fire and bones, he sent black spikes of shadows flying at them. 

Both Ashlee and Sans moved as one, dodging opposite sides to avoid getting hit before sending their own magic flying back at their enemy. 

The bones and fire and shadows collided, forming a huge explosion that rocked them on their feet but they kept moving and fighting. 

Sans lashed out his hand, catching Gaster in mid flight and sent him flying against the walls and pillars of the Hall of Judgement. He whipped his hand back and forth, sending him crashing and hitting the walls, and even the floor and cieling. 

Suddenly, Gaster exploded into shadows to escape, and moved like a cloud of black smoke, speeding toward them again. 

Sans barely had time to form another bone shield to protect himself and Ashlee. He had to brace himself this time as Gaster shattered the bones and made a grab for the blue dressed skeleton. 

Ashlee moved quickly and snatched Gaster ' s out stretched arm, grabbing him by the wrist to make him look at her, still wearing that damn smile of his. She glared at him as her hand burst with white fire, burning him. "Do not touch him!" She yelled before literately throwing him away from them across the Hall. 

Sans couldn't help but look surprised and impressed as he grinned at her. "Nice one, babe." He remarked before looking back at Gaster as he managed to catch himself before he could slam himself against the mirror still at the end of the hall. 

Even Ashlee saw it and she looked surprised as she tilted her head to look at it. She was surprised it was even still there. 

The mirror.

Gaster was avoiding hitting the mirror. He had even glanced back at it, as if checking on it to make sure he hadn't harmed it before bursting into black smoke and charging at them. 

Ashlee and Sans had to move quickly this time as the black smoke of the monster flew at them, lashing out at them. She had to barrel roll to avoid a black blade of shadows and he had to jump high into the air as it slashed at his legs. 

Spinning around in a crouch, Ashlee lashed out a hand to summon vines now, whipping them out like vines to try and catch Gaster as he attacked Sans. She swore when the vines seemed to phase right through him. That wasn't going to help at all. 

In fact.....there seemed to be a pattern in the way that Gaster was attacking. She could see it. He was lightning fast but.....there seemed to be a slow motion to his movements. As if he was swimming in something. 

Frowning, Ashlee looked across the room at the mirror again, feeling some kind of pull from it. She was just glad that Gaster seemed distracted with Sans at the second. She frowned as she eyed the mirror. 

A black sheen seemed to flash over the reflection, a quick shadow over it before it returned to normal. 

It hit her. 

She just felt it. She felt a small part of knowledge hit her as she stared at the mirror. She knew what it was. She knew where the real Gaster was. 

"Oh, my god." Ashlee whispered as she glared at the mirror. 

"Ashlee, heads up!" Sans yelled a warning to her. 

Whirling atound, Ashlee saw Gaster coming at her with claws of black shadows and she ducked, rolling across the ground as quick as she could. She yelped when she felt him grab her ankle, dragging her back towards him. But with her teeth gritted, she spun onto her ass and raised a hand to blast him right in the face with white fire. 

It made him hiss in pain as he retreated backwards from her. 

She did not stop there as she stood up swiftly and raised one hand after the other, flinging white fire after the other at him. Pushing him back further and further away from her and Sans. And she walked forward, shoving him with all of her might. 

"Ashlee, what are you doing?!" Sans asked now surprised as he watched her pushing Gaster back. 

Flinging fire up beside Gaster as he tried to dodge to the side, only to almost run into white flames, Ashlee kept moving forward. "He's not Gaster! He's a shadow, Sans! Gaster is in the mirror!" She shouted as she continued to throw fire at the shadow. 

Sans blinked in surprise and even looked to where the mirror was. He saw it with his blue eye. 

Gaster was in the mirror, facing them, looking out at them. Smiling wickedly as Ashlee kept pushing the Gaster back towards the mirror, chasing him to the reflection. "What the hell......?" He murmured. 

Ashlee kept corralling Gaster back further towards the mirror, flinging fire ball after fire ball until he was nearly against the mirror. "Time to go back to the Void, Gaster!" She shouted before raising both hands high above her head and summoned as much fire as she could. She had a huge white flame in hands which she threw with all of her might at him. 

The flames shot across the room at Gaster, hitting him directly in the chest and knocking him backwards until he literately tumbled back into the mirror, as if it had been an open window.

Bent over a little, panting and gasping, Ashlee stood before the mirror, glaring at Gaster as he stood on the other side, looking g out at her. She glared him as he pressed his hand on the glass, but seemed trapped. 

Sans was on the otherside of the Hall, bent over a little, gasping and panting from his own exhaustion from that fight. He had been using all he could to attacking Gaster. It did surprise him of the outcome. That fight.. it seemed a little easy. Hard and easy at the same time. 

He couldn't remember the last time he had put his entire all in a fight like that. 

Not since.....Chara.

Ashlee stood up straight and smiled bitterly at Gaster as he seemed trapped in the mirror. "I don't know how you got in there in the first place, or if you were even out of the Void in the first place, but that is your prison." She said before reaching up and flicking the reflected surface. She turned around to look at Sans, who looked back at her. 

They slowly smiled at one another. 

And from the doorway, there came the sounds of pounding feet. Both looked just as a whole group of Monsters came running in. It was everyone. 

Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and Flowey. 

They had come to help her and they did look surprised as they saw both Sans and Ashlee just smiling at them and Gaster trapped in the mirror. They looked relieved to see them and even started to smile. 

"Hey, guys!" Ashlee said as she put her fist on her waist and shifted her weight. "You missed the party. We already beat Gaster. He's trapped in the mirror now." She said motioning to the mirror right behind her. 

Flowey suddenly looked horrified as he tilted to the side to look at the mirror before looking terrified at Ashlee. "Ashlee, get away from that mirror!" He shouted in fear. 

Everyone stiffened and even Sans whipped around looking g worried before his eyes widened in realization. 

"What? It's fine! He's trapped.....!" Ashlee said frowning in surprise. 

"No, he's not!" Flowey shouted his eyes widening in terror as he tried jumping off his perch on Papyrus' shoulder. "But he's going to trap you.....!" 

Ashlee merely frowned and started to turn around to look at the mirror when she suddenly felt something hot wrap around her wrist and yanked her backwards. She let out a started scream as she stumbled back, crashing against the side of the mirror. She managed to grab the edge but could feel something......no. She felt Gaster had a hold of her, pulling her inside the morror. 

"ASHLEE!!" Sans yelled in fear before he started running towards her and the mirror. He stretched out his hand for her and she made the mistake of letting go of the edge to reach for his. 

Just as a transparent black wall shot up from the ground, blocking him from reaching for her. He bounced off it like a wall, hitting the ground before scurrying to get back up onto his feet and look at her just as she yanked into the mirror, which rippled like a pebble dropping into water. 

The black clear wall kept Sans and the other monsters from running at the mirror to rescue her. They tried and bounced off. 

And Ashlee......she was now trapped inside with Gaster.


	29. Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Echo-Vocaloid (Gumi English dub)

It was so very dark and cold and Ashlee felt like she was floating as she slowly opened her eyes. She only saw darkness, eerie darkness. It made her stiffen as she finally looked around. So dark, so cold and so......empty. 

"Shit. I'm in the Void again." Ashlee hissed now looking around with growing fear. She couldn't see anything. Couldn't feel anything. She could only just float. "How did I get here?" 

"I brought you here." 

Stiffening, Ashlee turned around to see Gaster behind her, smiling his evil smile. She felt all the fear inside of her, all the dread echoing all around her as she realized it all. 

She was trapped in the Void, alone with Gaster. 

No help to come to her if she called for it. 

She had to fight him all by herself. 

Ashlee drew back in her fear as Gaster moved forward, reaching for her. She tried to muster up her courage to glare at him as she backed away. She felt him reaching for her soul. 

So she did the first thing she could think of. She knew it wouldn't work but it was worth a shot. It would at least make him hesistate, right? 

Growling at Gaster, Ashlee swung a hand and slapped him across the mask. The thing was, her hand struck him hard that it rang through the Void like a crack of thunder. 

She froze. He froze. 

They both looked shocked that she had managed to strike him like that. He even had drawn back away from her, his smile faded a little but did not go away. She just stared him down, shocked but angry. 

"How did......?" He started. 

"How fucking dare you?!" Ashlee burst out, making him flinch back as she stood her ground, fists now on her waist as she glared him down. She even took a brave step towards him, making him step back. "How dare you do this to me!? How dare you put your sons through all of that shit?! Because of what?! Because some racist assholes couldn't get over the fact that monsters are just like humans?!" 

Gaster now glared at her, a growl now escaping from deep within his chest. "Monsters are not like humans. Humans ARE the monsters! You do not understand what I have lost!" He growled at her. 

Ashlee gave him a sarcastic look as she lift her hand and started ticking things off on each finger. "Um, let me think about that, Gaster!! My parents! My home! Papyrus! Undyne! Mettaton! Alphys! Toriel! Sans! My memories!! I think I might have lost a lot, don't you think? They all died once! My mom probably not because of you but everyone else?! You took them from me! I am so sorry of what happened to Bonessa, Gaster! But wallowing in self pity wasn't going to bring her back! Doing what you were trying to do wasn't going to make you happy!" She yelled at him. 

Gaster growled, the shadows now starting to get agitated right with him. His hands started glowing at his sides as did his eyes. "Do not speak of her name as if......" he said warningly. 

"BONESSA!" Ashlee snapped loudly that her voice echoed loudly all around them. "BONESSA! BONESSA! BONESSA! Should I go on, Gaster?! Should I just keep yelling her name?! Maybe she will hear me screaming at you?! She is here in the Void, right?! Didn't you fucking bother looking for her while YOU were stuck in here?! You didn't, did you?! You were so fucking busy looking at my True Soul that you didn't even look for her! Or maybe she knew what you were doing and she was so pissed off that she didn't want to see you! So she didn't come looking g for you!!" 

Gaster drew back a little before he growled and swung a hand at her. The back of his hand struck Ashlee across the face, making her scream out in alarm and reeling through the nothing, floating helplessly. 

"ENOUGH!" Gaster barked before he grew in size and began spreading out his shadows, making her look at him in fear. "Sans warned you not to provoke me. Well, you did. And now I am going to take that True Soul and find my beloved! And nothing is going to stop me!" 

Ashlee knew she had pushed too far. Her temper had just burst because of what he had done. And now, she was pretty sure the best thing to do was run.

Turning as fast as she could, she tried to run and to her satisifaction, she found herself sprinting as fast as nothing would let her. It was still very hard to move but she did what she could. 

Too bad it wasn't enough. 

For as she tried to run, she felt something slam into her back and sent her reeling. She cried out in pain as she went flying through the Void. It took everything she had to get herself upright again and turned to see Gaster coming in again for another attack. 

Her hands raised and she summoned fire, throwing it at him. 

It slowed him down enough to dodge out of the way, his stupid sinister smile on his face again as he turned to face her before he shot out black shadow spikes at her. 

Ashlee dove to the side, finding more ground than she thought she could. She looked up at him as he came in for another attack and she flung fire at him. He dodged and kept coming. 

She didn't have time to summon more fire as he slammed into her, sending her crashing and rolling across the Void. That one had hurt a lot more than she expected and it made her choke as she found it harder to breathe. She gasped for air, trying to stand on shaky legs to face him. She stepped back when she saw him standing over her, swiping at her. 

Quickly as she could, she threw herself to the side, feeling his hands swipe through her hair and catching some strings. 

But nonethless, she managed to get away, roll to her feet and fling fire at him. 

Easily, he dodged her fire and flung his own shadow spikes at her. 

Barely with enough time, she summoned up fire as a shield, trying to protect herself from the shadows. They slammed into her shield, the fire taking most of the hit. But a second black spike she hadn't seen coming as the fire shield dissapated, and it slammed into her chest, sending her reeling. 

Flying through the air, crashing and rolling, Ashlee screamed in pain as it felt like something cracking inside of her chest. She gasped and choked as she tried to push herself up. 

Her body was shaking in pain, tears in her eyes as she clutched onto her chest. She knew what cracked. She could feel it deep inside of her. 

Her soul. 

Her True Soul. 

These attacks weren't just for her. But for her soul. 

At this point, she didn't think Gaster cared if he damaged her soul a little bit. Not when it was causing her pain. 

Tears of pain and fear and anger running down her face, Ashlee stood up on shaky legs to face him again only to once again be hit by him as he flew at her. 

She, once again, went crashing and rolling across the Void. And when she stopped, she couldn't find it in herself to move. She just laid there, shaking in pain. She trembled in pain and fear as she heard him coming. 

"Sa-Sans.......hel-help me......" she whimpered before flinching as she felt Gaster grab her by the back of her green jacket and lift her up. 

Shaking, Ashlee turned a weak look onto Gaster as he smiled sinisterly at her. She flinched when he reached up and caressed her face, lifting her chin with his finger tips. 

"You will never beat me, Ashlee. This is exactly what happened with sans. He fought me here, in my element. The Void is my area of expertise. I can control things here. Gravity, time and space. Shadows. You will never beat me here. Not alone." Gaster spoke in a sickly, sinister way as he leaned closer to her, dangling her by her jacket right in front of him. His other hand reached for her chest and she felt her soul throb in panic as she could almost feel him grabbing it. 

"N-no.....stop.....please....." Ashlee whimpered in fear and pain, shuddering terrible. 

Suddenly there was a flash of red, slicing right through Gaster ' s arm, or rather phasing through it. 

But nonetheless, Gaster released Ashlee, letting her fall to whatever ground there was and he leapt back as another came flying at him. He retreated as far as he could to avoid what was being thrown at him. 

Ashlee just laid there, trembling in pain and fear before she moved slightly as she watched a pair of hooves step right in front of her. Someone......someone was there, shielding her from Gaster. 

Someone very, very big. 

With wide eyes, Ashlee pushed herself up a little to look up from the large hooves and then seeing a royal purple cape hanging on their back and she finally saw the mane of golden hair surrounding a pure white furry head with a crown of horns. 

A huge ass goat monster with a freaking trident stood there, glaring at Gaster. 

Gaster just stood there across the way, smiling sinisterly but looking quite interested in this new monster that protected the girl from him. "Ah, King Asgore. I was wondering where you were. I knew I had banished you into the Void but I did not expect you to come here." He spoke smoothly. 

Ashlee gasped softly as she looked up at who she now knew was the King of Monsters. 

Asgore just stood there, trident in hand and prepared to attack Gaster again if he so much as dared move towards them. "Gaster, you must stop this. Now. This is petty fighting. Hurting a child like this is not right and you very well know it." He spoke, his voice deep, vibrating through the Void. 

"Petty it is not. She has my True Soul and I want it! You will not stop me from taking what I claim, Asgore! You foolish Goat! You are the reason behind my hatred! Or do you not remember?" Gaster growled, no longer get smiling but looking like a true monster of the deepest shafows. He was terrifying when he was angry and it made Ashlee shudder. 

"Yes, I know. And I am sorry for what happened to Bonessa. But she would not approve of this!" Asgore said in grief as if he felt the guilt of what happened to Bonessa. 

"Enough! If you choose to fight me, then fight me! If not, get out of my way!" Gaster snarled as his shadows spread out wide started to charge. 

Asgore sighed softly, hanging his head before he turned and looked at Ashlee and then offered his giant of a paw to her. 

Shaking, Ashlee took his paw and allowed him to pull her up to her feet. And even as she felt his touch, she felt so much warmth through him. So much love, peace, prosperty. Healing. 

King Asgore was healing her as her hand remained in his. 

"Ashlee, my dearest granddaughter. I cannot help you fight him. I am afraid since my longest banishment in the Void, my death has weakened me greatly. I cannot do battle with Gaster. He will utterly destroy my body and soul if I choose to battle him." Asgore said softly as he looked at her. 

Ashlee slowly nodded as she understood him. She could see Gaster coming to attack but it all seemed to just slow down. It was like everything slowed around her and Asgore. Time almost stopping so he could speak to her. 

"You don't like to fight anyway." Ashlee said softly now smiling at him as she kept her hand in his. 

Asgore just smiled but shook his head. "No. I do not like to fight. I prefer not to settle things in such LOVE. I will lend you some of my soul power to help you defeat Gaster. But I fear it still might not be enough. Gaster is very strong. And his rage....his hateed.....it's being fueled. Look deep inside of him." He said motioning to Gaster as he was slowly coming at them. 

Ashlee looked at Gaster and her breath caught. She could barely see it. It was like a shadow in the shadows. An imprint so faint it was hard to see. 

Chara was inside of Gaster. 

She was cheering him on. Her eyes fiery demonic red, her face in an haunting snarl of anger, hate and madness. 

But Ashlee could see her. 

"Chara......she is controlling Gaster, isn't she?" Ashlee asked in horror before she looked back at Asgore who looked saddened to see his once adopted daughter so twisted like this. 

"In some way, yes. She is controlling him. But more like manipulating his very own rage and hate. His fear. His soul. She is manipulating him by using what feelings he already has. She is one very angry child, Ashlee." Asgore said before looking back at her. "To defeat him, you need to sever their souls from one another. You need to use True Love to defeat them both. And that does inquire an act of violence, I am afraid. One point of LOVE. I wish it not be so but it must be. It will not change you, Ashlee, if you are doing for the sake of good. You are too pure of magic to allow it to change you." 

"I can't do this by myself, Asgore." Ashlee said weakly, her eyes filling in her eyes. 

Asgore just smiled faintly before he lift his trident a little and then slammed it down on the ground, making a huge crack like thunder. It echoed so loud that even Ashlee flinched. 

Time was speeding up now. She could see Gaster starting to move faster by the second, coming at her. 

"Who said you were ever alone, Ashlee. Call your friends. Call for Sans. Papyrus. Undyne. Mettaton. Alphys. Toriel. Your father and mother." Asgore said softly as he stepped back and spread his arms and his huge cape. 

Spinning around with a sharp gasp as she heard Gaster snarling at her as he lunged towards her, she rose a hand, summoning fire quickly to throw at him. 

And just as she did, she saw other hands whip up, summoning magic to join hers. 

Gasping, Ashlee jerked her head around and found Sans standing directly beside her, grinning at her. He was right there. With Papyrus right at his side, his own hand raised and smiling at her. Beyond him, her father stood, smiling at her. Asriel stood there, his paw raised and glowing brightly as he readied his magic. She whipped her head around and she found Toriel right next to her, smiling lovingly, her paw raised with white fire. Next to her, Undyne with webbed hand raised. And Alphys stood beyond her. And finally, Mettaton at the end. 

All of them there with her, preparing to fire all they had at Gaster as he came charging with a black cloud of magic right behind him, spreading wide to engulf them all. 

"Together, Ashlee. We fight him together." Sans told her. 

"Together." All of her beloved friends said, her friends and father. 

Snapping her attention forward, Ashlee felt her Determination grow so strong, mixing in with her fire and vines, and she sent her magic flying, along with everyone else's right at Gaster. 

Magic of many colors just shot across the Void and began slamming into Gaster, making him roar in pain and alarm as it threw him backwards, rolling and crashing against the ground of the Void. 

Ashlee, gasping and panting just stood there, glaring at him as he just laid there now. She paused as she saw brilliant glows right in front of her and she looked down at her chest. 

Her soul, her True Soul was floating in front of her. She glanced to the side and saw everyone else was still there, their own souls glowing brilliantly against the darkness. 

Sans' blue soul. 

Papyrus' orange like warm fire. 

Asriel ' s green. 

Toriel's purple. 

Undyne's Aqua blue. 

Alphys' sunshine yellow. 

Mettaton's.....of course his had to be bubblegum pink!

It made Ashlee laugh in such a bubbly way as she glanced at all of her beloved friends and they smiled back. 

Before looking forward again as Gaster growled and was starting to raise up, glaring at them. He started froward, his hands raising. 

One by one, the monsters side stepped in front of Ashlee, all glaring back to protect her in a single straight line, with Asgore still at her back. They were not going to let him attack her again. The line ended with Asriel, glaring at him. 

Right before someone else stepped in the way, smiling her loving, friendly smile. Frisk just shook her head, despite the surprised gasps hat burst out from right behind her. 

"Frisk?!" 

"Mom?!" 

Frisk, now all grown up with her brown hair still cut very short, her eyes a little small but brilliant amber colored, smiled as she didn't even look back at them. She wore a similar blue and purple sweater that the monsters were familiar with and blue jeans and black ankle boots. 

But she was very much alive as she stood blocking a now startled Gaster. 

"Gaster," Frisk spoke, her voice almost like a melody as she addressed him. "Stop trying to hurt my daughter, please. You cannot touch her soul. It does not belong to you. It belongs to her. It belongs to Sans." 

Gaster growled as he narrowed his slanted eyes at her before started forward. "I will not stop! I will have...." he was growling. 

Suddenly, someone else was up in his face, glaring directly into his eyes that made him snap back in alarm. 

A skeleton. 

A female skeleton, actually, wearing deep purple pants, a matching shirt with white armor and a deep, deep blue cape. 

And boy, did Bonessa looked pissed off as she faced him.


	30. Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara ' s a bitch..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Battle a True Hero-Undertale (Undyne's Theme-Genocide)
> 
> Megalovana-Undertale (Piano Arrangement)  
> 

"Bo-Bonessa?" Gaster breathed almost in awe and happiness as he looked at the tall, quite lovely skeleton as she stood before him, glaring right into his eyes with almost deep purple pinpricks for eyes. 

Very much Papyrus, only curvy in the ribcage area, Bonessa was extraordinary tall. She was probably just as tall as her oldest son. She did have a somewhat same shaped skull as Sans, though. 

And her eyes......they were flickering dangerously as she glared at Gaster. Kind of like Sans when he was pissed off. 

"Bonessa, my love." Gaster said happily now taking a step towards her. 

However, Bonessa growled and shoved him back away from her before jabbing a sharp finger right into his face. "Do NOT Bonessa, my love me, W.D. Gaster!" She suddenly spat viciously, making the tall thin monster cringe away from her. "What the FUCK do you think you are doing?!" 

"Bo-Bonessa?" Gaster asked now cringing and backing away, which she followed him, towering over him. 

Sans snickered, right along with a few others while most of them were just as surprised to see her as Gaster was. "Oh, shit. Mom's really pissed off right now. Pops is so BONED." He said elbowing Papyrus, who was grinning right with him. They were definitely enjoying this too much.

"What do you think you are doing, Wingding?! Do you have any idea just how pissed I am at you?!" Bonessa snarled as she backed Gaster up further away from the group, her sharp finger now jabbing him in the chest.

"Wingding?" Undyne murmured in surprise and sarcasm shushed by Toriel.

"Bo-Boney, but.....but I was doing for you...." Gaster stammered over his words. 

"Oh, don't you dare try and use my pet name with me, Wingding Gaster!" Bonessa snapped now bending over him and making him cringed into the ground below her. She was emitting a violent purple glow now all around her entire body, her eyes flaring up like purple flames. "You fucking hurt MY boys because of some petty excuse for humans killed me! You fucking took out your anger and pain out in MY boys and MY King and MY monsters and MY Princess instead of grieving with YOUR sons!! I have it in the right mind to knock that fucking smile off your face for what you did!!" 

Gaster ' s smiled weakened greatly and he cringed into an almost puddle of black on the Void floor. "I......I....I'm so-sorry." He whimpered and several others of the monsters snickered but stopped really quick when Toriel and Frisk gave them a look.

No one noticed how Ashlee tensed up as if surprised. 

"Oh, not as sorry as you're going to be when I am done with you!" Bonessa growled as she placed her fists on her hip bones and then pointed at the big group of monsters and the two human women. "Besides, I am not the one that you should be apologizing to! Every single monster you have harmed! The King and Queen! Our boys! Their friends! All of them! You apologize to them, not me!" 

Gaster cringed before he slowly rose back up to his full height next to Bonessa, who folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. He looked directly at everyone, who were now glowering at him. 

Ashlee twitched almost nervously but stepped back from everyone else as she looked right at Gaster. 

"I am deeply sorry for what I have done. I have greatly wronged each and every one of you." The thin monster said before bowing very low and then flinched when Bonessa flicked him with her fingers. 

"And?!" Bonessa growled. 

Gaster made a pained face but nodded. "And I will never do it again. I swear on my soul." He added. 

"And?!" Again Bonessa growled as she continued to tap her foot.

Gaster sighed deeply before he bowed even lower. "And I will ake the necessary punishment you deem worthy for what my crimes had been against you and the Underground Kingdom." He added almost pathetically, actually. 

Bonessa flicked his shoulder again, making him grimace. "And?!" She added and recieved a puzzled look. "And humans! And don't you give me that look, Wingding! Not all humans were responsible for what was done to me! If you remember right, even with the war, there was plenty of protestors against the Monster Hunters! And as I can recall from memories of other souls I have mingled with in the Void, there were plenty of humans who tried fighting for the monsters' rights above the Surface! Not all humans were happy with the decision of monsters being locked away in the Underground." 

Gaster grimaced but nodded. "Monsters and humans alike. I will take any punishment you deem against me for my crimes. Please, my King and Queen, forgive me for my utter foolishness." He spoke in the most humble voice he could muster. He even spared a glance at Bonessa to see if she approved. 

Asgore and Toriel glanced at one another before they smiled softly and looked back at Gaster nodding. The other monsters.....not so much. 

Sans and Papyrus were both still glowering at him, their skulls dipped down with their eyes flaring a little. "Ya have a lot of ass kissing to do with us before we even think about forgiving you, Pops." The shorter skeleton growled as he folded his arms and shifted his entire body away from him. 

Papyrus nodded sharply. "Indeed, Sans, he does." He said a little cooly. 

Gaster sighed as he nodded softly. He knew fairly well they were right. He had done a lot of wrong to his sons and their forgiveness wouldn't come easy as apparently Asgore ' s and Toriel's. His eyes flickered to Ashlee, who was twitching and looking ever so nervous. 

He did approach her slightly but halted when Sans and Papyrus stepped in the way, growling at him. He sighed and bowed low. "Forgive me, Ashlee. I have greatly wronged you as well. I have hurt you very badly in so many different ways. I am so sorry. Please, find it in yourself to forgive me." He said solemnly.

Ashlee just twitched and dipped her head down son low that her long hair just fell around her face. She didn't seem like she was going to forgive him nor even talk to him. 

But that was when Sans stiffened before turning around to face her, looking alert. He even saw Gaster, Frisk, and Asriel stiffen now looking alarmed as they peered at her. 

Something was wrong. They could feel it. 

"Ashy, babe. What's wrong?" Sans asked now stepping towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders, trying to look at her in the face. 

Slowly, Ashlee lift her head and smiled quite bitterly at him with burning red eyes. "Nothing's wrong, Sans. Everything is right. Now, at least." She spoke, her voice laced with someone else's. 

Everyone stiffened in alarm. They knew that voice that spoke with hers. 

Chara's.

And with that revelation, Ashlee/Chara lashed out at Sans with the knife in hand, slashing him across the chest.

Moments before, while watching Bonessa yell and berate Gaster, Ashlee had felt something strike against her. She just felt everything in her body grow so cold, so paralyzing. 

She couldn't move. 

She just felt a darkness wash over her as she watched Bonessa yelling at Gaster. She had wanted to snicker with everyone else. She wanted to laugh a little as he cringed and tried to get himself out of trouble. 

But she couldn't. 

She tried to cry out as she felt something slip inside of her, grasping her soul so painfully tight. 

'Wh-what ' s happening?!' She thought to herself.

From the deepest reaches of her own mind, Ashlee heard the haunting giggle. She heard Chara giggling so madly from deep within her. It was like a mind breaking sound, echoing through her mind. 

'Finally. I have the True Soul.' Chara's voice echoed through her. Her dark tendrils clasping around the crystalline soul, feeding poisonous darkness into it. Trapping the goodness inside in a dark cacoon of malicious intent. 

She was taking control, possessing Ashlee. She was feeding her genocidal thoughts. She wanted to destroy. To kill or be killed. She wanted to become the God that she believed she was.

'N-no.......Chara! Stop! Please, stop!' Ashlee begged as she tried to fight back, only to find herself being shoved back into the darkness. 

'No. I am taking the True Soul. I am becoming what I want to be. I am a God, you pathetic excuse! I will not stop until I am freed from this stupid, fucking world!' Chara snapped viciously. 

Ashlee trembled, shaking to try and take back her own body's control. 

Chara was taking control of her. Stretching herself into her skin, wearing Ashlee ' s body like a suit. 

She only briefly became aware that Gaster had turned towards her and was apologizing to her for he had done to her. 

'Fool. His usefulness to me became invalid when his bitch of a wife showed up. He is so whipped by her. I cannot believe Frisk managed to find her in the first place.' Chara snickered darkly. 'Eh, no matter. I'll kill them through you. I'll kill them all.' 

Ashlee felt horror striking through her as she saw Chara's eyes zeroed in on the skeleton in blue as he had stepped in the way with his tall brother in protecting her from their father. 

'I think I'll start with him.' Chara said wickedly, giggling madly as she summoned the knife into her palm, into Ashlee ' s palm. 

'No! No, no, no, no! Please! No, not Sans! Chara, please!' Ashlee screamed as she watched in horror as she saw Sans turning to face her, now looking concerned. 

They knew something was wrong. She saw it on Sans' face, her mother and father's face. On Gaster ' s face. 

Sans stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, dipping his skull so he could look at her in the eyes. He said something to her but it was so blurred, she couldn't hear him. 

'Yeah......I think I will kill Sans first. You love him so much. I want to take that love and tear it to pieces. Remember what I said, Ashlee? I want every one of you to hate me. So here is a reason to hate me.' Chara sneered as she began to control Ashlee to lift her head. 

"Nothing's wrong, Sans. Everything's right. Now, at least." Chara spoke through Ashlee and she lashed out with the knife. 

'NO!' Ashlee shrieked in horror and pain as she watched Sans' eyes lit up as soon as he heard Chara's voice. She screamed again when she saw that knife slash him across the sternum. 

She screamed when he staggered back, flinching away from her, his hand immediately clapping over his slashed sternum. She screamed even harder when she saw, for the first time ever, that a trail of blood leaked from the slash, as well between his teeth. 

She sobbed when she literately saw his soul, deep within his ribcage, shatter like glass. 

And Chara laughed as she forced Ashlee to watch it all happen. She laughed when the blue soul began to flake away, as did the skeleton. He was breaking into pieces as he staggered back, looking stunned. 

Ashlee just screamed. 

There was a moment of shocked silence as everyone had watched what happened. They hadn't seen it coming until it was too late. Even Gaster had tensed up and watched in shocked horror when Ashlee......no, Chara slashed the small Skeleton across the chest, shattering his very soul into pieces. 

They all knew the moment that Ashlee.....no, Chara controlled Ashlee to start laughing insanely as Sans staggered back again before falling down onto ass, clutching his ribcage. 

They knew that Ashlee was not herself. They heard it. Saw it. Felt it. 

Chara had jumped from her control from Gaster the moment that Ashlee and the monsters had combined their magic to take him down. She had jumped her blackened soul from his and hovered until they were too distracted by Bonessa ' s appearence. 

And when they weren't looking, she jumped into Ashlee. 

"NO!" Papyrus was the first one to react as Sans began to break away, flaking like ashes. He rushed over to his brother's side and dropped down to his knees now reaching for him. 

But black tendrils of shadows snapped out and caught his wrists, keeping them from touching him. 

Gaster moved quickly to Sans' side while others looked at the insanely laughing Ashlee with horror and shock. "Don't touch him, Papyrus! You'll make him dust faster! Sans! Keep your soul together! Don't let it break! Fight it!! Refuse it!" He said rather loudly and quickly as he stood over his youngest son with Bonessa right next to him. Both looked so horrified of what was done. 

"Nonononononononono! SANS! PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS TO ME!" Papyrus cried his eyes welling up with orange tears. 

Sans was shaking badly as he was fighting to keep his soul together, though his eyes were on Ashlee as she laughed. "F......fu.......fucking.......Ch-Chara......." he stumbled out in anger, pain and agony as he was fighting to keep his soul together. 

"Chara!" Several of the others finally growled as they looked at the said wearing Ashlee. 

"Chara! How could you do that?! Why?!" It was Toriel who gasped out, tears now in her eyes. 

Chara, just smirked with Ashlee ' s face, lifting the knife in hand and pointed it at her. "I have the True Soul now, Mother! I killed him because I want all of you to hate me! I've always wanted you to hate me! Don't you all just fucking get it?! From the very beginning! I did things, bad things because I was created from hate! I have always hated you! I am so sick and tired of playing the stupid innocent one! My parents hated me! Why should any of you not hate me?! So I am giving you the reason to hate me finally! I am tearing you PRECIOUS Ashlee ' s heart out! Starting with HIM!!" 

"Chara! Please! Do not do this!" Asriel said now holding Frisk who was shaking and no longer wearing her friendly smile but a look of fear and pain to see what had suddenly become of their daughter. 

"Oh, shut up, Azzy!" Chara snapped giving him a look of disgust. "You were so fun to play with as a kid! I could manipulate you easily, trying to turn you into like me! It almost worked too if it hadn't been for THAT bitch!" She spat shooting Frisk a look.

"Why are you doing this, Chara? Why Ashlee?" Frisk asked softly. 

"I AM NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO HATE ME! AND WHAT BETTER WAY OF MAKING YOU HATE ME THAN TO MAKE THE PURE ONE KILL?!" Chara snarled with the most sickest sadistic smile on Ashlee ' s face. "THE TRUE SOUL! THE PURE SOUL! TURNING BLACK BECAUSE OF ME! GAINING L O V E! AND SOON I WILL HAVE ENOUGH L O V E TO END EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AND USE THE TRUE SOUL TO GO HOME!!" 

"To.......to......start over........" Ashlee slowly forced out of her body as soon as Chara had said it, making everyone blink in surprise and even Chara as Ashlee looked surprised. 

Ashlee was fighting back as hard as she could from deep within. She was shoving with all of her soul's intent to take back the control. 

She had found a crack in Chara's dark cacoon of control and began breaking through it. She fought and fought as Chara had spoke. 

That little crack had been enough, Ashlee knew. 

There was something else there. She saw it and knew it. Chara wanted hate and fear and devastation drawn to her. 

But.....even as she spoke of hate and fear, there was one memory deep inside of Chara's own soul that she had tried so hard to just break and hide away from all. Even hide from herself because of all of the bad that been done to her. 

Ashlee, even in great pain of grief to see Sans struggling to keep his soul from breaking, saw it. She saw a glimmer of white deep inside the black soul. 

And out of curiosity and pain and anger to fight back, she reached for it. 

It swarmed her instantly, reaching into Chara's soul. She had reached for the black soul, trying to find that glimmer of light. And as she had, she saw memories swamp her; swamp her own eyes from deep within. 

Screams had met her ears. 

Screaming, fighting. Swearing. Pain. Flesh upon flesh in abuse that Chara had seen and felt. She saw memories of what her.life had been like before going to the Underground. 

She saw a tiny girl, cowering in the dark of a tiny room. In the city, before life with monsters, Chara had lived in a tiny apartment with her parents. Dressed in almost rags, always dirty. Always hungry. 

Her parents fought almost all the time. They always screamed at each other. 

Always hitting each other until they bled or until neighbors called the police because of the domestic violence. It had been a wonder why Chara hadn't been taken from them. 

Ashlee saw and felt the fear and pain that Chara had lived through with only seconds of reaching into her soul. 

She saw through Chara's eyes of her parents hurting one another. And then in their own rage and hate.for one another, they turned it all on Chara. They starved her. Hurt her physically and mentally. 

She had wanted to love them. They were her parents. 

But the fear etched deep inside her made it so hard. 

She had been terrified to say anything to the social workers when they spoke to her before about the abuse. She had been too terrified to speak aginst her mom and dad and because she had loved them in some way even though they had hated her. 

Ashlee saw it and felt it. 

And deep within, she sobbed hard for what she had seen that Chara had been through. She felt remorse for her, sadness and just complete heart break for what Chara had been through. 

And then betrayal, hurt, anger for when her parents took her to the mountain with the intent of just abandoning her. They had been high from drugs, screaming and hitting each other the entire way. 

Hurting Chara in so many ways.

They hurt her badly on the way up the mountain. Beating her, berating her and even had stopped once so that.....so that her father could.......

It hadn't been rape. 

He hadn't raped Chara. But he sure as hell had molested the shit out of her. Forcing her to suck him off like a lollypop, no matter how much she cried and begged him to stop. 

Chara's parents had done more evil to their little girl and that had planted the seed of hate and fear into her. 

Deep within those memories, within those seconds of even fighting back, Ashlee saw it all. Chara's parents had been the REAL monsters and they created the dark ess that grew in Chara. 

And when she reached for the light finally, she found something else. 

Life with The Dreemurr's. 

Life with the monsters of the Underground. 

Chara's most precious and loved memories in a sliver of hope and dreams. 

She had loved the monsters as much as she, Ashlee had. She had been so happy loving them and being loved. She loved being best friends with Asriel. Being tucked in by Toriel. Being treated like a princess by Asgore. 

And that's what had scared her. 

It scared Chara so much that her love for the monsters had was just a broken dream. Something that she wanted to be true. But she feared if she held on too tight of that dream, she would wake up from it, back with her parents and the cycle of pain would begin again. 

The hate and anger and pain that been in her life for so long g had made Chara be bad. She didn't want to be loved if it was a nightmare to her. If it had been a cruel dream to make her feel loved and cared for. 

That was why she had tried so hard to make the monsters hate her. It was why she wanted them to hate her. 

Because if would have been way too cruel if it had been all a dream. 

Ashlee saw it, saw the fear and understood. It had been something she almost went through with Tobias. 

If she had not run away from him and stayed to endure what he had planned for her, she k ew she would have ended up just like Chara. 

Therefore, within those seconds of seeing the memories, and pushing with all of her soul's might, she reached for Chara's soul, for her own body's control. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Chara suddenly snarled as she looked off to the side away from the monsters, as if looking at Ashlee. 

Ashlee pushed hard against the darkness and tried to touch the black soul. "Chara......you wanted to start over. That's why you did all of this. You told me yourself." She said softly still reaching for the black soul. 

Chara snarled at her and tried to back her soul away from Ashlee's. "I want to destroy everything.......!" She snapped. 

"N-no, you don't, Chara. You want to start over. You want to reset. Because you fear that this is just all a dream." Ashlee said softly as she pushed back at Chara, even as her black soul lashed at her own crystalline soul. "You want something you can't have. What you think you don't deserve. You deserve to be loved, Chara." 

"NO, I DON'T!! I DESERVE HATE!! LOOK AT SANS!! I FUCKING KILLED HIM!! HOW COULD YOU LOVE ME AFTER THAT?!" Chara screamed at her. 

Ashlee looked at Sans, seeing his struggles to fight to live. It broke her heart to see him starting to break. It made her cry. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw him breaking apart. 

"Yes, I should hate you for this. But......I won't. I won't hate you. I am upset at you for what you've done. But I won't hate you." Ashlee said choking on her cries. She turned back to Chara, who seemed frozen in shock and pain. "I love you, Chara. I want you to start over. I want you to have a new life." 

Chara was shaking now inside of Ashlee. She was trembling, tears filling her eyes as she gaped at the girl. 

And then she jumped out of Ashlee, releasing her and her soul. She formed right in front of Ashlee, herself, watching as Ashlee gasped softly and fell to her knees in front of her. 

Everyone stood around as Ashlee looked at Chara, pain and sympathy in her eyes as she slowly reached for her. The shadowy girl of malicious intent stepped back before flinching as another pair of arms wrapped around her. 

Chara whipped around in shock as she looked at Frisk as she bent down to her knees, pulling the girl close to her chest as tears fell from her eyes. "Wh-what......?!" She was saying. 

Frisk just pulled Chara into her, hugging her tightly. She held onto her, even as Ashlee moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around them both. "Ch-Chara, start over with us. Ashlee is right. You deserved to be loved. And loved we shall do. Reset yourself and become my next child. I will love you better than your first parents ever did. As your mother." 

"And me, as your sister." Ashlee said crying as she held onto Chara.

Slowly, one more pair of arms wrapped all of them, hugging them close as Asriel nuzzle Chara's head, tears falling. "And me, as your father, Chara. We will love you like you should have been in the first place. We will never hurt you like those people did." He said his own voice wavering in pain but in Determination. 

"I forgive you, Chara." Frisk said softly as she looked into the shaking girl's red eyes. 

Shaking badly, Chara looked at everyone, seeing how in pain they were. Her tears nearly blinding her but she saw that one by one, they all nodded to forgive her for what she had done. 

Even the sobbing Papyrus as he sat beside his dusting brother nodded to forgive her. 

Sans nodded weakly, to forgiving her as he kept on breaking down into dust. He was dying and everyone knew that. It hurt them so badly to know he was dusting. But they forgave Chara. 

With a choke, Chara broke down into tears, her arms tightening around Frisk and Ashlee. Her shadowy form burst into light and she vanished leaving only her black heart, which was drifting slowly into a brilliant red. 

Frisk smiled softly as she took Chara's soul and guided it directly into her chest, absorbing the soul for when the time would come, she would have her restart. Her new life. 

And this time, it would be right. 

Ashlee choked on her tears as she now scrambled for Sans, not touching him as he was breaking away. Her eyes flooding with tears of pain as she looked at him. "Sa-Sans!" She cried heavily, her heart breaking. "Pl-Please......don't leave me!" 

Sans winced as he continued to break away, his body collapsing into dust. "S......So-Sorry, Ashy. I'm trying....to fight......it.... but I do-dont think it's gonna work. I do-dont have enough HP for it......" 

Ashlee trembled violently and looked at Gaster, whose head was bowed down in his own form of grief. "Gas-Gaster, he.....should come back! If I reset, would he come back?!" She asked franticalky, even as everyone looked surprised but hope. 

Gaster sighed, shaking his head. "The Void is where our souls go when we dust. He's dying in The Void. There is 99% possibility he might never return, Ashlee. 1% that he will. If you reset the timeline, he may not be there with us. He might be erased from existence. Forever." He spoke with a shaky voice. 

Ashlee cried harder as she looked at Sans, who was nearly gone now. She felt the cracks in her heart, in her soul. She couldn't imagine what she would do if he was gone forever. "Sa-Sans........" she choked painfully. 

Sans gave her a weak grin as he started to fade. "Th.....there's still.......1%, Ashy.........it's better.....than......zero......." he choked out, his voice now even break away as his body dusted. 

Ashlee choked but raised a hand, just as the Reset formed right in front of her. "I'll take it. I'm sorry, everyone! But I have to! I know you might forget who I am but......" she was saying frantically. 

"We know, Ashlee." Toriel said softly, as she wiped her eyes. "Just reset already before his soul breaks." 

Ashlee nodded as she looked at Sans, seeing him gone but his blue soul still hovering. It was starting to break.....to fall apart. 

She slammed her hand down on the Reset as fast as she could. 

And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notice:  
> Someone pointed out that Sans is actually older than Papyrus, that he is the big brother. I actually found that out a little after I started writing this so I am now aware of it. I'm just continue saying that Papyrus is older and Sans the younger. 
> 
> As for the Underfell Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton, i did have it planned to show them and stretching out the Underfell a bit but unfortunately a small part of writers block fell in the way and so I skipped over it to keep this story going. This story is mostly based on a dream I had anyway and I never did see what Underfell Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton look like. So please forgive me. 
> 
> Also, this was the hardest chapter to write because of has happened to Sans. It was emotional roller coaster to do. In the beginning I hadn't planned killing him but it worked it's way in there anywho. 
> 
> And we shall see what becomes of it soon enough. There will at least two more chapters before this story ends. 
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed this story. There is a big possibility of a sequel to this story. But it all depends on the readers. I have enjoyed writing this story and it has made me very happy to see so many views and quite a few likes and such. I do read your comments and enjoy reading them so feel free to say something and I will try and answer them back if you so wish. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. 
> 
> Author Out


	31. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Battle Against a True Hero-Undertale OST
> 
> Hopes and Dreams - Undertale OST (Piano Arrangement)

It was so dark as Ashlee found herself drifting in darkness. She was in The Void, alone. So desperately.......

No. 

No, she wasn't in the Void. 

She felt herself waking up. She felt herself coming back to reality, on a bed of golden flowers. 

Someone was lightly shaking her. Trying to wake her up from her slumber. She heard her mother's voice. Her father's voice. They were trying to wake her up. 

Eyes slowly opening, Ashlee saw where she was. She was in The Ruins again. She woke up on the bed of flowers with both her mother and father knelt beside her, smilng softly at her. 

"Welcome back, love." Frisk said softly as she slowly helped her daughter sit up. 

Ashlee gasped softly, remembering everything. She couldn't believe she remembered. She remembered everything unlike before. She had reset the Underground, prepared to forget everything, to....to...

Sans. 

She reset everything to save Sans. 

He had been slashed by Chara. She had tried to kill him. He had been disappearing, dusting. Gaster had said that there was a possibility he might not even have been there.

He might not even exist any more.

Ashlee felt her breathing become unstable as she sat up and she looked at her parents with desperate panic. "Did it work?! Is Sans alive?!" She asked shakily. 

Frisk and Asriel looked at one another with worry but both shrugged as they looked back at her. "We don't know, honey. We just woke up here too. We haven't gone to look." He said. 

Ashlee quickly pushed herself up to her feet, stumbling a little from being unstable. "Mo-mom, dad......I have to....." she was saying hyperventaling. 

Frisk nodded as she stood up with Asriel. "Go! Go find him! We will take care of everyone else! We will check them. You go find Sans!" She said quickly. 

Ashlee nodded as she bolted as fast as she could away from them, leaving them behind. Her heart was pounding as she ran as fast as she could. She had to find Sans. She had to find him and see him! 

She had to make sure it had worked! 

Running through the Ruins, Ashlee didn't stop to say anything to Froggits, Lookx, Whimsums! She didn't stop when she saw a surprised Toriel carrying groceries. 

She just ran as fast as she could. 

Heart pounding, lungs almost bursting, Ashlee found Toriel's little house, ran inside and booked it down the stairs into the hall that would lead her out of the Ruins. She didnt even stop when she approached the doors that locked the Ruins. 

Throwing her hand up, she summoned fire and vines and smashed through the doors, sending stone flying out into snow. 

Ignoring the burning cold, Ashlee ran down a snowy path, towards the bridge. 

She stopped there, looking frantically around. She hoped to see Sans, smiling at her. Ready to make bad jokes and puns. She bent over gasping, looking around in panic. 

Suckling in air, she stood up and cupped her mouth. "SANS!!" She screamed and waited. 

Her cries echoed off of trees and cavern walls. 

Wait. 

No one came. 

No flash of blue of his teleporting magic. 

Ashlee shakily turned and bolted as fast as she could again, running through snow, slipping on ice but did not stop. She ran past Dogs, the snowman, Icecaps, Snow Drakes, she just ran, looking frantically around. 

She even past a surprised Papyrus as she saw him setting up a trap. She could have stopped and asked him if he knew where Sans was but her heart just couldn't stop pounding as she raced past him. 

She had to see Sans! 

She couldn't stop! 

Running into Snowdin, ignoring the startled looks she got from Furry monsters, Ashlee looked frantically around. She dashed into the Inn, looking around. 

"SANS!" She called loudly, begging for him to answer. 

No one came. 

Ashlee ran next door into Grillbys, surprising all there as she threw the doors open. She looked frantically around for Sans and did not see him. 

Look g at Grillby, she raced to him, startling him a little as she slapped her hands down on the counter. "Grillby! Sa-Sans! Have you seen Sans?!" She gasped out.

Grillby looked taken aback but slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry? Wh-who are you looking for?" He had asked. 

Her heart seized, Ashlee felt the dread wash over her as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe this! 

Grillby didn't know Sans?! 

"Nononononononono!" Ashlee cried before whipping around and running as fast as she could out of the building.

Grillby just stood there, startled. "B-but I didn't understand what she said. She said it too fast." He murmured. 

Ashlee raced down the pathway of the town, skidding to a halt in front of a familiar house. She raced to the door and threw it open, entering Sans' house. "Sans!" She called into the house, looking frantically around. She saw Sans' room and raced for the stairs, running up and skipping some stairs as she went. 

She tried to open the door and it was locked. 

Desperately, she kicked it hard, sending the door slamming open and breaking the door frame. 

Looking in, her heart nearly stopped on what she saw. 

An empty room, just full of boxes. 

No sign of Sans ever living there. 

Breath shaky, Ashlee turned and bolted down the stairs, slipping as she went and fell on her rear. She didn't stop as she just ran as fast as she could. She just ran out of the house, running for Waterfall. 

Calling for Sans. 

Screaming his name. 

Probably scaring monsters as she went. 

Running through Waterfall, Ashlee did not Sans. She did not hear him. She ran past a startled Undyne, not stopping. She ran for Hotlands. 

Running to Alphys' lab. 

Pounding on the doors, screaming for Sans. 

The doors opened to reveal a startled Mettaton. She immediately latched onto him, making him jump. 

"Mets! Have you seen......?!" Ashlee started to say before she noticed who else was there. She saw Alphys, Gaster and Bonessa. 

Immediately, she raced for the black monster, making him flinch as she grabbed his arms, ignoring the undignified huff from Bonessa. "Gas-Gaster! Please tell me! Where is Sans?!" She begged. 

Gaster looked taken aback. "Sans, my dear?" He asked sounding confused. 

Ashlee's heart nearly shattered right there. She felt her sobs choke in her throat as she stepped back, horrified. She felt it cruel. Gaster didn't know Sans, did he? He didn't know who Sans was. 

Because.......Sans no longer existed. 

"N-no......" Ashlee whispered in pain as she felt her whole body shaking. She stepped back unstable and fell to her knees. 

There were gasps as the monsters looked at her in alarm. It was Mettaton who quickly bent down beside her, placing a hand on her back. 

"Oh, dear. Darling, are you all right? Are you hurt?" He asked in concern. 

Ashlee, with tears trailing down her face, shook her head, her hand covering her mouth. "No.......no. No, he can't be......no!" She sobbed now as she covered her face. "He's gone, isn't he? Just like you said, Gaster! He's gone forever! Nononononononono!" She just cried. 

The monsters looked helplessly at her, looking at one another. None of them knew what to say to her. 

Except for one. 

Growling, Bonessa spun from the sight before her and marched to a door that was marked as a restroom. She threw the door open with a loud thud. 

"HEY, BOY! GET YOUR BONEY ASS UP HERE! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!!" She snapped into the room. 

Ashlee felt like everything stopped as she snapped her head up with her eyes wide.

And just like that, out of the lower labs, Sans walked out of the shadows, looking confused. 

He wore black pants this time, though. A blue turtle neck shirt and a white lab coat, as if he was a scientist himself. 

Ashlee gasped softly before standing up with Mettaton's help and she looked at Sans, who looked back with confusion. "Sa-Sans......" she whispered. 

Sans blinked a few times before smiling that grin. "Oh, hello! I see we have a guest. Hi, I'm Sans Gaster. Sans the Skeleton if you want to be lazy." He said shrugging. 

And just like that Ashlee's heart sank and she looked helpless again. 

"Yo-you.......you don't remember me?" She whispered painfully. 

Sans looked confused but shook his head. "I'm sorry? I don't think so......" he was saying looking confused. 

Ashlee felt tears dribbling down her face and she sniffed before she shook her head and wiped her face. She didn't care. She didn't care he didn't remember. He was alive and that's what mattered. 

Forcing a smile, Ashlee walked over and offered him her hand. "I'm Ashlee. Ashlee Dreemurr. My father is Asriel Dreemurr." She said shakily. 

His eyes lighting up, Sans shared a glance with the other monsters, who for some reason was scowling at him. Bonessa looked ready to hit him. "Oh, uh.....the Princess! I've heard about you.....I heard you like jokes! Wanna hear one?" He asked brightly. 

Ashlee had blinked in surprise at the title Princess but she shoved it aside and nodded. She would ask later. "S-sure......" she said sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Knock knock?" Sans said so brightly. 

Ashlee gave a weak laugh as she wiped her eyes. "Who's there?" She asked sniffing. 

"Olive." Sans said grinning. 

Ashlee felt her heart nearly stop as she looked at him with wide eyes. Did he.....? "Olive who?" She asked feeling hope rising. 

The other monsters even looked brightly at him. 

"Olive ketchup!" Sans said brightly, grinning at her. 

Ashlee's heart fell again. She felt it all wash away but she forced.out a weak laugh anyway. "Hah, tha-thats a good one." She said trying so hard not to cry again. 

"Sans, I am going to kill you." Bonessa suddenly growled now glaring daggers at her son, who cringed. Ashlee glanced in between them, confused. 

"Just one more. This one will cheer her up! I promise!" Sans said wincing before looking softly at her. "Knock knock." 

"Wh-who there?" Ashlee asked in dismay either way. 

"Dishes, honeybee and mist." Sans said smiling warmly. 

Ashlee blinked in confusion but wiped at her red eyes. "Dishes, honeybee and mist who?" She asked in a strained voice. 

Sans just smiled as he stepped closer to her, reaching up to touch her chin. "Dishes a bad joke. Honeybee a dear and kiss me already. Because I mist you, Ashlee." He said softly. 

Pause. 

Blink, blink. 

Ashlee stared at him in surprise before her face twisted into rage and she punched him in the ribs, making him yelp but laugh. "SANS!! YOU!! YOU!! YOU FUCKING JERK!!" She screamed at him even as he laughed and caught her now swinging fists stopping her from now beating the shit out of him. 

It all had been a joke. 

Ashlee realized it right then and there. He had been pretending not to know who she was. And boy, did that piss her off. 

"FUCKING! SKELETON! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!!" Ashlee snapped angry but.....there was a spark of happiness. 

Hanging onto her wrists to keep her from hitting him, Sans just laughed softly as he drew her close into his arms and held her. Even while she was crying and shaking. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist at least one joke. I'm sorry, Ash." He said softly now holding her trembling body close to his. 

Ashlee cried hard but then pulled away to seize his skull and mashed their mouths together. 

Holding her close and tight, Sans kissed her back. He kissed her so fiercely while everyone watched or looked away in respect. 

Pulling away, Ashlee leaned her head against his and looked into his glowing eyes. "I was looking g for you. No one knew who you were." She said painfully. 

Sans chuckled as he shook his head, rubbing his skull against hers. "No, what you did was talk so fast that no one knew what you were saying, babe. I saw you on the cameras that Alphys has set up all over the Underground. They didn't understand what you were saying g. And my room. I already packed everything up because I knew you were coming. You can still break the barrier. I was just getting ready for it." He said softly. 

Tears in her eyes, Ashlee kissed him again before pulling away and looking at everyone else. They were all smiling at her. "You all remember?" She asked softly. 

The monsters nodded and even glanced behind them when the doors opened and her parents came with Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus and Undyne, all walking towards her. 

"We remembered you as soon as we woke up, Ashlee." Toriel said softly, lovingly. "My beautiful granddaughter." She said brightly. 

It clicked. 

Ashlee gasped softly, now covering her mouth as she looked wide eyed at her. "Oh my god. That's what you.....that's what you meant. Queen?" She said pointing at Toriel, who looked surprised with everyone. She pointed at Asgore. "King. Prince......" her finger pointed at her father. She gasped as everyone slowly smiled, realizing where she was going with it. "Oh, my god. My father is the Prince of Monsters. Does that.....does that make me.....?" 

"A princess?" Frisk asked softly but smiling lovingly. "Yes. Yes, Ashlee. You're the Princess of Monsters. Took you long enough to figure that out." She said teasingly. 

Shakily, but now linking her fingers with Sans', Ashlee shook her head before looking up at the ceiling. "Let's just go home now. It's time for everyone to go outside." She said and everyone smiled brightly at that.

Heading to the castle, together, everyone approached the end of the Underground. Asgore had lead the way until they reached the barrier. 

Ashlee smiled at Sans, letting go of his hand and approached the barrier, pausing when her parents joined her at her side. She smiled at them and raised her hand, touching the barrier. She even smiled when they also lift their hands and touched the barrier with them. 

And as soon as she touched it, the barrier shattered like glass and vanished. 

The Underground was freed. 

Hand in hand with Sans again, Ashlee tugged him to lead the way with the group of monsters right behind them. She was excited for this. She couldn't wait to show them the Surface. 

Traveling with her beloved ones, Ashlee lead everyone out of the cavern, into night air. It was dark with night, stars everywhere for them to see. The sight was beautiful for the monsters who had not seen the night sky for so long. 

Ashlee smiled as she heard the gasps of awe as all of the monsters took in the sight of the starry night. And her smile grew when she saw a light growing in the distance. 

"Oh, my god. Thats......that's the stars......" Papyrus said in awe as he stood next to Ashlee on her other side. 

Looking at Sans, Ashlee smiled when she saw his eyes were sparkling with admiration. She gripped his hand, making him glance at her. She knew his wish was coming true. 

"It's about to get better." Ashlee said brightly before pointing at the sunrise. 

Everyone looked and gasped softly as the sky began to light up with bright gold, red, amber, blue purple and silver clouds in the distance. The dawn had approached. 

Ashlee looked at Sans when she heard him sigh in complete awe. She would never forget the look on his face as he watched the sun rise from the horizon. She would cherish that memory for the rest of her being. Leaning against him, she wrapped an arm around his waist, which he did the same. 

"Our first sunrise......" Sans said now grinning at her. 

"The dawn of a new adventure......together." Ashlee said softly before reaching up to kiss him, which he returned. 

It was the dawn of a new life. 

Together. 

"Hey, Frisk." Asgore spoke up, now looking at the human beside him. "Now that we are free, would you be willing to be the ambassador for all Monsters? Help us with the humans?" 

Frisk smiled softly and nodded. "I would be honored, Asgore. Come on. Let's introduce you to the world." She said now taking Asriel ' s hand and leading the way down the mountain. 

Towards Ebbott City to show the world the monsters. 

And when they entered the city, the monsters had expected fear, hate from the humans. 

But they got so much more. 

As soon as any human saw them, they looked surprised to see the monsters before a cheer erupted from a huge crowd of humans. People began cheering, surprising the whole kingdom of monsters as they entered the city. 

As it had turned out, the stories about the monsters had never been forgotten. People knew the stories. They remembered the legends. Most believed and dared to hope that the monsters would return to the Surface. Not all humans welcomed the monsters, of course. Some were afraid of them. Some even hated them. But most of them, remembered and welcomed them to their new lives. 

But that was for another story to tell. 

For now, Ashlee and Sans were just happy they could do it together.


	32. Finale........for now......

In a dark building, a meeting was taking place. 

Humans.

Humans were meeting together to discuss the new happenings. 

The news of monsters coming from Mt Ebbott had broke. The world was slowly knowing of them now. It spread like wild fire. 

And now.....out of the shadows......or remaining in, the humans met. 

"So, they're finally back." 

"Yes, sir. The monsters have finally broke the barrier, thanks to some girl who is said to be half human and half monster. A True Soul. She broke the barrier and released the monsters." 

"Well, that is a pity. Assemble the Monster Hunters. We're going to stop this before it happens. Our ancestors didn't fight a long war to let these creatures back out. Gather as many as you can that don't want the monsters back. It's time to act. We will destroy the monsters once and for all." 

"Yes, sir. And what of the hybrid?" 

"Well, she is going to find out what happens when you meddle in these affairs. We're going to make her life miserable for breaking the barrier and the curse. One way or another." 

Fin-


End file.
